Knightingale
by DBlaZe
Summary: What if Snow used the Quarter Quell to punish Katniss in a different way? The new rule: the chosen tribute picks a partner. Snow sends Prim to the games, but not wanting him to get his way, Gale volunteers as her partner. The Games are just the beginning. Spanning from the announcement of quarter quell through the end of the series. Multiple and evolving pairings.
1. 1 The Annoucement

**Disclaimer: I have never owned anything, certainly not book or character rights. Those belong to some lady named Suzanne Collins**. **I am poor and this story won't change that because I'm not making money off it.**

A/N: Hello and thank you for reading (assuming you continue) my Hunger Games fic. It starts during the announcement for the Quarter Quell. I'm staying true to everything up until that point. (I assume you've read the books so I'm not going to breakdown everything that happened up to now) With one exception. Gale is one year younger, so instead of being 18 during the 74th game he was 17. Making him only one year older than Katniss, and still eligible for the Games.

This fic will be told from multiple POVs, the in the first half, Katniss, Gale, Prim, Peeta, and Haymitch will all have sections. When I'm in each POV I'm going to try to keep the vocabulary and tone of each character authentic. Considering that in the books they mentioned that schooling was more about vocation then actual academics, I'm don't think they'd be able to describe things quite as well as I'd like to. I hope that the authenticity adds to the story and I know that the content and depth of the story itself will make up for it. Also, as the story progresses some of our characters will be in new situations which will broaden their horizons, so it will get better as the story goes on.

When I change from one POV to another there will be a line break between them put whose POV it is in parentheses at the begining.

Thank you again and all reviews appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Knightingale<strong>

Written by: DBlaze

Proofread by: Ellenka

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

I'm sitting in the kitchen of the house in the Victor's Village. I can't really call it home yet. Hell, I might never really call it home, who knows where I'll be living once I'm married... I still can't believe that. I had no choice but to say yes, and I still had hope that if we played our parts well enough, maybe we could get out of all this. Turns out our union and love story was exactly what moved the rebellion, at least that's what I'm told. Now I'm just wondering if a wedding is all the president has in store for us. Somehow I just can't bring myself to be that hopeful.

I'm in the middle of this very thought for the trillionth time when a sound I have come to despise fills my ears. It's the National Anthem. Just perfect, time to parade me in my dresses to the Capitol so they can choose what I'll get married in, and have even more say over my life. My sister and mother are here and I may even be having a conversation with them but my mind isn't here. This was a technique I developed years ago to stop Prim from worrying when my mind was racing to find ways to feed our family. It's been a mainstay of my being for years. It's also how I kept my cool during the games - being able to effectively operate while paying absolutely no attention to what you are doing. Gale is good at it too, in the forest we use it to heighten our senses while we gather and track. Here it's used to drone out things you don't want to pay attention to. It's usually foolproof, provided nothing extreme happens to snap me out of it.

For example, the voice of a man that makes my skin crawl, my teeth clench and my fists ball. Just the sound his voice is enough to fill my nostrils with his putrid stench. Snow. Now I'm locked onto the screen of our TV and my eyes try to burn holes in his head though the screen. I know it's pointless but I still appreciate the effort on their part. So as he begins to talk about the next games my heart races. I had forgotten. The Quarter Quell...

Every 25 years a special games was held to make an even bigger spectacle of the massacre and make everyone that much more hopeless. They add a special rule; so far both were in the choosing process. So I imagine this year it will be the same. Then my heart starts to race, Snow can control what the rule is, he could do anything. Even select them personally. He recaps the rules of the last two Quells but I'm so anxious about the third that they don't register. Besides, I've heard it before. Then he reaches for the envelope with the new rule in it and opens it.

"For the Seventy-fifth Anniversary of the rebellion, to remind all those foolish enough to stand against the Capitol that they bring death to those they love as well. Each Tribute when selected with have to choose a companion of reaping age and the opposite sex to join them in the Arena." His cold eyes look directly into the screen and even though it's silly for me to try, I can somehow feel the burn of his stare.

Prim gasps and my mother's look turns to stone. "Not only twice the children, but making them choose? Those monsters." Her voice is barely a whisper but I can see the screaming in her eyes when she looks at me. My mother knows better than to talk about the Capitol like that but I can hardly blame her.

I leave, not having the heart to tell her this is almost certainly because of me.

"...they bring death to those you love as well." I should get that phrase out of my head. I know it was meant for me but the reaping isn't for months so I won't really know what he's got planned until then. So I shouldn't think about it. After five minutes of walking, and not being able to think of anything else, I already know that this is going to be a long couple of months. Because no matter how many ways I look at it, there is only one answer...

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

You really can't imagine how it feels to be whipped, and really why would you want to? But me, I don't have to imagine. A few short weeks ago I found out firsthand what it's like, and you know what? It really fucking hurts. But I think what hurts worse is the knowing everyone saw me like that. _She_ saw me like that. And worse still is having to watch it happen to others.

Ever since Thread became the new Head Peacekeeper, whippings have become commonplace. A lot of things have become commonplace, nasty things. And my usual escape is lost to me. Now that the electricity is now constantly running through the fence, the forest has been completely cut off. Our biggest fear in District 12 (besides the games, of course) used to be starving to death; it's strange to miss those days. I also miss sunlight, being in these mines all day sucks the life out of me.

I say that, but starving to death never really scared me, it pissed me off. When I realized that with my father gone my mother couldn't do it alone, I made the decision that I was going to take care of my family, which meant no more being afraid. Which I thought was the grown up thing to do. Too bad it's not that easy to turn off your fear. No you can't do that yourself, something else needs to do that for you. In my case it was someone.

Of all the things I met in those woods that I wasn't ready for, without question I was the most unprepared for her. "Catnip" Everdeen, at least that's what I heard. She tried telling me later that it was "Katniss", but after the Lynx incident, Catnip it was. Long before she was the Girl on Fire, she was the girl with the bow. My best friend, my teacher, my student, my confidant, my Partner. She taught me to use a bow, I taught her snares. We'd spend hours together hunting and she'd listen to me rant. I don't care if things aren't quite the same since she was reaped. I don't care if the Capitol is forcing her to be with someone else. She's still my Catnip.

Needless to say, this has put me in a bit of a rough spot. My partner is at the center of a sick game being played by a man with the power to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, to whomever he wants. Not to mention the twisted sense of humor that makes sport of kids killing one another. Our relationship... has been better. And I have no idea how to get back to what we had. Especially considering she's not really supposed to see me too much, it wouldn't look good. Not with her upcoming wedding...

My stomach was in my throat the second the words came out of the president's mouth. (And I thought I hated him before.) My mind ran in a million directions all at once, I was dizzy and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Peeta Mellark is going to marry my Catnip and if I try to do anything about it, everyone I care about will be dead.

Did I say rough spot? I meant the seventh circle of hell, okay maybe sixth circle. I know I don't have it the worst and that makes me even angrier. This whole game is about her. The president sees us all as tools to get to her and he's right, I hate to admit it but it's the way I'd do it. The man barely registers me as a pawn and yet, he still crafted my perfect hell by coincidence. The man has a gift for sadism and I would sell my soul to shove it down his reptilian throat.

I finish up the last of my work and make my way back towards the elevator. My group worked a little late today, not nearly as anxious to get to the surface when a mandatory broadcast is scheduled. Nothing they ever say is good and it will be the talk of the district for days, no need to rush to the bad news. I'm pretty sure I heard that this was going to be about Catnip's wedding dress.

She's the one I'm really worried about right now. With everything that's going on, I know she's tearing herself apart. She's worrying about everyone but herself, which is okay, because that's my job. I'm her partner. The part that's not okay is her thinking this is all her fault - what happened during her games, the uprising, even all the changes that happened here. She blames herself when the Capitol, and that bastard Snow, should be taking the blame. If you asked anyone else (in a dark corner far away from other people) they'd tell you in a second this was all the Capitol's doing. But not my Catnip, the girl wouldn't know what to do if the weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders. But that's exactly why I love her. She's the only person who understood everything I was going through without either of us saying a word, because she was going through it too.

So here I am and despite the futility, I haven't stopped trying to figure out a way to get her out of this. Damn, I wish she just would've run away with me before any of this ever happened. I laugh. Yeah right, I couldn't have left without my family anymore than she could. It was just a daydream that I needed to say out loud. It's proof to how stupid I am. That was my first real attempt to tell her I had feelings for her, a fantasy of running away together. I really thought she would've connected the dots but as usual that girl is completely oblivious when it comes to emotions of any kind. (Except anger, she does that one masterfully.) She always thought she was some kind of outcast, when the truth is she's one of the only people in this District that is accepted by both the Seam and the merchant class. She thought all their kindness was because of her father, and that may have been true at first. But after watching that fearless girl literally fight for her life and the life of her family, fighting starvation, the woods and the world, who could possibly not admire her? She had to have all this happen to realize it though.

The girl could read my every movement, gesture and look, she just couldn't read between the lines. But now that I've dropped that bomb, (again she had to be all but slapped in the face with it), we even shared a kiss. One that I think about way more than I care to admit. Down here, this damn situation and staying alive is all there is to think about. Not like the work takes much brain power.

I was on the elevator when the broadcast came on. First time I was ever thankful for it being slow as hell. By the time we got to the surface it was already over and a symphony of gossip filled the air. The melody was not what I would have expected from a debate about wedding dresses. The tone was dark, and I noticed that while everyone was talking they were talking in the way that you don't want people to overhear. "Something is wrong." I say it out loud, in case the guys I came up with haven't noticed. But most of them are older miners, and you don't live long enough to be an older miner if you can't hear the feeling of the air. I get a few stern nods as I look around at them and without a word we all set off to our respective homes.

I never make it to mine, instead I see Katniss coming down the street in one of her functional dazes and I purposely stop directly in her path. She's less than ten feet from me before her eyes focus on me and she stops short.

"Gale, hey." I sense the awkwardness of the elephant between us in her voice and the way she moves. I wish I was able to do something about it or just act like it's no big deal but honestly, I don't know what is safe for me to do anymore. And she would never forgive me if I pushed it and something happened. But there is something else too. There's an elephant between us, she must have a whale on her chest too.

Still, I go for light and warm and say with a smile, "Heya Catnip, how've you been? Haven't seen you around much cous'." I know she hates our newfound Capitol-fabricated kinship, but it's just too fun to tease her. Not as fun though, when it doesn't get the expected sarcastic response.

Instead, she shrugs and gives me a look that tells me _not here_. I straighten my face and turn around so we're side by side and without a word we're walking perfectly in step. Our feet move on their own and we go where there aren't so many people. We keep a slight distance from each other so we don't arouse suspicion. Soon enough we're in one of the only in-district places where it's safe to talk at normal volume. Still, I use a simple look to start the conversation. One that says, _So?_

She reads it without looking and immediately starts, "I can tell you didn't see the broadcast, because if you did, you would've exploded by now." Now she turns to me with a look that wants verbal confirmation.

"No... I knew what was gonna be on so I missed it on purpose." Surprisingly, I find absolutely nothing interesting as I scan the distance to keep from looking at her because my eyes would betray my disdain. "I'm sure you looked amazing."

She scoffs, "Like any good little doll does." She kicks a rock in frustration. "As if that wasn't horrible enough..." Her voice trails off and I look at her, head down arms wrapped around herself. I stop, after a second she does too and without turning around says to the sky. "The Quarter Quell"

She tells me word for word what the president said and how it's all her fault. (How did I know she was going to say that?)

"...bring death to those you love as well," she repeats, spitting the words like they're disgusting in her mouth. She looks at me and stops. I turn to face her and her eyes show the kind of fear that she didn't even show in the arena. A fear greater than the one for her own life. She barely whispers it but I don't need to hear to know the words that passes her lips is, "Prim..."

Jaw clenched and eyes closed, I raise my head towards the sky and shake my head, "That Bastard, he..." I was about to say wouldn't, but it didn't even make it near my mouth. "... is the most evil piece of shit in the world." I shake my head and it drops. It's taking a lot to bottle the anger, but it won't do me any good now so I force myself to put a cap on it. Save it for later.

My crack gets a seething scoff, "Yeah, he could win awards." She answers from a faraway place. We spend a moment in silence as I finish capping my rage.

"I can just see him now, so pleased with himself." The rage threatens to burst, but instead of blowing up, it releases a small, white-hot beam of light that connects right to the part of my brain that that I use while setting my snares. Suddenly I see everything clearly, everything that's happened and what's going to happen next. Slowly, a smile creeps across my face. Not a normal smile, not a fake smile, more like the one that sharks make, and some crazy people. (I hope in my case it was more like the shark.) "But I can tell you one thing. He's not getting the last laugh." Somehow I'm sure my eyes lean more towards crazy.

Her head snaps up and the look in her eyes tells me that if this is a joke it will be my last. Good thing I'm not laughing. "Snow is going to make sure Prim is picked. She dies and I'll never laugh again. Seems pretty damn final to me." It would have been much less scary had she screamed it at me. Instead I got an even, detached, dead voice, one that's resigned itself to inevitable fate.

I nod my head dramatically, "It does at that..." Her fist is halfway to my chest when I say. "ButItsNotGoingToHappenThatWay." She doesn't have time to stop but her hand hits me like a wet noodle. The sadness in her eyes turned to rage and then just as quickly to confusion. She doesn't need to voice the question her face is pleading me to answer. "He may be sending Prim into the Games, but she's not going to die."

"Don't fuck with me Gale!" This she does yell, luckily, there's nothing suspicious with her yelling at me. Happens all the time. Her voice lowers again, "I barely made it out alive, she doesn't stand a chance. And you know it."

"No, alone she doesn't." A crack of questioning appears across her steely face and it slowly widens as I continue. "But she's not going to be alone. She gets to choose a partner."Now it's understanding that crosses her face and she begins shaking her head. "And I don't know about you, but I can't see Prim choosing a partner." She starts saying no but I talk over her.

"Gale I won't..." is all she gets.

"That's why I'm going to be her partner." I say with a twinge of satisfaction. Which turns to pain as she open hand slaps me across the face.

"That's your brilliant answer? You die with her? Then instead just her, it's my fault you're both dead?" She starts to storm away from me.

"You're partially right," her head jerks back at me with a look of shock and betrayal. It might be okay for her to think it but hearing it from me is like a knife in the back. But she should know me better. "This is happening because of you alright, because of your bravery and selflessness, because you only wanted to protect those around you. It's happening because you showed everyone that it's still possible to stand up and fight for someone else no matter the odds." I'm ranting like I used to in the woods, before the peacekeeper assholes cut us off from the only place where I felt free. Well since I can't do it there anymore...

"And because of that people are finally standing up to those bastards. Which scares the hell out of them. They know you are giving the rebels hope right now so they're doing anything then can to break you. It's all your fault that those sadistic fucks have been doing all this to us for seventy-five years and people are sick of it. .." I'm interrupted when I catch sight of her, she's pleading me to stop with her eyes. I may see all of this as a good thing, but she just sees people getting hurt. She's got more of her mother in her than she'd like to admit and I'd ever dare to tell her.

I continue softer, grabbing her shoulders and making her look at me. "It's not your fault, you were thrown into this by them. When they tried to break you, it didn't work. So now, they want to punish you. That's all their doing. All you've done is fight to survive and protect those you care about, and then played along with their games to protect those you care for. If that's doing something wrong then being human is wrong. Which is probably why it's so offensive to the Capitol, they wouldn't know anything about being human. You didn't ask to be a symbol, they made you one. You didn't cause any of this. If we die it won't be your fault"

"But I have no intention of dying for their little game, so either way you'll be innocent." I try to lighten this up with a joke but I look at Catnip and she is not laughing

She's looking at me with her head slightly tilted and her eyes narrowed as if she's looking inside me to figure something out, (perhaps what my insides would look like on the floor) in her mind she probably is. Trying to see if I really believe it, and I do. She trusts my judgment most of the time, so if I really believe it... She nods her head after an intense few moments.

"You're right..." She says it as if it's a foreign language. "You're right..." This time she's getting a grip on the words, I can see it starting to feel right in her head. "This is what they did because I wouldn't lay down and die. I don't want to be special; I just want to be left alone. So I can live my life and protect my family. I tried to play their game and they're still coming after us. Those..." She's building up steam and her voice is starting to rise a little.

"Keep your voice down, I doubt the peacekeepers would enjoy your epiphany as much as I am." My cocky smile earns me a dirty look. Fortunately my comment comes just in time as a pair of peacekeepers appears in our formerly secluded hangout.

I can tell I struck a nerve. As we walk back into the main part of town her head is up and her steps are fast. She had something on her mind, and it was making her angry. Is this how I look when I'm in the woods ranting about the Capitol? I doubt it; I couldn't possibly be this cute. She catches my look and shakes her head at me. She knows what I'm thinking but if I actually said the word adorable she might just kill me. She despises the word and I only use it when safely behind cover. Even if it's just for a second I'm glad we can get back to normal. Unfortunately, I don't get to enjoy it long. I walk her back to the gates of the Victor's Village. We nod an unsaid goodbye. I watch as she leaves and see it's not her house she's going to but Haymitch's. I only contemplate that mystery briefly, they've gotten close and since he brought her home, I've taken back almost every nasty thing I ever said about the lush. (I know, baby steps.)

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

I don't bother knocking on Haymitch's door anymore. It's not like he'd get up to answer it. So when I swing it open and see him standing in the kitchen I'm almost shocked by how straight he's standing." It's already past 6, and you can still stand?" Sarcasm with a smile.

"Haha, good one sweetheart. But of course I had to make sure I didn't have blurred vision when I saw you in all your lovely dresses." He knows I like to wear dresses as much as he does.

"You were checking me out? I never knew you had_ those_ tastes."

His laugh is even more forced now, "Only for you." Both our smiles drop as all our kidding around can't hide what we're both thinking, "You saw it?" he grumbles.

I nod, "You caught what he said right?"

He nods, "He's not done with you yet. The wedding isn't enough, that's the side show, his misdirection. It's got something to do with the Quell and the new rule. You watch out, he's gonna hit you where you least expect it."

"I know, that's why I'm here. You're going to help me." I look him dead in the eyes with the same determination that used to get me good trading deals.

He rolls his eyes and grabs a bottle off the counter. Without bothering with a glass, he gulps down as much as he can before coming up for air. He wipes his mouth with his sleeves and as his eyes lower from the drink he says, "Why do I know I'm not gonna like this?"

With a smirk I answer, "Cause you're a lot smarter than you look?"

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:** That's all for now but I have most of two already done and the whole story outlined so as long as I stay motivated the updates should come fast. And do you know what helps with motivation? Reviews... (he said in a sagely voice) Seriously tho, I would love to know what you think


	2. 2 Reaping Day

A/N: Hello again readers. Some notes, I jump around a lot this chapter because I wanted a few different sides to this. I hope I make them feel like different people. I have to admit it's one of my weaknesses as a writer but it's how I want to tell the story so I'm going with it. As always reviews are appreciated. This story is going to be pretty long so bear with me until I get to the games and I promise you from then on it will be one crazy turn after another. But I gotta get there.

Again, please Review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

I wish I could say the months before the reaping flew by and that I spent my time leisurely and in peace. That I spent most of my time with the people I care about and that I took care of everything I needed to. Well half of that is true. I spent a lot of time with Catnip, (though not how I would've liked) and I did take care of a lot of things. It seemed like there was no end to the preparing. I had to make sure all the little side jobs I did to bring in enough continued getting done. I showed Rory how to do most of it, I was providing for us at his age and while not as tough, the kid is almost twice as smart as me and he'll do fine, (Not that I'd ever tell him that). I left out the reason why I was so forceful when I told him he was learning all this, if he knew it would make this even harder. He'd probably take it in the best way, he'd straight-face it for my sake. The kid has always been too grown up for his own good. The problem would be the fact that if he knew, so would Ma. She's gonna worry enough as it is. I didn't need to prolong her fears for months. And if I gave her all that time, she might just be able to talk me out of it.

I did tell a few people, mostly the people I do my odd jobs for. I wanted them to know that my brother would be taking care of them from now on. But I only told them in the last few days. Word spreads fast in the district, so something that you tell only a few people and swear them to silence has about a 3 day secrecy shelf life. After that, you might as well post flyers. The only person I told immediately was my supervisor in the mine. He doesn't talk to anyone, ever, unless it's to tell them how they are about to get us all killed. So I figured my secret was safe with him.

The other reason was because he was the only person who could help me. I needed free time, and a lot of it. The only way to do that was not to work in the mines every day. He was the person who I had to check in and out with. If I could get him to cover for me no one would know the difference, and I did. He told me, "Stick it to those Capitol bastards, then we're even. Die and you owe me." He knows exactly how I feel about owing anyone anything. One more reason to win. I still had to go twice a week just so people saw me there. Days in the mine tend to blend together, as long as you're not gone too long no one will notice you weren't always there. It was fine by me, two days of the long hard work fit perfectly into what I was doing with all my free time. Training.

Mostly endurance, also some standard weapons and hand to hand combat because despite being a natural fighter, I lack real skill. Not much cause for fisticuffs while hunting and not many people try to start fights with me. Catnip mentioned one day that most of the boys at the school know I hunt, add that to my size and the knife I carry, and it doesn't equal someone they'd want to mess with. I told her they were just afraid she'd kick their ass.

Training is what gives the Careers their edge, so why not me? I'm going to be fighting 23 other teams, some made of 2 Careers, (practically) alone, while protecting someone. I need every advantage I can get. So I've been working with Haymitch, who knows my secret. (No one would believe him anyway). He gave me a long hard look when we told him. After a few minutes said, "I'll be damned." I still don't know what he meant by that.

Catnip said that despite all appearances Haymitch really knows what he's doing and she wouldn't have made it out without him. That girl would rather eat hot coal than admit she needed someone out loud, so I listened. I gave him the benefit of the doubt, and I gotta say, if you get past the drunken stupor, he really isn't that bad. And even drunk the man is not quite the joke he makes himself out to be.

I tried to catch him off guard when we first started and before I knew it I had a knife implanted into the wall inches from my head. Then he puked on my shoes. But I wasn't gonna test my luck twice in one day. After that I began respecting Haymitch more by the day. The man is sharp, and he pays a lot more attention than most. I don't think Catnip and I ever snuck a look past him, even when he wasn't looking. Both impressive and annoying. He'd scoff every time I'd sneak a look at her. He's good with finding different angles to come at a problem with. I'd be lying if I said he probably doubled my chances of living before I stepped anywhere near the Capitol.

Last year, I honestly believed it when I told Catnip that she was stronger than those other tributes. All the skills we used to feed our families were the same ones that kept her alive in the arena. Unlike the Careers that just trained for sport, we didn't get time off, or the chance for do-overs. Our skills got sharp because it was either that or starve. It's powerful motivation, trust me. Another advantage she told me she noticed was that she knew how to deal with hunger, how to function even when you want to double over from the pain and emptiness.

Her only weakness became apparent in her fight with Clove. When it got in close she wasn't good enough to defend herself. And since we have almost identical skill sets, even if our strengths vary a little, I knew I needed to get good fast. Now, I don't know if Haymitch understands me perfectly or we are eerily similar, because the things he taught me and the times to use them seemed second nature to me. It was like I was learning from myself. Except, Haymitch is a fan of knees and elbows.

He says to me one day, " A fight is about throwing anything you can at the other guy, especially what they won't see coming. Everyone pays attention to your hands and some even watch out for your feet, but very few pay attention to your elbows."

"That's because they don't go very far." I pull up my elbow up to demonstrate. "See not much range."

Haymitch stands and faces me, "That's the point, a fist is good when you're at arm's length but," he steps up so we're about a foot apart, "but when you're next to someone they don't work so well." He punches me and he's right, it does little but push me back a bit, no real force. "Now this..." He steps in again and brings his elbow across my chin. After I get up and make sure my jaw still works he finishes, "...highly effective in close range and not many people are good at it. It'll save your life kid."

I learned a lot by that method, first seeing how it worked on me. At first, I thought Haymitch was just using me as a punching bag to get his frustrations out. But then he explained that he wasn't only teaching me how to do the moves, he was showing me exactly what they do to your opponent. Almost everything he showed me was meant to cripple your enemies' chance to fight back. Haymitch knew dozens of weak spots, and now so do I.

For the first time in my life, I'm not dreading the reaping. Which is funny because I know what's about to happen. Maybe that's the trick, not having to wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I'm so scared, this is only my second reaping and I've already been picked once. But this time Kat won't be there to protect me. Wow, that's odd to even think. Kat is always there to protect me. She volunteered for me, and even though she promised, I knew she didn't think she was coming back. I may have been protected, but no one from the Seam has the luxury of being naive. But she came back, she's a victor. Which means she is out of the reaping for good and that I'm on my own now. She didn't even try to reassure me this year. Probably because after last year when she tried to tell me that my name was only in there once so I didn't have to worry. Again my name is only in there once but I don't blame her for not saying it.

Walking through the district, I can feel the shop owners watching me, eyes filled with compassion and pity. The looks aren't just for me, they're for all the children. All dressed up in our best clothes, nervously awaiting the time for us to be herded into the square. I can't stand it.

I see Mr. Mellark, Peeta's dad. He waves me over from the door of the bakery. "Hey Prim, how's your mom doing?" He asks the question but he knows the answer. He's a nice man, always slipping me sweets. I see where Peeta gets it from.

"She's good, we've been very busy." No sense in saying she's a nervous wreck. The new Peacekeepers have been making sure we have no shortage of patients. I can't say that out loud but Peeta's dad understands.

"Well give her my best." He smiles and hands me a small bag of still warm cookies. With a much more weighted smile he adds, "Good luck." Normally people say, 'May the odds be ever in your favor', but for some reason, no one outside the Capitol does anymore.

I live practically right next to the Justice Building but I just couldn't go straight there. Even though there is plenty of work mom wouldn't let me help, so I left my house because just sitting there watching the clock was driving me crazy. So as the time comes I find my way to the Square and after a 5 minute lifetime, the Reaping begins.

Effie Trinket comes to the microphone just like always. She's ridiculously done up and as usual, her hair is the same color as pumpkins and she's the only cheerful person around. She beams and laughs as she goes through her speech. Kat says she's not a bad person, just a special kind of stupid. But I can't help but think that anyone who takes this much pleasure in sending kids to die can't be that good.

Just like last year, her words sound like they are coming from miles away, I can't seem to pay attention. My mind drifts to images of the games I've seen, tributes that have been killed. Instead I'm always the one dying. I hug myself but keep the tears out of my eyes. I look up and see Kat looking at me. As a victor she is up on stage with Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie. I try to smile but I'm sure that's not what it looked like to her. I can tell because the look on her face is a mix of sorrow and compassion. If I keep looking at her I'm going to cry, so I search the crowd for a familiar face and am surprised to find Gale looking right back at me.

Understandably, his face is serious, his shoulders sag a little and he gives me a sad smile. He turns to look at the stage, and I do too. Finally the moment sinks in.

"For the Seventy-fifth Anniversary of the rebellion, to remind all those foolish enough to stand against the Capitol that they bring death to those they love as well. Each Tribute when selected with have to choose a companion of reaping age and the opposite sex to join them in the Arena." Ms. Trinket almost sings those horrible words. How could they ask anyone to do that? Choose a loved one to bring to death. Well, it doesn't have to be a loved one but the closer you are the less likely they are to hate you forever for picking them. You won't have much of a teammate then, and with all those people in the arena you're gonna want the help.

Tears almost come to my eyes just thinking about it. I hold them in and listen to Ms. Trinket's silly accent as she steps up to the bowl of names. "As usual, ladies first." She puts her hand in the bowl and swishes it around, after a second she pulls out a single white slip with such care you would think it was a bomb. In a weird way it is.

I close my eyes, my body goes stiff and no matter how hard I try I can't stop myself from trembling. I'm frozen in a moment of terrifying anxiety, that is until she speaks. With my eyes closed, I hear it perfectly, "This year's District 12's female tribute is..." She takes a breath in, probably as she opens the paper. I'm expecting her sing-song voice to happily read out the name when instead I hear her voice catch ever so slightly, then read. "Primrose Everdeen." And just like last time I can do nothing but stand there.

It's feels like someone is squeezing the air out of me. It takes them a second to find me, but soon every set of eyes in the district is on me, and suddenly I'm sweating. Someone nudges me forward when Ms. Trinket calls my name again. Even though they feel like they're a million miles away, my feet begin moving me towards the stage. It feels just like last time. I'm half expecting Katniss to scream my name and save me, but the other half knows there will be no one to save me. This is when my eyes look for her on the stage. She's standing with the straightest face she can muster. If it wasn't for solid line of tears streaming down her cheeks she might actually have fooled someone. Seeing her fighting so hard to be strong for me kills me, but it also helps me go on.

I make it to the stage; despite it only being a few steps I find the climb up almost impossible. When I do finally make it, Effie beams at me and motions me closer. Still as joyous as ever even though she's sending me to die. I decide right then that no matter what Kat says, I HATE this woman. She's the first person I've ever HATED, but now seems like as good a time as any to start. It repulses me when she puts her arm around me and brings me over to the microphone.

"So now Ms. Everdeen it's time for you to choose who you will be bringing with you, so... who's the lucky boy?" I don't know what's worse, that she said 'lucky boy' or the fact that she actually believes it.

No, it's neither of those. It's what's gonna happen when they realize I can't do it. I won't choose someone to die with me. I've seen what the games can do to a person first hand with Kat, and she won. She told me once, there is no victor, everyone dies in the arena. After seeing what the games did to her, I know what she means. So how can I make someone come with me to that horrible place? It's impossible, I can't, I won't, I'd rather die. Why not just let them shoot me for disobeying, this way it's just me dead. But they'd probably pick someone else and make them choose. What should I...

"I'm her partner." The words ring out over the silence, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was too caught up to notice who it came from and the tears in my eyes make the world little more than a blur. I can't imagine who would do this for me. My first thought is Rory, and then the tears in my eyes swell up even more. No, please no...

"I'm sorry young man, volunteers aren't allowed here. I'm afraid she has to choose." She turns to me, "Well Ms. Everdeen, is this who you want as a partner?"

I wipe my eyes and look out to see who it is, and when I do I'm ashamed to admit that for a second I'm thankful. Because if anyone in District 12 could save me it's him. Then I remember all the people whose lives already depend on him and I can't help but shake my head in disbelief. "Gale... no..." It's little more than a whimper.

He softly smiles at me with the weight of the world in his eyes. I've seen that look in my mother's eyes when she's done all she can and isn't sure if someone will survive. I know he understands what he is doing, his slight nods tell me it's okay and to go ahead. But I still can't. I turn around and look at my sister. She has the same look as Gale, and wordlessly mouths, "It's okay."

How can she possibly think this is okay? She wants me to pick Gale, who provides for his entire family, and is her best friend. That's when the obvious answer hits me: he's doing this for her. I look at him and I can see his determination, which makes me hate my indecision. I give in and do the most horrible thing I've ever done. "I choose Gale Hawthorne."

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

Even though I knew this was going to happen, I still can't breathe. Prim being up on the stage, Gale coming to join her, it all seems surreal and they're only 5 feet away. My eyes meet his and he winks at me, a small but satisfied smirk is hidden from the crowd and Prim just as he gets on stage. It's meant just for me, and I know that look. _What does he have planned? _He turns towards Prim and his face goes soft. He ignores Effie's attempt to direct him where to stand, leans down to Prim and gives her a hug. Her tiny arms wrap around his muscular neck and her head leans on his shoulder. He's well over six feet tall, and between his time in the mines and his training, he is walking granite, while Prim, who is 4'10 and less than 100 lbs, looks like a doll in his arms.

Maybe he thinks so too because he stands up still hugging her. Her feet dangle over a foot and a half off the ground. I see his lips moving but I can't hear what he says to her. Then he scoops her up onto his shoulder effortlessly. Her whole body fits on one shoulder with room to spare. She looks down at him then out to the crowd and... smiles and waves? What is she doing? Gale turns back to me and his eyes narrow for a second and his head tilts just slightly and in our personal language that means, 'Impressed?'

I shake my head, but grudgingly smile. We hadn't planned this, but Gale had already begun the Games. And yes, in a very impressive manner. Peeta seems to think so too, and considering how much those two don't like each other, that says a lot.

Effie went back to the microphone, probably sensing that letting Gale stand where ever he wanted would be the easy way. "Such a lovely pair aren't they? Primrose Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne." She presents the pair but quickly moves on. "Now for the boys." Her hand dips in the bowl and she takes care selecting a slip. "This year's male tribute is Jacob Wiston." To be honest I'm probably the worst mentor in history because I only heard his name 3 seconds ago and I've already written him off.

He comes up and when Effie asks him his choice he hesitates only for a moment and calls out, "Sera Turrance". I see the girl coming out of the crowd and I notice she seems surprisingly calm for someone just picked for the games. I can tell she's scared, but she's not mad or surprised about being picked. I guess they'd made a deal beforehand. The girl moves slowly as she makes her way to the stage. I notice that she, like the boy, is a merchant's kid, blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She seems a bit too thin, which is surprising considering that she's from town, and the extra food my victory brought the district this year. He's average size, and doing a good job of masking his terror. But I know that look all too well.

When she finally makes it up to the stage, Effie presents them to the crowd. "Our final pair, Jacob Wiston and Sera Turrance". She begins clapping and no one joins at first. But then a few of the Peacekeepers in the back do some pushing and a meek round of applause is heard. Effie motions for all us to join her at the front of the stage. We need to show off for the cameras, of course. I motion Peeta forward and just as he passes the reaping bowl I give him a nudge to the side, putting him right in front of it. I slip my hand in to the bowl making sure no one can see as I snatch a half dozen or so of the white slips, and quickly shove them in my pocket.

After Effie feels satisfied that we've spent enough time in front of the cameras she finishes as always, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Another forced round of applause. Then Effie begins to herd everyone to the back and off the stage. But once again Gale completely ignores her guiding. He takes a step forward and he and Prim slowly bring three fingers to their lips. When they raise their hands outward to the crowd they are mirrored by every person in the District. Our salute has become even more meaningful after last year and you can feel the weight of the gesture in the air.

A couple of Peacekeepers moves up and for a second, I fear the worst. _Could they just kill a tribute?_ But Gale doesn't give them the chance; he drops his hand and walks off stage. I exhale, not even realizing I'd been holding my breath and as we walk off stage I turn to look back at Gale. He swings Prim off his shoulder, cradles her for a second and whispers something into her ear. Her eyes go wide, and when he pulls back she stares at him with an almost desperate question in her eyes. He gives her a reassuring smile. It's one I've seen before but somehow this one is softer, deeper. In that moment suddenly, he reminds me of my father. I don't know if she sees it too or is just comforted by his smile, but Prim relaxes in his arms and when he puts her down she smiles up at him and gives him a big hug. Then instead of running over to me like I expect, she stays next to Gale, so close in fact that he drapes his arm over her shoulder and pulls her next to him. Again I think of dad.

It shouldn't surprise me as much as it does, he's been taking care of his family for years. He's the closest thing to a father that little Posy has ever known and in her eyes I doubt there's a difference. He's so effortlessly comfortable being a guardian, and right now that's exactly what Prim needs. It hits me for the millionth time how much he is sacrificing for my sake. And what losing him would do to his family. I doubt they'll ever forgive me, I wouldn't.

I don't wait for them to catch up, they need to spend as much time together as they can before they get into the arena. Instead, once we get inside the Justice Building I excuse myself and go into the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and my hand reaches into my pocket. I pull out the crumpled bits of paper and place them on the counter. They feel filthy in my hand. It takes me a moment to actually work up the nerve to open one but after the first I find myself tearing each open faster than the last till they are all open, the writing on the cards plain to see. Each one says a name, the same name: Primrose Everdeen.

I string together a list of insults that would make even Gale blush. I throw all but one of the slips in the garbage, and leave the bathroom. When I get outside, I go straight to Haymitch, who thankfully is much less drunk than usual for the reaping. I hand him the slip, "If I wasn't sure before, I am now."

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the reaping As always reviews are appreciated.


	3. 3 Goodbye and Hello

A/N: So here we are again. This chapter feels a little rushed to me to be honest. Originally, I had planned to skim over the goodbyes to their families in order to get to the more fun to write chapters that will be the games, but I knew if I did I would regret it later when it's all finished. So this chapter is a bit sappy but I tried to add in some important character revelations, so I hope you all enjoy.

Also, I would like to thank my reviewers, I am getting amazing feedback.

anon reviewer **In the dark: **He's got more than a magician up his sleeve. I think you'll like it, and without giving too much away, the romance in this story is going to be a long ride, with twists turns and perhaps even a loop de loop. But you will get a taste soon.

Submitted for the approval of the midnight society... Wait that's not right...

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><strong>(Gale)<strong>

I can't lie, I'm feeling pretty damn pleased with myself right now. I thought of that little stunt of putting her on my shoulder. When I saw Prim up there, she looked terrified. I needed her to know she's going to be safe with me, and I needed the Capitol to know it too. Posy loves it when I do that, and it suddenly hit me. I looked at Prim and even though she's much bigger than Posy, it just felt right somehow. Of course, Effie Trinket ate it up, she went on and on about it as we made our way to the Justice Building. Luckily I had to go to my waiting room for my personal visits so I didn't have to listen for too long.

"Hey Prim, we gotta go to our rooms now, but I'll see you soon okay." She still looks afraid, but I see she's fighting it.

"Okay..." She looks up at me and gives me a smile that isn't all there. It kills me to see a look like that on her. This girl is the very definition of innocence, and now that purity is on the verge of being shattered, or destroyed altogether, and she knows it. I look around for Katniss but don't see her. I was surprised when she didn't throw her arms around Prim the second we got off stage, and I can't even imagine where she is now.

"I don't know where your sister is but your room is right there so just go on ahead and she'll be there soon." I put my hand on her shoulder and gently nudge her to towards the door.

I watch her take a couple of steps, then she turns back to me. "Gale..." She pauses for a second with a strange look on her face, like she's trying to figure it all out. Her eyes have just the slightest beginnings of a tear in them and they shine blue up at me. "Thank you." They're the most weighted words I've ever heard; I feel it in my chest. And they came from light-hearted, little Primrose Everdeen. I can stand firm against the thought of near-certain death, but this little girl breaks my heart in a moment. I hate the Capitol just a little more.

I nod, I don't think my voice would sound as steady as I'd like. But I do manage a smile and I wave before turning to go into my room. I have a few minutes in my room to myself, and I'm thankful for them. Even though it's only been a matter of minutes, it feels like it's been an eternity since the reaping. Well if time flies when you're having fun, I guess the opposite is true as well.

Now that I'm alone, I realize that I'm not really dreading this as much as I thought I'd be. I assumed I'd be freaking out like Catnip, I mean she's at least as tough as me. Granted, I've had a long time to come to terms with it but still, I thought once I was here I'd be shitting bricks. The hardest part was actually stepping forward, the very first step. It was my last chance out, but I only hesitated for a second. I knew Katniss would take care of my family no matter what. So no matter how much it hurts them, I have to do this. Besides, if everything goes well we'll be rich too, living in Victor's Village and I'll have saved Prim. Happily ever after, right? I know it's a joke but I let myself tell it anyway.

The second the door opens, I realize that I hadn't put enough time in to thinking about what I was going to say. Posy crosses the room like a shot and buries her head in my chest. I don't think she fully understands it all yet but she knows I'm leaving and maybe not be coming back which is enough for her. "Don't go" she says weakly through tears. I hold her, rocking gently. I don't try to explain, she wouldn't understand.

Rory comes in fighting his hardest to look like the man I've been trying to turn him into. His face impassive, posture straight. He comes into the room like a man with a purpose. He doesn't do a bad job either; unfortunately the effect is ruined by him wearing my secondhand clothes that are at least two sizes too big on him. He doesn't say a word just gives me a stiff nod. He can't seem to look at me though, his eyes study the floor.

Vick comes in with my mother and it's obvious he's been crying, but he's doing his best to cover it up. He hides behind mom and rather than coming over to me, he sits on one of the couches almost the second he gets in the room. He can't really look at me either; every time he tries I see tears well up. I don't blame him, the kid is only ten. Just old enough to understand, still too young to even try to handle it.

My mom, however, didn't look anywhere but straight at me. When I peel Posy off my chest and stand up, she immediately reattaches to my leg. I open my mouth to start my explanation, a big mistake. Because my jaw is open and slack when she reaches back and slaps me across the face for all she's worth.

Posy gasps and the boys just stare wide-eyed. I grab my face to make sure my mouth still works, for a little woman she hits surprisingly like a man. All those years of hard labor have turned my mother into a formidable woman. When she steps closer to me and stares me down I feel myself shrinking away automatically. "What the hell were you thinking?" I'd expected something along those lines, didn't see the slap coming though.

"Ma I..." is all I get out before she pulls me into a hug. Her arms are so tight around my neck for a second I wonder if my head is going to pop off. But she loosens her grip and pushes me back, holding me by the shoulders.

"Don't, I know why you did it." She does too. She was the one who originally told me I loved Katniss. I tried to deny it for years and she would laugh at me. Mom understands things; she spends so much time around people she usually knows them better than they know themselves. I'm certainly one of those.

Since I can't go into the whys, I figure I'll go with the hows. As in how they will survive. "The Everdeens are going to take care of you guys. I already talked to Katniss. And don't you feel for a second like you owe them anything. I'm doing this for them and they're are going to take care of you for me. We've been family for years, the Capitol called us cousins but they didn't know the half of it." I'm fighting off tears, I don't know what it is but the finality of saying this to Mom is killing me.

As always she understands and takes a step back. "You don't worry about us, we'll be fine. You worry about making it back home. About you both making it home." She looks me in the eyes and holds my face in her hands. "You've grown into such a good man, I'm proud of you. And he would be too." As if the situation itself wasn't serious enough already, my mother mentioning my father tells me what she's thinking.

"We're coming back," I say as she wraps her arms around me again. Just then the Peacekeepers come to tell us it's time. Mom takes one long last look at me and tries her best to smile. I detach Posy from my leg and through her tears I whisper to her everything is going to be okay. Mom takes her from me because I don't have the heart to peel her off myself.

Vick shoots over to me and wraps his arms around me for a second. I just tussle his hair and then push his head back so he can look up at me. "You take care of your sister, if anything happens to her while I'm gone…" I give him the look that tells him he doesn't want to know what that I'll do. He wipes tears out of his eyes, gives me a look of pure determination and just nods before turning out of the room, taking Posy from mom as he does. I think I have just accidentally given my brother a mission in life. It's a damn important one, and I know he's up for it.

I'm most surprised by Rory, though. He waves my mother on and asks for one more minute with me. After closing the door he looks over at me. His eyes are locked into a gaze that is somewhere far from this room. His voice has the same distance in it, like if he gets too close to it he's going to lose it. "You knew." He barely whispers it the first time, and when I don't answer he says it louder but his voice trembles slightly. "You knew, didn't you?"

He doesn't have to say it, I know what he means. Considering what I'm dumping onto his shoulders he deserves to know the truth. Not to mention his feelings for a certain young blonde. "Not for sure. But yeah, I knew."

His hands ball into fists at his side but his voice stays even and controlled. "That's why you've been showing me how to do all those side jobs you do?"

"Yup, the Everdeens will make sure you guys have anything you need, but I don't want you to have to rely on them for everything. Some of those people need someone to do what I do so it works out for everyone." Maybe if I explain he'll understand.

"And is that why you've been spending so much time with Katniss and Haymitch Abernathy?" Damn why does he have to be so damn sharp, he gets it from Mom. I swear it's a miracle I kept this a secret 'til now.

"Training," I say, nodding again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice loses a bit of its evenness.

"Two reasons, first mom. You couldn't have kept it from her for more than 10 seconds."

"Second?" More emotion pokes through.

"You know the second reason." I give him an accusing stare and he turns away looking guilty. "What would you have done? Taken my place as her partner? Then what, you two die together? Or better yet would you've told her? Ruined her last few months of peace? What good would have come of you knowing?" I'm almost nasty as I say the last part.

His eyes well up with tears of pain. "I don't know okay!" he practically screams back. "Maybe you're right maybe it wouldn't have done any good, but at least I would've been able to tell her I love her."

It's as powerful as the slap of my mother's hand, but something tells me this slap to the face will sting longer. I felt the same thing when Katniss was leaving. "I'm sorry Rory. I really am." I shake my head. "You can still tell her if you want, or tell her when we get back." I come over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, trying for my best confident smile.

"But Gale..." he starts and I see the defeat in his eyes. He's too smart for his own good, he knows the odds. But he should know ME better.

"But what? You know how tough I am. You know how well I can hunt, and now you know I've been preparing myself for this. Have you ever seen a Tribute that you think could kill me?" I don't know if it's just him I'm trying to convince but either way it comes out sounding pretty damn confident.

"No..." he grudgingly admits, but adds, "But you'll be facing teams, and there's the Career pack. Not to mention even if you can take care of yourself, what about Prim?" He's pleading now. His fear is clear on his face.

"Don't you worry about Prim. I swore to Katniss, that she is coming home. You know I'm not going to let her down." A humorless laugh comes out of my mouth.

He still doesn't seem convinced but gives me an understanding look. "You better not let me down." He puts out his hand to shake mine and I pull him into a hug.

"Don't let me down either, you better take care of them." This is the most emotion we've ever shown as brothers. It's short but heartfelt and if you ask either of us we'll swear it never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I jump when the door closes behind me, and suddenly I'm so afraid I start to cry. Gale actually managed to make me forget for a minute. Not forget, believe. He made me believe that it was all going to be okay. But it's not going to be okay. I'm going to the Hunger Games. Gale will do his best to protect me, and if anyone can do it, it's him. But still... there's a good chance I'll be dead in a matter of weeks.

I jump again at the sound of the door opening, and when I turn around and look into my sister's eyes, I can't stop the tears. I don't make a sound, I just stand there as they flow from my eyes. Even when Kat rushes over and wraps her arms around me I don't respond at first. The reality of what's happening has frozen me.

"Hey little duck, it's gonna be okay. You're going to be fine." She actually sounds like she means it. I can tell when she's lying, or trying to hide something from me but she's not now. It makes me feel a little better but not much, just enough to unfreeze my arms so I can wrap them around her.

"I'm scared Kat," I say with my face laying on her chest. My tears are soaking her shirt but if she cares she isn't saying anything. She just holds me and lets me cry.

"I know, I was too. But you're gonna be okay." Her voice is gentle and even, I'm amazed at how calm she is. I pull back a little and look up at her face. It's not as even as her voice, she looks... mad. I don't have a chance to wonder why because the door flies open and mom is across the room and squeezing me against her in an instant. She wasn't at the reaping, after last year she said she couldn't handle it again. I couldn't blame her. Besides, there were plenty of patients at the house to look after so not even the Peacekeepers argued.

"Not again. Not you too." My mother couldn't hold it in like Kat. "They came and told me... I didn't want to believe it. But... but... Not you too." I'm holding my mother more than she's holding me by this point. As she collapsed to her knees I took her hands and looked her in the eyes. Suddenly a wave of calm comes over me, I feel like I'm back home treating a patient, ever thing seems far away but clear, and I notice my fear is gone.

Mom once told me it was the gift of a true healer that when they are caring for others they gain moments of clarity. It's what lets them deal with everything they see and keep their focus, even with their hands inside another person. It's what helps them look into the eyes of dying men with a smile telling them it's okay to sleep and not lose their composure or their minds. It's odd to feel it so clearly. Mom always said I was a born healer, but moms always say nice things about their kids. Now I know for sure, just from comforting my mother. When the instinct to help her takes over, my own problems all the terror I felt disappears, she is all that matters. It's too bad it doesn't last forever.

"It's going to be okay mom. Katniss isn't going to let anything happen to me, she never does. You know that. And Gale too, he's going to protect me, you'll see." She controls her sobbing and with a face full of tears she manages to smile at me weakly.

"My little girl, you've become so strong." I see pride through the tears and she collects herself a little before adding, "You mean the world to me, I can't lose you too." Now we're holding each other, fewer tears this time just clinging to each other. We just stand like that for a long time. Saying things into each other's ears, she makes me promise to be careful and listen to Gale. She makes me say that one a few times.

We don't freak out again until the Peacekeepers come to take them away.

Kat tells me she'll see me on the train and does her best to give me a reassuring smile.

Mom, however, grabs me by the shoulder and goes into a focus that she only uses during the most serious procedures we do. "You listen to me, you can't try to fight them. You have to let Gale protect you, but that doesn't mean you can't do anything. He's going to get hurt and he's going get tired, you need to be there to support him. Remember your training, remember your herbs, remember the old ways. You won't have good tools of your own, but with a little help from Mother Nature you can make anything you need." My mom might not know about fighting, but she does know medicine. I'm much more like her than Katniss that way. She's right, if I'm going to survive this it is going to by making sure Gale is at 100% at all time.

"I know, I'll do my best." I tell her as she comes in for one final hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you so much, my little angel. Please come back to me." Her voice is pleading and shaky.

"I will, I promise." I say the words but I don't feel the resolve I should behind them. My fate is not my own right now and I know it.

Then the Peacekeepers all but pull us apart and I'm left alone again. Thankfully I barely have no time to register it before there is a knock on the door and I see the Hawthornes when it opens. Posy and Vick run over and wrap me on either side. I've been like a big sister to them for most their lives, and I love them both. I hug them and silently thank them for giving me someone to care about other than myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

As I sat down on one of the expensive couches and leaned back, I felt oddly at peace. Even if I am going to die, I'm not going to let those bastards get to me. I know exactly the mind games that go on. I thought about it every second Katniss was gone last year and what I missed she filled me in on. I've spent most of the last year analyzing the Capitol even before I knew I was going to the games. I believe in knowing your prey, or in this case my enemy, it's one of the things I'm best at. With any luck that will put me one step ahead of the other tributes and the Capitol. Then maybe, just maybe... My premature plans for world domination are cut short, which is probably good because if they got too far-fetched I'd start poking holes in my own logic.

I stand up to face the door and see Mrs. Everdeen. I couldn't tell you the exact meaning of the look on her face, probably because I'm not a mother and some things a man will just never understand. What I do understand is her walking over to me and without hesitation wrapping her arms around me. I've known the woman for a long time and this is the first time we've ever hugged. She puts a lot into that hug, and then she steps back and takes my hand, rubbing it slightly with her thumb. "Thank you." It's all she can say right now and I can see how much it's taking her to say it. Hell, how much it's taking for her to stand.

"I'll keep her safe Mrs. E, I promise." She nods her head and as her emotions take over, she leaves in a hurry covering her mouth to mask her sobbing. I know that she won't be alright, not until Prim is safe. If you consider what Katniss is going through as a winner, she may never be again. Knowing this makes me hate the Capitol just a little bit more.

I kind of expect Katniss to show up but she doesn't. I understand though, she doesn't have much time before we go and her mother needs her more than I do. Besides she's coming with me to the Capitol, I'm going to be spending a lot of time with her.

As much as I possibly can.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

The Hawthornes say goodbye and wish me luck. Posy tells me "My big bro promised he'd come back, and he never breaks a promise so you don't havta be scared." She sounds so sure, and I want to believe it's as simple as that, but I can't.

I watch them walk out the room and my eyes drop. I'm staring blankly at the carpet as the door closes. My thoughts are just about to wander when I'm startled by Rory

"I don't have long, but I need to talk to you before..." His voice trails off and he hurries across the room. Without a word he gently grabs me by the arms and pulls me into a kiss. It's soft and warm. He holds it for long enough for me to soften into it and then pulls back gently. I'm speechless, good thing he's not. "I wanted you to be my first kiss, no matter what happens. I've been wanting to do it but I didn't have the courage. But now..." His voice trails off again. He stares at me frozen; it just hit him that I hadn't moved. "Prim? I'm sorry did I...?"

This time I cut him off instead and kiss him just like he kissed me, a soft wet peck. Just for a moment. "Don't be sorry." I smile at him softly. Sweet Rory, I can't believe he finally did it. Posy told me he let it slip that he wanted to months ago. At first I was a bit embarrassed and then nervous, but then I was just curious. I like Rory a lot, so why not kiss him? It was different than I imagined, fewer giggles and more butterflies. "Thank you Rory." I wish I could say more but then the Peacekeeper opens the door and tells me it's time to go.

We walk out together. He squeezes my hand just before we leave the room. I'm ushered off and he rejoins his family. Before I know it, they're out of sight and I'm being almost pushed into a car on its way to the train station. When I get there I see Gale and the other tributes coming out of similar cars and going up to the platform. Gale finds me immediately and takes me by the hand as we go up the stairs. When we reach the top, Mrs. Trinket has us all turn around and wave for the cameras and the small crowd. This might be the last time I see my home. I try to see my house, but there are too many buildings in the way. And before I know it we are on the train and the doors are closing behind us. I'm dazed for a moment. It feels like a dream but I know it's not. It takes Gale whispering in my ear to bring me back.

"Don't worry, you'll get to go back." I jump a little and look up at him. His smile is soft and honest. "But I need you to do me a favor. You need to be strong for me. I'm not getting out of this without your help." I look at him like he's crazy. He bends down and makes me face him so we're eye to eye. "No really, before the games and while we're are in there, you're my new partner, I need you. So you gotta be tough and believe in me like I'm believing in you. You're going to keep me alive, and I'm going to keep you alive, and that's all there is to it."

He says it with a gentle force behind it, and my mouth reacts before my mind does. "Okay." It sounds like someone else said it, and they sounded pretty confident. Then it hit me that it actually made me feel pretty confident.

"Good, then it's time to say hello to our new world, because until this is over we can't think about anything else." His eyes are focused but distant. I know he's right though. I gotta say goodbye to my mom, my cat, my house, my district... my goat. Forget it all and say hello to the Capitol. Hello to the games, hello to people who wanna see me die. It's no different than going into surgery. Forget everything in the world around you and focus on the horror. No blinking or breaking.

"I can do that". This time it's my voice, not a stranger's and I actually feel confident. Gale smiles as me and takes my hand as we go to say "hello".

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So there you go. I hope that all felt in character. Granted it's the softer side of Gale, but I figure the stronger the man the bigger his weak spot and for him that's his family. Prim on the other hand, I just tried to get through without it getting too bogged down in them crying. The part at the end was a bit tough because originally I wanted to do that from Gale's POV but I didn't want to switch again when I got there.

Please Review!


	4. 4 The Journey Begins

A/N: Hello everyone, hope it didn't take too long chapter 4 has arrived. Just a few quick notes, first this it a slightly longer chapter than the others. I wanted to get to a few different POVs and there is a lot of reveal in this chapter so it just kept right on going past my normal count, shit happens.

**Attention:** I would like to give a big thanks to **Ellenka** who's helping me with the editing process. She's an amazing writer, she has a bunch of stories for THG, and if you like good writing you should check them out. Especially if your a GalexKatniss fan. She's been a big help already and I'm sure as this fic goes on I'll have more and more to thank her for and you will too since she'll be making my chapters readable. Seriously though, go check out her stuff and review and tell her how awesome she is.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I really appreciate your feedback and no worries this story it going to be going on for a while and the updates so far have been less than a week apart, a pace I'm aiming to keep.

In the dark: You wishes come true. or at least you get a glimpse of it.

On to the show...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

Prim surprises me with how quickly she accepts what I say about focusing on the Games. Seeing the sudden determination come across her face makes me smile as we turn to walk away from the doors. I've seen that look on Catnip and it can make me take a step back, but somehow on Prim it just comes across as adorable. Now I'm left to wonder which of us is really confident and which of us is faking.

Unfortunately, my smile isn't long lived. When I actually register what I'm looking at, I see a table laid out with enough food to feed my family for a month, provided we wanted to live on desserts. (I'm sure Posy wouldn't mind). It's not possible for the people on this train to eat half of that before it goes bad and it's just the snack bar. Katniss told me that they had tons of food and didn't even blink at wasting it, but I didn't even come close to imagining all this. More delicious food in one place than I've seen in the entirety of my life and it fucking makes me sick. I think about the days my family has gone hungry so these Capitol pricks can do this on a daily basis, and I hate the Capitol just a little bit more.

Prim, on the other hand, looks over the sweets in silent amazement. She doesn't seem as anxious to take one as she is to look at all the colors and designs. She is taking in all her new surroundings with the same childlike wonder, and I view them all with sarcastic contempt. This is normally the point where I boil over and start to rant, fuming all day and then quietly start planning to thrash the place, on accident of course.

It also doesn't help that Effie Trinket and Peeta are down at the opposite end of the room talking to the other tributes. It kinda bothers me how effortlessly he talks to that woman, just looking at her makes my skin crawl. She reminds me of a poisonous flower. Full of bright colors, and bringing death to all she touches. Not surprisingly, he reminds me of bread, soft and plain. The only time he's ever had to really struggle in his life was during the games. I know that's not something to scoff at, but he'd be dead if it wasn't for Catnip.

I tend not to like merchants' kids as a rule. They don't have to fight like we do just to survive, and somehow I find myself only able to respect people who have. So I have already decided not to get attached to the tributes. But to be fair, I've now spent a decent amount of time talking with Peeta and I've gotta admit, he's a pretty stand up guy. Which just makes hating him that much harder. That's not true, I don't even hate him. We just happen to be on opposite sides of the ancient battle of who gets the girl and I wish he would cease to exist. It would really make my life a whole lot easier. I let them entertaining each other become background noise.

Then Catnip comes out of the door at the far end of the car. We exchange a few looks and minor head gestures, for us an entire conversation.

She tells me with her eyes, and a few head motions,_ Sorry for not coming to see you. I needed to talk to my mom._

My dismissive smile tells her, _Shut up, I know_.

Next she tries to tell me, _Sorry, I want to talk, but I need to check on Prim._

My rolling eyes tell her, _No shit, I'll talk to you later. _The whole thing takes about 5 seconds. Sometimes I think I can say more to Catnip without words than I can to anyone else with them. Our eyes part ways, she goes over and hugs her sister from behind, and I sneak my way out of the car, making sure not to get involved in the others' conversation. The next room is thankfully much less crowded; it's only Haymitch at the bar that stops me from being alone.

"Damn you kids, I just got rid of the other one and now you show up." He finishes his glass and pours himself another from a bottle. "You better not wanna talk too." He gulps half the drink on his first 'sip'.

"Nope." I grab a glass off the bar and sit down on the table. Haymitch raises an eyebrow when I take his bottle and fill my glass about half way.

"You a drinker all of a sudden? What, did what you're about to do just hit you?" He lets out a bitter laugh.

"No." I lift the glass to eye level and stare into the slightly brown liquid. Haymitch usually drinks white liquors, this must be a Capitol luxury he can't get back home. I swish it around a little, then bring it under my nose. Just inhaling it tingles my nose and throat with a gentle burn. It may be expensive, but it still smells like shit to me. Haymitch notices my disapproval.

"What's the matter? Big tough guy can't handle his liquor? Not as grown up as you thought huh?" Well you poured it, aren't you gonna drink it?"

"Uh uh." I continue my intense inspection of the glass as I place it on the table with exaggerated care. I really don't want any; I just wanted to see if I would escape if I gave myself the chance to. It's nice to find the thought still seems foreign to me now that I'm here.

"Then what the hell did you take it for? This is the good stuff and you shouldn't waste it if you're not to enjoy it. I said the same thing to her, months ago, but at least she wasted it after she drank it."

"Huh?" I know how he meant by 'she' but since when did she drink? Luckily Haymitch is damn near a mind reader, and I don't have to say more.

"Oh you didn't know? She went on a bit of a splurge after you came up with your little plan all those months ago." I try to mask my surprise but Haymitch catches the smallest twitch of my eyes widening. "That's another 'Nope' right there." He takes a satisfied gulp from his glass. He leans back with an all-too-knowing smile. "Oh yeah, she came to me spitting fire. All kinds of ideas in that pretty little head of hers. After I let her get it out I offered her a drink and in a huff she swallowed it down in one shot. It took me a minute to realize what had happened, I thought she was going to wave me off and storm away. The taste took her by surprise; you should've seen her face. I almost fell out of my chair laughing."

"Really?" I say with disbelief filling my voice.

"Oh yeah! And the best part was, when I was done laughing she wanted another. So I gave her more, 'til she stopped asking. In the meantime I straightened her out. That's the problem with you kids, you think you're the only ones... well, you're not. But you should've heard the things she was saying." He knows damn well I want to know every word she said but he wouldn't tell me. He just winks at me, his face smug. Then his face shifts to a more honest one, slightly distant as he stares into the liquor bottle. "That's when I knew."

"Knew?" I try to feign like I'm not dying to know what revelation Haymitch had about her while she was drunk with her defenses down. If anyone is an expert on drunken behavior it's him.

"Yup, that's when I knew, what even she doesn't know yet and what you'll probably never know." He chuckles into his glass at the nasty gesture I give him. "Sorry kid, she doesn't go around talking about all the dumb things I say and do drunk, and that's a kindness I plan to return. No secrets for you."

"You know for someone who didn't want to talk you never shut up." We share a smile that says _fuck you_. We've developed a shining rapport with each other these past few months between our increasingly intense training matches and the decrease in consideration for each other's feelings. As the bruises and cuts got worse we've became able to say anything to each other no matter how far below the belt. In short, he's practically my new best friend. But that doesn't mean that I like him.

"Yeah well, listen, you..." His response is interrupted when the entire other car empties and the Trinket woman announces it's time for dinner. Watching as they all go by, I see Catnip's eyes fall on the glass in front of me, then shift up to me with the questioning look. I shake my head. I see Haymitch smiling into his glass as I get up to join them. Katniss lingers in the doorway waiting for me. When I catch up she takes a step back and elbows me in the stomach. It's one of her little moves to get back at me for being a smart ass.

"You better not start going down _that_ road." She motions with her head towards the lush at the table, who promptly raises a glass to her jab. He stays behind and no one seems to miss him at dinner.

The conversation is surprisingly shallow, considering why we're here. Effie Trinket talks about all the splendor of the capitol, food and gadgets that I've never even heard of. She tells us how much we're going to love our time in the capitol and how wonderful we'll all look once we're "made to look like real people". Catnip was right, this woman is absurdly stupid, but unlike Katniss I can't forgive her mindlessness. No matter how dumb, she's still excited about leading us to our deaths. I don't pay much attention and just eat the food, which I hate to admit is some of the best I've ever had. I have a silent conversation with Catnip and make funny faces at Prim.

I notice a couple of less than pleasant looks from Peeta, and I know why. I'm stealing the attention of his 'fiancée'. I would be lying if I said I'm not enjoying it just a bit too much. Both the fact that I have been spending more time with Katniss than him lately, and the fact that it pisses him off enough to break his golden boy mask cool enough to make him openly give me dirty looks for no apparent reason. For him that's the equivalent of me punching someone in the face.

The other tributes barely say two words the whole time. Jacob eats his food and listens to Trinket, or it looks like he's listening. It kinda looked to me like he was looking through her, and even the wall behind her. When she said something to him he didn't realize it at first and snapped out of it only when Effie addressed him more directly. Also, I notice that the girl, Sera, barely eats and when she does, it seems forced. I can understand her not having an appetite, with everything that's going on. She mostly just stares down at her food, moving it around her plate with her fork but rarely bringing it to her mouth.

I, on the other hand, plan to eat as much and as healthy as possible from now until the second I enter the games and I remind myself to tell Prim the same later. With the way she's devouring everything they put in front of her, I don't think it will be a problem though. I have two reasons for this: first, we need every extra ounce we can get on our bodies before we go into the arena. Second, fuck them. I can hate the capitol and still enjoy all the food and comforts they're gonna give to me. In fact, I'm going to live it up while I'm here, fuck them. They don't get to see me afraid or angry or anything but carefree and loving life. They won't get that satisfaction from me, not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>(Peeta)<strong>

Somehow, being on this train now is harder than it's ever been before, even the first time. At least back then all I had to worry about was dying, as crazy as that sounds. Now there's so much more to it. The uprisings, the new tributes, my wedding, and then there's the obvious. Everyone I care about is in danger, and if I don't play my role perfectly they'll all be killed or worse. My Role, the fiancée and inseparable lover of the girl on fire. Really, I'm not the one who needs to do the acting, _she_ is. The only acting I have to do is making it look like I believe she's in love with me too. An act that's been getting a lot harder lately. It's hasn't been easy from the beginning, ever since she told me on the train that she was just trying to stay alive. Even I couldn't keep my cool with her after finding out it took the threat of certain death to make her even think about me like that. Even then, it was only as a tool to keep her family safe.

The real problem is that I don't care. I want to be near her no matter what the reason. If the facade is all I can have, I'll take it. I've watched her all these years from afar and then suddenly, we were thrown together by the games and then even closer together during them. Sadly, those days in the cave were the best of my life. I didn't care that I was probably going to die. I was with her and she was with me. Then the kiss and all the kisses that followed. I couldn't believe it; the hunger games brought my greatest dream to life. Our cave was like a home; we cooked for each other, spent hours talking and held each other for warmth. Waking up to the smell of her hair and the feel of her skin made all the horrors seem worth it. I know she'd never admit it but there were genuine moments when I knew it was more than a game for her.

Then the games were over and we were in front of the crowds and she held onto me as if she couldn't stand without me. Which should've been my first clue; she doesn't need anyone's help to stay on her feet. But I'm too trusting and it never even occurred to me. And why would it? We spent every night together, holding each other. The kissing slowed down but the emotions she showed and the comfort she took from my arms after waking up screaming made me feel even more connected to her. I should've known it was just her not wanting to be alone; I certainly didn't want to be. When we got home things were totally different. She held up the act until the reporters left but after that it was a while before I spoke to her again. I still brought her bread and secretly checked up on her with Haymitch, but actually seeing her was too hard.

Eventually we did start talking, when I stepped in to help her stop Gale's whipping. We had a long talk, which involved me doing most of the talking. I'd had a lot of time without her to think and I decided she meant more to me than my pride. She stood there looking ashamed and unable to look at me directly, like a puppy being yelled at. I just told her I was sorry for jumping to conclusions and that I didn't have a right to be mad considering Haymitch and I said it was an act when I declared my love to her in the first place. She immediately jumped to apologize but words aren't Katniss's strong suit. I didn't make her stumble through it. I told her I understood and after that things got a lot better.

We actually started spending some time together. Not like before, it was completely innocent, but we were together. We fell into a comfortable rhythm. We'd spend our days together, playing cards, rousting Haymitch from his drunkenness. Sometimes she'd just sit outside with me while I painted. Or sit inside while we ate what I baked. It felt so comfortable and right I started to take it for granted. She'd spend Sundays with Gale, even if they couldn't hunt it was the only time they could see each other. She'd go spend time at his house with his family. Despite the fact that I knew nothing romantic was going to happen in front of the whole Hawthorne clan, I couldn't help but be jealous. Still, I felt confident that with all the time that we spent together I wasn't going to lose out to a guy she saw once a week. That's when the announcement came...

I didn't know exactly what it meant, but I knew it wasn't good. I tried to go see Katniss, but she was gone by the time I got to her house. If she wanted to be alone I wasn't going to go looking for her. In hindsight I feel like that was a mistake. Because I found out later that she wound up running into Gale. And ever since that night, things haven't been as comfortable between us. It was subtle, we still did the same things and she didn't treat me differently but she always seemed far away. Once comfortable silences suddenly felt weighted and whenever I got close enough to touch her she'd move away. I took it all in stride, because I knew that even if I was going to get Katniss to feel for me like I do for her, it was going to be a bumpy road.

Then I started noticing that Gale was around on days other then Sunday. I began seeing Katniss less and less. I'd go over to Haymitch's in the morning to bring him bread and they'd be there. All three of them at the table, and the conversation almost always changed when I got there. When it didn't, they'd be talking about hunting and survival tricks, as if they were going to the woods. I didn't question it then, but now I can see why. What I did question was when I saw him and Haymitch fighting with knives in Haymitch's overgrown backyard.

I had a few ideas at first but when they were still both alive the next day, most of them were ruled out. I wasn't in a position to start asking questions, but I didn't really need to. I assumed that knowing his name was in there so many times, he was taking advantage of Katniss knowing Haymitch to get some training and advice. But now I'm not so sure, maybe he had the same feeling I had when he heard what Snow said that night. Except he figured out what Snow would do.

Maybe I didn't give Gale enough credit. I always saw him as a bit of a roughneck, lots of brawn, not so much brain, but he knew he was going to the games. It didn't take him long to volunteer to be Prim's partner and Katniss didn't seem shocked when he did. I'm smart enough to put it all together and the thing that bothers me most is that they kept me out of it. I know that Gale and I don't get along, but why they didn't even trust me enough to tell me?

It adds a little more weight to the fact that Haymitch and Katniss asked me to mentor Jacob and Sera. I knew Katniss would want to be with Prim and even Gale as much as possible so it was no big surprise. Haymitch said he would help us both. I don't know why they didn't tell me but there must be a reason, and I don't think it's as simple as me and Gale not liking each other. I know I'm not going to get an answer by asking, but they'll tell me eventually. So I won't push, for now. It's not easy to be understanding when it's obvious that I'm losing her to him.

The fact is all but thrown in my face when we leave the dining room to go watch the reapings. As we file into the viewing room and everyone takes seats, I see Prim pulling Katniss to the sofa that Gale is already occupying. It's a loveseat, but Prim is tiny, so she squeezes between them, practically sitting on both of them. She's telling them how much she loved the food and Gale tells her that she needs to eat all she can from now on. She gives him the same look she does her mom telling her orders for a patient, nods her head firmly and then giggles and squirms when Gale pinches her nose.

Katniss watches the whole exchange with the softest smile I've ever seen on her face. I selfishly hope that it's more for Prim's sake then Gale's. But right now, those two are bound together so looking at Prim is the same as looking at Gale. Anyone who knows Katniss can tell you that Prim is her world and he's her protector now, a job he volunteered for. Katniss is far too guarded for there to be a path straight to her heart. But I can tell you without question that a big piece of that road goes through Prim.

She grabs each of their hands, pulls them into her lap and crosses them when the Anthem starts to play and the review of the tributes begins. Her eyes are fixed on the TV and she looks like she's holding her breath. I doubt she even notices the looks traded but not shared between the two people whose hands she's holding. It's the first time I've ever seen a look pass between them that made Katniss look away awkwardly. I realize that it may already be too late for me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

It was hard to watch the reapings, but I knew I had to. Each person was a potential threat to Prim and I needed to know how much of one and how many of them were serious. Well, technically they were threats to Gale too, but personally I think he's the threatening one. That belief wavers just a little when the broadcast starts. As usual they start with 1 and make their way down the line. The Careers first, that's a small blessing. At least we don't have to wait to find out.

When they start to show them together in their teams my heart drops. I knew this was how it was going to be, four tributes per district and all the Careers will be 18 and trained volunteers. But that means there could be more than 10 people in the Career pack. If they found Prim and Gale, or rather _when_ they found them, there'd be nothing Gale could do. No matter how strong he is, what could he do against more than 10 people? I look over at Gale, he'd been whispering something to Prim again and she nodded without taking her eyes off the screen. He feels my eyes the second they fall on him and meets them with his own. My expression must show my sudden doubt because he tilts his head to the side and shakes it with a reproachful smile which turns into a reassuring one. _Don't worry I know what I'm doing, we'll be fine. _

He's like Haymitch, he sees deeper into things than I do, he would've figured that out months ago. So why the hell does he still seem so confident? I know he's got a plan, probably more than one, but how can he be so sure that he's not going to die? I know him better than anyone and I'd see though his bullshit if he was putting up an act, but he's not. Somehow despite all that know about him, he mystifies me. A fact that I find both endearing and annoying.

Unfortunately, just because he isn't worried doesn't mean I'm not. Doubt is creeping in, and until just now all it took was Gale's confident smile and words both spoken and not to ease my fears. But now the enemies are real, they have names and there is no pushing it to the back of my mind. I could actually lose them both. My grip on Prim's hand gets tighter, I don't know what I would do if either of them died. So my focus goes back to the TV and the people on it who will become our enemies.

There are too many tributes to remember all their names but there are a few that stand out. There's the Girl from One who looks bored and creepy as she volunteers and the partner she chooses is monstrous. Ruby and Shine. _What kind of parents name their boy Shine?_ All of the Tributes from Two look scary, but mostly just in the physical sense, Only one had a look that I didn't like, reminded me of the look in Clove's eyes when she had me pinned, but he doesn't stand out other than that.

In the District 3 group I don't really see anything until I notice Gale shift in his seat. The boy from 3 volunteered, which isn't unheard of there but it's not as normal as in the career districts. I don't know what it is about him, but Gale watches every move the guy makes. He's big for a district 3 tribute. He's got black hair and pale skin, his face is completely impassive but his eyes are sharp and calculating. I burn his face into memory, but I missed his name. I'll be keeping an eye on him when we get to the Capitol. I trust Gale's instincts more than my own, and he obviously thought that guy was trouble.

After that I'm slightly distracted, every time a new tribute comes on screen I'm watching Gale to see how he reacts. After a while I'm barely watching the screen anymore, it makes it easier not having to look at them. I don't have to see whether they're scared or if I should be. I feel like a coward, especially since Prim hasn't looked away, but I can't bring myself to give up the safety of the net I've discovered. I just take in the slightest changes of Gale's facial expression. His eyes reflect that less than half of the pack are serious contenders. Only a handful that he feels might be a challenge. I wish I could say that was a comfort, but I can't get my mind away from thoughts of their bloodied bodies surrounded by the Career pack.

I would have totally missed our own reaping if it wasn't for Effie's sudden shrill, "Oh here it is, they save the best for last you know?"

Last year she was hoping to get transferred; now suddenly we're the best. Of course, the Capitol's attention is on us now and Effie loves being in the spotlight. Her excitement, however, doesn't spread to us. It's hard enough to watch it happen to strangers...

That's why I'm not surprised when the Jacob excuses himself, and offers Sera a hand up when she says she's gonna go too_. I wonder if we have a genuine star-crossed couple._ Peeta gets up, and tells them that he needs to talk to them before they turn in for the night, most likely to tell them that he's going to be their mentor. I watch as they walk out and just before he leaves, Peeta looks back with a sullen look on his face.

So I'm left with Effie, Prim, and Gale. I watch from the detached angles of the TV cameras as my sister is called again, this time with no one to save her. Except for the tall form that steps out of the crowd. The same broad shoulders that sit next to me on this very couch, pronounced by the sun, defined by shadow, stand ready to take on the weight of the world for the girl on the stage. Unlike when I saw it in person, the cameras catch something I missed. The girl he's staring at with his storm cloud eyes, such care and determination sown into his face, isn't the small blonde whose partner he pledges to be. But the girl standing in the background just over her shoulder - me.

I know how Gale feels about me. I denied and ignored it for so long, but after he kissed me that day in the woods there was no more hiding from it. Honestly, right now, seeing the look on his face on that screen, watching him come up to take his place as Prim's partner, and the smile that they share on the couch next to me because of it... Makes me wonder why I try to. He's been with me through everything and is living the proof that he would do anything for me, so why run from it?

Maybe because I felt like something so easy, so good couldn't be real, and if it was, it wouldn't be allowed to last. Now though, I'm absolutely sure that anything good in my life won't be allowed to last, Snow will see to it. So is that still what's holding me back? Is that why I've refused to acknowledge him that way? And does it matter? He's being taken away from me anyway, so what trouble did I save myself by keeping him at arm's length?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the anthem that I've come to hate plays and the broadcast shuts off. The reaping recap took a lot longer than normal since there were twice as many tributes. So it's starting to get late. Effie stands up, "Well we should all be getting to bed, we have a busy, busy, busy day tomorrow." Ah there it is; I was waiting for it. Another of Effie's signature lines.

"Effie could you do me a favor?" I ask as Prim gets off the couch with a yawn. Effie gives me one of her plastic smiles and listens. "Could you show Prim to her room for me?" Prim spins around and gives me hurt puppy eyes, but I stay strong. "I'll be right there to tuck you in, little duck. I need to talk to Gale for a moment." She drops the eyes and gives me an understanding nod.

I kiss her head and then watch her go over to Gale. He's stood up and began stretching, his eyes closed. Sitting in that little seat probably wasn't as comfortable for him as for us. She looks up and watches him, without opening his eyes he says playfully. "Need something Partner?"

She waits for him to stop and dramatically motions him closer with her finger, giving him a look similar to Hazelle when she's mad. He's almost bent in half when she throws her arms around his neck and squeezes him tightly. I see a wide smile come to his face and it gets even bigger when she kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you Gale, I can never say it enough. I owe you so much."

He laughs and stands up, spinning her around as she holds on for dear life. "You too? You and your sister, when are you guys going to learn? You never owe your partner; you just do the same for him when the time comes. And I know you will. Besides, I haven't done anything yet." He lets her down, and she bounces out of the room with Effie, who gives us a suspicious and disapproving look that she covers up with honey as she leads Prim away and the door closes behind them.

"Yes, you have," I say once were alone. "You're always doing it, and not just for her. You've been doing it for me, all of this." I'm in awe of him right now. His effortless selflessness, his overwhelming kindness, his ability to set me and Prim at ease with a smile. His imposing stature hides his soft heart, yet he shows it to me freely, his animalistic grace is always poised and ready, while allowing me to relax. I close the few steps between us looking up at him, caught up in an intense realization.

He turns to me, his face almost pleading. "Catnip you know..." He's gonna tell me that I know how he feels, and he's right. I put a finger on his lips to silence him. It's so unlike me it actually shuts him up.

I step between the arms he had raised in question. "But _you_ don't." I move my finger from his lips, letting the tip brush against his cheek as I move my hand into his hair and pull him towards me. To his credit, he only questions it with his eyes for a split second, because when our lips meet there is no doubt or hesitation. It's deep, it's slow, it's melting me like the spring thawing the mountain and bringing life, beautiful chaotic life, Or am I the spring and he the mountain? Our bodies came together naturally and I'm amazed at the way his giant frame folds to accept me. His solid toned arms press me against him as if I'm made of glass. That is until the heat begins to do more than thaw.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>An: Hope you liked it. I would love some feedback on my First Peeta POV. It felt a bit awkward, but I got through it. Also I think my Katniss may have seemed slighty OOC but it's my contention that she is already being affected by the changes that I've made. But is is believable?

I kept a lot of this chapter as a skimming overview, rather then writing everyone's conversations and going through each tribute individually mostly in the interest of trying to get past it to the Capitol and games. All important information, questions and tributes will be answered or addressed, so fear not. Though honestly with 44 tributes other than the District 12 a lot of them wont ever be named. Though I could use some tribute names, kinda coming up blank. So if anyone has a cool name they'd like to submit that would be awesome. I will give you a credit in the chapters they appear.

**Feedback request!:** How intense should I make the lemons? Slightly puckered face, aka lead up and some description but no real nastiness? Or Warhead sour aka no holds barred full description? Either was it will be done tastefully and not like some of the bad porn style one shots. But since you are the fans I'd like to know if i should push my M rating to NC 17 or just sexually suggestive.

As always I plead for reviews.

Next chapter, "Coming together." coming soon.


	5. 5 Coming Together

A/N: First I would like to admit that this chapter was largely written under the influence of pain meds. So my normal totalitarian restriction to only using words and phrases the characters would, may be a bit lax this chapter. That's it really, just some review responses than the chapter. Skip it, if you must.

I'd like to thank all those that reviewed with names, I will give specific credits when the names come up. Thanks for all my reviewers really. I try to respond to any reviews that are more than, "It's good./Keep going/Update soon." I figure those people would rather I just keep working anyway. If I miss yours I apologize.

Anon Reviews Responses:

Anon.: I'm glad you appreciate my use of POVs. I did that part with Peeta for that very I'm sorry to say I think the vote has gone to the more poetic than graphic side. But you will see the end result in just a minute so you tell me.

Elizabeth: I'm keeping the updates as quick as possible 3-5 days. Though it's flattering that you like it enough to check so often, I've had stories that did the same to me, so knowing my story is in that category for someones else is a good feeling. Once we get into the interviews and games we will be seeing more and more from other people's POVs. Cinna, Haymitch, Jacob, Madge, Rory, maybe Ceasar, as well as some of the tributes. Hope I can continue to impress.

Fleetingdejavu: Thank you, the title was actually the last thing I did before posting it. I had almost the whole story outlined in my head, great pivotal scenes, images like Prim on Gale's shoulders, and the first chapter complete but no title. I'm just glad it doesn't suck.

All reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

_What the hell is going on?_ something deep inside of me wonders. But every time it nears the surface of my thoughts, it gets jumped by the parts of me I'm usually forced to keep deep inside when near Katniss. Years' worth of stored passion and desire floods to the surface, refusing to subside like a tidal wave. The Girl on Fire has set me ablaze and I relish being devoured by the flames. Her lips are soft and unlike the kiss in the woods, they respond to my every needful advance and return with their own. With my eyes closed my hands explore her body, mentally envisioning every curve and valley as my fingers gently survey her, trying to burn the sensation into my memory. I feel her hands doing the same. She traces my muscles, her caress sending chills through the heat in my body, and the contrast makes me tremble with sensation.

The kiss breaks naturally, slowly coming to a soft sweet end. But we don't go far, our foreheads press together and I brush my nose against hers. I have one hand on her back holding her against me, and the other holding her by the back of her neck, gently brushing my thumb along her cheek. We're so close we are sharing breaths, and when her eyes open and find mine, I'm don't see the fear or apology I expected, thinking that she would regret breaking the dam that held all this back for so long. Instead, I'm met with a primal need.

She searches my face like she's never seen it before. Her hands paw at my shirt ever so gently, tugging on it to bring us closer. I can't help but respond, this kiss much more urgent than the last. The hands that caressed before are groping now. She encourages me with a moan as my hands slide up her stomach. Her hands snake under my shirt, roaming over the muscles of my back. I feel her fingers press into me as my hands brush over her chest. I keep them there, using my nimble fingers to find the places that make her react.

I pull her body tight against mine and she presses her hips into me. A slight gasp in her kiss tells me she's surprised at what she feels, but the fact that she repeats it makes me think it's a pleasant surprise. She grabs a handful of my hair and pushes my lips even harder against hers. I stumble forward, lifting her ever so slightly until we meet the wall, a bit harder than I had wanted but she doesn't seem to mind. Instead she uses it to brace herself as her lifts one of her legs and wraps it around the back of mine, pressing our hips together even harder. Now it's my reaction shown in the kiss, it becomes desperate, my need for her is suddenly overwhelming and I can think of nothing else.

I'm so swept up in the moment I don't even hear the door open.

However, I do hear the sound of glass breaking and damn near jump out of my skin. In one motion I separate myself from Katniss and push her behind me. I'm ready for a fight, but instead I'm greeted by Haymitch doubled over in laughter. I loosen up and shake my head with a scowl. I don't know which I hate more, him interrupting us or him laughing at us about it. "Find something funny you drunk fuck?"

"Yeah… your timing," he says, straightening up and then immediately stumbling to the side. "It suits you two, it's 'about damn time', meets 'too damn late'." He's not smiling anymore. He plops himself down into one of the sofas and wipes his face with his hands. "As if things aren't complicated enough."

I want to snap back at him with something but I can't because it's all true. And if that kiss hadn't blocked out even the possibility for rational thought, I would've realized it too. No, I knew. I just didn't _want _to think about it. . I look over at Katniss whose eyes are already locked on me. Now comes the apology, the regret I expected before, it's plain in her expression. I can't keep my face impassive and the pain shows. She sees it and immediately her eyes start to tear. They tell me how sorry she is, then she turns and walks out, before I can tell her she doesn't need to be.

I glare at Haymitch again for having all but destroyed that beautiful moment completely. He's officially second on my shit list, right under Snow. "Really? She finally lets me in after all this time and you go and say that? You're fucked up." I sit at the table across from him. I know there is no sense in chasing down Katniss now. Better give her some time to calm down, I'll see her tomorrow.

He takes a long look at me before answering. "Boy, you know you can't win, right?"

I shake my head in disgust, after all this he doesn't think I can do it? But before I get a chance to say it he continues.

"Don't get me wrong, kid, if you were alone you could. Even against the other teams, I really think you could pull it off if you were by yourself." He sounds almost like he's surprising himself by saying it.

How dare he, the prick. "So what you think, Prim is gonna slow me down, or I'm gonna get killed trying to protect her? Don't underestimate her, she's…." He cuts me off.

"I'm not the one doing the underestimating. She's Katniss's sister, that's all the information I need to know she's more than meets the eye. You're gonna lose because of her but it won't be her fault."

It finally hits me what he's saying "Ah… So you think so too huh? I was hoping I was just over-thinking things."

He laughs and leans an elbow on the table to prop up his head with. "No such thing. Over-thinking is what'll keep you alive." We sit in silence for a moment then he sits up 'straight' and gives me an appraising look. "Really? You considered it before you made your little declaration?" I nod my head. He shakes his. "You're a piece of work kid. Damned if you do, damned if you don't and you walk right in anyway. Knowing the whole time."

I nod again, "Yup, pretty much." Haymitch just sits there shaking his head at me and I just stare back at him, motionless.

After about fifteen minutes of highly weighted silence, he sits up and leans in, keeping his voice low. "When we stop for fuel, we're going to take a walk."

I open my mouth to answer but he shakes his head. He puts a finger to his lips and motions around the room with his other hand. I get the feeling he thinks someone is listening. He's probably right.

"I could use some fresh air." I say, giving him a nod.

_What could he possibly need to tell me that he can't say here?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I didn't like having to spend time alone with Effie, thankfully my room was only two cars down so it wasn't long. She tried to start a conversation with me but I just stared at her blankly. I have no reason to be mean to her, but I don't have to make myself talk to her ever. If you don't have something nice to say…

But still, when I close the door of my room on her, I regret it immediately. Even if she wasn't my choice of company, she was still stopping me from being alone. Now that it's just me I'm already starting to doubt my chance of seeing home again. I know what Gale said, that I can't think about home, and when I was with him I really thought I could do it. But here in this room that's bigger than our house in the Seam, it's the first place my mind goes. I hope mom's okay. I hope someone is helping her with the patients. Who's taking care of Lady and Buttercup? Do they understand why I'm gone? What about Vick and Posy, are they okay? Does Rory know how much what he said meant to me?

Each question undoes the courage I've been building up just a little more until I sink to my knees crying. I want to go home, I don't want to be in a place where everything is soft and spotless. It's so fake. I like district 12, though it's rough and dirty. It's home. It's not easy, but it's real, and it's home. My home.

The tears are coming freely when I hear the door open behind me. I spin around and look up into my sister's eyes. I'm searching for comfort but all I see in her eyes are more tears, which get even more intense when she sees me crying. She kneels on the ground next to me and we collapse together. We don't try to talk or stop, we just cry ourselves tired. Eventually we do get up, though. I ask her to stay with me and by the weak smile on her face I can tell I didn't have to, she was staying either way.

I may have been in the Capitol's huge, comfy bed, wrapped up in their sheets which were softer than anything I've ever felt, but the only thing that brought me comfort was the feel and smell of my sister. Her arms around me and my face buried in her chest. I was asleep before I knew it.

I wake up in the morning to find Katniss playing with my hair. My head is on her chest and when I smile up at her, the smile she gives me back isn't very convincing. Her eyes stare at nothing and I can tell she has something on her mind, so I ask. "Kat, what's wrong?" I feel dumb for asking but I have to.

"Nothing Little Duck, I'm fine." She doesn't even look at me, her eyes remain fixed on something far away. Normally, I wouldn't push it, I'd just sit here and let her play with my hair and hug her until she felt better. But I don't have a lot of time before I go into the games. A fact that's been crossing my mind more and more often. I've got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. So Kat is just gonna have to suck it up.

I nod firmly against her chest then I swing my arm and leg over her so I'm on all fours above her, pretty much forcing her to look at me. I make sure her eyes meet mine and say. "You're not allowed to hide things from me anymore."

She's so surprised it breaks her trance and she gives me a single breathy laugh. "Is that so?" she mocks.

"Yes is it. So you're gonna tell me what's bothering you. Other than us being here." I give her a _So there, ha! _Look.

"Oh yeah smarty pants, says who?" She's fully out of her daze now. She pokes me in the stomach to tickle me.

I sit up and cross my arms. "Says me. I may only have a few days left of being your little sister. So you're gonna do what I say, and I say no more hiding things from me."

I see the playfulness drain from her face, I know she's trying to deny the fact that I might not be coming back. But I can't, I need to remember that I'm not safe.

"Okay Little Duck, you wanna know what's wrong?" She takes a deep breath "You and Gale are going into the games. Despite all that time playing love birds for the Capitol, the uprisings have been getting worse. Oh yeah, and I'm supposed to marry Peeta in about a week, and last night I kissed Gale."

My jaw hits the floor.

* * *

><strong>(Peeta)<strong>

Effie rouses everyone out of bed pretty early for breakfast. Twice as many tributes means twice as much to do. Which suits me just fine, my nights haven't been all that peaceful without Katniss next to me. It's amazing how quickly I became accustomed to it and how much I've missed it. The nightmares haven't gone away, but I'm getting more used to waking up in a panic only to realize I'm okay. So there is a plus side, I guess.

Last night, however, nightmares weren't the issue. Instead, I was kept up to the point of exhaustion by the horrible feeling that I just can't escape. The two kids I'm supposed to keep safe are going to die no matter what I do. I know both Sera and Jacob, I see them around town all the time. Well, Jacob more than Sera but still, I've known them most of my life. I wouldn't say we were close, ever, but that really doesn't matter to me. I've already gotten to know them better in the last few hours. By the time they go into the Games, I'll probably grow close to them, maybe even call them friends.

Then I get to watch them die. I can now truly appreciate why after doing this 24 times, Haymitch is the way he is. Why he wasn't anxious to get to know us or let us in. I wouldn't drink away my problems like that, but I can't say that I don't see the appeal. I think it may be the cruelest of all the Capitol's games. This is the reward for the odds being ever in our favor. No one escapes the Hunger Games.

I don't have the right to pity myself right now though. No matter what, I'm going to do my best to mentor them. I'm nearly certain I can't keep them alive, but there's more to being a mentor than that. I can help them though this and take away as much pain as possible. Maybe make it _only_ excruciating.

When I make my way into the dining car, I see Effie has already gotten Jacob and Sera there and is going over their schedules for the next few days. The others aren't here yet, kind of surprising. I know Gale gets up early, I used to see him just before dawn when it was my turn to stay up and watch the bread. I doubt Katniss slept at all. She spends too much time in her head, she would've been thinking about how to keep Prim alive all night. She's probably with Prim though, and maybe she hasn't woken up. Haymitch is the only one I expected not to see.

"We'll be arriving at the Capitol around sunset. First, it's off to your stylists for your remakings. Then, we have the Parade of the tributes. That will be all for today. Tomorrow training starts. You'll have physical training in the morning and training with your mentors in the afternoons. Lots of busy, busy, busy days ahead, I hope everyone is ready."

I know_ I'm_ not, but I keep my face calm and collected. I put on the smile that I've learned from years of dealing with customers. Mother would hit me if she caught me being anything other than polite and cheerful with a customer. So no matter how bad things are, I can always put a natural believable smile on.

I keep my voice light when I greet them so I don't undermine my façade. "Good morning, how's breakfast?" I don't ask how they slept, that would be a cruel joke.

Sera looks up at me with a gentle smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "It's wonderful, I've been stuffing myself."

Jacob is a little less enthusiastic. "As good as can be expected I guess." He stares out of the window and watches the scenery blur past.

He reminds me of myself. Shell-shocked, trying to come to terms with it all. I snapped out of it quicker, but that's because I decided that I was going to help Katniss win. Even after, I struggled with what that meant. It was okay to die as long as she lived, it felt so natural it was scary. That's when I knew, I had been watching her for years, but in that second I found out I really loved her. I wanted her to know it too. Even if I didn't survive, I wanted her to know. That's why I did what I did in the games. Not something I can expect from Jacob.

"Good, you should eat up, you're going to need your strength these next couple of days." They both give me slight nods. "I know we talked about me being your mentor last night, but I want to remind you guys that you can come to me with anything. Even if it's not… training-related." I make sure they both look me in the eyes to see I'm serious and then I sit down with them.

"So did you see any tributes that you're worried about on the reapings last night?" We have to talk about it, and this way I can down-play how dangerous the others are and reinforce that they can beat them. Whether I'm right or not, they'll still feel better and starting out confident will be a big help.

"Yeah I did…." Jacobs shakes his head and his eyes widen slightly for a second.

"Really, who? Because I think there were a few tough ones, but they were all beatable. The guy from 2, the one team from…" I'm worried about the fighting part of mentoring but this I know I'm good at.

"The one who scares me the most is the guy sitting in the car with us." I was taken aback by his comment, but when I thought about it, I could see his point. Jacob looked at me like I was dumb for mentioning anyone else.

"Hold on a second, Gale might not be my favorite person but he wouldn't-" I'm cut off.

"Person? He's not a person he's a monster. Have you seen him carrying all those dead animals to the Hob? He had two 300 lbs boars over his shoulders one day. Walking down the street whistling… Whistling for god's sake! Not to mention, anyone else would've died after what they did to him in the square, when they-" Now it's his turn to get cut off, and when he does, his face goes white.

"Now I'm just gonna have to stop you right there." Gale's voice comes from the other side of the car. I don't know how he'd gotten there without making a sound, the door opening should have announced his presence. "Despite how much I love hearing people doing my bragging for me, I really think you might want to reconsider finishing that sentence." His voice is smug, like a cat asking a mouse if they want help out of a hole. When I turn to see him, I'm relieved to see he looks mostly amused and only slightly angry, instead of the other way around. Jacob is locked onto him like a rabbit does a fox; knowing full well that they must be ready to flee at the slightest hint of attack or their fate is sealed.

The Fox crosses the room and sits at the table across from Jacob, making sure his smile is wide enough to show his teeth. After sizing him up for a minute, Gale's face softens a bit and he snorts a laugh. "He's right ya know? I wouldn't." He looks at me for a second with a rhetorical question. "You were gonna say, I'm not your favorite guy but you don't think I'd kill my District mates, right?" I nod for Jacob's sake and watch some of the tension lift off him. "Well I'll tell you what, you have nothing to fear from me unless you're the last one left. If you are..." He doesn't have to finish the sentence but his face shows how much he doesn't like the idea. He looks dead at Jacob and leans in, talking in little more than a whisper. "Also, if you try to lay a finger on Prim… I'll end you." The look on his face is one I've never seen on him; it's cold, calculating, remorseless and unflinching. He's not making a threat, he's speaking a truth.

I feel the temperature in the room drop for the few moments he lets those words hang in the air. Not even Effie's obliviousness can deflect the chill, she watches with baited breath. I think Jacob's heart may have even stopped, until he blinks. Then Gale sits back with a relaxed smile on his face. "Sounds fair?"

Jacob just nods silently. At first he seems like he's in shock and I don't know if I can blame him. That was pretty intense, the only time I've seen a look like that was on Cato. I don't really know Gale all that well, but I think Katniss is a pretty good judge of character so I've always figured Gale was a pretty good guy. But that look… I can't get past it. Could Gale be like that? Like Cato?

I force myself to drop the thought, even if I can't shake the feeling. I can't think about it now and certainly not here, in front of him. So instead I say, "Hey Jacob and Sera, why don't you finish up so we can start talking about your strategies for the interviews?" Again, trying to ease in softly. I'm sure Katniss told Gale she was going to be their mentor so I don't think I need to explain.

A couple more mouthfuls later, they're both getting up. Effie tells them to leave the dishes; they'll be taken care of. We start to walk out but Jacob turns back and walks up behind Gale. He stands there without a sound for a second, hovering, still not quite sure what he's going to do.

Without turning around, Gale says, "What's on your mind?"

Jacob makes up his mind and comes to Gale's side waiting until he turns to meet his eyes. He sticks out his right hand and motions Gale to it. Looking puzzled Gale complies and shakes his hand.

"You're alright Hawthorne. And what you're doing is admirable. I'm glad you're not going to be my enemy." He voice thoughtful and honest.

"Unless we're the last." Gale may be playing nice but he's not giving an inch.

"Yeah, unless we're the last..." Jacob sounds sad when he says it. I think he may suspect as I do. We walk out together and I see Katniss coming down the hall with Prim, they're holding hands and Katniss is poking Prim who can't stop laughing.

"You think you're so funny?" Poke. " Huh, Little Duck?" Poke. Katniss is smiling and laughing too. It's a nice change of pace to see them like this.

They're so caught up they don't see us until we're on top of them. They stop just short of running into us, startled. The smile on Katniss's face quickly becomes a blush; she must be embarrassed she let someone see her having a good time.

Prim's giggling subsides into a sweet smile. She beams up at me. "Oh hey Peeta, we're just going to have breakfast, have you seen Gale?" She's almost giddy, and considering where we are, I think that scares me more than Gale just did.

I force an answer, still semi-frozen. "Yeah, we just left him, he's already in there." The small blonde just smiles up and pulls Katniss along. She gives me an apologetic look, but I don't know why. That was probably the brightest moment we'll have on this trip.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

Opening that door seemed like the most difficult thing in the world. Yet almost magically, Prim's slender fingers reached out and turned the handle without strain and the door swings open. Sometimes her angelic innocence kills me. Or maybe not so angelic, because halfway across the room, she turns back and gives me a smile that's a bit too big. Now there's nothing separating me and Gale and I don't have the foggiest idea how to handle this. I've spent more time with Gale then anyone in the world and yet, not a moment of it felt like this.

I narrow my eyes as I see my sister bounce right up to Gale, jumping next to him and hugging him around the neck. She sticks out her tongue at me from behind his head and now I know she's messing with me. She's really taking this 'act like sisters' thing to a new level. First girl talk, now interfering in my 'love life'. If you can even call it that.

_What am I going to do? _The question I've been asking myself all night. The one Prim came up with an answer to in all of ten seconds. Too bad she doesn't know all the details. Scratch that, she actually does. She just doesn't know the consequences of the path she wants me to take. She likes Peeta a lot. He's been wonderful to her, to my whole family. He would tell Prim when he was making a particularly fancy cake so she could come to the bakery and watch him work. He's naturally kind, gentle, generous, really an all around great guy. She doesn't know about the bread, and she doesn't know that not all those kisses were faked. I mean how could they be? He deserved my affections a lot more than I did his. There were moments that he made me forget it all, moments when he silenced the nightmares. I don't know if it was all just me needing the support he was giving me or if it was genuine, but I longed for his touch even after I got back. Prim doesn't know any of that.

But Prim has known Gale, has for years, and he's done so much for us, for me. She knows that without him I couldn't have done it, I couldn't have kept us alive. For every time I relied on Peeta in the games and after them, for all the moments when he saved my life or gave me the strength to stand tall, I can count a hundred of times Gale did the same. Maybe not in such a cut and dry, dramatic fashion, but the sheer numbers are overwhelming. It's just that I never thought about the entire concept of being with someone. Other than to completely dismiss it as unnecessary and cruel. But when I was forced into it by the Capitol it immediately felt wrong to be doing it with anyone but Gale. By the time I got back to 12, things had changed. Peeta had become important to me. Then when Gale kissed me, I froze. I told Prim about that last night and she was so mad at me.

I don't know if she would've been so sure about this before Gale volunteered for her, but it's obvious whose team she's on now. I don't know how much I can trust her supernatural intuition at the moment but if I do...

That's as far as my mental debate gets in the seconds it takes before I feel his eyes turn to me. Gale gives a smug look at my hesitation and shakes his head. _You gotta be kidding me... chicken shit."_

My eyes narrow and I cross my arms, marching across the room. _Oh you think so?_

I drop into the seat directly across from him. "So are you ready to talk about your strategy for the games? Got any questions?" He'd been asking questions and making plans for months. Asked me every question, but told me not a single plan.

His cocky smile across from me says, _You wish._

"What about the interviews?" Prim's head bounces back and forth between us

"Well I have a few ideas, depending on how Prim does." He winks at her. I look at her but she looks almost as unsure as I am about it.

I readjust my crossed arms and tilt my head. _So?_

"Not telling." He stands up lifting Prim with him, then swings her around and places her gently back in her seat. "That's top secret information, between me and my new partner. Sorry Catnip, you've been replaced." He gives her a fatherly kiss on the top of her head and walks towards the door. He's in way too good a mood.

"I gotta go take a shower, imagine that. I gotta look good for the cameras right?" He closes the door behind him and I'm left staring at it. He didn't say a word about it, or make any sign whatsoever it had ever happened. Did he think it was just an outburst? That I didn't mean it? Shit, now that I'm looking back at my leaving in tears and then being awkward with my best friend… that probably wasn't too reassuring.

I'm cursing myself for it when my eyes turn back to Prim's. She's giving me a disapproving look, she looks just like Mom. "What was that? Why didn't you do what I said? I'm telling you, he would've liked it."

"Oh just shut up and eat, you gotta get ready too." She sticks her tongue out at me, but goes and gets a big plate of food. She eats a lot more than normal, and almost mechanically. I remember Gale telling her to eat as much as possible. _Good. Listen to Gale. Remember every word he says. _

She'll need to. In a matter of hours we will be arriving in the Capitol.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>An: So how'd I do? Was the kiss scene hot enough? Too hot? My personal though is the more the describe the hotter it is but the more tastefully you have to do it as to not become trashy. Did I find a good balancing point? Please Review.

I'd planned to get to the capitol this chapter. but the word count would have been ridiculous.


	6. 6 Greetings

A/N: Welcome back, just some quick notes. I had planned to make it to the parade this chapter but alas my long winded ways stop that from happening. Instead we get a rather intense greeting for our hero. To be honest I'm not as happy with chapter as I have been with some But this is where things start to get interesting so I hope it's just me.

I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for there praise and criticisms. Some notes for my anon reviewers.

Kat: I'm glad you're enjoying as for the POV suggestion. There will be a lot of different voices but spread out. Maybe one non-main character per chapter so i don't think it will be too confusing. The majority of the story will be told through the eyes of Gale, Prim, and Katniss with all of the other voices equaling one of them. If it does become convoluted I'll add them in.

Katy: Thank you and welcome to the dark side, you'll like it here. We have cupcakes.

Elizabeth: While I do not normally promote addiction I think I'm going to stay selfishly silent during your intervention. I hope the Gale in this chapter continues to impress.

Anon: Thanks for the compliments I put a lot of stock in characterization good to hear it's paying off. And unfortunately you'll have to wait for more of the fluffy stuff, not too long though.

I know I missed some review responses this chapter and I'm sorry. I promise, I will not do so again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I've never taken a shower before, and even the people in town who do have showers surely haven't used a shower like this. With knobs _everywhere_, and buttons too. There was some pink gel that smelled like strawberry and some blue oil that smelled like rain on the floor before I even figured out how to turn on the water. I had to redress and go get Katniss to teach me before I could get it at a temperature that was bearable. She was laughing the whole time. She told me she had the same problem, so I asked her how come she didn't warn me. She said she didn't want to ruin the surprise. I sprayed her with the removable showerhead but she was still giggling when she ran out.

The water pours over me, washing away all the dirt and dust. I watch as the last bits of home I had clinging to me swirl down the drain. It's weird, my whole life I've had to fight the coal dust to keep myself and the house clean, day in and day out. Here they fall away so easily, never to return, and it makes me sad. This is the first step of the change. Washing away the old, then I'll be made new. I'll look like someone else, or at least a fake version of me. I love dressing up, don't get me wrong. But I want to be beautiful in my way, not theirs.

Then I'll be taught things I've never wanted to know, and have to talk to people I don't even want to look at, saying things that I shouldn't have to. Then I'll go to a place no one should haveta go to and do things that no one should ever, ever do. The only thing that isn't certain is, do I live or die? All my thoughts come back to that. _Am I going to live or die?_

I can be strong around everyone else, and I think I'll be okay when I haveta be, I really do. But here, alone in the shower, that washes away too. I need to get out, before any more of me floats away, so I do.

The towel is so soft I spend a minute just rubbing it against my face, enjoying the texture. I proceed to dry myself and then I see Katniss has laid out my dress for me. I smile; she's still trying to take care of me. It doesn't take me long to get ready. I do my own braid, it might not be as good as mom's but it's still neat. I turn in front of the mirror and take a good long look at myself. This may be the last time I ever really look like me.

I sigh. This is going to be horrible.

I walk out the door and walk towards the reception car, the one we were in right after we boarded. I look out of the window, but instead of scenery, all I see is blackness. Every so often a streak of light flashes by, then darkness again. I feel a slight shudder in the train, the first I've noticed throughout trip, then I notice something out the window whizzing by, mere feet from the window. It looks like stone.

We must be underground… We're close. It hits me hard, the fear of what will happen once I leave this train. But I can't hide from it.

I open the door and see that I'm the last to arrive. Everyone is standing around kinda anxiously. A whole lot of nothing is being said and every eye turns to me with the sound of the door closing.

Frozen like a deer, I manage, "Umm… Hi?" The tension in the room goes away but only for a few moments.

Katniss walks over to me with a forced smile, "H-hey Little Duck… how you doin'?"

_Better than you. _"I'm okay." No need to tell her my stomach is turning to knots.

Gale appears over her shoulder, "Yeah but soon you'll be amazing." Katniss jumps and gives an involuntarily gasp at the sound of him speaking only inches from her ear. I laugh as she smacks his chest without looking.

"Don't do that." She huffs. Gale winks at me.

"You ready for this, Partner?" His tone shows that he's not just talking about getting off the train. He moves next to Katniss and drops to one knee. He's just a little shorter than me now, but we're practically eye to eye.

My voice shakes a little, but less than I thought it would. "Yeah I think so."

He gives me a strange smile, like he's playing a game, "Good. You remember what I told you, right? I need you to have my back." I nod firmly and he goes on moving closer to me, lowering his voice. "Good, that starts right now. From the minute we step out of this train you are the female tribute of District 12, and I'm your Partner. How we act every second in front of them counts. You can't be scared or shy. You can't let the lights or the reporters bother you." His instructions are short and direct, and the way he says them leaves no room for questions. So I simply nod and listen.

"Now, as for our super secret strategy…" he raises his voice just to say 'super secret strategy' then lowers it to barely a whisper. "Do you remember the reaping? When I threw you up on my shoulder?"

I smile and nod. "Of course, it would've been fun, if… you know…"

His smile and voice falters only for a second. "Yeah I know… But this time I need you to actually have fun, or at the very least look like you are." I look at him like he's crazy. "No seriously. I need you to look like you don't have a care in the world. I'm your protector, nothing can possibly happen to you when I'm around. Remember we're '_Cousins'_, so I'm kin. I've been helping Katniss protect you, your whole life."

"That part shouldn't be hard, it's true." Kat and I catch eyes over his shoulder. She knows it's true, her eyes travel from me to him. I smile as I watch her eyes soften on him.

Gale brings me back, "Exactly, but a little different, in our case I'm like your bodyguard and no matter what tries to hurt you, I stop it. Animals, people, anything. The kids at school are afraid of me and wouldn't touch you. If anything scares you while we're here, cling to me for protection. And when you do, look back at what scared you like you're curious about it. Like just holding my hand makes it harmless. Think you can do that?"

That won't be much of an act either. That's how he's made me feel the since the reaping. When he's around I might be okay. "Yeah, I can do that. But what are you going to do?"

His face spreads into a wide grin and he stands up to his full height. He's gotta be almost 6 and a half feet tall and now that he's making a show of standing up straight, his stature is that of a mountain. "I got the easy job. I get to be the scary protector. All I gotta do is keep you safe and look mean, basically just be myself." He puts his hand out for me to take and I do.

He pulls me along to the center of the car and suddenly, the darkness of the tunnel explodes into the lights of the Capitol. Before I realize it, I've rushed to the window and have my nose pressed on the glass. It's so beautiful that all I can do is sit there and stare. I don't know the words to describe a sight like this. I've never even imagined them. Lights of all different colors stretch all around me, little sparkling gems in the distance. As we get closer, I can start to make out buildings bigger than anything I've ever seen. Then I see people, so many people. They are filling the streets; the celebration is in full swing here. Unlike the districts where this is a time of loss and fear, for the Capitol it's a party.

That thought breaks me out of my wordless gawking, and I'm immediately ashamed of the few seconds where I started to think this might be a nice place to live. But if I lived here I would be one of them, and I would think this is fun. I feel like getting sick at the thought. As the train starts to slow to a stop, I collect myself and turn to find Gale's eyes fixed on me. I see the question in them.

"I'm okay." He nods and goes back to looking around the room. Effie sweeps in and starts instructing everyone where to stand. Usually, the tributes are the last out but we have the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' with us and with their wedding coming up, they are even a bigger attraction then we are. That's okay by me though, the less attention I get the better. I take a deep breath as the train stops at the platform. The doors slide open and flashing lights fill the space that it once covered. Haymitch and Effie first, followed by Jacob and Sera. I put on my most childlike smile and walk towards the door.

I'm no more than a single step out when I feel Gale's huge hands lifting me into the air. He puts me up on his shoulder again, bouncing me once or twice to get me settled. I giggle with delight, making sure not to forget my role. Our performance has started, and my Partner is counting on me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Haymitch)<strong>

The only completely positive thing that came out of last year's games is that the little attention I drew as a victor and mentor has now completely vanished. Not a single camera turned so much as a degree when I walked past with Effie. No, if had I stumbled and fallen this year, no one would have even noticed. Not with double the tributes as normal, and of course, the lovely couple to point their lens at. I can't tell you how happy it makes me, to know that I probably won't be asked a single question this year. _But I could still use a drink._

So after I pass the mob, I get a chance to turn around and watch as the kids come out of the train. The boy and his girl are nothing special. They're not very attractive or charismatic. Average size, not every tough looking - especially the girl, she looks like a stiff breeze would knock her off her feet. They aren't family and they certainly don't seem to have feelings for each other. The biggest mystery is why he picked her, and why she's not mad at him about it.

The way I figure it, there are a lot less than 24 teams right now. I'd guess between a third and a half of them are just pairs of people stuck together. It would take a special kind of relationship to not have any kind of animosity between two people when one chose the other to accompany them into certain death. Couples who only think they are in love will crumble, if not right away, then as soon as things start going bad in the arena. Most friends would turn their back on the idea and even some family members. You need a singular type of bond, one that pain and death is no threat to, in order to work together after something like that. One like the Kid and the Girl have. I feel for him though, he realizes how special it is, and she doesn't_. It makes me want a drink_.

Or you could be a one of those career psychopaths. They probably see this as a good thing. Being able to pick one of their training partners, one whose skills compliment their own. That is, if they're smart, which is a 50/50 chance as far as the careers are concerned. Still, we'll have to watch out for them. There's going to be a lot of them and not so many of us.

I watch as Gale throws Prim on his shoulder. She laughs and waves, looking like she's never had more fun. He doesn't flinch; his face is impassive as he walks through the crowd. A reporter gets pressed onto the path directly in front of them by the anxious mob and the Kid actually catches him with one hand and practically throws him right back into the crowd like it's nothing. Prim looks surprised at first and then just giggles, hugging Gale's head.

"I thought we were gonna trip over him and I was gonna fall." Prim's voice is a little more childish than normal, and much louder. Ah… all part of the show.

"You know I'd never let you fall." Gale's confident and reassuring tone isn't uncharacteristic but the dramatic way he says it is. I gotta say, I'm impressed. That's something that doesn't happen very often, other than being impressed with how much I can drink without dying. _And I could drink to that right now._

He's started the games with a plan, both at the reaping and here. He understands what the people want - a show, and the more dramatic the better. So that's what he's giving them. The innocent girl and her mighty protector. The one your heart yearns to root for and the one your head says is the smart one to root for. It makes for a good story. They're playing their parts perfectly so far. I hope they keep it up.

The cameras follow them as they pass, but only for a second. Because here come the 'Lovebirds'. All eyes are on them and people shout questions about the wedding. Peeta plays coy and tells them they'll have to wait for the big surprise just like everyone else. The reporters don't take well to rejection so they keep asking and Peeta keeps skillfully avoiding the question.

Truth is, the reporters probably already know more about it then they do. Those two have been told absolutely nothing about their own wedding. Probably because it's not so much theirs as it is the public's, the Capitol's. Now that they're victors, they belong to the Capitol, just like the rest of us. Which reminds me, I still have to introduce them to the 'rest of us', the ragtag collection of misfits that make up the victors. That'll have to wait 'til later though.

She's really lucky that he's so charming, because if she had to talk and undid that fake smile of hers, I don't think there's any way she'd be able to put it back on. Thanks to his excuses, they make it through the crowd into the cover of the Remake center. We're only in there a minute, still collecting ourselves, when a group of 4 Peacekeepers shows up. Now I _need_ a drink.

"Ms. Everdeen, President Snow would like to see you." Katniss shoots me an unimpressed look and rolls her eyes. We kinda expected this. "And which one of you is Gale Hawethorne?" Her eyes find me again and this time the look is one nearing panic. Gale steps forward and I give my head the slightest shake, and motion Katniss to calm down subtly with my hands.

She wasn't expecting this, but we were. "You owe me five bucks kid."

Gale shakes his head with a cold smirk, "I'll settle up when we get back to 12."

"Smartass. You're either gonna be dead or rich when we get back." It's sickening how much he reminds me of myself. The worst part is, that means I was like _t__hat _once. Yeah, once… _I really need a drink._

"Exactly, either way I win. Bad bet old man." I don't get a chance to answer, the Peacekeepers lead them away. I don't know exactly what they are going to say but I know it isn't going to be good.

Effie hurries everyone along; we _do _have a schedule to keep after all. God I hate that woman sometimes._ I really fucking need a drink._

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

Strangely enough, I was expecting something… grander. It's just an office. Granted, a very nice office, with all the flair and style of the Capitol. But I don't know, I was kinda expecting a cavernous lair, or a secret entrance at least. This is a bit disappointing. Just a fancy office, not even a big red button. I nudge Catnip as we are led in, to give her my, _I'm not impressed_ look. She shakes her head, not amused. She'd told me about how much this guy crept her out. But I didn't realize she was terrified of him. She looks like a trapped rat, wanting to run but knowing there's nowhere to go. Seeing the lioness of a woman next to me like this makes me hate the Capitol just a little bit more.

The president sits at his desk with a reptilian smile, peering over his interlaced fingers. His suit is functional and simple. Its flair came from the exotic white rose he wears on it. His eyes are entirely too sharp to be on a person, they look more like a snake's. And Katniss hadn't been lying about the smell. "Ah Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Hawthorne, do sit down." It's a command rather than an invitation. It's not like we have much of a choice, so we sit. I do my best not to look at Catnip. Wouldn't want him to see anything there. "So glad to see you looking well Ms. Everdeen, we must have you in top form for your upcoming wedding." His eyes flicker in my direction when he says the word wedding. I'm doing my best not to flinch but the effort might be giving me away because his lips curl up just a bit more.

"Yes, soon you'll become Mrs. Mellark in front of all of Panem. It will be a magnificent spectacle; a mandatory viewing will make sure that no one is left out of your happiness." He seems to delight in making me uncomfortable. "It will take place the day of the games just before the beginning, this way you can enjoy your honeymoon in the Capitol while you're here." Mission successful, the bastard dropped my jaw, while simultaneously kicking me in the stomach. The impressive part was how he did it without moving anything but his mouth.

Katniss sees my reaction too, I can feel her eyes on me but I can't look at her, any composure I have left would fail me if I saw her stormy eyes. Snow is entirely too pleased with himself. "Well Ms. Everdeen, I'm sure that you're anxious to go relay the good news to your fiancée. The guards will take you directly to him. I'd like to have a word with Mr. Hawthorne in private." _Oh great, he's gonna kill me._

As Catnip mumbles a 'thank you' to him, we share a fleeing look filled with thousand unsaid things. While I was jokingly thinking I was about to die, she believes it. Before I even have time to take in all the things I was just told without a word, the doors close and she's gone and here I am, left with Snow. Alone with Snow…

"It wouldn't work." He says evenly while leaning back in his seat. "You certainly wouldn't be the first to try to kill me." The son of a bitch read my mind. I seriously considered it.

"But that wouldn't do you or your young teammate any good, now, would it?" I shake my head just once. I still need more time before I open my mouth. I have to measure each word carefully with him and I need to know where the angle is. "Good and while we're on the subject, that was quite a thing you did. Standing up to be the young Ms. Everdeen's partner, very noble of you."

I think I see how this is going to go. "Well, ya know, anything for family."

He lets out a long sigh and shakes his head. "I approved that story young man, let's not play games. Ms. Everdeen and I made a deal to be honest with one another. Since you two seem to have so much in common, I was hoping that you and I could strike a similar agreement."

My head tilts as I consider this for a second. "_Honestly_… I don't think you want me to be honest with you."

His smile turned to one of actual amusement, "Humor me. Please."

_Bad choice of words_. "Has anyone ever told you your breath stinks?" _Oh my god, why did I say that?_ Sure, I wanted to say it. But to actually let it come out… _Well that's the ballgame_. About half of my life flashes before my eyes and then I hear the last thing I expected. Snow actually starts laughing.

After I come to the realization that I'm not dead he says to me. "As a matter of fact, no. Not once. That's probably because most people learn at a young age that their mouths can get them in trouble."

I nod, getting a strange confidence from my near-death experience. "Yeah my mom taught me that. But then the President of Panem told me to be honest with him and I obeyed, since he's the type to do horrible things like rig reapings to get back at people for things beyond their control." My words are sharp but my tone is flat. I could be talking about the weather.

"Indeed he is. I'm surprised you know about that." He gives me a long thoughtful nod that seems to mean 'almost not bad', if I'm reading him right. I really hope I am. Normally I'm really good at reading people. I've learned from years of haggling in the Hob. You need to know exactly how far you can push a price and the best way is to be able to read exactly how uncomfortable the other guy is. But Snow shows nothing but purposeful gestures. I think if I lit him on fire he would die without saying a word or moving a muscle.

"Well I had figured it might be something like that when I heard what you said during the announcement for the games. It sounded personal, and personal means nasty. The nastiest thing you could do to Katniss is to hurt Prim. I knew if Prim got picked, she wouldn't stand a chance." That's easy enough to admit.

"So that's when you decided to go into the games if she were picked? You had this planned?" That isn't quite as easy to say. He'll think it was a plot if I tell the truth.

"No, I decided when her name was actually called, because I don't like it when people pick on little girls." And whether we're blood or not, they _are_ my family."

"So your reasons were emotionally motivated? Distaste for my tactics and loyalty to the Everdeens?" His question is more loaded than a gun, and it has a hair trigger.

So I probably shouldn't tell him that my exact thoughts were about how much I wanted to shove his plan up his ass. "That and not wanting to see Prim die. It was a gut reaction, but one I'm not turning my back on." I'm trying to hide the lie behind determination. Hopefully, he sees any hesitation as doubts rather than lies.

He looks at me for a long time. "Fascinating. I was sure it was more rebellious in nature. But it appears…" His eyes narrow at me again. Daring me to give something away. I sit as still as do while hunting when I want the animals to forget I'm there. "…that you are just a man trying to help his 'family'. A very commendable thing to do. But it begs a question. You're obviously a very bright young man, having surmised my intentions so early. You must realize that you are now in between me and my objectives. You yourself commented on how I deal with people in such positions. Where exactly does that leave you?" His smile says, _Check._

All I can do is sidestep, "Well, I don't know where I'm going, but I'm on my way. Can I ask a question?" Snow motions me to go on, watching me a little too intently. "You could kill me whenever you want. You could have me executed now, have my starting plate 'malfunction'. The entire arena is a death trap, you could kill me without it being the least bit suspicious. A mutt attack, the landscape, whatever you want. I figured you'd already decided how I was going to die."

"And your question is…?" he asks with amused disinterest.

"Why am I here? You don't seem like the type to gloat. And if you just wanted to figure me out, I'm going to be on camera quite a lot from now on. So why the face to face? "

He perks up, "Because I haven't decided yet. I saw you at the reaping and just now on the platform. You seem to understand the game. So you can appreciate it's not just _if_ you're going to die, but _when_ and _how_ that I have to consider. There is also the possibility you may be of more use to me alive. You have to understand that the eyes of the nation are on you already. Even without your impressive display of unity, the fact that the infamous little sister of Ms. Everdeen, who she so valiantly volunteered for was reaped again, and then her 'cousin' volunteered for her too, has the Capitol buzzing. Who is this little girl whom everyone rushes to defend? What makes her so special? Who is her imposing protector? Can they survive? How does her sister feel?" His tone was slightly mocking.

"Ah, how to best serve the show," I say with a nod of understanding.

"Precisely. For example would it be prudent to kill you immediately, to crush all hope in the beginning?" he asks casually. It must be nice to be so nonchalant about death.

"I'm hoping not." Really hoping not.

"I'm sure of that. And you'd be right too. That would be too short and not dramatic enough. I need it to be a storyline, so I need you to survive past the cornucopia. Hopefully, of course, I can't control everything. But I won't be the one to kill you. At least not right away. I want to let you struggle in vain. Besides, we have a few very special surprises this year that I can't wait to see you deal with. No, I think I'm going to let you live Mr. Hawthorne. In fact, I'll make sure the Gamemakers don't kill you and your young partner in any of the arbitrary ways we use, like sweeping fires and floods. You'll still have to worry about all the other hazards like the mutts and the other tributes. Under the condition that you make a show of it and don't run and hide; I'll make sure you're given every fair chance." He's entirely too happy to give me what I consider good news.

"What's the catch_?" If it seems too good to be true…_

"The catch is the rule that will be announced about halfway through the games. Would you like to guess?"

_I fucking knew it. _"Something along the lines of 'only one person can win'?"

"That is a very astute guess Mr. Hawthorne. Of course, I wouldn't know, these things are kept _secret_ after all. But say that were the case, wouldn't that make for an interesting dilemma. It would be announced when there are only few pairs left, to ensure your trusted ally becoming an enemy at your back. I wonder, what would happen to you and your young accomplice? Certainly we all know she's no match for you." His voice is as smooth as silk, he talks about it as if it were a board game. Which for him, I suppose it is.

But not me. "I wouldn't do that." I'll play along with a lot but there is no way I'd even consider killing Prim.

The President feigns hurt, "No, and who would suggest you hurt such a creature. But perhaps a momentary lapse in your vigilance at the right moment. Who could blame you? Really, she'll be little more than a liability anyway. So if you kept her alive until there were say 10 contestants left, then an accident should befall her before the one winner announcement…" His smile becomes sinister. "…who could blame you?"

I know what he wants me to say, but I can't bring myself to say it. Even though I know I should tell him what he

wants to hear. "This is fun for you, isn't it?

"You think I do this for fun?" Surprisingly, he isn't mad, he seems more curious. He openly studies me while I try to study him in secret.

"If not fun, then for no good reason." I have to fight to keep my voice from raising or getting nasty.

"Oh my dear boy, I have many reasons. Most importantly, I'm trying to stop a war." For the first time he seems a little annoyed. "The girl on fire has become a symbol for this little _uprising_, and if left unchecked, it could become a serious problem."

I hate myself for saying it, but it's the most obvious solution. "So why not just kill Katniss?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that, she'd become a martyr, frozen at her absolute best, an eternal symbol of strength and defiance. No, that won't do at all. People have carried causes for thousands of years over martyrs, and I don't have that much time. No, what I need to do is destroy that symbol. Destroy its strength…"

_Wow, so that's what this is all about_. "And that's where Prim comes in. Killing her would destroy Katniss."

"Ideally, her dying by your hands, but you being unable to protect her should be enough to destroy your and Ms Everdeen's relationship. So it works either way."

"What if I protect her to the end and then kill myself? I think that's a dramatic enough end for the games, and Katniss would definitely be hurt by my death." It's pretty much what I've been planning the whole time. I didn't think for a second we were both coming out alive.

"Hurt yes, crushed no. If anything, it would probably steel her resolve even further. But then again, if she does come home a victor, I could always use that to my advantage as well."

"Really?" I try to sound interested so he keeps thinking that way.

"Of course there were certain… duties that the Older Ms. Everdeen was exempt from due to the fantasy that we spun around her and Mr. Mellark. But I'm quite sure that many gentlemen in the Capitol would pay good money to be with such a beautiful and innocent creature. I'd even get extra for her age. Hell, I might even choose to sample her myself."

_That sick fuck._ I wish I could say he was bluffing. But I know he's not. I've heard the stories and rumors. Being a victor always comes with a price. "I won't let that happen." I've set enough snares to know I've just been caught in his. He has the same smile I have when I know I've caught something.

"Ah, but how will you stop it? You'll be dead. The only way for you to save her from that fate is to make sure that she isn't the one taken out of that arena." I wish I could wipe that smug smile on off his face, and I _could_. But it wouldn't do me any good, _and it would_ hurt so many others.

"So that's why I'm here." I hate to say it but there is just a twinge of respect in my accepting nod. _Well played, asshole._

"Indeed. I wanted to make sure you completely understood the consequences of your actions. I think it will make the show more interesting, at least for me. I'll have the suspense of wondering which path you'll take. And in case you're considering not entertaining me, say by letting yourselves die in the bloodbath, I would remind you that your beloved Everdeens are not your only family." His eyes tell me it wouldn't phase him to kill everyone I care about.

Mission accomplished. "I understand completely."

"Excellent, but I believe I've already kept you too long. I can't wait to see what happens. I really think this year will be our most interesting games ever. Now off you go to your remaking, we must have you looking your best now. And may the odds be ever in your favor." There's no limit to his arrogance.

The doors open and my escorts lead me out. Snow has a triumphant smile on his face and it makes me hate him and the Capitol just a little bit more, because he's got every advantage. He holds all the cards, leaving me without even a hand to play._ So I guess I'll have to cheat._

I'm a little surprised to see Haymitch waiting for me when I get back to the training center. Despite his best efforts to look like he's casually standing there, I can see the intensity in his eyes. I can't help myself though. After the conversation I just had, the last thing I need is more tension. I know why he's here, but we can't talk now.

"Worried about me?" I smirk at him, "I didn't know you cared." I feign a heartfelt gesture.

His gesture is less pleasant. "I don't, but the princess had her panties in such a tight bunch I was afraid they might snap and kill someone and I haven't survived this long to be killed by underwear." As quick-tongued as ever. My escort leaves me with Haymitch who falls in step with me as we go inside. Our mouths do the walking and our eyes do the talking. We're not as good at it as I am with Katniss, but we get by.

"So how was the President's office?" His expectant eyes ask,_ What did he say?_

"It was everything I expected and more." My grimace answers,_ Just like we thought, and worse._

"Yeah, the Capitol has a way of doing that." His shaking head responds, _You know what that means._

"So I've noticed."_ Yeah, nothing good._

He comes to a stop at a door marked District 12. He leans up against the wall with his face pointed at the floor but his eyes look up to meet mine. "Here's your room. _You sure you're ready for this?_

I shake my head and give a tiny laugh. _No, but that hasn't stopped me so far._

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Intense chapter. I must be honest that conversation didn't come out nearly as good as I wanted it to but I'm too frustrated with it to change it now. I would love to know if you thought the Snow/Gale conversation was believable, also if you think I tipped my hand too early with the possible outcomes. Fully prepared to burn in the flames this chapter lmao.

Next chapter probably early next week until then...

Please review!


	7. 7 Revelations

A/N: Finally! Here we go, the Parade of the Tributes. As far as I'm concerned the official start of the Games. From here on in, with very few exceptions, the pace of the story will be picking up a bit. I spent a lot of time setting up the relationships between the characters so that in these chapters I can focus mostly on the present to allow conversations and situations will flow better. That will be more prevalent in the next chapter as we have a new POV this chapter and a whole new set of character interactions that I know at least one of my reviewers will enjoy.

Anon. Reviewers response:

Sid: I'm glad you appreciate the depth of Snow, I too feel sometimes people just use him like the boogey man. Hell, SC did.

Paul: You may have been right I was writing when your first review came in so I quickly fixed it long before I got your second one. Sorry about that, and that

Kat: You caught on to something I have been purposely sliding in from time to time, and while I don't know exactly what the units would be used I know the number has been steadily rising and will continue to.

Elizabeth: Your next hit awaits, and you'll start to see smoke this chapter, the fire is to come.

Anon: That means a lot, I too thought the way Snow played things in the book wasn't the best way to do it. One of the things that led to this scenario.

Demi: The most accurate answer I can give you is, Yes-no-maybe-no-yes. And no I'm not trying to be funny. But it is a bit anyway

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

Okay... normally I really don't have a problem with nudity; it's no big deal. But it just occurred to me that it's always other people's nudity. Now that I'm the naked one, I'm starting to see what all the fuss is about. Especially considering all I've heard since I'd been stripped down was how much work needed to be done. Preparing to be prepared. I'd never even imagined it, and now I know why, it's the kind of thing nightmares are made of. You couldn't even see the tiny blonde hairs that were all over my body, but that didn't stop them from ripping them all out with a procedure I'd at least have the decency to sedate people for. The shower wasn't bad, provided I didn't breathe in. I like sweet scents but there were so many that it made me dizzy. Now they're all fretting about how difficult it will be to make me presentable.

Well, that's not all true; they did say that I was much better than Kat. And the green one, I think I remember Katniss calling her Octavia, she said my skin was a nice color, even if it did need a lot of help. The only one that really seemed happy was the one doing my hair. I heard the others call him Flavius, and even though he's a boy, I think he's the one that makes me least uncomfortable. His eyes almost never leave my hair except to look me in the eyes or to find some oddly shaped tool to use on my hair. When he saw me come out of the shower after their 'beauty' products, (personally, I don't think anything coming out of a bottle or a fancy faucet can make you beautiful and these three are proof of that), he shrieked with joy. He told me I was going to look _so_ good.

They flutter around me, basically lost in their own world. Or maybe I am, because more than once I realize that they are talking to me only after being touched. I can't help but space out. They either talk about the games or what parties they'll be going to during them. That is, the last things in world I'd want to talk about. So I just stand there as they buzz around, wait for it to be over and stare at myself in the mirror as I'm transformed into a shiny version of myself, largely unfazed. I must say though, my hair really does look amazing.

It's pulled back tight into some kind of a twist, I know that because I felt them doing it but from the outside my hair looks shiny and smooth. The only hint of all the hair they'd pulled away from my face is a thin tail coming out the top. It looks like a feather. Simple and classic, exactly my idea of beauty. I see Flavius watching as I turn my head to examine it. My smile widens, and when he asks me if I like it, all I can do is to nod feverishly.

"Calm down sweetheart, we don't want to mess up my beautiful work before Cinna even has a chance to see you," he jokes as they put on the finishing touches.

"Cinna's gonna be my stylist too? I figured he'd be busy with Kat, with the wedding…" My voice trails off. It's hard for me to even think about my sister being forced to get married. Especially when no matter how much she tells me otherwise, deep down I know it's one more thing on the endless list of her sacrifices for me.

"We thought so too, but there was another team all set to fill in and then just the other day Cinna called up the Head Gamemaker _Himself, _and all but demanded to be your stylist." I wanted to ask why, but I could tell by the way he said it that it was a mystery to him too.

The other attendant, the one with the tattoos on her face, added to fill the silent moment, "It was right after they played the reapings on TV. I bet that was it. Last year he was inspired by what your sister did at the reapings, maybe you caught his eye too. You are a cute little thing." She tries to give me a kind smile, but to be honest; she freaks me out a little. Thankfully, just then Cinna walks in.

I've gotten to know Cinna just a little, but I really like him. Mostly because of how much Kat likes him. She said he was the only kind person from the Capitol she met and that despite all odds, even though he came from that horrible place, somehow he was a good person. My sister doesn't like or trust people easily, yet she became close to this stranger in only a couple of weeks. That tells me pretty much all I need to know.

He dismisses the others and walks right up to me. He must sense how uncomfortable I am just standing here because he brings a piece of cloth and wraps it around me before pulling me into a hug. He doesn't say anything, no apologies, no supporting words, no claims of outrage; he just hugs me tightly for a long moment, passing his feelings through the embrace. Then he pulls back with a soft smile that turns the page on the moment and tells me we're not going to talk about the terrible things we both know.

Instead he says, "You're so beautiful. Every time I see you, you're just more and more stunning. I can't wait to see you all made up." He beams at me. "I think your partner is going to go wild when he sees this."

I can't help but smile at his excitement. He's glowing with pride. "Cinna, can I ask you something?"

"Of course angel, you can ask me anything." He comes back with the outfit still covered in a bag.

"What made you suddenly want to be my stylist? They told me it was supposed to be someone else." It just seemed weird to me.

"Oh, is that what's on your mind? Well, three reasons. First, you're Katniss's little sister and I want to help you both however I can. It's not much, but I can make you shine brighter than anyone." We share a smile. And then he starts to unzip the bag. "Secondly, because you're you. I see how special you are. You're a beacon of hope to all those around you. And even though we've only met a couple of times, I can already see why. And I want everyone to see." I'm taken aback by his compliment. What do you say to something like that? I almost want to cry, it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"And the third?" That's all I can get out as Cinna pulls out what I'll be wearing. I've never seen anything like it.

"Because when I saw you on your partner's shoulder high above the world, it made me want to see you fly."

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

I don't have words for the things that were done to me in that godforsaken room, but if I did none of them would be good. I have parts of me that itch, parts that tingle, parts giving me chills, and parts that are burning. A few places are doing all that at the same time. For this I hate the Capitol a_ lot_ more.

The only good thing I can say about the whole thing is that at least the outfit is tolerable. Hell, it's almost a miner's outfit, but whoever designed this has obviously never been in a mine. It's all black, but not any black I've seen before, at least not on clothes. It looks like volcanic glass, so black it shines. The fabric of the shirt is thin and light on my skin. It seems to cling to my body slightly. Anywhere the fabric meets my skin, you can see every curve of my muscles, the gloss giving them shining definition in the darkness. The sleeves are rolled up, cuffing around my biceps tightly, and the shirt hangs partially open.

The pants are more rigid, something I can see a soldier wearing. Made of the same black fabric, with big blocky pockets on the sides. They're comfortable and easy to move in. Add these boots, which are not only well fitting and lightweight, but tough enough to kick through steel. Besides the shirt this is something I'd actually wear. Simple, comfortable and functional. I'm actually impressed.

Or at least until I see Prim. She comes out into the waiting area and I have to blink three times to realize what I'm actually looking at. _That stylist is a genius._ Said genius follows her out with his eyes locked on me. I look at him, shaking my head in utter amazement. "How did you come up with this?" _This is Perfect._

"In a way, I got the idea from you." We're both staring at Prim, who looks a little self-conscious.

I lean down to her, "You're gonna steal the show. I know you think that I'm going to be the one that gets us through this and I'm going to do my part but this…" I wave towards the crowd. "…this is where you're the strong one, and you're gonna save both of our lives tonight." I have a wild smile on my face.

I had been planning for months and one of the few things I had no control over was the styling and that scared me. Wrong outfits could ruin our image. Yet, I could never have come up with this. I look over at the tributes in their chariots in front of us. Sera and Jacob are in front of us too, so we'll be the last. Them, I feel bad for, but not the rest.

I look back to Prim. All my expectations of this moment have been blown away. _This is just too good. _"Those poor suckers don't stand a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>(Madge)<strong>

I'm standing in the square with everyone else, waiting for the mandatory viewing of the tributes' parade to start. Looking around, I can see just about everyone in District 12. These new Peacekeepers take their jobs seriously. Even though I clearly have a working TV to watch from, I was still corralled into the square. It's the same with the rest of the district, there are very few people who _have to _watch in the square, yet here we are.

I look around the square; somehow I don't feel right joining any of the groups that have begun to form. Being the Mayor's daughter has its share of advantages, but being well liked isn't one of them. Most people from the Seam treat me like a pariah and the people from Town are polite enough, but keep me at arm's distance. I don't know the exact reason, or reasons, since I presume it's something different for everyone. And I've had a lot of time to contemplate that.

I think some people see me as a representation of the Capitol, others, _like Gale_, don't like me because I've never wanted for anything. Maybe, yet others think that if they got too close and did something I didn't like, I'll have my dad punish them. Then there is the possibility that I seem stuck up because I'd gotten so used to being avoided that I gave up on trying and just keep to myself. I'm drawn out of my thoughts by someone tugging on my dress. I look down into the soft rain-cloud eyes of a child no older than 5 or 6. She's adorable; obviously from the Seam. Dark hair frames her little face as she looks up at me with a big smile. I return it with one of my own. She looks familiar but I can't place her.

"You're pretty." Apparently, there's also a group of people too young to think about social differences. "Don't you know my brother?"

That's where I know her from, I've seen her around the Town with Gale. "You're Gale's little sister… Posy right?" Father always that said remembering people's names makes them feel like you care. It certainly makes little Posy smile.

"Uh huh! Did ya know my brother is gonna be on TV? I'm happy cause he's been gone for a long time now, and, and I miss him and now I get to see him, do ya know when he's coming back? No one will tell me, I miss him, he should come back soon cause I miss him, did you know Prim is gone too? And Katniss, their mom is sad, so me and mom have been go over and making her happy again, but I don't think it's working, she still cries a lot, I think she misses Prim, I miss Prim too, she's really nice, and really pretty too, like you, and, and ya know what else….," She breathes for the first time and I'm amazed that anyone could say so much with one breath.

But before she can continue a boy whom I can only describe as a smaller version of Gale breaks through the crowd. "Posy! There you are! What are you doing? You scared me to death." He comes over and does a parental inspection.

"I aint doin' nuffin Rory. I'm just talking to Gale's pretty friend. She don't mind, right?" She gives me the pleading panicked look all children get that's says; _Please don't tell on me._ I think I've just fallen in love.

"She's not bothering me at all. We were just talking about your brother and Prim." I can see him fighting to keep his composure. I've seen him in Town too, more often than not with Prim. It took one look to know what the story was there. With his brother and his first love gone to the games, the fact that he barely wavers at the mention of them tells me this is one tough kid. Well, after all, he _is_ Gale's brother.

He talks to me but looks at Posy, "Well, she still shouldn't run off. Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if you get hurt while Gale's gone?" He turns to me, "I'm really sorry."

"It's no problem, she's adorable." I smile down at her.

He grabs Posy's hand. "Say goodbye Posy, we have to go now." He smiles and nods at me, waiting for his lesson on manners to take effect before leading her away.

"Can she come watch with us? She's all alone and I like her so she should come with us." It's amazing to watch a mind work out loud. Erratic but direct, yet I don't think it matters how she words it. With the eyes she's giving him right now, he doesn't stand a chance and he knows it. He sighs, "Would you like to come watch with us?" He doesn't seem enthusiastic about the idea, but I don't stand a chance against the hopeful shine in Posy's eyes either.

"I don't think I have a choice," I say with apologetic smile. Posy jumps for joy and grabs my hand with her free one.

He shrugs his shoulders, maybe he doesn't mind so much after all. He leads us back to their mother, Hazelle, and brother… Vick, if I remember correctly. I know who Hazelle is, because she does the laundry for most of the people in Town, but we've never spoken before. Their mother gives Rory a slightly questioning look after seeing me. He lifts his sister's hand in response. She gives Posy a weighted smile. I'm surprised she can manage it, with everything that's going on. Suddenly, I feel guilty; I shouldn't have agreed to come. The last thing I want is to make her any more uncomfortable then she is now. I find myself looking around for a quick excuse as to why I have to leave, but I never get the chance.

"Come meet momma!" Posy pulls me forward. Her mom and I trade the tentative smile adults give each other when kids put them in awkward situations. "Momma, this is Gale's friend, she's pretty, her name is…" She deflates like a balloon, her breathless sentence derailed by a realization. She turns to me, profoundly puzzled. "Wait, what's your name?"

It's such a perfect moment. My eyes meet her mother's and we just start laughing together. Posy crosses her arms indignantly. No one likes being laughed at. "What's so funny?"

We collect ourselves quickly and I bend down to Posy. "Nothing cutie, my name's Madge." I give her a big smile, "And it's really nice to meet you."

She smiles widely and looks back to her mom. "Yeah mom, this is Madge, Madge this is Mom, see Mom she's really nice, can she stay and watch with us? Please, pretty please?" This kid and those eyes are a dangerous combination.

Her mom seems less susceptible, but only slightly. "I guess it's okay," she says grudgingly to show she isn't going soft on the girl. But when Posy turns to smile at me, her mom's face softens and she gives me a slight nod saying it's really fine. "I'm Hazelle, and these are my kids. I see you've already met Posy and Rory, my other son Vick is around here somewhere."

I see a blushing face lean out from Rory's shadow and give me a shy wave. It appears I may have an admirer. Well, if being a politician's daughter has taught me anything, it is charming people with your greetings. "Nice to meet you Hazelle. You have a beautiful little girl, and Rory is such a responsible older brother. Not to mention the little lady killer you have over there." I motion towards Vick who quickly retreats behind his brother again, but not before I see his face go from pink to crimson. His mother and I share a small smile at the poor boy's expense.

"Thank you so much. And I can see your father raised quite the young lady himself. Is he preparing you to be the next Mayor?" I can hear skepticism in her voice; she probably thinks I'm just being superficially kind. But she's got it all wrong; I'm just not very good at this.

"No, I'm not that good with people." I say self-consciously, looking down at the floor.

"Oh I don't know, you're doing pretty well so far." I look up into a warm motherly smile. I get a good look at this woman for maybe the first time ever. She was obviously beautiful once. She still is, but life has worn on her in so many ways, making her seem perpetually tired. She favors her left hip, from years of holding children and laundry baskets in one hand, while working with the other. Her hands are tough and calloused for the same reasons. But it's her eyes that are the most striking. Her Seam-gray eyes seem to swirl into unending depths full of weathered wisdom. I feel like she can see right through me, and I don't think it's just a feeling.

"It would be really hard not to get along with Posy," I say honestly.

He mom tilts her head, "Oh I don't know. She's usually a lot shyer with strangers."

"But mom she's not a stranger, she's Gale's friend. Remember, she was the one who gave him the medicine that made him feel all better when he got hurt," Posy says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. How did she even know about that? Perhaps Gale told her. They did spend a lot of time together, he might've mentioned it.

"No I didn't know…" is all she gets out when the big screen comes alive and the national anthem drowns out everything else. Our brief relief from the tension is over as all eyes fall on the screen.

I pay no attention to the announcer's introductions; instead I can't help but watch Posy trying to jump around and peek between people to get a good spot to view from. "I can't see." Rory stops her and she is about to pout at him when he swings her onto his back.

She squeals, "Yay! Piggy back ride."

"Quiet, and hold still or I'm putting you down." She obeys and he sighs, shaking his head but immediately smiles when he feels her chin on his shoulder and her cheek against his. I envy them. They may have had to fight to survive, but I never experienced sibling love. It's so touching it pulls my attention away from the first couple of tributes.

I miss District 1 and 2 completely and only catch the second of the District 3 pairs. They look tough. The boy is 18 and a volunteer, not as usual for Three as for the other low numbered districts. He looks calm and deadly, the blinking lights of his technology-based costume light up his face and make him look even more sinister. And he didn't _need_ the help. His partner, also 18, is actually quite beautiful. She's smiling widely and waving to the crowd. She bounces around the motionless boy, they make quite the odd pair. The announcers say their names are Dakrin and Harley. I wonder what brought them together.

I don't get to watch too much more before Posy uses the loudest whisper ever to start asking why Gale hasn't come out yet. I keep telling her it's because he's going to be the last. Still, every time a chariot comes out and he's not on it, she starts again. None of them catch my eye in the moments I have between helping calm her down. The districts pass one by one. I've always hated this part. I can't imagine what it's like for them. Knowing they're about to see their son/brother up there. Like it was for my mom. I hope none of these people have to go through everything else she's gone through.

Before I know it they are announcing District 12. First Jacob and Sera come out. Their outfits are similar to Katniss's and Peeta's from last year, but not as grand. The announcer's comments say that someone other than Cinna had tried to pull off his masterful creation and failed. I feel bad for them. This isn't going to help their cause, which if I'm honest already doesn't look good.

The announcers and cameras are still focused on them when a collective gasp spreads through the crowd and the cheering goes silent. When the cameras shift back onto the entrance, the same gasp spreads through the crowd in the square.

"Oh my god she's so…"

Next to me, I think I hear Rory's jaw shatter on the floor.

Nearly golden ethereal wings spread through the air, made of some kind of sheer lace material. I can just make out an embroidered feather-design on them. They flap through the air, three separate layers all swaying gently in the breeze and giving the illusion of flight. The edges are cut into feathers that ride on the wind more than ten feet on either side. It's so beautiful it's mesmerizing. Her dress, reaching just below the knees, is a radiant yellow that gently sparkles in the light. It has a tight neckline with feathers coming up her to frame Prim's chin. Around the waist is a thick ribbon that turns into a giant bow at the back, with a piece hanging down like a white tail feather. All that and it still takes me a second to put the whole thing together.

They have turned her into a canary.

Prim's smile is wide and natural as she waves from her perch on Gale's shoulder to the crowd that watches in captivated silence. Eventually the cheering starts somewhere far off and becomes a roar in the stadium.

"Oh my god she's so…" I still can't find the words.

"Pretty, she's a pretty bird!" Posy doesn't have such problem.

"A canary," Rory says, stunned. I imagine that for him, she's the most beautiful canary in the world. Well right now, maybe for everyone. Her youthful innocence and the unbelievable glow that comes from her shine like a sun. As the chariot comes to a stop, the elaborate sleeves fall around Prim's shoulders like folding wings. The layers overlap to form a seemingly solid yellow cloak.

Without the distraction of the wings, I get my first good look at Gale. And I'm immediately ashamed of the thoughts that cross my mind. Highly inappropriate, especially considering I'm standing right next to his mother. But I've never seen a man look so good.

I've always thought he was ruggedly handsome. Unkempt, slightly dirty, his muscles well toned from hard work and usually glistening with sweat. Add that to his dark skin and stormy eyes and what's not to like? I've never really given him a second thought, though, because it's always been obvious that his attention was elsewhere. Besides, he hasn't exactly been friendly with me, the birth-rights we had no control over making us immediate adversaries in his eyes. So I did what I always do, watched from afar. And doing that made me respect him far too much to hold a few snide comments against him. What he does for his family and for Katniss's too, is so noble and selfless I couldn't imagine hating him, no matter what he said to me.

Now I'm staring at this new version of him and it's just breathtaking. He's wearing all black, but a black that shines. The top few buttons of his shirt are undone, showing off his powerful chest. Thin fabric clings to his muscles, the light reflecting the definition. He looks like a panther when he moves. His strong arms are covered only by short sleeves that threaten to burst under the strain of stretching over his biceps. The outfit is supposed to emulate a miner's uniform but what it really captures is the darkness. Gale looks like a walking shadow, the perfect contrast to the light he carries on his shoulder. He doesn't smile, he stares at the other tributes and out at the crowd, the ever-watchful guardian. The crowd cheers wildly as Ceasar comes up to close the ceremony.

Posy is the first to say something after our collective trance is broken. "Wwwooowww! Did you guys see Gale? He looked so big and strong and tough, where did he get those fancy clothes? Did you see the horses pulling him? Did you see Prim? She was soo pretty, like an angel, where did she get those wings? Do you think she can really fly? Who were all those other people? Their clothes were fancy too. But not as pretty as Prim's, do you think she'd let me wear it, she gives me her clothes sometimes you know." Ignorance is bliss for the excited young girl, she has no idea what any of it means. She just saw the pretty clothes. I'm jealous.

"Yeah sweetie, we saw," her mother answers patiently. Only her eyes betray the kind smile she gives her daughter. She knows the parade went better than anyone could have hoped for, but her son is nowhere near out of danger. The viewing finishes and the crowd begins to disperse. There is a hushed buzz spreading through the streets with it. People are talking about it. Katniss was well liked enough to evoke the response she got last year from the district. But if there was a title for the most beloved child in District 12, Prim would be the winner with no competition. She's one of the only people in the district that is unconditionally accepted both by people from the Seam and from the Town. Besides being possibly the sweetest creature on the face of the earth, the healing work she does with her mother has made her both loved and respected by everyone who's ever met her.

And now _They_ have taken _Her_, of all people. The citizens weren't happy after the reaping but now they're getting angry.

I see it in Rory's face as he turns to his sister. "Come on, Posy it's time to go home."

Her face turns into a frown. "But I don't wanna go home I want to stay and play with Madge."

"I don't think Madge is going to be staying to play sweetie, besides we have to eat dinner," her mom adds, collecting Vick.

"But, but… Can she come eat dinner with us? We have more than enough food since Mrs. E. started sharing with us. So it's okay right? You wanna come eat with us Madge?" She gives me the same look that brought me over here in the first place, but not to make the same mistake twice, I don't let myself get sucked in. Instead, I look up to her mother to see what she thinks. She's giving me an appraising look but decides after a second.

She gives me a warm smile. "Well, we never got a chance to thank you for bringing that morphling for Gale. I think inviting you to dinner is the least we can do."

"Yay! Come on, you're gonna come to our house. You wanna right? It'll be fun, Mom makes the best food, and I can show you my doll, Gale got it for me. And and you know what...?"

As we start to walk to their home, Posy takes my hand, skipping around. Her mouth never quite stops, going on from one random tangent to another. The rest of us aren't very talkative so it works out.

By the time we reach their house even Vick has seemed to get a little more comfortable with me being there. As I was invited in, all I could think was, _Who would of thought I'd get to know Gale_'_s family better without him around? _

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

When they come off the chariot, Prim wants to run to me at once, but Cinna quickly stops her long enough to take off her wings. She immediately hugs him. "It was unbelievable." I can see how happy he is with the results. And as I look past them I can see few of the other tributes giving her the same looks I got last year. There's no question she outshone them all.

While she's with Cinna, Gale walks over. I almost can't believe my eyes, he looks…

"You should really close your mouth you know? You're starting to drool." He doesn't even try to hide his cocky smile. I imagine he is on top of the world right now; their first appearance couldn't have gone better.

"I could say the same to you," I say after his eyes do a bit of wandering of their own. Cinna's dress for me is much simpler than last year's, but much more form-fitting. Then again, with all the extra food, I have a lot more form to fit. But before Gale can answer my jest, Prim comes barreling into me. She's so excited.

"Did you see my wings Kat, weren't they gorgeous?" She hugs me tightly, then pulls back and does the same to Gale.

"We did good, didn't we?" His ear-to-ear smile makes her squeal. "I knew we were going to when I saw this dress. Cinna's the best.

"Yes he is," I tell him as he joins the group. He smiles at me and gives me a hug. He made my outfit but I hadn't gotten a chance to see him yet, with everything that was going on. I whisper in his ear, "How do you do it?"

He pulls back, "I'm not the best, just the luckiest. I get to design for the most beautiful girls in the world."

Prim hugs him again.

"Well that's certainly true." Gale looks me dead in the eyes as he says it. His gaze is so intense I have to look away. He can't look at me like that, not here, not now, not wearing that. A memory of our kiss on the train rushes back with such force I have to fight a blush trying to creep its way up my face.

I quickly change the subject. "Well we should go upstairs so you guys can change and relax." Everyone agrees and we make our way to the elevator. Gale and Cinna get in first, and then Prim and I. When the door closes I suddenly become all too aware of Gale behind me. Usually, his presence is something that calms me, and once we're in the woods his presence blends with my own. We've never been uncomfortable in each other's personal space until now. I feel him behind me like a fire. The heat that's radiating from him starts warming me from inside out. I feel the slight tingle of his breath on my neck. He's not _too_ close but it still gives me the chills.

When the doors open I almost throw myself out of them to keep my composure. I make a quick excuse about getting changed, grab Prim's hand and bring her down to her room without as much as glancing back. I drag her in and close the door behind me. I immediately fall back against the door. _I'm never going to survive the next few days around him._

When I come out of my little panic attack, I see Prim giving me an all-knowing smile. "Wishing you would have listened to me now, huh?"

"The innocent little Canary, with the dirty mind. You just shut up and change."

The problem is; _she's absolutely right._

* * *

><p><em>End Chapter<em>

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you got as good of a picture of Prim in her outfit as I have in my head. I wanted her to be like Cinderella at the ball, completely outshining all. Which shouldn't be too hard because I didn't really talk bout anyone else lol. And Idk about any of you, but my favorite part of writing this chapter was Posy. If any of you know a bunch of little kids, at least one of them is like that.

I'd love to hear your thoughts about it. So Please review.


	8. 8 Declaration

A/N: First, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you've been amazingly kind and helpful. It really helps me keep motivated to write.

Also, for those who were the first to read my chapter I forgot to add something very important. More appropriately I added it and on a rewrite lost it and forgot to rewrite in the detail. Prim was supposed to be on Gale's shoulders, it was the plan from the beginning. I saw it so plainly in my head that I didn't even realize it wasn't there.I'd like to give a heap of gratitude to **Elizabeth,** for pointing it out to me in a review. It's important and I apologize for the lapse.

Full disclosure, I'm not terribly happy with this chapter. But there were some plot lines I needed to develop now rather than interrupting things later. So hopefully this will be an informative interlude.

Now for my Anon responses.

Elizabeth - Thank you again for the review and for alerting me to the fact that I didn't mention that she was on his shoulder. It really is too important to miss, I went back and added it. One line makes all the difference.

Paul - Thanks a lot. You're absolutely right people have been really giving me some great feedback, so I'm hoping not to disappoint.

Kat - I actually based Posy off a non-blood nephew of mine. I'm glad it came across well. And if you thought Prim was gorgeous then it's all I can hope for. As for Gale, I think he'd take special offense to being waxed. lol

Okay no more waiting...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

I didn't stay on our floor for long. When Katniss got back from the Capitol the first time, she told me about the view from the roof of the training center and how it was the only place where she could ever be alone. So I only changed my shirt and boots before coming up here. The training shirt was still tight, but felt a little different than a second skin. I could almost forget it was there, it was so comfortable. And I had my hunting boots back. A piece of home I planned to keep with me as long as possible.

When I step off the elevator on the top floor, I see what she was talking about. The view from up here is incredible. I walk to the edge of the roof. The lights shining in the darkness make the city look like a sea of stars in the distance, and the dull roar of the crowds below could be the sound of the waves. I don't know how they could celebrate killing children, but honestly, right now they are the least of my problems. I don't have time to worry about other people at the moment, unless they're tiny and blonde.

That son of a bitch has it out for her - well, _us,_ now. I can't imagine he'll be forgetting that bad-breath crack anytime soon. Well, fuck him. Apparently, I'm dead no matter what, because the alternative is killing Prim and that's not going to happen, and she's sure as hell not dying while I'm alive. The odds are most certainly not in my favor here no matter how you look at it. I'm bringing a nearly helpless little girl into a death trap, with dangers I couldn't even dream of (though I'll probably dream of little else afterwards, _if_ I make it out), and 46 people ready to kill us. It _almost _makes me want to seek out some allies, but I'm not going to do that. I have one ally and I have no desire to explain to her, or to my conscience, why I have to kill someone else I started to treat as one. When she finds out that only one of us can win, I don't want her even considering that I'd kill her.

"How the fuck am I going to do this?" A slight gust of wind is my only response. "Yeah that's about what I was thinking." But gasping of the wind or not, I'm going to do everything I can to get at very least her through this. I mean, if I can somehow pull my ass out in the process too, that would be a sweet bonus, but one thing at a time.

Actually now that I'm thinking about it, the scariest part is Snow promising not to use any of the harsh landscape traps on us. If that's not a ploy to lure us into a false sense of security, it means whatever else he has planned is far worse. I don't know what's worse than forest fires, floods, and volcanoes, and that's what bothers me. I don't, but that bastard _does._

I lay on the ledge of the roof. I wanted to look up at the _real _stars but I can't see them. The sky glows with the blended light of the city instead. I wonder if the people here have ever seen them, other than on TV. It's one of the few things that their technology and wealth takes away rather than provides. They can't even enjoy the beauty of the sky. It's sad because I bet they don't even realize it. But at the same time funny because it's always been one of the simplest pleasures in my life. Sometimes, I would lay like this out in the woods back home, staring up at the sky and drawing pictures with the twinkling specks. It was one of the few things in the world no one could take from me. It was there every night; all I had to do was look up. For all they've gained in their splendor, they've lost one of the truest beauties in the world. I actually pity them.

I close my eyes and try to see the stars from memory. It probably explains a lot, if you think about it. They've long since forgotten the beauty of things like the stars, or the mountains. Instead, they stare at bright lights and pretty colors. They don't know what real beauty is anymore. That's why they dye their skin and mutilate themselves, in search of something long since lost. They detach from what's real into their fantasy worlds, but being human is all about attachments. So somewhere along the way, the parts of them that were once human fall off, dry and dead like a scab.

All that is left is a scarred shell that moves like a human but hasn't the faintest idea of what it means to be one. You get Snow, or Trinket. One became vicious and remorseless, the other oblivious and perky. Both equally guilty of being completely inhuman, and to be honest, I think I prefer Snow. At least he's upfront about being a heartless prick.

But what's really sad is that even with all that going on, there is still something else I can't get out of my head.

The kiss…

I've been up there for about an hour, when I'm pulled out of my inner tirade by the sound of the elevator door opening. The lack of any sound after that and the fact that I don't immediately feel another presence means there's only one person it could be. "Heya Catnip."

She doesn't answer but after a few seconds I can feel her in the wind, slowly moving closer.

"You know it doesn't matter how quiet you are? I can _feel _you." Again, I get no response. She stops a few feet away. The tension in the air tells me she's waiting for me to react, to sit up and look at her so she can talk with her eyes instead of her mouth, but that's not going to happen. I lay casually on the edge of the roof with my eyes closed and my head on my hands. She did what she did last time on an impulse, the apology in her eyes afterwards told a slightly different story than her lips beforehand. Then again, impulse or not, that kiss…

But I'm too stubborn to give in and besides, making her squirm is way too much fun. "Let me guess, you made another cat friend, and this one's got your tongue?" I can see her dirty look without opening my eyes. "I can't see that, you know."

She slaps me in the chest. I catch her wrist before she can pull her hand back. "You know it's not nice to hurt people…" I guide her hand back down, placing it flat over my heart and covering it with mine. "…especially not here." I hear her inhale and I know what she'll say, so I stop her. "I'm not talking about me, I'm gonna be dead soon anyway. Who cares about me getting hurt?" I laugh but she doesn't.

"Gale…"

"I'm kidding…. it'll be at least a week." She hits me with her other hand and willingly leaves it on my chest for me to grab. I can hear her breath shake. She's probably got tears in her eyes, which means I can't open mine, now more than ever. There's no way I could say this looking into her eyes, her tears would destroy me for even thinking it. Hell, most of me is already willing to start a mutiny. It's a pity the brain controls those parts, because I'm really not okay with the decision myself. It's the best one though, not for me, but for her. Still, that doesn't mean that I have to like it.

"You know, that little chat I had with Snow? Well he all but told me that there was going to be a rule change. There's only gonna be only one winner." I fill her in on the whole conversation. I sense that my words are hitting her like punches, but I can't stop. She has to know. By the time I get to the end, her tears are falling on my shirt.

I hear a barely audible, "N-no…" Her hands ball up, gripping my shirt and I feel her leaning on me for support.

I don't give her a chance to really say anything, though. "To tell you the truth, I kind of expected it. This all started because there were two winners. I doubted they were going to let it happen again. But I want you to know… It's _going _to be Prim."

I can hear Katniss trying to stifle her soft sobs. It doesn't really work but I can't stop and soothe her now or I'll never make it to the end. "That means I'm not coming back." Her attempts at containment fail and she steps closer, burying her face in my chest. I can't resist the urge to comfort her anymore and my arms wrap around her shaking form. "So I don't think we should…"

My well-thought-out speech goes to waste when she lifts her head off my chest and her lips crash against mine. She kisses me so frantically she damn near knocks me off the ledge. After a small panicked jerk that almost sends me to my death, I try to push up so that I can get down.

But with her leant over me like she is, I knock her off balance and she clings to me before I can get my legs on the ground. She falls, pulling me down as she does, and we end up in a knot of limbs on the ground. I can't help but laugh. Katniss, however, forcefully wrestles her way on top of me. She's straddling my waist and her hands are gripping my shirt. "NO! Do you hear me? No!" She lifts me by my shirt to meet her descending lips in a hard rough kiss and then slams me back against the floor. "You don't get to decide, not like that." At the beginning she was yelling but by the end her words are broken by tears.

I barely have the strength to say it. "But Catnip, I'm not coming back."

"Yes you are. And even if you're not, that doesn't change anything," she says, resting her hands on either side of my face and holding my gaze with hers.

"From my perspective it changes pretty much everything," I say with a twisted snort.

She leans up for a second, putting what little distance is possible between us, "So you're saying you… you don't… not anymore?" She can't even say it. Now of all times she can't get past a silly little word. I sigh.

"You know I do. That's one of the few things not even death can change." I reach up and cup her face with my massive hand. My thumb brushes her cheek and my fingertips rest on the back of her neck. "I will _always_ love you. And that's why I don't want this to be harder for you than it will be already. You should forget about me and focus on your new life. I _really_ hate to admit it, but that guy they've got you marrying, he's a good guy. Even if he's a bit soft. You could really make a-" I was going to say _life with him_, but instead….

WHAM! Katniss punches me straight across the face. "Don't you dare! What did I just say? You don't get to decide, it's my pain, it's my choice." She leans down and plants a soft lingering kiss where a red spot must be already forming.

I close my eyes at the soft sensation, but quickly open them again and ask, "Are you sure? You know I love you, but…"

"Completely." Her eyes search mine as she gently traces the lines of my face with her fingers. "You can't leave me without knowing."

"Without me knowing what?" I know damn well what, but I want to hear her say it.

"This..." The kiss she gives me could've ignited a sun. It's deep and slow and deliberate; every movement is soft, gentle and filled with boundless passion. I thought that was going to be her answer, to avoid using the words. But for the first time since I can properly remember, Catnip surprises me.

She lifts up slightly, our face only inches apart. Her pearl gray eyes search mine as if she could only find the courage there. "I love you too," she blurts.

Judging by her wide eyes and gasping lips, she surprised herself too. But the words are out and we don't waste time on awkwardness anymore. The next kiss is not soft and gentle. It's more like the one from the train. A breaking dam, one that I hope stays broken.

When our kiss ends, she sits up and suddenly I'm very aware of our position. I can feel her warmth through my pants and I'm quite sure by the way she lifts back up that she can feel something in my pants too. Figures, since she basically just tackled me and had her way with me… "Only you would be surprised about that," I say, unable to stop myself from laughing. She narrows her eyes at my smartass comment and responds the way she normally does when I point out something she's not good at.

She lowers her hips onto me again, this time moving them in a small circle as she presses down. I don't know where it came from, but the consuming heat that begins to rise through my body stops me from caring. She's leaning forward, eyes locked on mine with the knowing smirk that I love so much on her face. _You were saying?_

I take a deep breath and give her a lustful smile. Seeing it like this is literally a dream come true, or at least the right start. However, her standing up and cocking her eyebrow at me before walking towards the elevator is definitely not what happens next in my dream. I watch her in silent frustration as she walks away, my eyes taking in the curve and swish of her hips. "Too bad we have to go downstairs for dinner."

_So that's how you want to play it._

I'm up in a flash, walking silently across the roof. Just as the elevator doors open, I grab her hips from behind and spin her around, pushing her against the wall. I hit the down button as I step in, snatching her hands and pinning them above her head. Her breathing quickens even before I press our bodies together. I press my forehead to hers, controlling her head and put my lips no more than an inch from hers. She squirms helplessly, not really fighting but struggling, but she stops when our eyes meet. I can see the need growing in her eyes, a silent plea. _Give me._

I don't kiss her; instead I brush my cheek against hers and sweep my lips down her neck, then begin kissing my way back up to her ear. I take my time and when I feel the slight tremor of the elevator stopping, I bite her earlobe gently and whisper. "You started it."

The door to our floor opens and I turn around, leaving her breathless as I walk out. We can't be seen - that little scene in the elevator was risky enough, so she won't be able to follow me and retaliate. Even though I'd secretly love her to. Still, as I walk down the hall towards the dining room, I can't wipe the smile off of my face. _This is going to be fun.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I'm on one of the couches in the large central room of the floor where the big TV is. I've never been in a room like this, so I don't know exactly what you'd call it. It's like a really fancy living room. All white with gold trimmings. There are flowers in vases all over and the couches are large and extremely soft and comfy. I'm snuggled against one of the pillows with my feet tucked up and my head on the arm of the chair. I couldn't find Katniss after I finished getting changed, and Gale wasn't in his room. At first I started to get worried, but then a sly smile found its way to my face when I thought, _Maybe Katniss finally listened to me. _

So even though I don't want to be alone, I do want _them_ to be alone even more. So here I am, curled up on this couch. The TV is on but I'm too distracted by the things swimming around in my head to pay attention. That's why I didn't even notice that a person sat down on one of the other couches.

"Is anything good on?" It's Sera. She gives me a warm smile and somehow it makes her seem a lot older than she is. I don't know anything about her except that she's a fellow tribute from my district. We haven't really spoken at all until now. I feel guilty. I've only really been worrying about myself going into the Games and Katniss being forced to get married. It's been hard to see past them, but I'm not going to let that stop me now.

"I'm not really watching." I say, sitting up a little so that I'm not lying down anymore. "Just wasting time until dinner."

"Yeah me too." She looks around, "So, where's your guardian? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight, or off his shoulder for that matter." Her tone is playful.

"I don't know, actually, but it's okay. I can take care of myself," I say, making a show of crossing my arms and puffing out my chest.

She laughs at my display. "A real rough tough cream puff, I see. The Killer Canary."

I keep my chest out. "That's right, fear me!" I raise a fist with joking determination. After a second we both just burst out laughing.

"I was definitely scared," she says sarcastically when she calms down again.

"You should be," I say with playful defiance.

We settle into a comfortable silence. I take a good look at her for the first time. It hits me that she seems a bit thin for a girl from Town. You'd expect the people from the Seam to be underweight. Thanks to Kat, I was one of the only kids living in the Seam who wasn't malnourished, but no one from Town has ever had to worry about starvation. Her skin is a little too pale as well. Before I can stop myself, I'm off my couch and plopping down on the seat next to Sera, facing her. She's a bit taken aback, but I grab her face between my hands before she can react. I stare into her eyes first and she freezes under my gaze. I look over every inch of her face. "Open." She obediently opens her mouth, so fast I think she surprised herself by doing it. I turn her head to either side, inspecting her ears and then feeling her neck for the tell-tale lumps. Then I check her arms and hands. _Nothing. But I'm sure…_

Finally, I try things the old-fashioned way, "You're sick, aren't you?"

She pulls out of my gentle grip, her face flushed with panic. "How do you know?"

"I didn't know, I can just tell. I've been working with my mom since I was really young and she says I'm a true healer." Just then I hear voices in the hall.

Her head snaps in their direction, then back to me. "Please don't say anything." Her tone is frantic and desperate.

"You should tell Jacob," I whisper to her as he enters the room with Haymitch and Peeta.

"He already knows," she says hastily as she stands up to follow the flow towards the Dining room.

I'm left alone again, but this time the healer in me won't let me worry about anything but Sera being sick. She can't go into the arena like that.

Then I see Gale walking into the room, with a big smile on his face. For a second I get hopeful. _Did_ _she actually listen?_

But my hopes are quickly dashed by her entrance into the room. She's flustered and a little disheveled, which are both good signs, but her eyes throw fiery knives into Gale's back.

_I can lead a goat to water…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cinna)<strong>

I should be considerably happier than I am at the moment. For the second year in a row, all anyone can talk about is my tribute and how my design made her fly. But when I hear the other stylists' compliments, all I can do is contemplate how shallow we all are. No one cares that the radiant little bird they're speaking of is about to go into the hell we call a game. Not a single person talks about the horrible fate that awaits such magnificent creature.

I haven't felt right about the games my whole life. The only reason I'm one of the stylists for it is because it's the pinnacle of our profession. Even still, when I received the offer, my first reaction was to turn it down. How could I willingly be a part of it all? Then a close friend told me something. He said, 'Cinna, you can't stop it. But what you can do is to make those kids shine so brightly that their brilliance burns into our memories. People only remember the winners; maybe if they started remembering those who died, they wouldn't be able to look past them so nonchalantly."

It just so happened that my very first year I got a girl who could actually win. After what happened at her reaping, it hit me. _That their brilliance _burns_ into our memory_… What better way to do that than with fire? It worked better than even I could have imagined. I became the catalyst for her transformation, and once it happened there was no going back. I saw it in her face, she was going to win. My plan to make them remember the dead fell to the wayside, replaced by this goddess of fire. When she finally came out, I was glad to have failed.

Then I discovered the real horror of the games, that the victors are little more than puppets for the Capitol to use and abuse as they see fit, that winning is a fallacy. It's what made me not want to come back. I was going decline the invitation to return and judging by how much trouble the "Girl on Fire" has caused, President Snow would have been glad to let me. I would've just been Katniss's personal stylist, and making wedding gowns is a decisive improvement over dressing children for slaughter. But that all changed the second I saw Prim reaped.

I know Capitol politics well enough to know that it was orchestrated. It made me furious, and I had to do something. Last year I designed to make people remember, this year I designed to make people never _want_ to forget. I wanted them to fall in love with Prim, so that just maybe they'd actually see what it is that they're doing. It's a dream, I know, but one I'm dreaming in hope and it's all I can do for them. Maybe my attempts at thawing the hearts of the people will just translate into more sponsors for them, but that alone would make it worth it, even if my message was to be lost. Besides, I have a plan for the wedding as well.

I'm on my way up to their floor in the training center. I'm going to watch the recaps with them, and also discuss their interview attire. I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do already. Something tells me I know how they're going to play their interview. Katniss's 'cousin' is not to be trifled with; I saw that during the reaping as well. His eyes told me the same thing Katniss's did a year ago, and if I could bet, I'd put it all on him or rather Prim, because I know the truth without being told.

When the elevator opens I can hear the commotion of the group in the lounge and go down there to see everyone sitting around the couches waiting for the recaps to start. Haymitch is draped on a couch with Effie, who's sitting as far from him as humanly possible. Peeta is sitting with the other two tributes; I believe their names are Jacob and Sera. With their blonde hair and blue eyes, they are generally similar-looking to Peeta, but obviously unrelated. They must have decided on him being their mentor.

This explains why Katniss is sitting with Prim between her and Gale, even though she'd probably be sitting with them either way. But what it doesn't explain is why her hand and Gale's seem to disappear into the same spot in the couch behind Prim. I can't help but smirk. I know the whole situation, Katniss and I have become very close in the private moments we've spent together. But the last time we talked, she still wasn't sure what she wanted from whom, if she wanted anything at all.

Married or not, Peeta won't force Katniss to do anything she didn't want to. He's so kind that he might even let her have Gale in secret, if that's what would make her happy. He would sacrifice that much of himself for her. But now I don't think that's going to be an issue.

My smirk leaves as quickly as it came when I realize what this means. These are the real 'Star-Crossed Lovers'.

"Hey everyone." I'm so good at faking my smile I doubt anyone notices it's fake. I give the appropriate affirmative smile and nod to the reciprocal greetings. When my eyes meet Katniss's, I glance at Gale and then back to her with a smile. If I actually said out loud how adorable her blush is, she might hurt me so I just silently gloat to myself. I don't think the exchange went unnoticed by Gale, who's now wearing a smirk quite similar to mine from a moment ago.

I decide to sit down on a plush chair just outside the U-shaped couch arrangement. I can see everyone from here and that's perfect, because I want to see everyone's reaction when Prim appears on the screen. And when IT happens, I'm not disappointed. The silence of the crowd is humbling but it's offset by Prim's squeal, which is infinitely more gratifying. Seeing herself high on Gale's shoulder, the shining yellow wings gently flapping in the breeze, she can't hold her excitement in. She immediately jumps on Gale, her tiny arms around his colossal shoulders.

"Do you see how good we look? We did it!" I doubt his ear drum survived that, but he doesn't seem to mind.

He wraps his big arms around her and squeezes her tight, making her laugh the air out her lungs, then pulls her back with a big smile on his face. "We didn't do anything. That's was all you, my little Canary. You and Cinna." At the mention of my name her head snaps in my direction like a mongoose's. She jumps straight over the back of the couch and comes running at me so hard that when she dives into my arms, the whole chair tips over. I can't breathe with her arms wrapped so tightly around my neck, but I couldn't care less. "You're the best Cinna, you made me so beautiful."

When I get enough air to breathe, I respond, "No you were already beautiful, I just made you fly."

"You really did…" Gale chimes in from his seat on the couch, his previously missing hand hanging over the back. He's sizing me up. I do that for a living so I know the look. "How'd you think of that?"

"It hit me when I saw her on your shoulder. She looked like a little bird. There's only one bird that fits for the mining district, but I think it fits Prim even better. She's a symbol of hope and protection, as long as the Canary's alive, everything is going to be okay." I look at her and smile. She's so happy tears are welling up in her eyes. She doesn't say anything; she just clings to me for another minute before letting us get up off the floor.

When I rise, I notice everyone is smiling, the heartfelt show even sufficed to break Haymitch's icy demeanor. The only one whose smile isn't really there is Jacob, but I can understand, he knows what her getting all the attention means. He's got almost no hope for sponsors. Their costumes had been good, but compared to the show Gale and Prim made they might as well have been invisible. I feel bad for him, but there's nothing I can do to help him. I'm glad to be rid of his slightly off-putting stare when Gale pulls the attention back to himself.

"Canaries are a lot more than that, at least to miners." He lowers his voice, as if he thought we'd get in trouble if anyone past this group heard what he was saying. "In a place filled with nothing but grays, blacks and the dark, it's the only color. Even if you brought something colorful down there it would be black with dust before the end of the shift. But a canary is always bright yellow. It's more like the sun to us then a bird." He shakes his head slightly like he's mad he can't think of the right words. "It's something beautiful, in a place where beauty doesn't exist. It's what reminds us the world is still up there." He laughs, his eyes obviously seeing something not in this room. "You know everyone down there has a different name for the canary? We all give it the name of the person we want to make it back up to the most." Then his eyes focus on nothing but me and I feel locked in place. "You couldn't possibly understand."

_Actually, I think I just did. _

Effie stands up and tells everyone it's time for bed; meaning time for me to go. Prim gives me one last hug before running off. Gale just nods as he follows her. Katniss walks over to me and I reach my hands out to her. She takes them and smiles at me.

"Thank you," is all she says, but I can tell it means so much more than that. She's holding back tears and I hug her so that she doesn't have to hold it in for me. And I feel the tears on my neck as soon as her head presses against mine.

"Honey, you know I wouldn't let that darling sister of yours go in there without every chance at coming out. If there was anything else I could do…" She knows. She regains her composure and stands before me with forced resolve

We say our goodbyes and she goes to follow the others. Leaving me and Haymitch as the last two in the room.

"I gotta say I like the Canary idea. I almost wish the kid would've made that speech on camera, but if he had, Snow would have all canaries exterminated by tomorrow. But you did miss one part of the analogy…" He stands up, noticeably without a drink.

"Enlighten me." Leave it to Haymitch to find the negative.

He shakes his head and walks over, putting a hand on my shoulder, "When things go wrong, the Canary is the first to die."

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope the slightly OC Katniss is forgivable under the circumstances. I was really debating rewriting that entire scene, but rewrites don't usually go well for me. I'll ever be quite happy with it. So I decided to move on and if it's a blemish on my record I hope the rest of my story makes up for it.

I'm anxious to hear what you all have to say so as always, please review.


	9. 9 Training Begins

A/N:Okay I need to get something out of the way up front. For "Paul" and anyone else who has had a pronoun confusion, for the record, I'm a guy. A lot of my reviewers have commented on how well I write Gale (thank you for that), now you all know the reason why.

On to the important stuff. First off I would like the thank all my reviewers for helping me reach 100 reviews . 99 of you were amazingly kind, but it figures that I'd get flamed on my 100th review. But considering how crazy the guy sounded I'm not going to let it bother me. I do invite flames if you feel they are necessary though.

I'm sure I have something else I wanted to mention but I can't remember now. So on to...

Anon Reviewer Responses:

Kat: Thanks as always, and I'm really happy to hear you say that about canaries. I was trying for that exactly.

Anon: You need to do me a personal favor and make an account. I don't care if you use "anon" but you give great reviews and you've said some things I'd love to respond to but don't want to put here. But in the meantime thanks again and pretty much all your hopes will come to pass. So enjoy.

Elizabeth: It's flattering to hear you rushed back to read, and I'm glad it wasn't a waste. And that line wasn't in before but it is now, so again I thank you. And what you said about Katniss being OOC was my reasoning exactly.

Paul: I hope that clears up the confusion, and I appreciate the compliment. And I know exactly what you mean about the pace of the story I was wrestling with that very thing myself, it's been taking a lot longer than I wanted to get to the games but the setup is important. What it came down to was; while action wise not much happened last chapter, there were some story development that had to be done and it was either now or as flashbacks while in the arena and I didn't want to break up the action in the novels you don't get into the games til two thirds of the way through. As for the side characters POVs; Most of them you will only see once or twice, and I always go into them for scenes I would be writing anyway. Madge during the Parade, Cinna during the recap, what makes it take a little longer is establishing the POV, like the scene with Posy. But I promise that I'm not wasting words. I'm tricky like that, there is no such thing as a random scene or conversation. If you stick with me I promise it will pay off.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Peeta)<strong>

I didn't sleep at all last night. Somehow I don't think I'm going to get any sleep while I'm here in the Capitol. The surroundings bring even more vivid nightmares, fresh with renewed details. The tentative peace once found in my waking hours is now replaced with the constant anxiety of being in the Games again, both as a mentor and as one of the 'Lovebirds'. All I can do now is try to find what little solace possible by helping Jacob and Sera. The two frightened kids who I'm supposed to protect when the truth is, I'm still in need of protection myself. The more I think about it, the more I'm forced to reevaluate Haymitch. 24 years of this…

This is also a problem, because I can't find the heart to hope for anyone but Prim to be the one who lives through it, and by extension Gale, because there's no way she's getting out alive without him. So how do I mentor two people when I secretly don't want them to win? Probably not as well as they deserve. Regardless of how I feel, though, I won't betray them and I won't ignore them. I can't. So now I'm on my way to breakfast, afterwards I'll take them aside and give them some tips about the training. I grilled Haymitch for every little piece of advice he could give me, because despite being a lush, the man has a gift for insight. Over the years he's learned the Games inside and out. It wouldn't shock me if he understood them better than the Gamemakers themselves.

Even if that wasn't true, he's all I got. I don't really have anyone else I can trust who knows more about the Games than I do. Maybe Katniss, she and Haymitch did have that strange unspoken understanding while we were in the arena. Which could mean she's got a better grip on how to be a mentor, but I can't exactly go to her for help. She's got Prim and Gale to worry about and while I don't think she'd actually refuse to help me, I know Katniss. The second Jacob and Sera's names came out of Effie's mouth; they were at best forgotten but most likely marked as enemies. Katniss is hardwired for survival, and even more so than her own, her dedication to Prim's survival is nothing short of monumental. It's a fact that may someday be written in history books, that is if all these uprisings turn into something. If they somehow manage to change things, the story of how she volunteered for her sister will become the basis of legend, her selfless act of love immortalized. I can't think of anything more deserving of commemoration.

Unfortunately, that makes us all but enemies at the moment. It's not only that she will not help, but she might consider my helping them as a betrayal. I'm helping people who are a threat to Prim and while it's a lot more complicated than that, it boils down to the same thing and Katniss doesn't mess around with details when Prim's life is involved. So here I am at odds with the woman I love and will be marrying against her will in a matter of days, unable to sleep due to nightmares, responsible for the lives of two people who I have to struggle with myself to want to save, and on top of all that, the only other person up and ready for breakfast is Gale. The very last person I want to be alone with, especially after last night.

He sits at the table with several plates around him. His fork dips to the plates so frequently that he never stops chewing. He seems focused solely on getting as much food into himself as possible. Leave it to Gale to exploit every resource, just like with Prim. I had resolved myself to not saying anything, not sure if I could trust myself at the moment, but that option is gone when Gale pauses for a second between bites.

"The baker, up with the sunrise." There's a mocking edge to his voice, it's the kind of sarcastic thing he says to get a rise out of me. We only have one reason not to like each other and she's the same reason why we can't be outright nasty to each other. Playing nice, however, is not Gale's strong suit, but he's far too smart to risk reprisal from Katniss by breaking our tenuous truce. So he tries to goad me into doing it instead. But I'm far from dumb myself.

"Just like the hunter." Sounds harmless, but my little shot hits its mark. He hasn't been able to hunt for months and it's a sore spot for him.

He shoots me a look and before his next bite calmly adds, "Well, unlike some, I'm used to working for a living. I have a lot of saved-up energy from not doing anything yesterday."

"Oh really? You seemed busy to me." I said it under my breath, with my back turned and across the room from him. I was sure he hadn't heard it until he spoke few seconds later. His voice takes on a different tone. One that tells me without looking that I have his full attention now.

"How so? When I do turn around, I see he's stopped eating and now inspects me like a hawk does a rabbit.

I could lie, but if his ears heard me all but whisper to myself, who knows what else they can pick up. "I saw you yesterday." I try to imply with my tone what exactly I mean, but that never works.

"I saw you yesterday too, what's your point?" Gale seems genuinely unfazed, and him being cavalier with it makes me kind of annoyed.

"I saw you and Katniss during the recap. When Prim jumped up to go to Cinna, you weren't quick enough pulling your hands away. And even before that, I could just tell. So she's finally made her choice, huh?"

I expect him to gloat or at least sit there in smug delight. But the long sigh I get wasn't even on the list of possible responses I'd imagined. "Yeah, she chose alright."

"Why don't you seem happy about it? I'd be ecstatic." Not hard to see there's something else going on.

"Well as per usual Bread Boy, you don't know the whole story." He shakes his head and I see more tension in his eyes then I have the whole time we've been together since the reaping.

I sit down across from him. "Tell me, then." We're not really friends but he seems like he's got a lot on his mind. Maybe he'll let his guard down just far enough to tell me. It would probably kill my nice guy image if anyone could read my mind and tell how happy I secretly am to hear that their relationship is strained.

"I don't think so Mellark." He stands up, leaving his plates on the table and begins to stalk away, but then turns around and comes back to stand over me. "But you're gonna swear to me, that you'll stand by her and protect her. No matter what happens. Not because of some fake vows the Capitol is making you say, and not because you think you love her…."

"I do love her!" I interject forcefully.

He chokes out a laugh. "You've barely met her. The only time you saw the real her was when she went to save your sorry ass during the games. That's Katniss. All that lovebird bullshit was an act. And other than that, how many times in your life have you spoken to her before the Games?" I stay there in silence. There's nothing to say, he's right. "Exactly. You might have fallen for her during the Games when she saved your life but even that is your ideal version. You don't understand her, you're from Town, you could never understand her."

"I may be from Town, but I went through the Games with her, that's something you can't understand. It changes you. I might not have known her before, but how well do you think you know her now?" How many nights have you held her through her nightmares?" I can see the realization sweep across his face and the triumph I feel from it is short lived as he grabs me by the shirt, yanking me up out of my seat by the collar. "Oh what's the matter, didn't you know? It wasn't all just for the cameras, Hawthorne. Bet that never occurred to you, did it?" Normally, I'm not the kind of person to say things like this, but all is fair in love and war.

He holds me nose to nose like he's trying to see if I'm lying. I can see the rage boiling behind his eyes when he makes sure I'm not. He all but tosses me back into my seat. "Maybe not, but then again, I'm not the type to take advantage of someone at their weakest."

He's so presumptuous and it feels good to say, "She's the one who would ask me to stay. Besides what do you call using Prim?"

I should've expected it. I certainly deserved it. But somehow I was still taken completely off guard when Gale's fist connected with my temple. _Damn, he's quick. _The blow knocks me clean out of my seat and onto the floor and Gale is over me before I can recover. But he doesn't look like he's going to hit me again. Good thing too, because I don't know if there's room for any more little birds floating around my head.

"Prim has nothing to do with this. Only a Townie would think of a girl like Prim as a pawn. One of the many reasons I don't like you people. You're halfway between us and the Capitol. You have their disregard for life, that's what lets you watch us starve."

Katniss must have never told him about the bread. I'm not like that. But I think his pedestal is getting a bit too high. "Oh yeah, if we're so different, tell me you didn't volunteer for Prim because you knew it would win Katniss over for you?"

He gives a cold laugh and leans down to me. His voice drops barely loud enough for me to hear. "I did it because I knew what it would do to Katniss if something happened to Prim. And unlike your fairytale puppy-love, I really love her. I've spent more time with her than anyone and I love the _real _her, the one she could only be around me and in the forest. Years of trust and devotion to one another, turning into something more. The kind of love that made me knowingly walk into a trap with the full intention of sacrificing myself to save the person she cares for the most."

My eyes lock onto his with the obvious question in them. He answers simply, "Only one winner." A lot goes unsaid as that sinks in and all the corresponding puzzle pieces fit into place. And suddenly I feel like a selfish prick.

"Knowing that, I'm saying to you: No. Matter. What. Do you hear me? I might have been her choice but I'm not going to get to enjoy it. So I don't care if you're jealous, hurt or spiteful, you are going to stay by her side. Even if she tries to push you away, even if it kills you. I don't give a shit about you, just her. And you're going to do this. It's not for me but for her, do you understand?"

I just nod blankly. I've been so busy worrying about everything else I completely missed it. Of course there's only going to be one winner… I find a new respect for Gale as that moment. He starts to walk away and I call out to him just as he opens the door. "I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, even if I'm dead." His words travel over his shoulder as he lets the door close behind him. And even though it sounded ludicrous, for some reason I believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

I'm even more nervous now than I was when it was me going into the training center. At least then it was only me I had to worry about, and I could control everything I did. Now Prim and Gale are the ones going in. She looks nervous, every little sound makes her jump. Gale is leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, looking quite comfortable. Figures, he's completely calm. Meanwhile, I'm going crazy in my head because I'm worried about both of them, and for completely different reasons.

I try to convey them just before they go inside: "Prim you need to be brave. No matter what you see anyone do in there, you can't get frightened. If you let them intimidate you it'll make you seem like an easy target. With you being so small they'll be looking for it, so you have to pretend not to care what they do…"

"Or if you are scared and want to get away, come running over to me like you're excited and then tell me all about it like it was amazing and you think I should try it," Gale chimes in. I look over at him in sheer amazement.

You'd think he'd been doing this for years. Everything he's done so far, every plan, every act, every piece of advice to Prim has been nothing short of brilliant. He's conducting the Games like an orchestra and he has them all dancing to his tune. I thought I knew everything about him, but in this odd atmosphere of twisted lies and death he seems to be flourishing into something more. I don't know if that's a good thing or not but it might be the very thing that gets them through, so I bury my nagging concern for the darkness I'm seeing.

I turn back to Prim. "That works too. If you want, you can even stay with Gale the whole time and work with him. And I know this will be hard for you, but try not to make any friends. I know Gale isn't going to want to team up with anyone." We'd talked about that in the months of training beforehand. She gives me a nod, firmer than the rest of her suggests she's feeling. I give her a tight hug, then pull back to look her in the eyes.

"You're gonna be fine. If you don't know what to do, ask Gale, he'll take care of you." It's been something of a mantra for me the last couple of days. Whenever it's just the two of us I try to give her every piece of advice I can think of. Different little tips are coming to me all the time, but one that I keep coming back to is: _Trust Gale, he'll take care of you_.

As if it was a command, she reaches up and grabs his hand. He smiles down at her, closing his hand around hers. I stand up again and turn to Gale. "I don't think you really need me to tell you what to do, not that you'd listen to me if I tried. I'm sure you already have it all planned out…"

His smug smirk says,_ You bet your ass I do._

I would hate that look if I didn't love it so much. "Well just watch it there, hot shot. You're already going to be a target after the Parade. If you show what you're capable of in there, it might become the common consensus that killing you is priority number one. Especially since you'll be fighting basically solo." Prim huffs at me and I give her an apologetic look but it's the truth and I can't spare them from it right now.

"So you're telling me not to show off? You may as well ask me not to breathe." He grabs his chest, pretending to choke. It actually manages to break the tension and make us all laugh for a second. But just for a second.

"Seriously Gale, you don't need any help with snares, you shouldn't go near them. Same with the bows and knives, you don't want them to know how good you are. Save that for the judges. And I know I don't have to tell you to watch the other tributes. And…" He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"I think you need to relax, I have everything perfectly under control." The last time he said that to me he almost died. I punch him in the arm.

I tilt my head to the side, _Seriously?_

He winks at me, _Trust me._

I sigh with a smile, _Always._

As they pass me to enter the training center I let my hand brush against Gale's, each of us moving just slightly to make the moment our skin touches last just that second longer. I think Prim sees it because her eyes go wide and she has a huge smile on her face as she looks from me to Gale just before the door of the training center closes behind them. Despite my worries, I sigh with relief. I didn't want to have to answer all Prim's questions and now Gale's locked in there with her for the rest of the day. _His problem now._

However, I have my own problems. I'm on my way to get dolled up so I can go to a Sponsors Party. They just have to deal with a room full of people who want them dead, I have to socialize with the people who consider it entertainment. Personally, I think I prefer the killers to the anxious spectators. But if it's to help them…

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I walk into the training room bouncing. If I just saw what I think I saw…

"Prim, time to talk about training." Gale's voice snaps me out of my giddy daze. He drops to one knee and motions me in close. No time for my celebration now.

"What do you want me to do?" I know my sister's right, Gale has a plan, and whatever it is I'm not going to let him down. So I get serious. It's time to operate. That's the way I have to think about it now. It's just a different way of operating.

He smiles at my visible attitude shift. "Okay. I know that you know medicine inside and out, both doctor medicine and healer medicine. But there are many odd locations for the Games and we might be dealing with unknown plants and animals. So I need you to go to the Herbs and Plants section. I need you to study those books and samples, learn everything you can. I want you to make lists in your head, edible plants, medicinal and poisonous plants. If you can remember specifically what the poisons do, that would be great, but the groupings are more important. You're gonna have to teach me about the ones we find in the arena, so I'm counting on you. That's all I want you to focus on today. Do you think you can handle that?"

He gives me a sympathetic look like it's okay if it's too much. But if that's all he's asking… "I can do it."

"That's my partner. Try to get in as much as possible today. Tomorrow you're going to be doing something else. And your sister was right, try not to make any friends. It'll be tough, but remember that all of these people are going into the Games. You can't tell if they're really nice or just pretending in order to get your guard down. You can only trust me, and I can only trust you."

"We can trust Sera. She's not going to hurt us." I say it before I realize I can't back it up without telling him what I promised I wouldn't, and I don't break promises to patients.

He takes a breath like he's about to say something, then stops himself, his slightly narrowed eyes looking into mine. He pauses for a moment and sighs, "Well, even still, you don't want to get friendly. We can't all win." I can see a hint of sadness peeking behind his hard eyes.

"Okay, I'll do my best." He gives me a big smile and stands up. He stretches as he does and stands up much straighter than normal, with his shoulders back and his chest out. He always stands slightly to the side or leaning against something to hide his size, or in some cases to avoid hitting the ceiling. Seeing him at his full height is slightly intimidating even for me. "I'm _really_ glad you're on my side Gale."

He gives me a puzzled smile, "Who else's side would I be on?" He winks at me, and grins widely. That's Gale in a nutshell. So intensely loyal he's probably never considered an alternative. "Come on my little Canary, time to go."

He starts to walk inside the center. I call from a few steps behind. "You said I'm going to study plants, but where are you going to be?"

He turns his head and smirks over his shoulder. "I'll be around… I don't think I'm going to get in a lot of hands-on training today. I'm going to focus on… _observation_." He looks almost scary when he says it, a little too pleased about it. I don't know why, I always learn more by doing things myself. "You'll be okay alone. Remember they can't hurt you in here, it's forbidden. But if you get scared remember what I said before. Sound excited and call my name and I'll be there. Or just look for me, I should be towards the back in whatever area I'm in. Okay?" He's back to his normal soft-eyed self.

"Okay." I watch him walk straight over towards the weapon sections. I don't know how much Gale knows about fighting with a weapon but I guess it's definitely something he should know. I look around the training area. It's huge. Big sections with all the different things you can learn: survival, fighting, making shelters, all kinds of stuff. There are people in all of them. I knew there were going to be 48 tributes but actually seeing them all at once… suddenly all my hopes seem a little farfetched. _Can we really beat all these people?_

I was hoping I would basically be alone at the Plants section. But I can see at least 4 people there as I timidly make my way over. My skin is heating up, I can feel eyes following me from all over the room. It's making me nervous. It could be my imagination, but I swear I hear my name in the whispered conversations that seem to be striking up as I pass a few of the stations. When I finally get to the Herbs station I try to find the least visible spot in the area and take one of the books and sample sets there to hide from the watchful eyes.

It's a small section in the back behind a couple of racks of hanging herbs - a demonstration on how to preserve them. I don't pay much attention, I know all those tricks because I use them every day. I sit against a pillar and open the book.

I exhale and relax when I finally feel like no one is watching. Only to have a voice come out of nowhere and scare the living daylights out of me by saying, "It's because you were so beautiful at the Parade, and because they all know who your sister is." I jump and look to the source of the voice to find a girl about my age peeking around the side of the pillar at me. She giggles at my reaction and says, "I'm Abril, and I obviously know who you are, so do you mind if I ask you something?"

I know I'm not supposed to make friends but what can a question hurt? "Sure."

"Do you have the worst luck in the world or what? Reaped twice in two years. I mean, what are the odds?"

I wasn't expecting that so I laugh a little. "I don't know, it's a good thing I'm too young to gamble. I'd lose everything."

She chuckles back.

She comes around the pillar and I get a look at her. She has dark hair and smooth skin, her eyes are brown and she's quite pretty. She's taller than I am and slender and her arms and legs seem almost a little too long for her body. She sits down on the floor across from me. "Well, things worked out for your sister and if that big guy you were with is as tough as he looks, you might be okay too." She seems nice but I try to remember what Gale said.

"He's even tougher than he looks, so maybe." I keep my answer short and I fix my eyes on my book. She makes few more attempts at conversation after that but I only give her one-word answers and focus on the book. She gives up, seeing that I'm not really trying to be social and goes off to try something else. So I can turn my full attention to the book.

I know a lot of the plants and herbs but there are also quite a few I don't know, including many from different areas. Also, some of the ones I know mixed with some of the ones I don't know can do amazing things together. I learn a lot. I learned the most about poison though, having never really needed to know much past how to cure it. I found I knew little about the plants themselves. There were so many and they did so many different things. It's a lot to remember but I'm feeling pretty good about it. I have a knack for it after all.

A couple times during the day I take breaks to stretch out my legs and rest my eyes for a moment. I'm not used to sitting in one spot, or reading so much in one day. When I do that I feel the eyes again, but now it doesn't bother me so much anymore. Most people are more concerned with their own training right now anyway. I look around for Gale who is leaning against a pillar just outside the survival sections. I don't know what reason he could have for observing them, he could probably teach those sections of the training.

I was thinking about going over to him but he seems deeply fixed on something and I don't want to break his concentration. I notice I'm not the only one watching him though. He's gained the attention of a few of the meaner looking tributes that I remember being from the Career districts. I see Sera off with Jacob and I almost want to go talk to them but then Sera meets my gaze from across the room and shakes her head. Girl code for 'Not now'.

So I just go back to my herbs, but not before I notice a head poking through the rafters. It disappears before I can tell who it belongs to but I'm sure I saw it. I find myself looking for it and occasionally catching a glimpse of its shadow but never a good look. I guess one of the tributes is a good climber, not to mention good at hiding.

A couple more people try to talk to me over the course of the day but most don't stay after I don't answer them right away. It might be rude but it's better than getting to know them. All is going well until it's time to leave and I see a girl I recognize from District One, Ruby. She's walking towards me instead of the exit. She looks like she's probably 18 and I can see an icy void in her eyes when she smiles at me. She talks like dumb talk to babies. "Aww look at the little birdie, you don't seem so special to me." I back up a little, trying to put space between us. She's amused by my fear.

"You seemed so fearless on the TV, what's wrong? Not so brave without your dumb ox carrying you around, huh?" She takes a step forward and I move back. "I didn't think so. Well, little girl, it doesn't matter how big or strong your boy is, he can't protect you all the time." She keeps walking forward till I'm back up against one of the pillars. I feel trapped, the only way out is through her and I don't think that's going to go well for me.

Ruby seems to delight in my panic. "Just remember that little girl, he's not always around." She goes to take a step as she turns around but hits a wall named Gale. I hadn't even noticed him coming up behind her.

"Wanna bet your life on that?" He towers over her and she gets the same scared look I had on earlier. He leans in, "Didn't think so."

Throwing her own words back at her, he jerks his head for me to follow as he starts to walk away. When I catch up he ruffles my hair with his hand "See, I knew you'd make friends." I flash him a dirty look and he laughs so I punch him in the side and he just laughs harder.

"Oh just be quiet," I say finally. "So are you going to tell me what I'm doing tomorrow?" We hit the button for the elevator to take us back to our floor

"Yep... tomorrow. Right now, just make sure you remember all those plants you learned today." He smiles like he thinks he's smart, but I change that real quick.

"Okay, then I have one more question. Did I really see what I think I did? Did you and my sister..."

"Hey! Training questions only." Red is a good color on Gale.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

When I return to our floor I finally get a chance to take off the horrible shoes they put in me for the Party. After dealing with those people I need a shower, maybe even more than one. I can't believe how shameless and open they can be about speculating on which of the sacrificial children will die when. Truly sickening. But I played my role and was as charming as possible. I got a few sponsors today, all saps that fell for Prim. Haymitch told me that the serious money doesn't come in until after the training scores come out. That's when the gamblers get involved.

Luckily, Peeta and I decided to go to different parties so as least I didn't have to put up the act for long. Just for a few seconds before we left. It felt so alien kissing him now, and so wrong. I was betraying Gale with my fiancée, it sounds backwards but that's how I felt about it. I was wondering how I was going to explain it to him, when out of nowhere, I get yanked into one of the rooms I'm passing.

The lights are off and the shades are closed, I can't see a thing. But I know very well whose rough hands are pulling me against his solid frame. My body reacts instinctively, molding to him, and our lips find each other effortlessly in the blackness. The lack of sight intensifies the feeling and even though I know this is dangerous, the charge his hands give me as they caress the skin left bare by my dress is too powerful to ignore. His fingers dance over my shoulders and up my neck, slowly pulling my face away.

"I know this probably isn't safe but I also know I couldn't wait to get you alone." He breathes hard. It may have only lasted a couple of moments but it was literally breathtaking.

"Was I complaining?" I kiss him again but painfully pull away as the intensity starts to rise. "But we can't, not now."

He lowers his forehead to mine. "More than likely, not ever." His voice is sad and judging by the way he said it, he was talking about more than a stolen kiss. When it hits me that he might be right, I find a surprisingly tight feeling forming in my chest. That's not acceptable. He tries to apologize, "It's okay I guess, at least I got to know what this was like, that's enough for me..."

I kiss him on his nose before stepping back, "Well, it's not enough for me."

"Oh yeah? How you plan on pulling that off? Don't they have cameras in all the rooms?"

"Not the bedrooms." I give him an unseen smile.

"Wait a minute, so I didn't need to make it so dark in here?"

"No, but it's kinda nice." I lift a hand off of him and when it touches him again it's to pinch his butt. He jumps and I go running for the door. "And don't worry, I'll think of something." I close the door, leaving him in the dark. Haymitch sees me coming out.

"Secret rendezvous in the middle of the day? What would your soon to be groom say?" I just roll my eyes at him and fall into step with him.

"Haymitch, they don't actually have cameras in the bedrooms, do they?" I really want what I said to be truth, but the reality is, after what I've seen I can't put anything past the Capitol.

He chokes on a laugh, "I don't think so sweetheart, or they would've killed me a long time ago."

"Oh good." _Then we really can have at least..._

He gives me a thoughtful look. "But then again, you are a special case, there might be some in your room."

"Oh shit." _We'll that's one possible place out of the window._

"Why, plan on giving them something to look at?" he says with a smirk and a pointed look out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh shut up." _I hate it when he knows he's right._

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the training, and the tease. I hope the Gale/Peeta conversation wasn't too awkward. I felt weird writing it that way but we're gonna see plenty of Gale in the up coming chapters so I thought some variety wouldn't hurt. Next chapter, Day 2 of training.

Until the as always, please review!.


	10. 10 Day Two

A/N:Here we go again. Day two of training. Many of you will notice new POV markings in the beginning of every section. A few people had asked if I could do that because they were having a hard time keeping track at times. I think it's funny that it happen to come up right before this chapter where we're going into an unknown POV. One I hope you'll all enjoy because I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted to write it, but once i did I thought it came out great. Feel free to take guesses as to who it is.

Oh and the 100th review flame was actually me. Well technically a friend of mine writing from my computer. I was at 99 and I couldn't help it sorry. Though if you haven't read it I highly recommend it for a laugh. It's in the chapter 8 reviews.

On to my anon responses.

Elizabeth: Happy Birthday I'm glad even if my wishes are late my present was on time :) And I fear that this fix is going to do little but make you jones twice as hard for the next one. But I'm happy I am keeping you on the edge of your seat so, enjoy!

Paul: No worries my friend and thank you.

I think that's it for now, on to the show.

Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>(PRIM)<strong>

After the first night of training I spent a while talking with Katniss and Gale about everything that had happened during the day and about some of the stuff I'd learned. Dinner was pretty quiet. Since we aren't all on the same team, Gale told me we couldn't talk about the Games in front of everyone and I think they must have thought the same thing because they weren't talking either. I didn't like it. I can feel the tension building in the air as we get closer to the Games. The less time we have the more real it becomes. It's all I can do to stay focused now. We're in the training center for day two and it feels different in here too. Yesterday most of the tributes seemed nervous, today everyone seems desperate. A lot of people are moving from station to station, trying to learn as much as possible at the last minute.

Me, I'm doing exactly what Gale told me to do: _Camouflage_. It's a fancy word for making yourself blend in. Gale actually asked Peeta to give me a couple of beginners' pointers last night after dinner. I was surprised, not by Peeta agreeing but by Gale asking. But I guess he saw how good Peeta was at it last year and figured it would help me. It's rare to see Gale swallow his pride, and knowing he did it because he really wants me to learn this has made me not want to waste a minute of the training time. When lunch comes, Gale has to physically pick me up after I tell him 'one more minute' for the tenth time. Apparently, food is important too. I had forgotten about that.

It happens to me and mom sometimes at home. We'll be so busy with the patients we'll realize we haven't eaten all day. _Mom... _I shake the thought away as quickly as it comes. _NO Prim! Only see what's in front of you. _It's been getting harder and harder but I promised Gale I would be strong and I'm not going to let him down.

He doesn't say much during lunch, just makes funny faces at me every time I take a drink, trying to make me laugh. He does lean towards me at one point, though. "Some of them are watching me. I haven't done anything up till now but they're probably watching you too. So don't be too good at the camouflage." I give him a puzzled look, so he adds, "If they think you aren't that good, they'll think they'll be able to spot you even if you're hidden. If you're really good they'll know that they have to check everything. Learn all the tricks but don't use them here. You can practice them with me when we're in the arena." He leans back like he's done but then he jumps back up a second later and motions me closer. "Play up the cute little girl angle, put a huge flower on all of them. Especially ones that shouldn't have a flower. Like, make a rock on with a big pink flower. If they think you can't help it, they'll be looking for the flowers in the arena too. Then you can practice the better techniques without being too good at them."

When we split up again after lunch, I see Sera, who also makes her way over to the camouflage station. I know I'm not supposed to be making friends but it's not as easy with someone as sweet as Sera. I find it strange that she's not actually practicing the camouflage but making a decorative flower. It's beautiful. She uses petals from several different flowers and somehow turns them into a single flower with all the colors of the sunset in it. She puts it in my hair and brings me over to the mirror to see how beautiful it looks on me. Her smile is sad when I look at it in the mirror. I want to ask her about what's wrong with her but I can't, not here.

I can't take it anymore, I spin around and hug her so fast it takes her a second to react, but she does. She slowly brings her arms around me. "It's gonna be okay." I squeeze her tighter because I know that tone of voice. I've used it before, it's the voice I use to tell patients they're going to be fine, when I know they're not.

Yet she's the one it's not going to be alright for and she's comforting me. I straighten myself out, ignoring the eyes on us from around the room. I don't care if it looks like weakness, Gale's supposed to be the strong one anyway. I hope he didn't see that, he'll want me to explain and I can't.

We go back to the training table and spend the rest of the day getting to know each other. And by the end of the day I consider her my friend. _Gale's gonna yell at me._

* * *

><p><strong>(?)<strong>

I really don't know why I'm supposed to be watching these two. The little one is cute and the big one is downright edible, but I've been watching them this whole time and I really don't understand what the big deal is.

_I do. _

**Really? What?**

_I can see it in the way he moves, he's like me. And she's a pretty bird, we like pretty birds._

**That's right, we sure do. The pretty birds, with pretty wings, with the pretty girls, doing pretty things**.

_You can have the bird, I want him._

**Why? There's only one man for us, you know that.**

_Yeah, but I bet he tastes like honey. Sticky hot metallic honey. I can't wait. I wanna do it now. _

**We can't, remember? You remember what he said. We can't hurt any of them until the fun starts.**

_But there are so many down there. I could take a bath in them. _

**You're weird.**

_That's not what you said last time._

**Do you remember how long it took us to get it outta our hair?**

_Who knew blood was so hard to wash out?_

**Umm... hello? We do.**

_Sorry... it won_'_t happen again? _

**Liar! You're thinkin' about it right now.**

_Get out of my head._

**You get out of mine.**

_I wish... _

**Oh look. He's doing somethin'!**

_You're right, we need to get closer. I can't hear what the other one is saying. _

**Good. Be quiet then, I want to sing.**

**Sneakin' closer, sneakin' up. Listen closer, listen up... Flippin' twistin', never fall. Smashin' slashin', kill **'**em all... Tell me tell me, what you say. So I can tell the boss today...**

"Why don't you quit watching everyone and show us what you can do, 12?" One of the guys that the boss told me was on our side says to the hot one. He hands him a sword. Yummy looks at it like it's a toy and then goes to the rack where the rest of the swords are without saying a word. He takes a much bigger one - it's almost the same size as me, and easily swings it around a few times.

_See? Look at the way he swings that, the look on his face when he's lookin' at the blade. He sees blood on it. _

**I think you**'**re just talkin' about yourself.**

_Well yeah, but he sees it too. _

He walks up to the dummy and looks at it, then in one fluid motion brings the sword completely around from behind his back over his shoulder and through the entire dummy, splittin' it right in half. He tosses it on the floor and walks back to the post he'd been leaning against, with most of the room watching him now. We both tremble.

**That was really...**

_Sexy._

**Scary.**

_Same thing. But do you see what I mean..._

**Yeah, he's gonna to be sooo much fun to play with.**

The rest of the time he's pretty borin'. He goes over to his partner once or twice and spends a lot of time watching everyone like I am.

**Ya know, I think you're right. **

_I'm always right. But what am I right about now?_**  
><strong>

**He's like you. I know that look. **_  
><em>

_Me too, he's watchin' 'em die in his head. Plannin' how he's gonna kill each and every one. _**  
><strong>

**Uh huh. And see that little smirk on his face. I think he likes it.****  
><strong>

_I think I'm in love. Can I keep him? _**  
><strong>

**Which piece?**

_I haven't decided yet...__  
><em>

**Well, I like ears...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

"Remembering everything I learned in the past two days is _not_ gonna be easy. I've been ignoring most of their names and just remembering their faces and matching 'em with what they can do. Strengths, weaknesses, everything I thought would help. It got tough when I had to put pairs together because their strengths' list got bigger, and the weaknesses got fewer. But no matter how many ways I look at it, my abilities stay the same. I paid special attention to the Careers. After last year with the career pack being greatly weakened by Katniss destroying their supplies, they're paying a lot more attention to basic survival skills. They're amateurs but by sheer odds one of them will pick it up eventually. I doubt it would be enough to support much of a group, though. I'm a lot more worried about how well they handle those weapons. I think pretty highly of myself and there's still more than a few I'm sure I wouldn't survive a fair fight with. Which suits me just fine, I never planned on fighting fair in the first place."

Haymitch gives me a devious grin, "Atta Boy." For the first time since we left 12 he's noticeably trashed. It's a good thing he's a functioning alcoholic. "Ya gotta remember... it's always gonna be two on one..." He takes a large swig from his bottle.

"No shit. That's why I gave a little demonstration today on how easily I can turn one of them into two." I'm almost tempted to take a swig of my own. The overwhelming stress of having to deal with this drunken ass is starting to get to me. "But I doubt any of the real threats will let that stop them from coming after us."

"Soo whaddya gonna do, Lover Boy?" he says with a smug arch of his brow.

"You better be really fucking drunk if you're confusing me with _him_." My tone says, _Tread carefully._

"No, just callin' 'em like I see 'em." His tone says, _Try it. _"If you ask me..."

"It's a good thing I'm not, then," I cut him off. The last thing I want to hear right now is what he thinks. Mostly because he's always right and in that particular situation I'm trying very hard not to think about the truth. Well, really, I'm ignoring a whole list of things that are probably true, but most of them have to do with me being dead and if I find out I'm wrong about that one, at least I won't have to listen to anyone say 'I told you so'.

"Okay, so answer my... thing, then, whaddya gonna do?" He's loving my aggravation.

Well then, I'm not making things easy for him either. I lean forward and motion him close. It takes him some effort to prop himself up enough so that he can sit forward. Then I spell it out. "S... E... C... R... E... T."

He starts to wag a finger at me and opens his mouth like he's about to say something, but then closes it and gives me a puzzled look. "What's that spell again?"

"Secret, it spells secret, you dumb ass." He shrugs and sits back. "Damn, you really are drunk. Didn't you tell me you had too much to do to be drinking? Not that I ever see you doing anything, but hey, I try not to look at you unless I absolutely have to."

"Mirrors are a bitch." Even piss-drunk, his wit never dulls. Spelling skills - no, smartass remarks - no problem.

"I'd never let _that_ happen to me." I sit back, crossing my arms across my chest.

The drunken fog leaves his eyes, replaced by a chilling fire. "Boy, you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, and you wouldn't be so high and mighty if you knew the reason for this particular _celebration_."

His voice tells me this isn't just him running his mouth."Does it have something to do with why you were so busy?"

"It might..." He pours another glass and stares at it for a minute. "You remember that little walk we took when the train refueled?"

I sit back up and my whole body tenses, "Don't tell me..." The sentence dies in my mouth as shock and panic fight for control of my reaction.

"Not completely... But things have changed, and not for the better." He sobered up in about thirty seconds.

I've never hated having to watch my words more than in this moment. "Anything I should know?" I don't know if he's sober enough to pick up on my body language, so I don't bother with double talk.

"You have to survive to the end." He says it like I don't know.

"No shit, living is _kinda_ the point." I shake my head at him.

"Yeah well... we have to... we have to wait... wait until a winner is named... Then we'll see what happens." It takes him a long time to get it all out and it's because no matter how drunk, he knows exactly what he's telling me and so do I.

I lean back and the room melts away as I stare at my reflection in the side of the bottle. _I look like I'm taking it pretty well. That's good. _It's important to keep up appearances after all.

"So you're saying..." He doesn't make me finish.

"Yeah kid... I am sayin'." He puts down his drink and pushes it away, apparently it's lost its taste.

_Well at least now I know... _I'm more relieved than scared. Now that it's a certainty, I find all the fear and anxiety lifting from my shoulders. With it gone, my mind clears and begins racing in a million directions at once, and I can see it all. I've had so many ideas and plans, but it was mostly me pulling things out of my ass and remembering everything I've learned up till now. Granted, I made a great show of knowing what I was doing but a lot of it was luck. Add in a couple of strokes of genius and a little help from Cinna and here we are.

But now all the pieces of my brain that have been thinking about what's going to happen and been afraid finally joined the party. I guess this is what they mean by a moment of clarity... I have only one last concern. "You'll take care of them right? All of them. They'll need… him too."

"Well I can't do any worse than I've been..." This is not the time for him to be a smartass with me and I think he realizes it just as I begin shifting my weight to stand up. "...I promise kid. You deserve at least that much."

I stand up anyway, there's nothing else I need to know. "Well, I gotta get some sleep. Scoring is tomorrow and I'm going to show them something they've never seen before."

Haymitch looks up at me like he's trying to figure me out, which I figured he had a long time ago. Then he cracks a smile. "Why do I believe that?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

Usually the warmth and comfort of the warm body next to me is all I need to sleep peacefully. Nightmares hold no threat to me with these comforting arms around me. But it's not bad dreams that are keeping me awake now. I can't stop thinking about Gale. About the kisses we shared, about what those kisses did to me. About the want... no, _need_ that I feel getting stronger every second I'm near him. And about how every minute that passes brings me closer to the last time I'll ever see him. I won't see him the morning of the Games. And the night before... the night before is my... my wedding night.

I never liked the idea of being forced to marry Peeta. How could I? It wasn't my choice, _he_ wasn't my choice. But I had come to terms with it, and made a kind of peace with myself. I could do much worse, he's a great guy and he has proven that he truly loves me. That's all most girls have ever wanted. So I accepted it as the way it had to be. I'd even told myself that I was going to be happy just to spite Snow. But now I have my heart set on someone, and it's not my groom.

The worst part is, there's nothing that I can do about it. It is _going_ to happen, and there's nothing short of killing myself that I can do to stop it. But that would be an unforgivable betrayal. Gale is only here because of me, so I can't give up and take the easy way out. Not when he's walking through hell for me. So instead, here I am, failing to find any kind of peace...

When it comes right down to it, it's anger... I'm angry. Angry at Snow, angry at the Capitol and their stupid games, angry at Gale for always having to be so good to me. And most of all angry at myself for not seeing what's been right in front of my face all this time. Not until now, when the whole world is pitted against us being together, and the sands of time have all but run out on the possibility of _us_. How could I have been so blind? Why did I take him for granted?

Oddly enough, the answer still isn't on the ceiling and I would know since I've been staring at it for more than two hours now. Well, I did share a little of that time with the wall, and I can tell you the answer isn't there either. Probably because there is no answer... but I have one more place I have to look before I give up. The only problem now is how to get up without disturbing the figure sleeping next to me. It's a time-honored art that I've developed over the years of getting up before dawn to hunt. I use my free hand to push my pinned arm deeper into the mattress, which allows me to slip it out with ease. I slowly slide to the edge of the bed, making sure to tuck the blanket in where I was to hold the warmth there. I'm wearing a simple long t-shirt and I add to it a pair of the Capitol's loose pajama pants because I'm not about to start walking around the halls half-naked.

I don't bother with shoes or socks. Even if there was anything on the floor that could hurt me, it would have been cleaned up by an Avox within moments. I regret the choice, though, when I get off the small rug near the bed and my feet touch the cold marble floor. I actually let out a surprised gasp before I can clasp my hand over my mouth. I freeze in place to see if I'm caught, but no sounds come from behind me. I exhale and take the last few steps to the door. My hand touches the handle and... "Katniss, where ya goin'?" The voice comes from the bed.

_Damn it, so close..._ "Just to get some air. Go back to sleep," I say, soft and easy, hoping it doesn't sound like the lie it is.

"Sooo... you're _not _going to _his _room?" the voice accuses.

"No... I mean, whose room?" _Busted_.

The covers fly through the air and the figure crosses the room in a blur and is on me in a second. "I _knew _it. I saw you earlier, you tried to hide it but I saw you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, trying to grab the door handle again.

My hand is quickly pulled away, "Oh no, you do! Explain yourself."

"I don't have to explain what I'm doing to you." I speak before I think, which never goes well.

"Ah! So you admit it, you _are_ doing something!" I'm folding fast.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." I say that but I find myself shrinking away,

"But you_ are _going to see Gale?" It's not really a question and there's no point in lying.

I brace myself for the repercussions, "Yeah."

Our bodies collide with surprising forceand I'm knocked onto my back. I look up into crystal blue eyes. "Yes! Yes-yes-yes-yes! Finally!"

"Prim get off of me!"

"Why? So you can go to Gale's room? You're gonna leave me all alone and go sleep in his bed? What a horrible sister you are." I know she's kidding but my shoulders still sink with guilt. I can't believe I was going to leave her.

"Prim, I'm..." She scoffs before I can finish my apology.

"Get out right now. Leave! I don't want you here." She gets up and with a little bit of struggle pulls me up too. She starts pushing me towards the door, ignoring my stuttered protests. She grabs me by the arm, opens the door, and is half way through pushing me out of it when she suddenly jerks me back into the room and pushes me flat against the door. She's surprisingly strong, not that I'm putting up much of a fight, but I still hit the door with a thud.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Make up your mind."

"Oh you're still going, but not looking like _that._" She waves her hand at me with disdain. Apparently, my t-shirt and pajama pants don't impress her. "Kat... I know you're really terrible at being a girl, but really? You were going to go to Gale's room looking like that? I'm embarrassed for you. Did it occur to you that we're in the Capitol now? Did you see all the clothes in the drawers?" She walks over to one of the dressers and pulls out a black bra made of some material that I can see right through. "Don't you think Gale would like this better?"

I wish I had one of those cameras they have here, because no one would believe the evil look that's on my sister's angelic face. "Prim! Are you serious? I am _not _wearing that." I rip it out of her hands and hastily shove it back in the drawer and slam it shut, standing in front of it.

She sighs and rolls her eyes at me. "You're no fun..." She looks around the room and then opens a closet. She pulls out a short satin night gown. I'd seen them when I was here last time. This one's gray with spaghetti straps and it would cover me, but only just. "Put this on." It's not a question, not the way she says it, with her arms crossed and her foot stamping. So I do it, quickly disrobing and putting on my sister's choice for me. I must admit I like the way it feels against my skin and smile secretly when I think Gale probably will too.

Prim looks me over. My hair is in a braid and I'm glad when her eyes scan past it. She seems generally satisfied with the result. She starts pushing me towards the door again but before we get there, she peels off as an afterthought and grabs me a long robe to wear over it. "Okay, what you're gonna do is, walk in, wait by the door until he's looking at you and then drop the robe slowly..."

She's got me to the door again and is pushing me out when I push my way back in for a second and ask, "Then what?

She gives me a look that tells me that I'm the dumbest person in the world. "Are you serious? Past that you're on your own. Hello... I'm only 13, how would I know?"

"I don't know. How do you know all this other stuff?" But I'm saying it to the outside of her door. I sigh and then try to re-muster the courage I had built up a minute ago. I was much more comfortable in the clothes I had on. I could've just walked in and talked to him, with those on. I'm not saying that's the only thing I had on my mind, but it was the first thing on my mind. But now? With this on, even I can barely think of anything besides how easily he could take it off.

I know him. He'll see me dressed like this and think it's my unspoken surrender. If it'd been my choice to dress this way he'd be right to, and he's not all wrong now. I want to be with him, maybe even tonight, but I want to talk to him first. I want him to know it's not just because of what he's doing for me, or that I might lose him. I love him and he needs to know it's for everything he is, not just for what he gives to me.

_Maybe if I just keep the robe on..._

* * *

><p>AN: So who wants to know what happens next? lol. Like I said this was a bit shorter than my other chapters. But if was either a little short and a quicker update or really long and slower update. Not to mention this way was a much better cliffhanger. :P

And I hope my mystery POV came out good. I was going for pretty much batshit insane and I think I succeeded. Any guesses? And while a correct answer, "A serious problem" is not their name.

**Author Request: **I'm wondering if there are any artists out there that would like to help me out with something. Here's the deal; I have an idea for the most amazing movie poster-ish picture for this story in my head. The problem is, I lack the artistic ability to make the image in my head a reality. So I'm wondering if someone will help me. It's not overly complicated, and I don't have a preference as to how it's done. It could be a basic sketch or painted, in any art style.

Now seeing as we can't make money off any of this stuff (the whole illegal bit) so I can't offer genuine payment. What I can offer is; praise before all as I will sing your praises in my A/Ns. Insider info, for example I could send the rest of the scene that just finished or early access to my chapters days before they're posted. Unfortunately that's all I can think of as bribery. If you're willing to help please PM me. I'll explain the idea for the poster and you can decide if you want to help. Thanks a lot.

As always please review!


	11. 11 The Pledge

**A/N**: So here it is, probably the most highly anticipated chapter so far. I wonder if that has anything to do with where I left off... oh well who knows these things.

Just a couple of things before we get started. First I know I said I was going to get to the testing this chapter, but it turns out I needed a little more time. I did what is in my opinion some of my best writing so far and the words piled up. Also, a really important conversation got in the way, one that needed to happen sooner than later. So the bulk of the training will be in the next chapter. Sorry about the delay but I think that the content in this chapter justifies pushing it back.

Also with all the positive feedback that Ive gotten I'm thinking about seeing how good my story really is and adding it into some of the forum contests. There's a bunch of categories so I could win for specific characters as well as the overall story. So, I'd like to hear what you guys think. I haven't gotten to the point where I'd go for best story or anything, (maybe towards the end.) But I'd really like to know if Knightingale is contest worthy.

Also, I meant to say this last Chapter but my joke not withstanding Pinklove21 was my 100th reviewer, So I'd like to thank her and also to Solaryllis, for breaking my old review record of 129.

Now onto Anon reviews:

Tara: Thanks for starting up. I too am a review at the end kinda guy, so I know what it takes to break that and make me review in the middle of a story and I'm glad my story had what it takes to make you stop part way through. I had a good time with Posy and I love writing for Prim so I'm glad you enjoyed them too. **  
><strong>

Elizabeth: Idk if this will satisfy the craving but I hope you enjoy. Yeah it would be nice if the crazy could take out some of the competition. We'll just have to see what happens. And I am just as anxious as you to get to the games but we probably wont be into the games until 14 or 15 sorry.

Jess**: **I'm glad you're enjoying and yes I hope that everything will be cleared up later and if you feel like it isn't feel free to ask.

I think I'll shut up now. So enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

I find myself in front of his door far too quickly, but it's not smart to be standing outside it for long. So I nervously turn the handle and walk in. I click the door shut behind me, and stand against it for the moment it takes my eyes to readjust to the darkness. Gale is a special kind of light sleeper. He can tune out any sound or presence that he knows is there, but the second something else disturbs his area he wakes up immediately. That's how he can sleep in a room with two snoring brothers, one that gets up in the middle of the night, yet still wake up from the slightest tap on his window. I've tried to sneak up on him when I knew no one else was around. I'd look through his window and see him sleeping during the day and decide to try and scare him, but the second the door to his house opened he would be awake, alert and often armed.

So I know he woke up the second I opened the door and is probably staring at me and wondering what the hell is going on. My eyes still haven't adjusted, and I can't hear him, probably because the pounding of my own heart is deafening me. But I know he's awake. I suddenly don't know what to say. I don't know how to tell him what he means to me, somehow the world doesn't seem like a big enough scale. But that's one of the thousands of reasons I love Gale Hawthorne - because with us, words aren't necessary. I slowly undo my robe and let it fall to the floor, hoping my silent consent would be enough. I take a deep breath and my eyes finally come into focus.

"Gale I... I have no idea where you are. And _you_ have no idea how dead you are." I hate it when he makes me feel stupid, even more so when he does it without actually _doing _anything. I look around for any trace of him and that's when I see the stream of light coming from the bathroom door, and hear the faint sound of the shower. I'm too worked up to realize what exactly that means and I walk across the room, throwing the bathroom door open.

The room is so fogged up I can barely see. The shower is in the far left corner of the bathroom that's almost the size of my old house. I start to move towards it when my brain nags on the small detail that his are clothes hanging on a nearby rack. My view into the shower is obscured by a wall, but one entire side is made of glass and I can see the wall with the showerhead on it. Gale's not there and parts on me fight about whether or not I'm happy about that.

I hover there, unsure of what to do. But then the part that was unhappy gains some ground and I think to myself, _You know you want to see, and if you really are ready, then seeing him naked should be no big deal._

I don't know if it's the best argument, but thoughts of Gale soaking wet and naked are dancing around my head and the part of me that's winning right now has no problem with giving them a more accurate picture to work with. So I start inching forward a little at a time, and my heart beats faster and faster as more and more of the shower becomes visible. I cross the halfway mark and I still don't see him. I'm starting to wonder if he's in there at all. I take one more step and my heart stops. He's on the floor...

He's slumped against the wall, half sitting with his head hanging forward and his arms slack on either side. I don't see any blood or any other marks in him, but that doesn't matter. "No..." My voice dies in my throat as I panic. Both the anger and curiosity I felt a second ago vanish in a rush of fear and adrenaline that flings me forward to open the shower door and rush in, ignoring both the water and the fact that he's naked.

The stream of water is pouring over his head and down his body. And it starts to hit my back as I take the step to cross the huge shower, falling to my knees next to him. I'm afraid to touch him, not because he's naked but because Prim and Mom have told me that you can hurt someone even more if you move them the wrong way. I keep almost touching him and then pulling my hands back, debating whether or not I should go and get Prim before doing anything. After a second or two I decide I have to at least get him out of the water. The smart thing to do would have been to turn off the water, but I was too focused on him to even think of it. With tears in my eyes and choking back sobs, I bring my hands up and gently cradle his face.

I have my second heart attack of the last few seconds when his eyes fling open and his hands snatch my wrists, pulling them away defensively. I scream and try to jump backwards but with my arms still in his vice grip it just makes me slingshot back forward, leaving me sprawled across his naked chest and getting soaked by the spray that I am not directly in. The slight haze that comes with the moment you wake up lifts and Gale looks down at me, utterly baffled.

"I'm still dreaming right?" I'm suddenly very aware of our current situation; you know, him wet and naked, me also wet and halfway there and I feel my cheeks going through every tint of red imaginable. And it's almost annoying how comfortable he seems about it. The growing dirty smirk on his face is starting to get to me in more ways than one, but I have few other reasons to be mad so anger wins and I push myself off of him, pulling out of his now unresisting grip.

"You wish." I punch him in his unprotected stomach, stand up and storm out. I see him getting up behind me and I can hear him laughing. I snatch one of the towels in the bathroom and wrap it around my now soaked nightdress and body. I keep going right into his room and he's only steps behind with a towel wrapped around his waist, water still beading off his ripped torso that I'm not looking at, and dripping down to places that I'm not trying to get a peek at out of the corner of my eye. _Damn it! What's wrong with me? Concentrate! You're mad... be mad. Stop looking there!_

"Oh come on Catnip, you're the one who came into my shower. I think it's perfectly understandable that I thought I was dreaming." He's having fun with this, stalking over to me with a catlike grin. It stirs something in me I'm not ready to give in to and I brush him off and go back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I can't look at him like that and stay mad, it's just not working. From the other side of the door he calls. "Seriously? What did I do wrong?"

"Well first you..." ..._made me feel like an idiot when I was trying to... _"And then you..." _made me think you were dead when I was trying to… _"And then what made that worse..." _was how you were completely comfortable being naked with me on top of you while I freaked._ I cut all my answers short because I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing the emotional roller-coaster I just went on because of him. I strip off the nightgown and towel off better.

"Really? All that? While I was asleep on the shower floor? Damn, I'm good!"

_Exactly, that's the really annoying part. _Then the answer comes out instinctively as if it'd been passed down from my ancestors. "If you don't know what you did wrong, I'm not telling you." I can hear the sigh through the door. "And bring me a t-shirt."

"Fine." He comes back to the door a second later. "Here." I crack the door open just enough to grab the t-shirt, then I shove it closed again. He's silent on the other side of the door and after I put on the shirt I give myself an uncharacteristic inspection in the mirror. The dark green shirt that probably just fits Gale hangs to my mid-thigh. I had to take off my bra but I still have underwear on and even with the little bits of anger dissolving into reason floating around in my head, I still want Gale to like what he sees. Now with Prim's plan ruined, and my initial courage wasted, I don't know if I'm still as confident about this as I was. I can feel the nerves getting to me, and the longer I wait the worse it's going to get.

So I go over to the door and expect to see Gale waiting right on the other side of it, probably still in his towel. _Hopefully, _my new-found naughty side whispers. I find it hard to argue with it, though, and when I do open the door and see Gale sitting on the edge of his bed in a pair of thin pajama pants, I have to fight the urge to be disappointed. But not for long because I can read in the way he's sitting that his mind's not right here, right now. He's looking down but obviously not at the floor, his hands are pressed palm to palm by his nose and lips and thumbs stuck under his chin,

"You know I'm not really mad at you, right," I say and cross the room when he doesn't look up.

"Yeah I know." His eyes are still so far away. Moments ago, I was worried about him liking what he saw; now I just want him to see me at all. He gets lost in thought like this only when it's something big. Right now, though, I know what he needs and it's not to be sitting here in this daze.

I pull his hands away from his face and replace them with my own, gently cupping his cheeks as I pull his face up to mine. Our eyes lock and his seem so worn, almost lifeless. _What's wrong? _my eyes ask with all the caring I can put into them.

He tries to smile but it fades quickly as he gently shakes his head and lets out a long breath. _Don't worry about it. _That's his less childish version of, _I'm not telling._

I tilt my head and widen my eyes at him, pulling his face in gently. _You sure? _I know there's no point in trying to force the answer out of him; he's probably still trying to figure whatever it is out for himself.

He gives only the slightest of nods. And then I know that all the things I came here to 'talk' about, and whatever else may have came to mind along the way, don't matter right now.

I let my hands fall from his face to his hands. I pull him up by them and he gives me a questioning look. I snake my arms under his and place them on his back, pulling our bodies flat together, pressing the side of my face against his chest. We stand there breathing as one for what could have been a moment or a lifetime. Then I take his hands and spin him around as I step back and kneel on the bed, pulling him forward.

His eyes go wide for a moment and his whole body perks up. I think it just hit him what could be going on here. _Really? _I see the tilt of his head

I can't help but crack a small smile. He looks like a hopeful child. I shake my head slightly but with a knowing smile. _No... Not now._

Gale tries to hide his disappointment. His eyes drop just for a second and he nods understandingly. Then he raises a brow at me, looking from me to the bed. His confusion is evident, _But you're still getting in my bed?_

I smile, it's something I got used to after the Games with Peeta. But I don't know if Gale has ever slept with a girl in his bed. I don't think so, but I don't think he'd have told me if he did, not necessarily. He actually seems a little bit nervous. I stop my descent to the bed and look at him with questioning eyes. _If that's not okay..._

I bluff like I'm going to get up, knowing full well neither of us is going to let me go anywhere. Gale folds first, tightening his grip on my hand. "Stay," he says softly, almost like a plea.

I smile at him and slide under the covers of his bed on the far side and watch as he lowers his body and joins me beneath them. At first he doesn't seem to know what to do with himself or with me. We lay more than a foot apart, staring at each other, his eyes fighting to stay on my face. I can see him fighting his imagination and it's empowering to know it's taking so much of his self-control. I decide to make the first move and slide my body closer to his. I put my head on his shoulder first, my hand resting on his chest. He loosens up immediately as if he wasn't sure at first if he was allowed to touch me.

I guess that's understandable, I'd sent him rather mixed signals. But now that he's relaxed he pulls me tight against his body. My leg wraps over him and my arms reach across, caressing the far side of his face. I feel his breathing stop just for a second when my now bra-less chest presses against him, only the thin t-shirt separating us. My own takes a jump when I feel his strong fingers caressing up my leg until his hand comes to rest of the top of my thigh.

We melt into one, our breathing and limbs mixing together until it's hard to tell what belongs to who. I pull his face down and reach up to kiss him gently. He helps, using his strong arms to pull me closer. It's soft and slow and filled with all the emotion I can put into it. Our hands don't roam this time, I don't think either of us wants to ruin this moment.

When the kiss breaks and I relax back to my place on his chest, I kiss it lightly and snuggle into it. He holds me tight and plays with my hair. We share a silence that says _I love you _more powerfully then any words as we drift off to sleep. I don't think I've ever felt more at peace in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I wake up, happy to find that I'm still alone. I hope this means she stayed with him last night and didn't chicken out and go back to her room. They're meant to be together, even if it can't last. But I don't think that after waiting all this time, Gale's gonna let anything stop him from coming back to her, not even the Capitol. Some might call it naïve, but I think it's more like faith. Faith in the love I see between them and faith in Gale to be strong enough to beat the odds. And I'm going to do everything I can do to help him, because they've done so much for me for so long. I may not be able to do much for them but if I can help bring Gale home to Kat, it will be a small way to repay them.

I stretch and swim my way out of the huge bed and the mass of sheets I wrapped myself in last night. I tumble off the side of the bed and come up laughing. I'm so happy about the two of them that I find myself skipping around the room as I'm getting dressed. Today is the last day of training. Some last minute practice in the morning, lunch, and then scoring during the afternoon. I still don't know if we're going to be scored separately or as a pair. I don't want to bring down Gale's score. I want everyone to know exactly how tough he is, hopefully they'll be afraid and leave us alone. I doubt it but it's nice to hope.

I come out of my room and resist my overwhelming urge to go rushing into Gale's room. As excited as I am to know what happened, I don't want to walk in and see it, _yuck._ So I walk past and take a little delight in seeing that even though Gale's usually the first one awake, he's not at breakfast. I hum to myself while I eat. A few minutes later, I almost fall out of my chair when I hear Effie Trinket screech from the hall. She almost runs into the room and when she sees me sitting here she walks up to me. Funny, even under the mountain of makeup she has on I can still see how flustered she is.

She takes is a deep breath and gathers herself. "Well... When they are quite finished, could you tell your partner that you're going to be late to training and tell your sister that she is supposed to be in front of the cameras at 1pm... With her fiancée. Which means she needs to go see Cinna by eleven. "

It takes everything in my power not to burst out laughing as she storms away with a huff. I guess she got more than she bargained for when she opened up that door. A fact that is confirmed by my sister's maroon face when she comes out a few minutes later. I go rushing over and launch myself into her arms. She takes a couple of steps back to stop from falling over.

"So tell me, how was it?" I give her a playful grin. "Did it hurt? I heard it hurts the first time..." I have a million questions that all go to die when she answers.

"We didn't do anything..."

I roll my eyes at her in disbelief. "Well, okay, we did, but not anything like _that_." She's fidgeting; I think I'm getting part of the truth but not all of it.

"I don't know, Effie seemed kinda worked up, more than she'd be if you weren't doing anything." She looks down at her feet, avoiding my gaze with a guilty look on her face. I get closer, and my grin gets wider. "You liar. I knew it! Tell me everything. Remember, you promised." I made her promise not to keep anything from me back when we were on the train, and I didn't just mean the bad stuff.

"Well, she might have caught me on top of him right after he took my shirt off," she says in a near-whisper. My eyes go wide and I gasp so hard I double in size.

"Yeah talk about terrible timing." Gale appears over Kat's shoulder, making her jump with his sudden appearance. He snorts a laugh and winks at me. She elbows him for his comment but still can't wipe the smile off her face. Gale and I start to laugh so Kat just sighs, shaking her head, and walks away.

Gale leans down to me with a sly smirk on his face, "So word is I have a little birdie on my side."

I look at him, confused. "Duh, we're partners. Of course we're on the same side." That's not exactly news.

He laughs at me and says, "You're absolutely right. Thanks, partner."

He walks away and I can't help feeling like I'm missing something. Gale does that to me a lot._ I should've made him promise too. _

Breakfast is surprisingly quiet. I can't help looking back and forth between them, which makes Kat blush and Gale laugh. But when I stop to eat or to look at something else all they look at is each other. I know they're talking in their secret language, the one they used in the woods. I've seen them do it a million times. But all I can ever tell is whether what they're saying is good or bad. Right now it's _really_ good. Katniss is almost giggling and I've never seen a smile that really reached Gale's eyes like the one that's on his face right now. He's had the weight of the world on his shoulders for as long as I've known him. Long before I even understood what the constant sadness in his eyes really meant. He smiled all the time but that cloud was always there. I can't see it _now_, though.

I might not be able to read their words but I could tell you every detail of the emotions they're feeling. Being by the bedside of the ill and injured you see every emotion imaginable, often all in one day. I can tell the exact emotion behind almost any eyes, and all I can see in theirs is love.

They stop when we're joined by Peeta, Jacob and Sera. Sera and I share a tiny smile and they all join us after getting food. I notice Peeta watching my sister and Gale out of the corner of his eye. I wonder if he sees something. It hits me while I'm looking at him. I turn to Katniss, "Oh yeah, Effie Trinket said that you had to be in front of the cameras by one, which means you have to go see Cinna by eleven." I purposefully leave out the last part of her message about her 'fiancée'. I know Kat. I know that right now, with Peeta here, she's filling up with guilt and trying to figure out what, if anything, she could say to make him not hate her. Because I also know she cares about Peeta, probably more than she'd admit, and doesn't want to hurt him. But at the same time she knows she wants to be with Gale, even though she has to marry Peeta. I don't know how Peeta feels about that, but I don't think it's good. And I don't know exactly how Gale feels about her having to marry Peeta, but I can guess.

What I can't guess is what he'll do about it. Gale's selfless by nature and he would do anything to make Katniss happy, even give her up, I think. But if being with him is what _would_ make her happy, what is he going to do? And what is Peeta going to think of that? Will Katniss give in to keep us all safe, play the role of Peeta's wife and reject Gale? Or will she somehow break off the marriage? I don't think she'd lie to Peeta and cheat on him with Gale but I don't know for sure. Would Peeta make her stay faithful even if she doesn't love him? Could he live with letting her go to Gale? I don't know. Will living together make her grow to love him? I don't know.

_Boy, love is complicated._

Breakfast is a little tense after that. I think Gale may have guessed that my sister being in front of the cameras meant she'd be with Peeta, because he spends almost the whole time staring at his food, only looking up on occasion. Jacob and Sera are both quiet as usual. I find myself trying to sneak glances at Sera to see if she's looking okay today, but we're too far away for me to tell. Katniss plays with her food more than eats it and leaves after only a few minutes, saying she has to get ready. I know that's not why and I would normally follow her but I think she needs some time to herself. She does her best thinking alone.

Gale finishes his food shortly after and looks over at me. "You ready for the judges?"

I smile, but not very confidently. "I guess..."

Gale leans in and gives me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about what you're gonna do, or what number you're gonna get. In fact, it might be even better for you to get a lower score." I look at him like he's crazy and he laughs. "No seriously, it'll play into our act. So you don't have to do anything if you don't want. But you can try too, if you do want. If you get a decent score it will make people think there's more to you than meets the eye, that maybe you aren't so helpless. Either way can work for us."

I nod my head in understanding. "So it really doesn't matter?"

"Not really for you, remember scoring doesn't mean a damn thing when we actually get into the arena. My scoring only matters a little because if we are going to draw in early money I need to be seen as being able to protect you." He winks at me and stands up, motioning me to follow. "But don't worry about me either, I have that covered." I'm surprised to see that with Katniss gone Peeta and Gale share a not-entirely-hostile nod as Gale and I leave. We get into the hallway and we go into our separate rooms. I change quickly and when I get outside I see Gale waiting for me. He gives me a smile that doesn't hide that there's something on his mind.

"Gale, you're not gonna let her down, right? You're gonna make her happy, right?" This is the first time I've seen doubt in his eyes. Given how confident he's been about the Games, this has got to be about Katniss.

His weak smile grows, trying to do a better job, but it doesn't work. "I wish it were that simple, my little Canary."

I nod, "Me too." From the outside I see love as a complicated mess. I can only imagine what it feels like to be tangled in that crazy ball of string.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

When we get down to the training center I'm surprised to see it almost empty. There are a handful of people in the different stations but I'd say less than a half of the total tributes are here. I watch them; scattered, practicing, and then it hits me. They're doing some last minute warm ups for their tests. I don't see any of the Careers because they wouldn't think they need it. _This is perfect. _

"Prim, we're staying together today, I'm going to need your help with something." She squints her eyes just for a second, and then nods.

"Okay, what are we doing?"

"We're going to look at all the stations first. Get a quick feel of them all."

"But we only have a couple of hours, how are we going to learn all these skills from all these stations? If you wanted to do that we should've been doing it from day one."

"You have to learn what you do completely. And it's what _I've _been doing from day one. You don't think I did all that watching for nothing. You can learn a lot more from watching an expert than from flailing around like an amateur. But we're not checking out the skills, we're checking out the stations." I start looking on the side with the heavy weapons. With the Careers absent, they are empty.

"That makes even less sense. What we doin' that for?" Prim follows me with her arms crossed impatiently. The last two days I've given her exact instructions with specific reasoning and she's followed them almost perfectly. Now I'm not really telling her anything and asking her to do something that sounds pointless. I can see that being annoying.

"I'll show you when we're done. Let's just say I'm going for a really good score and this is going to help." I check the weapon racks and the area surrounding the dummies. Pulling a couple of the weapons and then standing in from of a dummy, I can't help the smile that crosses my face. "That'll do."

Prim rushes to my side to see if I'm hiding something. "What will do?"

"You'll see," I say with a smirk as I move onto the next.

One by one I inspect the stations and in almost every one I find what I'm looking for, my smile getting bigger all the time. But that's nothing compared to the childlike wonder that fills my eyes when I get to the section about fishing. _This is just too good, I can't believe what I'm seeing. I never knew they had stuff like this. Well, I'd seen it in the games, but I didn't know it was like this. It's simply Perfect. They really don't stand a chance. I just pray they have some of this stuff in the arena._

I probably look like a madman, Prim's looking at me like I'm scaring her, but I just saw it all fall into place. "This is going to work." I go through the rest of the stations as quickly as possible, then bring Prim back to the middle_. _"Okay, have you decided what you are going to do?"

"I think I'm going to do camouflage. It's a little more impressive than knowing every plant in those books." Her look says she knows that it's not much better, but that's fine, I meant it when I said it didn't matter what she got. _Especially now._

"Sounds good to me. So we're going to want to stay away from that for now. Good, then I know exactly what we're doing next. I'm going to teach you some knots." I start leading her in that direction.

"But shouldn't we stay away from what you're good at too?" It's a good point.

"Nah, no one is smart enough to realize how dangerous knots can be... at least not yet." The smile of a predator spreads slowly on my face and I hide it from Prim. I doubt it would do her any good to think that I'm enjoying this. Even if I am.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

The cameras are bright and the lights are hot but I can't help but notice how cold Peeta's hands are. His smile is perfect and whenever he has to hold or kiss me, he does it as casually as ever. But I can tell something is wrong. His hand is stiff in mine and whenever the cameras aren't on us, he's unusually distant. I thought Gale and I did a good job of hiding it but I guess I was wrong. I know I need to tell him but I didn't want to do it there in front of everyone. When we're finally alone again, this time in the car on the way to our televised wedding rehearsal, I can't take it anymore. I need to say something.

Which is all well and good but suddenly my brain seems to have forgotten how words work. I know what I want to say, I want to tell him that I'm sorry but I'm in love with Gale and I know that it's going to hurt him but I will only go as far as being with him in front of the cameras. I want to tell him a lot of things. But my mouth refuses to move and the lump in my throat won't let that happen. The truth is, I do care about Peeta, and I really don't want to hurt him. I wish none of this had ever happened. But I've wished that a million times. Why should it come true now?

Luckily, Peeta has been staring out the window this whole time and hasn't seen my fidgeting and false starts. I sigh and shake my head. I fought off starvation and survived the Hunger Games, and yet this terrifies me even more. I'm about to try for the tenth time when Peeta says without turning around, "I know."

There's no point in asking about what. "Oh..." I say in a breath. I try to say more but it just doesn't come. I hear him exhale sharply and see the slightest shake of his head.

"Gale told me…" Peeta begins.

I'm glad he still hasn't turned around, because I don't even know how many emotions just crossed my face. From shock that Gale would offer such information all the way to anger at him not letting me talk to Peeta first. Because I don't know what was said and but I can't see that going well. "... After I saw you holding hands during the parade recaps."

Well that answers a few questions.

"Peeta, I'm sorry-"

He cuts me off. "When were you going to tell me Katniss? When?" Now that he finally does turn around I see what I was afraid of. The tears in his gentle blue eyes make them shine and it's like I can see straight through them to his broken heart.

"I wanted to I just... couldn't." We can't outright say what the problem is. It's okay for us to fight but they'd kill Gale for sure if they knew we were together. "You have to believe me that I didn't want to hurt you."

He keeps his face as even as possible, the glimmer in his eyes is all that betrays him. "No I don't..." I feel like he shot a hole through my chest. The thought of Peeta hating me is crushing and I know he sees it, but he probably thinks I deserve it. I know I do. I'm surprised when he continues "...but I do."

"Peeta..." I try to start but I just can't get anything to come out.

"Katniss, don't. I don't want your pity." He starts losing his composure just a little.

"It's not..." _Damn it, why can't I get more than two words out?_ I take a deep breath and say without looking at him, "It's not pity. You're still my friend..."

He looks at me puzzled, "Katniss, we've never been 'friends'. Strangers, allies, 'lovers', but never friends. If it weren't for the Games you probably wouldn't notice me in a crowd."

"That's not true," I say almost too quickly. Whatever he is to me now, he'll always be the boy with the bread. When he looks at me questioningly, I say it firmly, "It's not."

"So you would've noticed me. But what about talked to me?" He's got me there. I'd seen him a million times and never once talked to him. _Ha, the 'Girl on Fire' was afraid of the 'Boy with the Bread'. And she still is._

I hang my head a little. "No, probably not."

"And even after all we went through in the Games, you had to pretend to be in love with me." He shakes his head and looks at me. Where I expect to see contempt, I see only sorrow and longing. "I should've known this was going to happen. I thought maybe after we were married a while you might come around and see how much I love you, and maybe even love me back. I hoped that I could make you happy, even if we were their prisoners. And then maybe, just maybe, we could turn our prison into a paradise." He says it with unwavering sincerity, and if I'm honest with myself for a moment I could see it happening. But then he finishes,

"But now, I will always be the one that kept you from being happy. And you'll never forgive me for it, because sooner or later you'll see me as just another part of your prison." He's right. It might take me a while to forget that he was forced into this too, but if he was happier about it than me, or just being himself and handling it better than me, I would probably start to resent him for it. Well I would, but that's not how it's going to be...

"Peeta, I don't think Gale is coming back." My voice sounds foreign to me. And the words burn my throat on their way out.

"I know," he says in little more than a whisper. I draw back slightly. He notices and continues. "He told me that too."

That must have been quite the talk. My sense of helplessness starts to swirl into something I'm much more used to - anger. It's probably not the right emotion at the moment but it's better than what I'm feeling now. "So then why are you so worried about it? You'll wind up married to me with the competition long gone. Most guys would call that winning."

"Well, I'm not most guys!" he nearly shouts at me. It's the first time Peeta's ever raised his voice at me, and I can see the frustration on his face. He's usually so good with words, but I can see this is even harder for him than for me. "You being happy is what I 'call winning'. And with him gone, I don't know if I'll ever be able to make you happy again."

His selflessness is a slap to the face, and it's so obvious that he means it, that it's a slap to the other side.

"Peeta, I-" I begin, but he talks right over me.

"You don't have to say anything. You really don't. I understand. And I'll do what I can to make it as easy on you as possible. Just don't make excuses, and don't try to make me feel better. It's not going to change anything and it's not going to help." He settles back into his seat and his eyes go back to staring from his window.

It takes me a minute to speak, trying to think of something to say while making sure to respect Peeta's only request. "I don't deserve you, you're..." I can't find a word that says it all.

He sighs, "No, you deserve so much more. And I wish it was me you wanted to be the one to show you that." I can't believe that even after all this he could still say something like that. But that's what makes him Peeta.

We spend the rest of the ride in silence. Really, what more is there to say?

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So how many of you hate me for that? I bet you were all imagining some KxG sexy time, you pervs. lol But I promise that is the last tease we will have between those two. Because after that there's no where left to go. And to be honest I thought that went better than if they did just have sex.

I started the Judging day but realized how much I wanted to put in there and I thought it better to wait then rush it into this chapter. That and I really need to get the Peeta and Katniss convo in. I really hope you guys liked it. Oh and I'd really like to here your opinions about the contest and what if any categories you think I could win. And if you think I cant I'm okay with hearing that too.

As always please review.


	12. 12 Turn and Prestige

A/N: So here we are again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best. I'm sorry for the slightly longer wait for the chapter, I've been writing like a mad man for just over a month, ever since I started Knightingale . I put out 70,000 words including this chapter in that time and I needed a couple of days off. But here I am, back with more. But I have a question to answer before we get started.

I was asked how long this story is going to be, and I think at one point I had mentioned around 30 chapters. Unfortunately, (perhaps not for you.) that number was an early estimation, and way off. Now I am expecting this story to be closer to 40 chapters, and probably breaking the 200k word mark. This will include from now through the games, and quite a bit beyond. This will all be done under the same story title, no other parts, I see no point in splitting it up. Though I might do an excerpt or two from the main storyline as oneshots. Things that have no place in the normal story time line but I want to write or people really want to see.

I'm sure some of you maybe thinking that's too long and they story will drag on, but I can promise you that I have more than enough planned to keep it interesting, and that if you stay with me through this whole journey of a tale you're in for one hell of a ride. One that will be worth the time. I probably should have something to say about the chapter but I've been rambling enough.

Anon Review Responses.

Elizabeth: I know how you feel about the same thing from all POVs issue. I have the same problem. Let me tell you the longer I'm doing it the harder it's getting to switch. More appropriately deciding who to switch to. So I'm glad it's working out still. And I know I'm a tease, but I really liked that scene. I tried to make it the rainbow of emotions, to have you feeling a little of everything.

Jess: Thank you for saying what you did. I don't know if there is a Prim/Gale category but I appreciate the compliments and I do think I can win for each of them separately as characters.

Tara: I hope that answers your questions. And I'm glad I evoked a new emotion for a character from you, it's one of those subtle compliments that means a lot. And yeah it would make things much easier if Peeta wasn't such a nice guy. Then I could just write him out and save myself so much trouble and time later lol.

Louisa: This story is edited by someone whose first language isn't English, and she corrects me constantly. So chances are, your spelling and grammar are better than mine. You wouldn't want to see my chapters before she gets them. Thank you for going out of your way and I'm glad you're enjoying it that much. I work hard to make sure my characters are believable so I'm glad you appreciate that. Feel free to review anytime.

Finally, I'll have some more after the chapter but I think you've waited long enough.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

Gale and I stayed over by the knots place for the rest of the morning. He was showing me how to make knots that fell apart if you tugged on the wrong string. Knots that would come undone if they _weren't _being tugged on. All kinds of knots. I didn't even know there were so many. He had me practice a few kinds and took all the ones he said I did right and put them in piles. I still don't know why, he seems to know everything there is to know about knots, he could have shown me anytime. But that string they use for fishing, that one was pretty cool. Thinner than yarn and can hold hundreds of pounds.

Gale stayed in the training area after the rest of us went to lunch. He probably wasn't supposed to, but the attendant they sent to bring us in was a young girl and when Gale flashed her a smile and told her how he had been helping me and didn't get any time to warm up, she said he could have a half hour before they need to prepare for the testing. He asked me if I'd be okay, reminding me that they aren't allowed to hurt me before the Games. The second I said yes, he took off jogging back into the training area.

So here I am in the lunch room without him. I can feel the stares as I get my food. And when I catch a glimpse of them they all look like cats, eyes focusing on the lonely little bird. I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have let Gale go when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I almost jump out of my skin, jerking away defensively and spinning around. Instead of some threatening stranger I see Sera, softly laughing.

"Expecting someone else?" she says, suppressing the laughter.

"Not funny!" I say but I can't fight the smile from appearing on my face.

"It _was_ a little funny." She motions me to follow and we go and sit down at one of the tables on the outside of the room. I'm surprised to see Jacob sitting down at a different table a few from ours. I can't help but stare for a second and Sera notices. "He said it will only make things harder for him when the time comes."

My eyes go wide, "What do you mean when the time comes? You two are on the same team. He won't have to kill you."

She gives me a kind look, one that tells me I can't understand. "He won't have to. I'm not going to make it very far one way or another. I told him not to worry about me, and that he should only take care of himself. He's going to have a hard enough time alone, I don't want to be a burden any more than I have to be."

I can't believe what I'm hearing... not until it hits me. The words come out on their own, "Black lung..." It's a miners' disease, almost half of the men who work the mine will die of it. But they aren't the only ones who get it. People all over the Town come down with it, it's the coal dust. I knew her symptoms were familiar. I should have known what it was but in a girl her age? "How?" It's a horrible question but I can't stop it from coming out.

She looks at me skeptically, "You really are a natural, you know that?" She smiles sadly, "When I was a little, my mom always used to make a big fuss over me being clean all the time. Which of course meant my favorite thing in the world was to get dirty. So I used to play in the swept up piles of coal dust for fun." I gasp before I can help it and cover my mouth. It's no wonder... "I didn't understand why my mom would always make such a big deal out of it. Now I know." All it takes is one deep breath for her to collect herself and to smile at me again.

"I'm sorry." I know exactly what black lung does, which is get worse. If Sera hadn't come to the Games she would have died a slow and extremely painful death. Now I get it. "That's why..."

"Yeah. One day at school everyone was talking about how horrible it would be to have to pick someone. So I told them all that they could pick me." She's pushing the food around her plate as she talks. "When they were all together, everyone said they would never do that." She looks up at me and what I see in her eyes is the clarity that only the dying have. "But one by one they came to find me alone. Some were shy about it, others blurted it out. Jacob stared at me for two days straight before he stopped me on the way from school. All he said was 'Are you sure?'. It seemed like he hated himself for asking, but he did it. I told him not to worry and that I wouldn't hold it against him. He took a long time to answer but he just said, 'Thank you'. He didn't look at me for a few weeks after that. Eventually everything went back to normal, once the news was in the back of everyone's mind it was like they forgot. Then the reaping came. When his name was called, Jacob's eyes found mine in the crowd and I just mouthed 'it's okay' and smiled. He really thinks he's killing me, but he couldn't be more wrong. I'm already dying; he just helped me do something I wasn't brave enough do on my own..."

I'm too taken in to put it all together. "What do you mean?"

She gives me the softest and most caring look I've ever seen. Which is why I almost don't believe my ears when she says, "He's helping me die."

I can feel hot tears stream down my cheeks, I'm shocked still as the drops fall into my lap. I can't think, my heart hurts so much. Sera reaches across the table and takes my hand to comfort me, but it only makes things worse. I run around the table and fling myself at her in a whirl of tears and limbs. She just holds me like Katniss used to after dad died. Such a kind and sweet person doesn't deserve any of this. It proves that life doesn't need the Capitol's help to be unfair.

There are a thousand things I want to say to her but I know they won't change anything. And even if they did, I never get the chance.

"Oh look at the little crying bird. What's the matter? Your giant forget about you?" I pull my face away from Sera and try to burn a hole in the source of the voice with my eyes. Ruby stands there, looking as smug as can be. "Why am I not surprised to find you with the throwaway? Figures the two most useless people here would sit together."

I feel something bubbling up from a place I didn't know I had, "What did you just say?" I should be terrified but instead I've stopped crying and without even realizing it I'm standing up. I'm so mad that I don't care if this girl is twice my size, I glare at her as if I'm ready to pounce on her, and I think I am.

Ruby laughs with a confused look on her face, probably wondering what I think I'm doing. I'm kinda wondering too. "What, that you two are useless? Don't tell me you didn't know."

"No, you called her what?" My voice sounds strange, but I'm riding this wave of anger so I keep my eyes fixed on her.

"Oh..." She leans in and smirks narrowing her eyes at me. "I said your friend is a throwaway, not even her own teammate will sit with her. That's just pathetic." She looks like it's disgusting to her just talking about it. I can't take it anymore.

I jump up on the table, and before I know it, I'm bringing my hand around to slap Ruby in the face. I don't care if I'm not supposed to. I've never had the overwhelming urge to hit someone before, and since this is my first time I don't want to mess it up. Unfortunately, it gets messed up anyway. My hand is stopped just inches from Ruby's face, her eyes wide with shock. It happened so quickly I doubt she had time to realize what was going on. I know I didn't.

A steely grip holds my wrist and when I turn my head to see where it's coming from, I find Gale shaking his head and smiling at me like I do at Lady when she's made a mess of something. "Now if we're gonna get in trouble for hitting someone, I think we should get our money's worth and have me do it." He turns to Ruby who's right now realizing that her position in this situation has just changed, "Still here? And here I thought you were smarter than that."

She gives him a nasty look but starts backing away, "We'll see if you're still so tough when we get inside the arena, 12. I'll be looking for you." I think of really nasty things I hope happen to her until I realize that where we're going something even worse might happen. It makes me feel guilty, but not as much as I thought it would.

"Go right ahead. You'll be making my life so much easier if you come to me." Gale doesn't say it like a threat, just as a fact. Ruby glares as him as she walks away but he doesn't even look at her. I notice he's breathing hard now and is sweating a little.

"Gale, are you okay?" I didn't see him do anything that should make him look so drained.

He gives me a grin that makes me think he's up to something. "Oh my sweet little Canary, I'm much better than okay..."

It only takes him a second to catch his breath so I guess he's telling the truth, but I don't get a chance to ask him what he means because an attendant comes in to tell us that the judging will now begin. She calls Ruby and I watch her walk out. The thoughts I had before seem childish more than anything now, and I can't act like a child, not anymore. It gets real quiet, I think everyone is nervous. The waiting has begun.

I never knew that doing nothing could take so long.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ruby)<strong>

Perfect, I'm going first. I was hoping to get this out of the way quick, and this way everyone is getting compared to me. So that means I have to give them a show. I walk into the training area and see the Judges in their box, watching me. I stand up straight and let them take a good look at my body. I'm not the most attractive girl here, but I'm one of the sturdiest. I make my way over to the sword rack and see that all the swords but one are in their sheaths. Doesn't really bother me, I only need the one.

As I reach for the sword I notice something hanging from the back of the rack. I just start to wonder what it is when my hand grasps the handle of the sword and as I pull it, I'm left to guess what the slight resistance is. Then it happens all at once. The resistance on the sword disappears, whatever was on the back of the rack drops with a thud and all of the swords on the rack come swinging upward. Three of them hit me with enough force to hurt but not to do any real damage and the rest miss and swing right up over the top bar of the rack, falling onto the floor behind it. _If those sheaths hadn't been on..._

A couple of attendants come flying across the room to see if I'm okay. I shrug them off. I'm not interested in their stupid questions; I'm only interested in what the hell just happened. I walk around to the back and see that one of the weights is tied to all the swords by a thin transparent string. When I pulled the sword, the weight dropped and the swords came flying up. That would've killed me if whoever set it up wanted it to; instead I got off with light bruises.

Even still, it all means the same thing in my book. "I'm going to kill whoever did this..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Plutarch Heavensbee)<strong>

I was told that some of the tributes this year were going to make things interesting but I never expected _this. _I thought we were going to be in for another one of those dreadful years when everyone does the same things that the people last year did. Swing the sword, throw the knife, lift the weights. But instead it's quickly turning into the most eventful judging I've ever been a part of.

Almost every tribute has been snared, trapped, or hit with one form of booby trap or another. The only safe ones were the ones that repeated what others did. After the first girls 'sword incident', we had two people get hit with bunches of vegetables falling from above them. A few got whipped with sticks that had been bent back. One had a net dropped on him. The trigger points were on the weapons, on the dummies, in the area with the ranged weapons. The fishing section looked like it exploded, with lines and hooks everywhere. Thankfully, we leave all the lures corked so no one was hurt.

At first, we thought it was an isolated incident. Then it kept happening and we thought there could only be a couple and it would take longer to search everything. Then we just let it play out. By the end we were more interested in what was going to happen to the tributes than anything they were actually doing. I noticed a few of my colleagues were only going to get food or a new drink when someone was doing a repeat event and there was no chance of a trap being sprung.

There was more and more speculation as the day went on as to who it could possibly be. After the first few most of the group believed that is had to be one of the D3 competitors. They do so love their traps.

When the first came in, I was struck by his demeanor immediately and looked down at the paper. _Dakrin Devonshine_. This boy walked in like we were the ones being tested. I noticed the other Gamemakers had gotten quiet. I think we believed we had finally met our culprit. I think he surprised us all when he went to the sword rack. Judging by how unimpressive he was, I would say he wasn't showing us what he was really capable of, but still, what would be the point of setting up all these traps and not taking credit for it? So when he left with nothing but a short bow, that idea was scraped.

That left his female partner, _Harley Klaun. _But I could tell the second she came in that she wasn't the one that laid the traps. Being the creator of a few of my own, I could tell you that the kind of girl who cartwheels into her judging session isn't a meticulous snare setter. When her little tumbling act makes its way to the floor, she grins with a proud, "Ta-Da!" And bows all the way in half several times. She's fairly tall for a girl, maybe 5'8 or so, and not thin so much as well toned. It was obvious from her entrance that she's exceptionally athletic. I get the sense she's a lot stronger than she looks.

We tell her to continue and she skips her way over to the last rack would've imagined, the war hammers. Before approaching it, she regards it for a second and cocks her head to the side. It hits me just then that no one has used them yet so if it's been rigged, this could be interesting. When she finally does move, it's in a motion so quick it's blurred. She springs off the ground, grabbing the handle of a hammer, uses it as a fulcrum and does a full rotation on it. While she's in the air, her body behind the rack, two of the hammers clap in the front where she should have been standing. She comes back around, skillfully avoiding the displaced hammers upon landing. A few of the other Gamemakers actually start to clap.

She bows again and disconnects the hammer from the tiny string it's on and makes her way over to the dummy section. I'm a little confused when she positions herself about twenty feet from them. Throwing it seems absurd but considering what this girl's done so far, I would be remiss to rule it out. But even if she avoided the trap, I'm sure it wasn't her who set it.

Instead she flings the hammer over her shoulder and then with some effort raises it above her head. "Ya ready?" she calls and brings the hammer down to the floor. I think she's going crazy for a split second before I notice her flipping over the handle with a great deal of speed. She lands, pivots and turns, bringing the hammer up and using the force of the flip to propel the swing. It hits the dummy with a force I've never seen, it practically explodes. No one could survive a hit like that. But she's not done yet.

She uses the momentum to keep going, this time to flip around the side of the hammer, and swing it in a horizontal arc that knocks the top half of another training dummy clear across training room floor. She demolishes just about every training dummy in the area save one. She comes to a dead stop in front of it and gives it a big kiss on what would be its lips. Then she drops the hammer like a toy she's lost interest in and skips into the middle of the training area. "Thanks so much for coming, and... Good night!" She takes another series of low bows and bounces out of the room like she hasn't a care in the world.

It takes us several minutes to call the next contestant. None of us can stop talking about what we just saw. And for the first time ever we all agree on a score.

The second pair from district 3 is completely unimpressive; the boy is hit by one of the traps so the mystery continues. And with every passing tribute, our need to know increases.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

As we're waiting to be called we keep hearing strange sounds coming from the judging room. It's muffled so they can't tell what it is, but it has all the attendants talking in hushed whispers. At first, people were just looking around confused. Then they started talking to their partners and district mates. Soon people were so curious the whole room was talking about it. No one knew what it was... Well, almost no one.

I had to fight with everything I had not to crack a smile or to start laughing and give myself away. Probably the hardest things I've ever had to do. But it wouldn't be good if everyone knew what I did. I'm going to have enough problems without every single person in the arena targeting me. Especially since I'm guessing I got most of the Careers, considering they go first. Serves the cheating bastards right, but I don't think they'd agree. So I think I'll just keep it to myself for now.

I'm sitting with Prim and Sera the whole time. They do some guesswork of their own and I'm actually a little surprised when Prim makes a comment about me having done something. She says it as a joke and luckily they aren't looking at me when she does. Because my eyes nearly pop out of my head. It's taking forever, and I know that it's mostly my fault but eventually the time comes and they call Sera. Leaving me and Prim alone. _Finally. _

A big smile crosses my face and I turn to Prim all ready to tell her about my brilliant plan, only to see her sitting there with her arms crossed, giving me a look that reminds me of my Mom so much that before I can stop myself I shrink away and say, "I'm sorry."

"I knew it! What did you do?" Her hands ball into fists and drop to her hips and she gives me the 'explain yourself, mister' look. I start to wonder if it's a power all women can command. I really hope not, I'm scared enough of my mother as it is. If they can all do this...

I try to meet her eyes but have to immediately turn away. This is ridiculous, she's like one tenth my size and _Prim_, for god's sake. I try again and still can't, so I settle for a spot on the floor near her feet. "Well okay, I might've possibly... just maybe... setupawholelottatraps... and... ... whileIlookliketheman..." I cringe away again because this is the part where my mom usually slaps me upside the head. But Prim's mothering skills haven't fully developed yet.

She stares at me, confused, "Say that again, slower this time?"

I don't know how she's doing it but she's making me feel like I'm 6 again. "I don't wanna."

"Gale Hawthorne, you tell me this instant." The stomp of her foot makes it official; she's going to make an amazing mother. No kid stands a chance against this, I certainly don't.

I quickly take a deep breath and say it slower this time. Preparing for the imminent slap. "I setup a whole lot of traps, and made it so that all the other tributes look like idiots, while I look like the man."

Her eyes narrow and I can't look away now. "So those sounds we've been hearing were your traps going off?"

I feel smaller than her somehow. "Uh huh."

She tilts her head to the side just a bit, "So that's what you were doing before when you stayed behind?"

I shrink another few inches, "Uh huh."

She thinks for a second about that. Then continues her questioning. "There had to be at least 20 of them, how did you make them so quick?"

My voice is about as big as I feel, I'm practically mumbling. "Remember all those knots I had you making? Remember how I was saving them?"

"So you involved me in your plan without telling me?" Her look tells me if this answer is wrong, things aren't going to go well.

"Well there was no time and I didn't want people to overhear, and I was gonna tell you just now but..." My response is cut off by her throwing herself against me and hugging me.

"I was mad because you didn't let me help, but I did help, I just didn't know. Next time I wanna know." She says it quickly and doesn't seem mad so I figure I'll just go with it.

"Okay no problem. From now on when I make a plan I'll tell you about it. And don't worry about any traps; they'll all be disarmed when I go in."_ And I can keep that promise because I've already made most of my plans._

I hush her response as the attendant comes in to call me. "Prim, this is going to take a while. I'm sorry, you'll be in here alone until it's over. Try not to worry..."

"I'm not. Now I know why you said it didn't matter what I got." She smiles at me with a nod. "You just go show them how you're going to protect me." The complete faith I see in her eyes tugs at my heart strings and I just wink at her with a smirk.

I walk into the main part of the room and I'm not completely surprised to see all of the judges staring at me intently. With me and Prim being the only two left, I'm sure they've figured out who the one setting all the traps is. Unless they think it's not a tribute. But I know I'm right when the man in the middle who I'm assuming is in charge speaks to me. "Am I to have it that we are meeting the one responsible for all of the disruption today?"

The way he said _disruption_ kind of makes me wonder if this was a good idea after all. But here I am, no turning back now. "That's right. And I take it you're the ones that will be responsible for all the disruption I'll be dealing with later." Might as well play it off like I know exactly what I'm doing.

I'm not sure if it's working as he sizes me up and says coolly, "Indeed. We're the ones who decide exactly how and how much your life will be disrupted, perhaps if you'll even have one at all." He shuffles some papers in front of him. "You know it is strictly prohibited to harm other tributes before the games begin, so being as you set all these traps one could say you've broken the rules with repeated disregard, what would you say to that?"

_Story of my life. _"Was anyone injured?" I say as if I actually cared.

I can see his hesitation before answering, "As such... no. But someone very easily could have been."

"But they weren't. And besides, tell me it didn't make things more interesting?" The weak spot of the Gamemakers. They all want to be remembered as the ones who put together the best games ever. And there's no denying that what I just did, made for one a hell of a show. So if I play to that...

I see a few of them whisper down the length of the table to each other. Then the head one speaks again. "So I take it that was your demonstration?"

I laugh, "Not even close."

The Gamemaker raises his brows at me. "Oh really?"

"My demonstration is showing you how to make my traps kill people." I wish I didn't feel as smug about that as I do.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

The rehearsal takes so long that we almost miss the announcements of the scoring. Even with what happened in the car, Peeta was perfect in his role, as usual. I was a little off and he casually excused it as nerves, which wasn't a total lie. How could I not be nervous?

Once we were alone it was silence again. Not as thick as before but still with plenty of weight to it. _Is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives?_ I ask myself as we silently ride the elevator up to our floor in the training center. But I can't bring myself to break the silence. So when the doors open I rush out of them and down to my room. I know the announcements will start any minute now, but we don't go 'til the end so I can afford to be a little late and I would rather Gale see me as _me_ and not the made up Capitol version of myself. Cinna doesn't overdo it because he knows I hate it, but it can only be avoided so much. I still look more like a doll of myself rather than the real thing.

When I come back out I'm feeling a lot more like myself, and as I make my way into the area with the television and see the smiling faces of Gale and Prim looking up at me from the couch on the far side, I feel the weight of my day lifting already. Peeta's sitting with Jacob and Sera, while Haymitch and Effie sit on the third couch.

"Kat, you're never going to believe what Gale did." Prim beams at me but Gale quickly interrupts.

"She's gonna tell you all about it, _later_ when you guys are alone." Prim gives him a questioning look and he nods slowly.

"Well okay then why don't you guys at least tell me how you did," I say as I reach the couch and Prim scoots closer to Gale so I can sit on the other side of her. As much as she's been pushing us together she knows we can't be open about it in front of everyone and if I'm honest; I don't know if I could if she wasn't between us.

"We're about to find out," Gale says with his _I'm up to something, and it's __**big **_smile_. _

_What? _I ask him with my eyes.

He shakes his head and his smile widens. _I'm not tellin'._

I hate it when he plays games like this; he mostly enjoys it because it kills me not knowing what he's up to. So right on the cue of my dirty look his smile widens. I shake my head at him like I always do when he's like this. I guess I'll find out soon. _Jerk. _"So what did I miss?" I say to the room in general.

Haymitch speaks up, "Just the first two districts."

"Mostly in the 10-11 range?" They almost always are. Now I'm even happier I missed it. I don't haveta have their intimidating scores in my head later.

"Actually no..." Effie leans forward and looks around like she's about to tell us is a big secret. "Mostly 7s and 8s. I know the training is supposed to be a secret but I have a few personal friends among the attendants that oversee the training center, and I may have heard a thing or two." Effie is beyond pleased as she realizes she's got everyone's attention, and she can't help herself. "Well of course, and they were very tight lipped about it all, very hush hush. But I managed to get a few things to slip, using my quick wit and my famous cunning." I'm impressed by her focus; she's so enthralled she doesn't even flinch at Gale's suppressed laugh. "It seems there was some kind of big commotion during the testing today. They wouldn't say much, but after carefully piecing together the clues I'd been given by different sources, I deduced that someone may have somehow sabotaged some of the tributes' tests." She nods with her eyebrows raised, so satisfied with her chance to gossip with information none of us could have known.

But I notice something out of the corner of my eye that tells me someone did know. Prim is looking down at the floor, forcing herself not to smile. The pieces fall into place in my head and my head whips around to see Gale carefully watching one of the ceiling tiles, with a look on his face that anyone but me might have bought as indifference. "Gale what did you...? "

He quickly snaps his head at the TV, ignoring me completely as he cuts me off mid-question. He sits up and almost yells. "Shut up, everyone! I gotta hear this." He rarely cares about being rude, mostly finding people and their manners a big joke. In his eyes you're either a close enough friend or family, and you're past the point of needing to be polite, or you're not a close friend or family and then there's no need to be polite. But I can tell from the way he snapped that this is important so I don't waste time arguing and turn my eyes to the screen instead.

Caesar is there as always, looking as plastic as ever. "And now for our first District 3 pairing, Dakrin Devonshine and Harley Klaun." Their pictures come up next to each other. "First Dakrin, who volunteered as the male tribute gets..." He waits dramatically for the number to come up... "A nine, ladies and gentlemen. Not too shabby. And now for his companion, Harley receives..." another long pause. Which is made even longer when Caesar's trademark cool fails him for just a moment as he lets his mouth hang open. The number on the screen is 12. No one has ever gotten a 12 before.

I immediately turn to Gale. His face is fixed on the screen. I can see him trying to burn her image into his head. I remember him mentioning something about that Dakrin guy. He was the only person Gale mentioned by name when we were going over the other tributes. _There's just somethin' about him, _he'd said to me with the look he gets when he's trying to figure things out. I think Gale may have wanted to see his score to get some confirmation on what his gut was telling him.

Instead it looks like he was just blindsided, and for someone who always likes to be one step ahead, that's about the worst thing that can happen. Especially now of all times, when he _needs_ to be that one step ahead. It's not panic but a flurry of thoughts running through his mind that are making his eyes dart back and forth like a madman's. I can see him reworking his plans, probably with the hopes of avoiding her.

He pays only half attention to the screen from now on and just as during the reaping recap, I find myself all too ready to ignore the faces of the people who will soon be trying to kill the two people I love most in this world. I don't want to see their faces until they're in the arena trying to come after Prim. Because that's the only time I won't have to fight the urge to see them for what they really are. Our fellow victims.

So instead I look at Gale and I notice Prim looking up at him too. We share a few looks with each other, then go back to look at him after a few unspoken questions between sisters. He notices us after a minute and his face turns back to the calm and confident smile he's been wearing for the better part of the last week. It happens so quickly that if you'd blinked you'd have missed it, but it was there too long to have gone unnoticed and he knows it. He sighs and shakes his head at me when I refuse to look away.

His eyes almost plead, _Not now. _

I nod and give him a tiny smile. We go back to watching the scoring but no one really stands out after the 12, a lot of the earlier scores are actually lower than you'd expect. Then it comes to our district. Jacob's score comes up, a 7. He sighs but nods. I think he was hoping for higher but not really expecting it. Sera scores a 2 and no one really seems that surprised about it. I know the girl seems a little frail, but a 2 is really low. Prim goes over to her for a second and hugs her. Prim had told me that they had started to become friends, and Prim can make anyone feel better. Though when I look at them now, it's Sera comforting Prim. Now it's Prim's and Gale's turn, and she makes her way back her hands finding both mine and Gale's on either side.

They bring up their faces, and it's so weird seeing them up there. Hearing Caesar say their names is even stranger. "Gale Hawthorne scores a... 12." This time Caesar doesn't miss a beat, it's me who can't keep it together. He goes on to say that Prim got a 6, but I don't even register that it's higher than I thought until later.

My mouth hangs open and I look at Gale. He tries to stop his smug smile from stretching ear to ear but not very successfully. When Prim jumps on him and tells him how amazing he is, I'm a little jealous she thought of it first, even if I can't do it right now. Effie is buzzing about how wonderful it is and Haymitch is trying not to look too impressed. Peeta looks more like he's trying to figure it out than anything else, while Sera is looks genuinely happy as she looks at Gale and Prim fooling around about how they did. Jacob is looking at the floor, he doesn't look as pleased about the news as everyone else, and I guess I can't blame him. He's going to be in the arena with Gale after all.

I finally can't take it anymore. "It was you, wasn't it? You set traps?" The words barely leave my mouth before Gale's face shifts and I know that I've said too much. He'd tried to stop me before but I didn't catch on. I spin to see the damage I've done in everyone's reactions, and there are two that stand out. Haymitch looks at me shaking his head in disappointment and Jacob is looking at Gale like he's a ghost

"It was you? You're the one who set the traps?" My eyes are on Jacob but I can feel Gale wince at his question. He didn't want anyone to know.

But he recovers quickly and says apologetically, "I'm sorry if either of you guys got hit by one. I couldn't say anything beforehand and I honestly thought that all the traps would have been tripped by then."

Jacob shakes his head. "I didn't get hit by one, but after I came out a few of the tributes were waiting by the elevator and asked me if I knew anything about it. Then they asked if I thought it could be you. I didn't even know about the traps until they told me and I told them that I didn't really know you that well, so I couldn't say. I told them they should ask you but they didn't seem like they wanted to wait around for you."

"Thanks for that. I'd prefer if they didn't know that I made them all look stupid," Gale says with a laugh.

Haymitch snorts, "Oh I think the 12 you just got will do a fine job of that all, boy. Especially with the low scores they got adding fuel to the fire. Hope you like it hot."

Gale's eyes flicker to me so fast I doubt even Haymitch sees it. "As a matter of fact..."

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope the training lived up to the hype. I know you probably wanted to see more of Gale's actual handiwork but I figured you're going to get plenty of description of the different trap types when we get into the arena. I wanted to give you the general idea with the sword rack trap, I hope you saw it like I meant it. If it wasn't clear let me know and I'll make sure with any future traps to give a more detailed description.

But here's a question, who would you rather face, Gale or Harley? Because I think they are both going to be a problem. Two twelves, should be fun. And I kinda struggled through the actual scoring scene but I wanted to get it out there, so on we go.

Next chapter Katniss will get quite the surprise, then mentor training, and we'll see what else I can get in there. Hope I didn't blab on too much.

As always reviews are appreciated.


	13. 13 Surprise

A/N: Back again! The first thing I would to do is give a solemn apology to all my reviewers. This week has been crazy and I've almost no time to write. So the little time I have had I've spent working on the story and not really answering reviews like normal. All you loyal reviewers out there know I'm usually pretty good about responding and for my new reviewers I promise I will have more feedback in the future.

With the next chapter here already I will try to respond to both chapters in my review responses to make up for it, but if I miss something you have a question or comment about, feel free to PM me. To be fair I will do the same for my anon reviewers. Again I'm really sorry, I'm being a bit selfish. I mentioned that I wanted to enter a couple of the forum contests and they are all summer contests. Which means I have to get this to the point where at least a good portion of the storyline is done to have a chance, and to do that I need to write like a mad man.

I hope this is a one time occurrence, but I cannot see the future so I can only hope. Now I will attempt to distract you with shenanigans. Hopefully by the end you'll be ready to forgive me. lol

As the chapter name suggests, and I may have mentioned, Katniss is going to be getting a surprise this chapter. And I bet you wont see it coming either. And a coupe of the last setup scenes before the games. Then we have interviews and (dramatic music) the wedding. But for now enjoy one of the fleeting moments of light left.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

I got away from the commotion that came with the scoring as soon as possible. I was loving all the attention but the person whose attention I really wanted made damn sure I noticed her making her way over to the elevator. It took me a little longer than I would've liked but I finally made it to the elevator myself and now here I am, glaring at the passing floor numbers as if I could get them to go faster by sheer force of the will.

The anticipation of finally being alone with her again is killing me. That damn Trinket bitch walked in just after we'd lost all control this morning, as if I needed any more reasons not to like her. If it wasn't for her, I doubt that we would've been able to stop ourselves, and I've spent every minute since trying not to let the image of Katniss sitting on top of me shirtless, with that animalistic look in her eyes, invade my every thought. But now that I have no reason to, I find it impossible to resist, so when the doors open I all but sprint out. I see her leaning on the edge of the roof and the second my eyes focus on her I freeze in my tracks. Something's wrong. "Catnip..." My tone is enough to ask the question.

Her shoulders are hunched and her head hangs, I can see in her body the sigh the wind drowns out. Her hair is loose for a change, not woven into her trademark braid. It's blown to the side by the breeze and when she turns around to face me it sweeps across her face, partially hiding it from me. But I don't need to see her face to know she was crying, something she doesn't do lightly. She tries to hide it from me even though she knows better, and all it takes is the slightest shake of my head telling her that I'm not buying it for her to drop the act and cover her face to hide the sobs.

"Gale, I just spent all day getting ready to marry Peeta. All I could think about was you, but I still held his hand and pretended that I love him. I still kissed him, over and over again. Sometimes light and playful, sometimes... more." I know what she means by more. Taking it in and telling her that it's okay, that I understand and that it doesn't bother me, is what I really want to do. I really want to tell her that it doesn't make a very small piece of me wonder if all that's happened between us is just a reaction to what I'm doing for Prim and what might happen to me because of it. But I can't.

All I can do is to contain myself and remember that it's not her fault and not her choice, and what the consequences of going against it would be. I manage to keep the anger and hurt out of my voice, "Why are you telling me this? I already know." It's simple and direct. I know she can read me like a book and I'm not really keeping anything from her, but she can also see the effort I'm making to hide it and I hope that makes up for me not being strong enough to take it and smile.

She shakes her head at me. "I don't know... I probably shouldn't be. It's just... Gale..." She lets out a sigh and looks away. "Gale... it's so unfair to you. Why would you even want to be with me with all of this? How can you love me when I have to go be with another guy almost every minute I'm not with you? How can you trust me when I'm living a lie? Why would you want me when I feel so dirty?" Any thoughts I had of being mad at her drip away with the tears she sheds for my sake. Her life is being ruined and she's crying for me. That's one of the million reasons I love this girl. I close the distance between us and despite her shrinking away from me slightly; I wrap my arms around her and pull her against my chest.

I actually laugh at her, "You're such a girl." She hates it when I say that, and I hear her sniffle away a sob as she weakly hits me for it. That makes me smile, and I place my hand on her face and tilt it so she's looking at me. "Catnip, the day I stop trusting you will be the day I die, and I will love you every day between now and then, which might not be much of a commitment at the moment, I know, but..." She hits me again for my inability to be serious. But my joke has the desired effect as I see a grudging smile fight its way to her lips.

I start again, my voice serious and my eyes locked on hers. "There is nothing that Mellark, The Capitol, or Snow could do to you that would make you dirty in my eyes. I will always see you as beautiful as you are now... Well maybe minus the snot and tears."

This time she hits me a little harder, then the smile breaks through and she laughs with tears still on her face. "Gale, stop it!" I can never let her be sad or angry. I always wind up making jokes or doing something stupid to make her laugh. Which, oddly enough, would also make her mad, like I should leave her to be unhappy in peace.

"Okay, fine, but one last thing. You say it's unfair to me? Since when has anything ever been fair to me? If life started treating me fairly I would be a lot more worried than I am right now, because that would mean something extremely bad is about to happen, and since I'm already in the games..." This time I catch her wrist before she can hit me and pull her hand up to my face. She immediately softens and cups my cheek. I lean down to kiss her but before I do, I hear the ding of the elevator. We take a step apart. Since we don't know who it is, we can't take the risk of them seeing us like we were.

The doors open and reveal the Trinket. She gives us a disapproving look with a shake of her head and starts, "_Well._.." She takes a deep breath in, but I know by the tone of that first word that I don't want to hear any of this. So instead of letting her finish her sentence, I do it for her.

"_Well,_ what the hell do you want?" If I only have two more days left on the outside, I think it's cruel and inhumane to make me have to put up with her. I can take being sent to die, just don't make me deal with this shallow excuse for a human being.

It's amusing to watch her get all ruffled and draw herself up to give a suitable response, then watch as she deflates when her eyes meet mine. I honestly couldn't give a shit what this woman thinks and if she pisses me off I just might decide to tell her what I think of her, something I don't think she'd handle well. I watch as she shakes me off, apparently deciding it would be easier to ignore me. "Ms. Everdeen, I need you to come with me. I've been looking for you everywhere. It's time to get ready." She motions towards the elevator and I give Katniss a confused look, but she's giving a similar one to the Trinket.

"Get ready? To go where? It's already getting late." And here I figured she would know what she was supposed to be doing.

Trinket gets a snide smile on her face and looks at me while answering Katniss, "Why, to your bachelorette party, of course." She seems disappointed that I don't react.

Maybe I would've if I knew what a 'bachelorette party' was.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

I've never seen so many things shaped like... _That. _I never knew they made so many things _that_ shape. Necklaces, cups, balloons, rings, napkins, all kinds of candy, a freaking pinata. Then all kinds of rubber and plastic versions, and I'm not even going to talk about the real live versions that are swinging around on stages all around me.

I wish someone would've asked me if I wanted... whatever the hell this is, because I definitely would've said no. But I know I don't have a choice. Cinna told me about bachelorette parties while he was getting me ready. He told me it was a gathering of friends and family to celebrate a girl becoming a woman and a bride, conveniently neglecting to mention _this_. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that… I might get a chance to see some people from home again… but then they would be here, and no one I love is safe here.

But it didn't matter because the next thing Cinna told me was that this won't be like that at all. This is an event for the women of high society. Snow has gotten dozens of the richest women in the city to pay top dollar for the _honor_ of attending. A bunch of people like Effie, including Effie herself, showering me with presents for my upcoming wedding, celebrating the day I completely lose my freedom. If it wasn't for Cinna I doubt I would've been able to even bring myself to go. He held my hand all the way to the place where the party was. He told me it wasn't a party men were invited to so he couldn't come inside but he came in the car with me there anyway. I started to tell him what had happened with me and Gale, I wanted his advice.

It turned out that Effie beat me to it. Cinna couldn't repress a smile as he told me about her ranting about it. It doesn't fit with their plans, hers and the Capitol's, that is. At least Cinna is on my side. He told me that I should hold onto what makes me happy for as long as I can, and to do whatever it takes to make sure that time lasts as long as possible.

Cinna is the only person in the Capitol who doesn't want anything from me. All he wants is for me to be happy. He makes me these beautiful dresses, holds my hand when I need him to, lets me lean on him for strength, and the only thing he asks in return is that I try to stop biting my nails. But he doesn't even really expect that. Every time I come in and he sees the fresh marks, he just shakes his head at me and smiles.

But now I'm here alone in a crowd and even though I'm trying my hardest to look like I want to be here, I just can't bring myself to manage it. It's a good thing none of these people actually care about whether or not I'm having fun, I would _hate _to ruin their time too. I just don't know how anyone could consider this a party. Really it's a bunch of women throwing money at men who are taking their clothes off and dancing. Then the guys start rubbing themselves all over these women and they are just eating it up. I try not to look, but it's happening everywhere I turn. There is a drink on the table in front of me, the same one that had been there all night; it's starting to look real tempting.

I want to escape, but just as I move to stand up, I find my way blocked by one of the now almost completely naked men who has started dancing right in front of me. I look everywhere but at him, yet I can't ignore the fact that he's getting closer. I'd probably realize he was not that bad looking if I could get over his lack of clothing.

I want to shove him and run, but I know I can't do that. It would ruin all the trouble Snow went through to put this together. And no matter how much I can't stand it, I can't afford to do anything to make him angry right now. With Prim and Gale going into the games I have to play his game no matter what. Besides, what's this compared to the wedding...

Well, disgusting for one thing. The man drops the last strip of cloth that held his decency in and dances in front of me, obviously much more comfortable than I am with how naked he is. I really don't want to look but I can't help it, I'm repulsed and curious at the same time. I sneak peeks at him and then hide my eyes again, shaking away the images as soon as I see them. I'm not looking, so I don't expect it when he touches me, and jump through the roof and out the door at the same time. Too bad my body freezes solid where it sits.

_There is a naked man touching me..._

Gale and I were getting pretty hot and heavy but we never made it to naked, and this is nothing like with Peeta in the arena. I feel him dancing right over me but he's too close for me to dare and look. I don't want to know how close _it _is. I can hear all the women cheering and calling my name. Some of them are telling me to do all kinds of nasty things. I don't know how touching another naked man is supposed to get me ready for being married. After a minute or two of me cringing away and shrugging off his attempts to get even closer to me, he dances away. Effie appears next to me out of the crowd.

"Look at you, so shy for your first dance, we're going to have to loosen you up." I take one look at her, so happy and oblivious to the fact that I hate this and I can't take it anymore. I know I can't leave so I do the next best thing. I lunge forward and grab the glass in front of me. Before I can think about how it's shaped or what this must look like, I wrap my lips around its mushroom tip and down the entire thing.

I think it tastes fruity but who could tell for sure with the accompanying fire that's scorching its way down my throat? I gasp for air when the liquid is all gone and Effie stares at me in shock. Before she can say a word, I push the glass at her. "Get me another one of these. No... get me two more of these."

If Haymitch has taught me anything it's that your mind and body don't necessarily need to be in the same place at the same time. And these burning liquids could be a route of escape for one who didn't mind the consequences. Right now I don't think they could be any worse than this.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

I know I need my sleep but with her not back, telling myself that hasn't made it happen. So after staring at the ceiling for a while I decide to go look for something to eat. I know it's late, but I need to put on as many pounds as possible before we get into the games and I feel like I could eat. I go to the dining room and use their fancy wall menu. About a minute after I choose it, a sandwich with all kinds of meat I've never seen before is brought to me by one of the Avox. I'm not proud to admit that I can't bring myself to look at them, mostly because I know I'd do something really stupid if I did. Katniss told me that the girl that we saw taken in the wood all those years ago was here. I don't think I would be able to stop myself from getting killed trying to free her.

Instead of eating my food there, I take it to one of the comfy couches by the television. I take my time and eat in the stillness of the night. If this place didn't feel so soulless, I think this would be a peaceful moment. That's why this place can have all the gadgets and gizmos and fancy lights it wants, it will still never match the forest in my eyes, because the forest has a soul. I don't believe in much, and I'm not talking about ghost and spirits, but there's more to the forest than the trees and the things that live between them.

I've spent a lot of time in the forest and I've bonded with it in so many ways it's more of a friend to me than any human save Katniss. And when I sit in the stillness there, I can _feel _the forest around me. The breeze is its breath and sometimes I almost feel like it's talking to me through the rustling of the leaves. Of course when I told this to Katniss, she told me I was crazy and spending entirely too much time out there alone. She could be right, I do spend a lot of time out there alone, and I can't say I'm not crazy, I volunteered for the games after all. But Katniss isn't one to pick up on feelings anyway, even her own. And crazy or not, I'm not wrong about this.

When you go into the forest, it affects you no matter who you are. Some people are overwhelmed by fear and dread, especially going in for the first few times. Some have their instincts take over, they become on edge and really sensitive to their surroundings. There are also people like me and Katniss who come alive in the forest. She wouldn't admit it but what I call the soul of the forest fills her every time we hunt. Her feet are swifter, her body lighter and her smile comes back. Her glowing smile was one of the first things that made me think there might be some kind of magic at work. I'm not saying it is magic, I don't believe in nonsense like that. But I _am_ saying that it's something I can't explain with what I know about the world.

I miss that connection to what's around me, it's just like with the stars. The more I see what Capitol life is like, the more I understand how the people here can be so inhuman. Their artificial world has made them artificial people. I'm taken out of my thoughts by the feeling of movement behind me. I turn around quickly and a second later Jacob appears at the end of the hallway leading into the room. I relax and continue eating without a word. It's late and in just a little more than two days we'll be in the arena, so what is there to say?

I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, so he doesn't notice me until he's almost halfway across the room. After his initial startle, he takes a couple more steps towards where ever he was going and then stops and just stands still for a second. His body stiffens and he clenches his hands into fists. It looks to me like he's trying to ready himself for something. Then he turns to look at me and I know exactly where this is going. _Damn it, I didn't want to have to do this._

He meets my eyes and gives me a stern look, practically stomping his way over to me. He pauses a second before closing the last of the distance that brings him to the couches and takes a deep breath. He finishes his march directly in front of me, gives me a stiff nod and sits down on the couch across from me. "I wanted to talk to you about-" he begins.

I don't even let him finish, "No." I try to say it as flatly as possible but with enough force for him to know I'm serious. Then I soften a bit, "I'm sorry, but no."

He looks almost confused and people are never happy about being confused. "You didn't even let me finish, you don't know what I was going to ask."

I sigh and shake my head, "You wanna team up. To be honest I'm a little surprised it took you this long, I had started to hope you weren't going to ask at all."

"What you mean hope?" Now there's open anger in his voice. "Mr. _12_ too good to need my help?" His face is a mixture of hurt and shock. I need to try and save this.

"You got it all wrong..." I try and start but Jacob all but yells over me.

He stands up and starts waving his arms around to aid his rant. "Oh do I? Big strong Gale Hawthorne doesn't need anyone's help, huh? Does your sweet little partner know that? Are you planning on ditching her too?" I know exactly why he's pissed, and I can completely understand why he's saying this. But that doesn't stop me from standing up and grabbing him by the throat so fast I knock him off balance and all it takes is the slightest push to throw him back down into the couch he'd been sitting on.

"That's enough of your bullshit! Listen up because I'm only gonna say this once. I'm here for one reason only, to make sure Prim gets out of the games alive. The reason I don't want any partners is because sooner or later we will have to split up, and I don't want _whoever_ it is to take that as an opportunity to hurt Prim, or catch me with my guard down."

"But I wouldn't do that, I..." His tone is pleading with me, but I can't give in.

"I can't know that for sure, and I can't take the chance. And I don't want to have to kill someone I called a friend. Especially not in front of Prim." I shake my head in the moment of shocked silence my words have created. "Besides, how can I possibly trust someone who doesn't even seem to want the partner he already has." His eyes shift from defeated plea to something fierce. Obviously, I said something wrong.

"You don't know what you're talking about." His voice is cold and low.

"It doesn't matter either way, I have one partner and that's all I want to have to worry about. My promise from the train still stands, though. You don't have to worry about me unless we're the last ones left." I turn to leave. "We don't have to be enemies, but we can't be friends."

He says something I don't hear as I walk away, but it doesn't matter, it won't change my mind. I make my way back to the safety of my room and try to fall asleep, but the problem still remains. She's not back yet and it's now... wow it's late. _Where could she be?_

About an hour later my question is answered when I hear a loud thump against the outside of my door. I hear what sounds like giggling and then after a moment of silence the handle of the door begins to turn. I would normally be worried about someone about to open my door in the middle of the night. But I think anyone who was coming to hurt me would have the common sense to be a little more quiet. My instincts prove right when the door swings open and Katniss all but falls into the room.

She straightens herself and looks at me with a dopey grin. "Hey there Mr. Sexy Man. How you doin'?" She cracks herself up, bursting in laughter, and leans against the door for support as she swings it closed. She stumbles and winds up almost tripping as her back hits the door, practically slamming into it. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on here. I get out of bed, wearing only the undershorts that I was trying to sleep in. Her eyes travel up and down me as I walk towards her, a hungry look appears in them. When I get into arm's reach, she reaches out, puts a hand flat on the center of my chest and begins slowly moving it down, her palm and fingers tracing every contour of my stomach muscles. I would be lying if I said it didn't like it. "Wow you're so..._ ripply…_" she says, fascinated with her new toy.

"And you're so _drunk_," I say, shaking my head with a slight smile.

"And you are so _right_," she says, breaking out into another laughing fit. Just then her hands reach my boxers. Mine quickly meet them and pull them away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I wish this was happening in a different way, because it just doesn't feel right. If you would have told me today that I'd be pulling Katniss's hands away from my boxers tonight, I would've laughed in your face.

She leans the top of her head against my chest and giggles, the next thing I know she's grabbing at my waistband and pulling it outward. "Come on, I just wanna see it." There are parts of me that really want to stop fighting this. Luckily, most of them are far enough from the brain, so that they aren't being heard as loudly as the voice that says, _Not like this._

After a short protest from my hormones even those parts are forced to agree. I pull her hands away and wrap them behind her back, which basically presses us together. She doesn't seem to mind as she rubs her body against me. "Oh, so you wanna be in control, works for me." She bites my chest a little too hard and giggles when it makes me jump a little. "But if you want it, you're gonna have to take it." The way she purrs it with her lips against my chest, her breath tickling the still stinging bite mark, is enough to set my blood on fire. I know this isn't the real Katniss talking but I really wish it was because that challenge was the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed.

I spin around and push her back onto the bed. She falls laughing and sprawls herself onto the sheets, enjoying the soft cool feeling against her skin. "No, I don't want control," I say forcefully, standing over her.

"Oh good, because I do. I haven't been in control of anything since Prim's name came out of that damn bowl and for once I want to be the one telling someone what to do." She says it in drunken triumph but that's not what I hear.

"Listen Katniss…" I start softly, but she cuts me off loudly.

"No, you listen, muscle man... I've had men flapping their penis-is-es in my face all night, but there's only one penis-is-es I'm interested in, so... Dance for me Bitch! Take if off!"

I really have no idea which part to be the most surprised by. The revelation of what she's been doing all night, or the chaste and frigid Katniss Everdeen demanding that I dance and take my clothes off for her. It's a good thing I'm young and healthy, because I would've just died of a heart attack.

I don't even have time to recover from the shock before I see her face shift suddenly and I know what's coming next. She scrambles off the bed and bolts across the room and through the bathroom door that slams behind her. I hear the tell-tale sounds of puking and I can't suppress the laughter. I don't know what it was that made her get like this but I sure hope it was worth the headache she's going to have in the morning.

After a few minutes of silence I go in and find her all but passed out on the rim of the toilet. "Wow you must really have it bad if you're leaning your head there." But she's out cold. Now if this was Haymitch I wouldn't be worried in the slightest, but Katniss doesn't drink so she might be more than just passed out. She's breathing, but only shallowly. I stare at her for a second as my head runs through the options. There's only two that Katniss won't kill me for if she's okay tomorrow.

Really, my only hesitation comes when I can't decide if it's a good idea to wake Prim or not. It would be nice if one of us was getting some sleep but I don't know enough about this kind of thing to know for sure that Katniss is alright. And when it comes straight down to it, she's the only person I completely trust to look after Katniss. So I go to get Prim who I'm surprised to find sleeping like a baby.

I was kind of worried that without Katniss, being here would scare her. But I guess not. I hope that this is a sign she's not afraid, because if she isn't that means she really does trust me completely, and she's going to need to do that if we're going to survive. I wake her up with a gentle squeeze of her arm. She opens her eyes slowly and she's a bit groggy but the second her eyes actually focus on me they fling open. "Where's Kat?"

I speak softly and reassuringly, "She's fine, just really drunk. She's got her head on my toilet seat." Her eyes slack, her momentary focus lost in the knowledge her sister is safe.

Still not totally awake, she asks confusedly, "Why would she wanna put her head there for?"

"Because she was puking." I say shaking my head.

"Ahhh... that's right... drunk... you said," she says as she gets herself out of bed. I can see her fighting off the sleep as she looks for her robe, but by the time we're leaving she's completely awake. "You said before that she was going to a 'bachelorette party'? They drink at those?"

"Safe bet." I answer as we go through the hall.

"What else do they have there?" she asks with a child's innocent curiosity.

I think back to the only other thing that Katniss had mentioned about the party. I'm glad Prim can't see my face contort as I try and think of how to answer that...

"Dancing... they definitely have dancing," I say as firmly and non-suggestively as possible.

"Really? What kind?" This kid is gonna kill me.

"Not a clue," I blurt as quickly as possible. I'm so happy when seeing her sister passed out distracts her.

Prim tells me to bring Katniss to the bed and when I put her down she wakes up for just a second. She sees Prim standing above her tucking her in and smiles. "Heya Duck, have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

Prim smiles down at her, "Of course you have sweetie, but I think it's time for you to get some rest, okay?"

"Yeah, who even knew penis-is-es could be so tiring." She fades back into unconsciousness before she can explain and Prim rounds on me with her mom look again and I jump back.

"I swear it wasn't mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

When I wake up the next day, I regret every drop from the night before. My skull feels like it's about to burst into a million pieces and the slightest noises echo like thunder inside my head. I notice something warm next to me and turn to see Prim in the bed with me. She's curled up as if she'd been watching me, which of course she would be. I was a drunken puking fool, and who else would pick me up out of that. Then I see Gale sitting in a chair across the room. _Oh yeah, he would._

There's a lot I can't remember from last night, unfortunately how stupid I acted is not among the things I've forgotten. Thankfully I get off with only a little teasing from Prim and Gale. Apparently, I have a bit of a dirty mouth when I'm drunk. But considering all that happened last night, or at least what I can piece together from what happened last night, it could've been a lot worse.

My wedding is tomorrow, so today we are doing the private mentor trainings and tonight are the interviews. It turns out I picked the perfect day to have a hangover. Gale didn't need any training or coaching for the interviews and he just wanted to show Prim a couple of little tricks to defend herself. She's not going to take on anyone in a fair fight no matter how much training she gets. But raking a guy's eyes to give Gale a couple of seconds to help her could save her life. They only take like an hour, and then we find a hidden corner of the training room and take a nap.

I kept them up last night and I'm so hung-over that even the hours I was passed out didn't do anything. So Gale leans against the climbing obstacle that is hiding us, I lay with my head in his lap as he gently strokes my hair, and I do the same with Prim who is using my stomach as a pillow. And laying there connected to the two people I love most in this world I find that falling asleep even in the training room is not a problem. I'm not sure exactly how long we stay there, but it's the buzzer telling us that our time is up that brings us out of our perfect moment. When I wake up, though, I feel like a new person, alive and full of energy.

Prim and Gale seem refreshed too, As we leave the room so we can go get them ready for the interviews, Gale pulls me back inside just as Prim walks out. He pulls me in tight and kisses me, then whispers in my ear. "I hope you're still interested in seeing my penis-is-es. Because tonight you're mine."

My face goes red, but only for a moment. Then I realize that I have nothing to be embarrassed about, not after last night and all the things I saw. Let's just say that Capitol women are not as proper as they seem and I got a few... demonstrations on what my husband might like. Normally I would've ran out, damn the consequences, but the liquor had already taken hold and I watched with untamed fascination. So I decide Gale's not winning this round and as he turns to walk out in triumph, I reach around him and grab just below his belt.

"Oh I am interested, I just don't know if you're ready." The shocked silence I get in return as I walk away is better than gold.

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I know That wasn't exactly a Katniss move, but after her party who knows what she's capable of. lol

I bet no one saw the bachelorette party coming, to be honest I kinda didn't. Hope you enjoyed drunk Katniss and the aftermath. And I hope Gale didn't seem like too much of a dick to Jacob.

As always reviews are appreciated, and this time responded to. Note the new enticing review button... and how it's gently calling to your mouse... pulling your cursor closer... you can't help it... you must hit it. lol Sorry it's late here.

Seriously though, you should review :)


	14. 14 The Interviews

A/N:Thanks for all the wonderful reviews again. With the increased review average, I'm having a hard time keeping track of who I've answered for each chapter so I'm sorry if I missed you, but I promise I will answer as many as possible so if I miss you one chapter hopefully you can forgive me.

So finally, the interviews. I hope I haven't been taking too long to get here but I have a lot of story to establish so it couldn't really be helped. I thought that last chapter was a good but now we're back on track. The chapter is my longest yet almost 8,000 words. The last couple have been that way and I think it's one of the things adding to how long each chapter is taking. So in the future I'm going to try and cut it back to where I started, in the 5-6,000 range. Sorry if I'm a bit long winded.

Now as for this chapter I hope you'll all enjoy it. TBH I had a completely different idea of how this was going to go when I originally had to idea for the story But it changed around a bit. I'll tell you what I mean after the chapter. Also I played more with the outfits. I hope I described them well, and it may have been a bit frivolous considering my growing word count but I think details like that are important, especially ones like that.

Okay sorry for even long winded A/Ns, Now anon reviewer response. For my new anon reviewers if I don't answer you here it's because you just gave general praise. Which I thank you very much for, but I try to limit my answer to questions or things I feel I'd like to clarify/discuss with a reviewer. So don't think I just left you out.

Elizabeth: (for 12) I wouldn't feel too bad your way of thinking about Sera is the logical one. I just didn't wan to make it so easy to dismiss her.

Y: This is FanFiction my friend, if I have an idea that you'd like to incorporate into one of your stories, Pm me from your profile and just ask. There's only a handful ideas I have that I would be mad to seen duplicated but even then, I'm writing a story based off someone else's ideas, using their storyline and characters, I really can't get that mad. I'm actually using a character idea from someone else. When it comes up I will give all proper credit for inspiration to the author in question, and if you do the same for me I have no problem. And that goes for any of my readers.

Tara:(for 12) I apologize if the training didn't live up to expectations. With trying to put in the other tributes and the planning for the traps making the training as full as I'd have liked would have been a 10,000 word chapter so I shortened it a bit. I tried not to lose too much. And on top of that I would say you've got a good eye for whats going on, and thank you for saying your don't mind the length.

Lily Webb: I think I'd have a lot more if I was a KxP or even Gadge story. Don't ask me why but KxG is like the redheaded step child of the HG universe. There are more KatnissxCato communities and forums then KxG. But the trade off is I have the best reviewers and fans on all of FF so...

Kat: Didn't forget about you either welcome back. Go to know I haven't been slacking.

I think that's about all for now. Some more comments at the end. Now on with the show.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

Katniss told me that they'd been prepared for their interviews for a full day last year, but with everything else that's going on it was shortened to just half a day now. The Trinket was also supposed to have time to get us ready for our interviews, but I made it pretty clear that I have no intentions of taking tips on how to behave from someone from the Capitol. People who glorify killing kids don't have the right to tell anyone else how to act.

So that meant we'd been left in peace, and that's exactly what it was. Now, on the other hand, I'm far from peaceful. I know exactly how much this interview means and I can't help but think that no matter what I do, I'm gonna fuck it up. I've planned ten different ways I could handle it, depending on the kind of questions Caesar would ask. Haymitch knew this was going to be a problem for me right from the start. He told me after about the third day we'd spent together that my mouth was going to get me in trouble. I naturally responded by telling him to shove it up his ass. Probably not the best argument, but I didn't really have one. It's not like I didn't know.

But we went over it and over it, and my answers were all fine back in 12, with Haymitch asking the questions. But here, with those ridiculously made-up faces all around and Caesar asking me questions in front of the whole Panem... I know myself well enough to be worried. I'm going to do my best to control myself, and usually that is all I would need. But there's nothing _usual _about this. I try and think of ways to stop myself from going too far, but when I play it through it my head, entirely too many of the scenarios end with me getting shot for saying either something incredibly inspiring to the districts or something really harsh to the Capitol. Either way it would be a whole new world of stupid. I've thought to myself a million times what I would do if I could make all of Panem listen to me for just a minute, and now I actually have the chance.

If it was just my life on the line, I'd probably say as much of it as I could before they stopped me. But they'd kill everyone I know. On my way into the prep room, I'm still wondering how the hell I'm going to get out of this without getting my whole family killed in the process. Katniss and I had to keep our distance, but her eyes told me everything. She goes with Prim, I'll see her before the interviews.

It doesn't take them as long as I thought it would. My prep team did most of its work a few days ago, so this time isn't as bad as last time. This time is less about taking what's on me off and more about putting things on to make me look better. I stand there as they cover me in their makeup, and then draw some sort of gray pattern up my neck and by my hairline. I have no idea why, but at this stage I'm too distracted to really notice until they are done, and not concerned enough to care when I do.

They only do a touch or two on my body, and all it takes is a menacing shake of my head to convince them that there's no need for me to take off my undershorts. So I take it I will be fully dressed, that's a good start. I'm a little surprised when they get done and it's not the same stylist from the other day, but Cinna who walks in. "Wrong turn?" I ask with a light smirk.

He purposely ignores my comment and smiles, giving me an appraising look. "It should fit perfectly," he says after taking a couple of steps to the side to get a look at me from different angles.

"Okay?" These people had put measuring tape in places I didn't know I had and I figured the point was to make everything fit perfectly. So why did he feel the need to say it? And why was it him saying it? "What's going on?

"The parade is mostly about the Districts. The themes of the costumes are supposed to represent that. So for that, you had to wear something that went along with coal mining. But the interview is about the individual tributes. Now it just so happens that for both Katniss and now Prim, their themes were so perfect that there was no need to change them. You're a different story. I came up with your theme but it only worked for your interview." Cinna seems pretty confident about it, and with his track record that can only be a good thing.

"Okay, works for me, so what is it?"

Cinna gives a smirk of his own. "A surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I can't believe I'm actually excited right now. After the parade, though, I realized that I was really looking forward to this. Partly because it means I get to wear one of Cinna's amazing dresses, but also because this is one of the places I know I can help Gale. I don't know why exactly, but people are always really nice to me. Mom tells me that it's because I'm the most beautiful girl in the district. Of course she'd say that, she's my mom. Katniss told me once that it was because I was a bright face in a dark place. I didn't really understand her at the time, but I do now. It was actually Gale's speech about the Canary that really got me to completely understand.

Most people in our district have hard lives, full of dangerous work for little pay, and the threat of starvation around every corner. Living like that all the time wears on people, it makes them forget how to smile after a while. There's a weight on the shoulders of everyone and you can see it in the hunch of their backs. Thanks to Kat I've been almost completely protected from that weight, because after dad died she took my weight and put it on her shoulders along with her own. That's why she's already started forgetting how to smile.

Don't get me wrong, we had to worry about being hungry sometimes too, but Katniss always made sure I ate first, even if that meant no one else did. I was pretty young when things were at their worst so even then I didn't really understand everything that was going on and didn't feel the weight. I learned a lot at younger age than most, but by then Katniss had already started hunting and not long after that the days that we went without food became few and far between.

Without that constant worry, I've been able to live a lot more carefree life than others. I am one of the only people in District 12 that naturally walks around with a smile, and when people talk to me they almost always smile back. Maybe I've always been like a canary.

That's why I know I'm going to do well and I think everyone else does too. They were supposed to give me directions about how to act but everyone just told me not to be nervous and to be myself. Now here I am in my outfit for the interview, the prep team doing some last-minute touches. Cinna had to go see Gale for a minute but he told me he'd be back before I went out to make sure I look perfect. When the prep team stands back to inspect their work they all get so excited, telling me how amazing I look. But it's seeing Cinna's face light up at the sight of me when he walks in that really makes me excited about how I look.

"Really?" I ask, trying to keep my smile from spreading wider than my face.

He closes his eyes and nods, clasping his hands in front of his face. When he opens them I see the slightest signs of a tear. "Indescribably radiant."

I want to leap forward and hug him but I don't want to mess anything up. They barely put any makeup on me, just some to make my eyes seem even bluer and a powder that made my skin sparkle. But I know that I'm not supposed to be touching stuff or crying and if I hugged Cinna, I'd be doing both.

So it's finally time to leave and we go to where all the tributes are lined up. I see Gale waiting for me at the end of the line, and he looks amazing too.

He notices me from across the room and wolf-whistles at me as he makes his way over. "How did I get so lucky that I have the prettiest girl here as my date?" He said it a bit louder than he needed to and by the slightly devious hint to his smirk, I think it was on purpose. I notice the eyes of the other tributes shift to me. Some look shocked, others look angry, a few stare in amazement and then there's one other. A District 2 boy whose name is Briton has his eyes locked on me. When I move so do they, and it creeps me out so much that I move over a little so that Gale is in the way.

Gale gives me a questioning look but I shake my head. I can't start getting scared every time someone looks at me... Not even if it's like _that._ When I reach him, Gale offers me his arm and we walk back to the other tributes. I tuck as close to him as I can to keep their eyes off of me and squeeze his hand tight. Gale automatically responds by making himself look even bigger and pulling me slightly behind him. I look up and see him staring down all of the other tributes. I can't help myself and peek out just for a second to get a good look at the face of the guy from Two, but I pull back the second I get to his eyes. I never want to see that look again.

When Kat shows up along with everyone else, they all seem a bit shocked. Haymitch just gives me a thoughtful nod that I can tell means he's impressed. Ms. Trinket gushes about how amazing I look and she didn't think it was possible for anyone to look as beautiful as my sister had last year, but that I had done that and more. I almost react like she is insulting Kat, but when my sister agrees with her, I can only take it as a compliment.

Even Peeta who went over to see Jacob and Sera gave me a smile and an approving nod. I follow his eyes and see Sera already staring at me. She shakes her head before she focuses on me and gives me a wide smile, her eyes glowing. She looks so proud. Jacob on the other hand barely looked at me, but I guess he's just nervous.

It's time to line up before I really get a chance to talk to Katniss or get any last minute advice. So we line up in our pairs and as soon as we're there poised to go out, that's when it hits me. I'm going to have to talk... on Television... with all of Panem watching. I feel my heart speed up and it gets hard to breathe. I feel like I'm about to pass out when a firm squeeze of my hand breaks my panic and I look up at Gale with confusion.

"Remember, you have nothing to worry about, you're the most beautiful person they've ever seen..." he starts seriously.

I narrow my eyes as him, "No I'm not, you're just saying that." The procession begins to move, thankfully we're last.

He tilts his head and turns his hands up. "Well maybe, but you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'm not just saying _that._" He gives me a smile and winks at me.

"Oh really? What about _you know who_? I wonder what she'd say about that. You thinking I'm prettier than her." I can't help but grin, my worries from a moment ago lost in devious thoughts.

"Shh, our secret. She wouldn't understand us…" I want to respond but we are just getting into the lights and the attendants are hushing us and directing us to smile and stand up straight.

I take in a deep breath and settle myself. Then I see myself in huge bright lights up on the screen and see a smile spread across my face, as does the whole country. I can't help but feel like I'm lifting off the ground. This Canary is ready to take flight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rory)<strong>

I haven't been able to take a single breath since she came on the screen. She looks... _Wow_... just _W__ow_.

She's always been the prettiest girl in the district to me, but right now I think everyone in Panem might agree with me that she is the prettiest girl in the whole world.

Her dress is something out of a fairytale, it's as if someone captured a ray of sunshine and turned it into a little blonde angel. She has some kind of almost see through cloth that drapes from her shoulders around her whole body. It's sleek and flowing, in all it gives her the look of a bird with its wings folded down. It falls almost to the floor, overlapping slightly in the front, but the dress itself comes just below the knee and angles to be slightly longer in the back. The collective gasps as she makes her way to the stage are sounds in a chorus of people having their breath taken away.

Her skin is glowing and she sparkles when she moves. When the camera switches and we get a better look, the first thing I notice is her eyes. I've spent more hours than I can count looking into those eyes so I know they aren't really _that _blue. But I don't care, it's like looking into the sky. An endless sea of the purest blue. It's a good thing that 'crush' is just a saying because the crush I have on this girl now could turn a person into a pancake. The announcers are saying something about it, I think. I don't really know, all I can see is her and all I can hear is my heartbeat. It's not until I feel a gentle nudge at my side that I come out of my trance.

If you'd told me a week ago that I would be standing in the square watching Prim in the games and talking to Madge Undersee, I would've called you crazy. What does the Mayor's seventeen year old daughter want with a 12 and a half year old Seam kid? But ever since she came to dinner that night, she's been around almost every day. Posy's really taken a shine to her, and mom doesn't mind the help. Unlike Katniss and Gale, my mom has no problem accepting help when it comes in the form of a little extra food for her kids. And I have to give Madge some credit; she's been doing a great job of hiding her help in the form of being a polite guest.

She "found" a box of her old clothes that she was going to just throw away but figured, why let such nice clothes go to waste. That might've been just a touch too far, but when Posy opened the box, her face wouldn't let my mother say no. Posy would probably never have gotten to wear anything nearly as nice as those clothes. When my mom tried to offer her payment she used it to pay for food for us while we were in town one day. Mom wondered why we weren't hungry when we got home but we'd been sworn to secrecy. Of course Posy blabbed eventually but it was far too late then. At first I was a little suspicious of her kindness, not sure if it was some kind of guilt thing or what. At one point I even told Vick that I thought she might be spying on us for the Capitol, which of course he refused to even consider, being her biggest fan. Now, though, I find being around her more and more comfortable.

She smiles over at me, holding in a laugh. "You're drooling." She laughs as my sleeve automatically comes up and across my mouth.

I look down at my dry sleeve. "No I wasn't." I see her trying even harder to hold it in.

"Just because it hadn't made it out yet. So I take it someone has a little crush." She tucks in close and says the last part lower but not low enough.

Posy appears from Madge's other side. "Uh huh, uh huh! Rory looovvvveess Prim! He wants to marry her, which would be good because then Prim would really be my sister, and we could have sleepovers, and she..."

"Posy!" She talks so fast she gets out way more than I'd like before I stop her. My face gets hot and now there's not only Madge laughing but I can see my mother trying not to smile. With Gale gone and now Madge starting to hang around, I'm being ganged up on by girls. Three quarters of the jokes told in my house these days are at either my expense directly, or at my expense on behalf of the entire male population. So I have been doing a lot of what I'm doing now. Sighing, shaking my head, clenching my teeth and trying to ignore them. It helps when Gale comes on screen, they all get quiet.

He looks nothing like himself, other than being huge and scary. He's wearing a deep gray outfit of some kind. I can't really tell how it's put together, though, because it keeps changing, or at least the colors do. As the view gets closer I notice that what I thought was a design is a moving picture of a cloud, a storm cloud._ Huh, he's a gale_.

After watching it for a second, I notice a flash of lightning in the gray. I have no idea how they did it, but they turned him into a walking storm, including a slight trail of fog around his feet as he walks. I know he's just a guy and not some force of nature in human form, but it's something I have to remind myself of when I'm looking at him.

I look over and smirk, then give Madge a nudge of my own, "Now who's drooling?" She gets only halfway to her mouth before she stops and shakes her head at me.

Posy interrupts again. "Wow, do ya see 'im Madge? He's so..."

"Yes he is," she answers without looking away from the screen.

I share a look with Mom and she smiles, shaking her head. Vick, seeing his dream girl pine over his brother, crosses his arms and mumbles, "I don't think he's all that."

Mom, Madge and I all laugh but Posy stomps over and without a word punches Vick in what would've been the stomach if she was just a bit taller. Instead he hits the floor like a rock, doubled over in pain. "You take that back! Gale's the greatest. If you say that again I gonna punch you right in the nose."

It's so funny that we all almost make a scene laughing, something that we really shouldn't be doing considering everything that's going on. But it's just too much. Madge leans down and takes Posy by the shoulders to calm her. "Honey I think he would've rather you punched him in the nose this time. Why don't you come stand by me, the interviews are about to start."

Posy stands over a curled up Vick without any sign of feeling bad about it. "Okay... but you tell him not to say that again..."

"Oh honey, I think he knows," Madge says between stifled laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

So far the interviews have gone just like I thought they would. The first two districts played by either acting tough and cocky or being charming and kissing the Capitol's ass. The first set in District 3 weren't very impressive at all, but now... now I get to see the pair I've been waiting for: the second team from 3, Dakrin and Harley.

Something deep inside told me the first time I met Dakrin that he's someone I need to watch, preferably from a distance, with my bow drawn. And while I didn't notice Harley before... hell, I don't even remember seeing her during training, but after her scoring a 12... You better believe I'm paying attention now.

First thing I notice is their clothes. They obviously didn't go for matching outfits; he's in an all white suit with a black tie. He looks like a machine, everything about him is pointed and angular, his slicked back hair, the creases of his suit, the point of his nose. Either a machine or a snake with a razor blade. His smile is stiff and even, obviously fake to me, but I wouldn't doubt some of the people out there believe it's real. But it's his eyes that really get me, the same thing that made me start paying attention in the first place. They're cold, and completely unwavering, this guy knows exactly what he's doing here.

I've seen eyes kinda like that before, only his completely lack the emotion I've seen in the eyes looking back at me in the mirror. The last thing I need in the arena is someone as focused and driven to win as I am. Even worse is the fact that when I look at him, my hair stands on end. It's not exactly the creeps, but the tingling in my spine and the itch in my hands tell me that it's either time to run or time to fight, and I don't run away. But I also don't feel as confident as I'd like that things will be go my way in the fight. Then there's Harley.

She may as well be his polar opposite. While I can see him measuring every step he takes, she seems completely unconcerned with... well, everything. It's like she's having the time of her life. She's waving to the crowd and smiling, she even kisses Dakrin on the cheek in excitement. He smiles enough to seem nice and flattered, but I can tell he wants her to calm down. She must notice the same thing I do because she brings it down a notch, until they get to Caesar, that is.

Harley throws herself at Caesar for a hug, forcing him to spin her around to keep from falling backwards. He of course plays it off with a big smile, making a joke about how Mrs. Flickerman wouldn't be happy that young girls are throwing themselves at him. Especially ones dressed like _that, _I bet.

It's not revealing in the normal sense of the word, in fact almost every inch of her skin is covered besides her face. It's more of a question of how tightly it's covered, and the answer is: extremely. It's some kind of full-body suit, and it certainly is full of body. Despite how much it covers, even coming up around the back of her head, it leaves very little to the imagination. Every line, bump, and curve of her body is clear as day. On either side of her head she has pigtail-like hanging pieces with little bells on the ends.

The coloring is a little strange. It's cut into four sections, the lines being at the waist and down the middle of the body. The sections are red and black with the colors opposite their match, so that the top left and bottom right are red and the reverse sides are black. On each section there's a set of diamonds in the opposing color and she's got some kind of frilly white collar-type-thing going around her neck. Her face has been painted white, except for the big black circles around her eyes and matching lipstick.

I don't know why but despite her bubbly attitude and almost comical appearance, this girl _does _give me the creeps. On a second thought, it _is _her bubbly attitude and comical appearance that's giving me the creeps. She's about to go into the games to fight to the death with 47 other people who need her to die so that they can have a chance to live._ What the fuck _is she so happy about, then? And I don't think it's an act either, she's really excited about going into the games. Normally I would just call her an idiot and laugh at how clueless people from the richer districts can be, and how nice it would be to have the freedom to be naive.

But then there's the 12. No getting around it, she was the first person ever to get one... only because she went first in the training, mind you. I would've been first if it wasn't for our district going last. Not that I'd kinda wanted to be the first 12 in history or anything, not at all. Who even thinks like that? You'd have to be pretty damn cocky to think... yeah, okay, fine, I wanted it, you happy now?

The thing that bothers me is, I cheated to get mine. The only reason I got a 12 and not outright killed or just slightly tortured to death, was because I did it with so much style. The Gamemakers are nothing if not vain, and me being in these games will make them look good as the people who made it all possible. But I have a feeling she got hers the legit way, which makes me wonder what the hell she's capable of.

Either one of these two is a serious problem, and the fact that they are a team... well let's just say it's not paranoia if someone's really out to get you. So I watch every second of their interview and take in every little detail I can, with the exception of the words, at least in Dakrin's case. I know better than to listen to a word that's coming out of his mouth. It's his eyes and tone I watch more than anything. He's saying something about how he's doing it all for his district or something like that. But I can hear in it in the way he says it and see it in how his eyes don't change at all the whole time, he couldn't give a shit about his District. His words are hollow and the wider he smiles the thinner his act seems to me. In a way, he kinda reminds me of Snow. _Well isn't that just perfect._ If this guy plays games anything like Snow, he may have already won and I just don't know it yet.

When Caesar turns to Harley, she lights up. She's so excited to be here she's acting almost like a little kid. She talks about how much fun the training was and how much she loves her outfit, then Caesar asks her one of the questions I've been wondering myself. "So Harley, how did you feel being picked by Dakrin to join him in the games?" He leans in after the question and listens intently and I feel myself doing the same.

If she can smile any wider she does, and she says in her high pitched voice, "I was so happy! It shows exactly how much DeeDee cares. He'd never admit it, but he's _My Puddin'_." Dakrin's sigh shows he wasn't anxious for her to say that in front of so many people that are looking for an advantage over them. She keeps going anyway. "See, DeeDee saved me a real long time ago and ever since, I'll do anything he needs me to. Ain't that right, _Puddin_'?" She curls up to his arm but he doesn't move in the slightest to do the same. "See, he's shy."

Caesar smiles and sits back a little. "I do indeed." He gives the crowd a slight chuckle and they laugh back like they're on strings. "It must be one powerful bond, to be willing to go into the games and face so many other tributes..." The question is implied when he stops talking and Harley needs no help jumping on it.

"I'm not worried, _My Puddin'_ told me he has a plan. And his plans always work." Her confidence in him seems natural, which means that's probably something she says with a lot of experience. Damn, so now I'm gonna be in a battle of the minds with someone from District 3? The technology District. One who has a girl with him that got a fucking 12, and is way too calm about going into a battle to the death for my liking. This just keeps getting better.

"Don't you think the other tributes have plans too?" Caesar asks his engaged guest, probably aiming to keep the other districts hopeful. But her answer kinda kills that.

"No because if any of them get in the way... **they'll get crushed**." Her voice completely changes, going from high pitched and almost nasal to low pitched and almost gruff.

Caesar takes a second to gather himself but before he gets the chance to respond or ask another question, the buzzer goes off. Caesar barely misses a beat and wishes them the best of luck. As they walk back, I'm surprised to find that not only am I looking at Dakrin, but he's looking right back at me. He seems pretty pleased with himself, and if I were him I would be too, leaving it off there was probably better than he'd hoped for. Almost like me and the whole Canary thing.

So we're both planers, I'm a hunter and Prim's a healer. He's obviously the brains and she seems to be the brawn. But outside of that I have no idea what they're capable of. This is not good, I thought their interview would give me answers, and it did. But it gave me twice as many new questions. Not the least of which are...

_Which one is really more dangerous? And why do I think I'm only going to find out when it's too late?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

I feel like a monster, I feel like one of _them. _I don't care about any of these other tributes. It was different when it was me, I was in the same place as them and we were going to be in the arena together. There was no avoiding it, I felt connected to them, even if I knew they'd be trying to kill me. But now that it's not me going in but Prim and Gale instead, I'm feeling nothing for anyone else. I find myself only caring about them enough to see if they are a threat or not and how Gale could beat them if they are. I'm trying not to learn their names either. I know it's inevitable that I will learn a few of them but I am really trying to limit that number as much as possible. If I only think of them as tributes and not people, maybe less of their faces will haunt me when this is all over.

But right now that's just a nagging guilt, and I have my greatest fears playing out in front of me for all of Panem to see, so my priorities are somewhere else. Namely on the stage that my little sister and the boy I love now sit on. The only thing that breaks through my cloud of worry is Caesar saying their names. I'd had this nightmare before, of Caesar calling Prim up, and others of him calling Gale. But not even my worst nightmare had been twisted enough to make them both happen at the same time. I pinch myself but for the hundredth time it fails to wake me up from all this. Once again the feeble hope that this is all a lie is snuffed out.

Of course, another part of my problem is the boy sitting next to me that I will be marrying tomorrow. Being on camera means that we're the happy couple again, and this time right in front of Gale. I hate it, especially since he hasn't looked up here once since this whole thing started. I want to meet his eyes so they can tell me that he knows what he's doing. To give me that sheepish grin and ruffle the back of his hair, so I know he's not the least bit worried. But he doesn't and I don't blame him.

When Prim stands up, I see something small hit the ground in front of her and the pieces of cloth that made up her wrap spread and unfold into a set of wings that flutter once or twice as she walks over to the interview chairs but by the time she gets there it's become a train down the back of her dress. The transformation was beautiful. It turned her from a shy reserved little bird to one soaring proudly. And Prim is doing her part, she looks like she's gliding up there and her smile is the kind that coaxes everyone else to smile too.

The crowd eats it up and it makes me sick to see them fawning over Prim like that, knowing how twisted some of them can be. But right now, the more they love her, the better, so I grin and bear it. And she's not the only one getting attention, Gale looks incredible too. And from the cries from the girls in the crowd I'm sure I'm not the only one who notices. I can't help but laugh a little when I see him puffing his chest out slightly. I know it would be normal to feel a bit jealous, but the thought of Gale having any interest in a Capitol girl is a joke, and one I wouldn't make to him.

Caesar greets them and makes a big deal about both of their outfits, the crowd of course cheers their agreement. The clock starts and since there's two of them, they get 4 minutes instead of 3. They sit down and Caesar introduces them. He calls Prim "The Canary", which tells me that the nickname has taken hold in the Capitol. That's a good sign; it means people are paying attention, now we just need to use that attention wisely. _Wow, _I sound like Haymitch.

Caesar begins the interview, with a brief _imaginary _family history and the dramatic story of a cousin coming to the rescue. I am surprised Gale manages to keep his cool the whole time; he doesn't even roll his eyes. Prim smiles happily the whole time. When the fairytale is over, Caesar turns to Prim. "Normally I wouldn't dream of making such a lovely creature wait for even a moment but I really must start with your cousin here, is that okay, sweetheart?" He talks to her in a soft voice and asks her very nicely, naturally playing up her innocence. I have to admit, Caesar is good at what he does.

She gives him an adorable smile, "It's okay, Gale can go first. I don't mind waiting for my turn." Prim's doing well too, that last little bit makes her seem genuinely sweet.

As soon as he gets her approval, Caesar looks over to Gale, "So I have to ask what's on everyone's mind; Why'd you do it? Why did you volunteer for your cousin? The same cousin that our beloved Girl on Fire also entered and won the Hunger Games for. Is it something that makes her special? Or is it the people around her that are incredible? Could it be both? The world wants to know."

Gale was obviously expecting this one. He smiles naturally and speaks from the heart. "Well just look at Prim, should someone as pure and innocent as her be made to fight in the arena? I couldn't watch her go in unprotected, and now she won't be."

"Wow, strong and noble, you're just-"

But Gale's not letting him move on yet. His face goes deadpan straight and his voice icy. "But the other reason was because I don't like it when people pick on little girls."

Caesar tries to recover from the veiled insult. "Well who does?" He adresses the crowd with a plastic smile.

"That's a good question, Caesar. My mother told me that it's not right to pick on people weaker than you. It only proves that you're a coward. She said that it's the job of those with strength to stand up for the weak, to protect and to defend them. That's what someone with _real_ strength does."

Caesar's trademark wit fails him. He's obviously smart enough to realize what Gale just said, and when he said it. He just called the Capitol cowards on a mandatory broadcast. Like I said, though, the man is good at his job and it takes him only a moment to find the disarm switch. "Of course, so a message to all you big bad Tributes out there, this little one is off limits." His laugh is loud and forced but he shifts to Prim and his easy smile comes back.

"And how does it feel knowing that you have not one, but two family members willing to put their lives on the line to protect you?" He puts all the drama of the situation in his voice, probably for the crowd's benefit and maybe to get some more emotion out of the answer, and it works.

Prim's smile slowly fades into a frown and her eyes water but she holds back any tears from falling and it makes her eyes shine all the brighter. She fights a meek smile back onto her face but the rest of her expression tells a different story. "I wish things were different... I wish there was no reason for my big sister and Gale to have to put themselves in danger to protect me." I think half the audience is in tears. It was a heartbreaking answer and coming from Prim made it even more so. Still when you came right down to it, she'd just said that she wished there were no games.

I don't know what those two are thinking, but I can't help but be a little proud of them. Knowing everything they are facing, they're standing there speaking in such a way that even the people who are to blame for their troubles would sympathize with, yet they are standing up and saying this is wrong, it should stop. I always knew Gale liked to rant, but this was different. He was speaking with a purpose and he was doing it well. And if he didn't tell Prim to say that, then she's becoming so much stronger than me already. All I can hope is that her strength isn't broken in the arena.

When the crowd settles down and Prim collects herself, Caesar continues, "It is a sad thing indeed, but do you think he'll be able to keep you both safe?"

Prim's whole body shifts and she's smiling brightly again, "Of course he can, Gale is the strongest and bravest guy I've ever met. He won't let anything happen to me, he never has before." She leans over and wraps herself around his huge arm. The audience coos at the cute little Canary and her protector. Caesar asks them a few more questions but after those near trips into dangerous territory he keeps them more on the surface. Prim tells them about her goat, Lady. The crowd thinks it's adorable, it's a good thing they they've never actually _seen _Lady.

Just before the buzzer, Caesar gives Gale one last chance when he asks, "Now I can't let you go without asking, how do you feel about getting that 12? And what do you think about our other top scorer Harley?"

Gale puts on his trademark cocky smirk, and if there ever was a right time for it, it's now. He's on stage in front of the whole nation, after just being asked about getting the highest score possible, all while looking so good that I'm a little flustered by the sight of him. He's kinda earned the right to smirk like that. So I'm a little confused when he starts with. "Well I think that Harley is probably the most dangerous person here..."

Gale pauses just enough for Caesar to throw in, "What about yourself?"

"Oh I'm my fair share of trouble, but that's not why I got a 12. I got a 12 because I'm the one with the best reason to win. I'm not letting anyone hurt Prim, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure no one does. So it really doesn't matter to me who they are or what they can do, I'll stop them all." By the end his smile is gone, replaced with a look of granite determination. In a second he went from warm and charming to downright frightening. But he doesn't cross the imaginary line into being one of the bad guys thanks to Prim quickly leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. The stone mask falls away from his face, revealing his easy smile once again. The crowd had been hanging on his every word and with the kiss as a sealer, they go crazy. Caesar can't get them calmed down in time for the buzzer. So instead he just bids Prim and Gale farewell and good luck, and then calls their names to the crowd who roars even louder in response.

As they leave the center stage, Prim's wings flutter up again and give the impression of her flying away. I wish I could honestly say they blew away the competition, but I didn't pay enough attention to the other tributes to say that for sure. All I can say is, they were certainly incredible and I don't remember the cheers getting so loud for any other pair. It's like it was for me and Peeta. They're going crazy.

Jacob and Sera actually go after them and I hate myself that I really don't want to hear their stories the most. I am supposed to be helping these two survive and I wish that I didn't even know their names. If this wasn't Prim's life on the line I would probably think of myself as a horrible person, but right now I don't have time to think like that. I haven't even been worrying about my own problems, like my wedding.

Caesar wraps up the show and the Tributes file back off the stage. I'm up as quickly as possible, trying to make my way through the crowd of the other mentors and stylists, but I don't make it to them before they get to the elevators. But I see them just as they are getting into one and my heart almost stops when I see that it's the same one as Harley and Dakrin entered. Not so surprisingly, after they get on, no one else does. So the door closes and it's just the four of them.

It's only a matter of minutes before I can see them but it feels like forever. I push my way into an already crowded elevator and curse at every floor it stops at before the bell finally dings and the light flashes 12. I lunge out of the elevator, unsure of what I might find and nervous it might not be good, even though I know they aren't allowed to hurt each other before the games. Gale's right, there is something about those two that is just wrong.

But my fears turn to nothing when I see Gale swinging Prim around above his head and bringing her into a big hug with her feet dangling more than a foot off the floor. She giggles uncontrollably and hugs him back with everything she's got. They really are incredible together. Almost completely opposite in every way, yet a perfect fit with one another. I laugh to myself. _Maybe it isn't the Capitol girls I should be jealous of..._

But even as a joke, that thought lasts only until Gale's eyes meet mine over Prim's shoulder. He freezes and his smile changes into one that makes something tingle in my stomach, and the way his eyes are searching me is setting my skin on fire. He slowly puts Prim down and I can see the restrain he's using to stay where he is. His breathing has become noticeable and I can feel his urges in the way his eyes search me. I wet my lips without thinking and take to steps with every intention of crossing the room and kissing him right here and now, when I'm almost knocked back by a little blonde who managed to sneak in under my radar, and throw herself against my chest. She squeezes me tighter than should be possible for her tiny arms.

"Kat did you see us? We were so... And, and did you hear the crowd? They were all..." She's so excited she can't even get out a straight thought.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the head. "I saw it all, Little Duck. Or is it 'Little Canary' now?" My voice is a little teasing but Prim just ignores it.

"I'll always be your Little Duck," she says with a big smile before letting go.

"Her Duck, but my Canary," Gale says, making his way over to join us. "She just doesn't want to call you that because cats and canaries don't mix," he leans down to whisper loudly in her ear, a secret he wanted me to hear. I punch him playfully and Prim laughs. Then she sees Sera and runs over to share her excitement with her new friend, giving me and Gale a moment of semi-privacy. Now that I'm this close to him in his suit I see the way the dancing gray in the suit makes his eyes almost seem like a part of the storm. I find myself being drawn in by them, but I can't let that happen now.

Of course he's been watching me this whole time so when I snap out of it I'm met with his damn smirk, but right now I don't hate it as much as usual for some reason. "What?" I say when his piercing eyes start making me feel hot.

He brings himself within inches of me and leans down to whisper in my ear. "I'm just wondering what happens to fire in a storm."

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>AN: To tell you the truth I had to cut down the interviews a little because of everything I wanted to get done. I hope they weren't too rushed. I also had wanted to do some with Sera and Jacob but it would've taken forever. And while I would've liked to get further this chapter I wanted to get in the prep times with them both, and that part with Rory and Madge, so I sacrifice a little progress for content. But I promise, the game _will_ start in chapter 17. That is my pledge and I don't care if I have the greatest idea of all time, I'm on a path and I am sticking to it lol

TBH, I wasn't feeling it that much this chapter, and I'm sorry if it's not up to par. But now I'm through it and excited for what we have coming up. Next chapter "Firestorm" coming soon... Hopefully lol

As always reviews are appreciated.


	15. 15 Firestorm

A/N: Okay so I thought the last chapter was going to be my longest and then I wrote this one. But when you consider all the teasing I've done, I think that I need to make sure you all get your money's worth with this one. I could tell you what's going to happen but with all the close calls and fake outs we've had, would you really trust me? I wouldn't. lol

It seems like everyone enjoyed the interviews, or at least Gale's outfit lol. And now the question to the last line with be answered. I 'd really like to hear everyone's opinion about how it all goes down. As well as if I went too far with my descriptions. I think it's okay but I'm a closet romance novelist so, who can say.

Oh and one last thing, anyone who wants to know EXACTLY what Harley's outfit looked like, either PM me or ask for me to send you the link in your review. It will give away something that I've been trying to see if anyone would pick up on, but it's so obscure that you'd have to be in exactly the right state of mind and be a fan of some other things I'm a fan of to realize it, so it's nothing like a spoiler. In a few chapter's I'm going to say it outright anyway but for those of you who'd like to understand our new friend better, the offer is on the table.

I'm sure there were other things I wanted to mention about last chapter but this one took so long and had me so involved that I forgot. So feel free to Pm me if you have questions or would like something unclear explained or just put it in a review.

Now on to the Anon Reviewers.

**Elizabeth**: Thanks as always and I know the tension for the games has been rising but we still have two more chapters (including this one) until we get there and I don't think you'll be disappointed with either.

**Tara:** Well I always like to make a girl squeal so... ;) Really though I wasn't sure how you'd meant that comment from last chapter and I'm glad the training was just different than you expected and not disappointing. And yeah I'd be a bit curious about Harley myself. I think the costumes are very important. I mean in the original they were what made Katniss the 'Girl on Fire' and the 'Mockingjay' so I thought they should get no less attention here. And you'll get the answer to that last line in spades, this chapter.

**Y:** Sorry, I respond like this to Anons but you only use a one letter name so that's what you get lol. Yes my friend that last one was for you, and for everyone at the end. But it take it as quite the compliment that you'd want to and even more so that you think I'm doing it good enough that there's no point in it be redone. Because that's a major reason people write FF. "I could do that better..." or "That shouldn't have happened like that..." has started all my stories anyway, so saying that means something in my book. And yes I am a horrible tease but the wait is over. Enjoy.

Other Anons **guess who P**, and **A****mbrosia,** thank you for the encouragement. And from last chapter welcome** JLRS** and thank you as well.

Sorry for the delay, now on to our regularly scheduled program.

**Lemon Alert!: **This chapter may contain material and imagery that is unsuitable for minors and too hot for those with heart conditions, and may possibly lead to impure thoughts and/or actions. Please ask your parents, talk to your doctor and if necessary consult your all spiritual advisers before continuing. That is, unless you like it hot...

Seriously though, I tried to keep it tasteful, mostly describing the feelings more than actions so I don't think it's too offensive. But if you really don't like that sort of thing after it get's too hot for you during Katniss's POV skip right down Past Gale's second POV to Prim's section and you shouldn't miss too much that will be relevant to the story later on.

Chapter 15

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

Okay, I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but for some reason I just can't bring myself to feel bad about it. I've wanted to do that my entire life and now that I have I feel like I'm on top of the world. I know that they could hurt my family for what I said but I don't think they will. In order for it to mean anything they'd have to announce that they did it. Then they'd have to admit that they think I was talking about the Capitol itself rather than the other tributes, and since Caesar's excuse worked well enough, why show that kind of weakness. The Capitol is as dangerous as it wants to be, but you can get away with a lot if you understand their game. And my understanding how prey thinks has kept my family alive for years

So right now, I'm walking on air. I ate dinner with everyone else but I didn't stay to watch the recaps. I could barely sit still long enough to eat; there was no way I was going to make it through the show. Besides, I had the _best_ seat in the house, and if I could I would definitely ask for my money back. I told everyone that I was tired, which couldn't be further from the truth, but telling people I was going to bed was a good way not to have them come looking for me. I'd like to avoid another conversation like the one I had with Jacob.

Instead I took a trip up to the roof. Of course there was someone I did want to come looking, but I knew she'd stay and watch with Prim. I know she didn't buy me being tired, and if she wanted to it would take her all of two minutes to find me. I'm sure she will when she's done spending time with Prim, and when it's not so obvious she's following me to some secluded spot. We wouldn't want anyone noticing...

I can't even begin to describe how much I wish we didn't need to hide it. It goes against every instinct I have not to find some way to touch her at all times. We keep brushing hands as we pass each other. Or softly caressing each other where no one else can see. Like under the table at dinner, her leg and mine just slightly brushing up against one another. The tension between us can't get much thicker, if it does the whole world will wonder exactly what kind of 'family' we are when I kiss her for them all to see.

I stop that train of thought before it goes too far and I need to go take a cold shower. I look out into the empty streets and actually appreciate the nearly eerie calm. Everyone is watching the recaps so I have the place to myself. But even now I can't connect to this place. I just zone out and try to process everything that's going on. I haven't had too much alone time so it's nice to get a chance to sort my thoughts. Things are happening so fast and what I know is changing so often that it's been hard to keep track. I'm still back two days ago, when Katniss was on top of me, topless.

I may have been examining this particular revelation a bit more thoroughly than the others, in fact coming back to it for a reexamination once or twice. But hey, I'm only human. And even if it wasn't one of the highlights of my life so far, out of the last few days, it's one of the only things I've learned that I ever_ really_ wanted to know. I will admit that I've learned about some fairly interesting and handy shit while I've been here, but I would have been just fine it they would've just left me alone. I'm not saying that being with Katniss makes all of this okay, but it certainly helps.

But the more I sort through the rest of it, the more I know which way the scale is tipping. I can't help but wonder if there's anything I've missed. I've looked at it just about every way I can and I really don't think I have. Which means the amount of time that I have left outside the games can now be measured in hours, just over 30 to be exact. And then I go into the arena that will basically be my grave. So I have only about 30 hours to _live. _

So what the hell am I doing, spending it up here alone? Oh yeah, that's right. Because if I did what I wanted to, I might not be the only person whose time is so limited. That thought keeps me in place for a while. After some more meaningful watching of the scenery I start to notice people on the street again. I don't know how long I've been up here but it must've been at least a little while, the roaming crowds mean that the recap is over. I watch them scurry around for a little while, hoping that Katniss would find her way up here, but after about half an hour I figure that she's either still with Prim or maybe got roped into another _delightful_ Capitol party. That would be just perfect, finally we want more and we never get the chance. I'm sure she'll be forced to stay with Mellark tomorrow night, considering it'll be their... yeah. I doubt she could get out of it if she tried.

I still think she will, though, and she might be able to sneak out, but I can't count on getting to see her tomorrow after_ everything. _So that just leaves tonight, and I don't know if I would be able to stop myself, even if she was drunk again. This is the last chance I'll ever have to be with the girl I love, who I'm literally going to die for, so morality might get overshadowed by pure selfish lust...

Who am I kidding, I'd never do that. Especially not to her. If I was that type of guy I probably would've just taken what I've wanted for so long from her one day while we were alone in the woods. Granted, she could kill me in a second with her bow, but I've proved time and time again that I can get right next to her without her knowing it, and hand to hand she wouldn't stand a chance. But I don't want to use her body; I want _her_, all of her. Mind, body and soul, all willing, giving herself to me like I want to give myself to her. Our connection with each other is already so deep that there's only the physical surrender missing.

I know that sounds corny as hell but that's how it is. It's not like I'm going around telling people, and even if I did, I doubt anyone outside Haymitch would have the balls to say something to me about it. Well, him and Prim.

That girl... I thought I knew Prim. Now I don't even think Katniss ever really knew Prim. Because there is no way she would've believed how strong her little sister has become in such a short time. Prim hasn't stopped impressing me since we got here. She absorbs everything I tell her, asks great questions and sometimes points out things _I_ haven't even thought of yet. The closer we get to the games the more I realize how much I'll be able to depend on her, one of the few good things I've learned here. I won't be carrying Prim through this, I'll be guiding her, and that could make all the difference in the world. I'll still have to protect her, but she'll be able to handle what's going on, I'm absolutely sure of it. Really I shouldn't be so surprised, she _is_ Catnip's sister after all.

Just the mention of her name in my thoughts is enough to send my entire brain on a ride. I shake my head to clear my mind of skin-filled images. "I gotta get off this roof." I need one of two things, either to see her, or something to distract me. I know which I'd prefer, but if I think about it too hard, I'm sure the powers that be will find a way not to let it happen, so I try to wait as patiently as possible for the elevator to reach our floor and when the door opens I step out with painstakingly casual strides. I notice the lights are already down and no one is in the main room but Haymitch, and he's passed out sitting at the table. He hasn't been so strict about being sober lately, and I guess I can't blame him.

I should probably move him, but he's heavy and it would take too damn long. And I might be acting all patient, but that doesn't mean I'm waiting a second longer than I have to. Besides, I'm sure someone will find him sooner than later around here.

So with the main areas obviously empty that only leaves the rooms. Or the chance that she's been whisked away again. _Shit._

If she's not here, there's nothing I can do, and I may have missed my last chance to be alone with her. If she's still here she could be anywhere really, but only a couple places make sense. First there's my room. First not because it's the most likely, but because it's what I'd _personally_ like that to be the answer. But because I want it so much is one of the major reasons it's the most unlikely. Second there's her room, which seems like a good bet, but not if you know Katniss. There's no way she'd be in her room rather than spending the night with Prim and with the thought that her room might have extra bugs and maybe even cameras they stay in Prim's room. That was one of my first big clues that my little partner was trying to help; Katniss doesn't spend the night with me without Prim telling her it was okay. Hell, when I think about it, the whole thing might have been Prim's idea.

I mean since when did Katniss Everdeen make sexual advances? I may have been a bit distracted and off my game that night, but I _did_ notice what she was wearing in the shower. I really can't see my clueless Catnip coming up with that on her own. I laugh to myself. _Rory is going to have his hands full with that one. _

Now even though I'm pretty sure she's not in there, I check her room first. It's as empty as I expected it would be, it's been almost completely unused. There are just some random scattered clothes around; she probably came in here to change earlier. I don't think she's been in this room for more than a few minutes at a time since we got here.

_Damn it. _If she's not here she's either out or in Prim's room, and either way I'm screwed. No matter how badly I want to see her, to be with her, there is absolutely no way I'm going to go to Prim's room looking for her. The last thing in this world I am is selfish, and I'm not going to start now by trying to take Katniss away from her sister. It might be the last night they spend together too, well that is until I get her out of there, but they might not want to take that risk. Actually, now I kinda feel like a dick for thinking that she should spend the night with me, doing (I hope!) only god knows what when she should be spending it with her sister.

I sigh to myself. "Well that only leaves my empty room," I say to the darkness and make my way to the door and put my hand on the knob. I close my eyes and lean my head against the door for a moment. I'm trying to make a wish that she'll be in there by some strange miracle. But the truth is, I'm resigning myself to a long night of staring at the ceiling. Thanks to being up all night and sleeping all day today, I'm nowhere near tired.

I open the door and walk into the room with my head down, and immediately realize I'm not alone. I tense up for a split second, but certain connection our bodies gained during all that time in the woods tells me who's there. _Well, I'll be damned._ I smile before looking up and saying, "Are you lost? I believe your room is down the hall." I try and play it cool, she doesn't need to know where I was just now.

She smirks at my smartass comment and answers with one of her own "If you don't want me here, I can go..." She takes a step towards the door which I quickly swing shut behind me and step squarely in front of. My hungry eyes and wicked smile say what my mouth doesn't.

_I'd love to see you try._

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

His eyes go right through me, sending bolts of lightning shooting down my spine that strikes deep inside of me and spreads through me, leaving even my fingertips tingling. I shiver slightly and try to keep my knees from giving out like they want to. How can he do all that with just a look?

He takes a couple of steps towards me and I back away quickly, almost like I'm frightened. After what his eyes just did to me, I don't know if I could handle him touching me right now. I feel the bed against the back of my legs and panic. He's still getting closer and I can't back up anymore. My brain isn't working but my legs are, so I scoot to the side quickly, leaving me just off the corner of the bed. Gale smiles and shakes his head at me. I don't have to explain why I'm acting like this, he knows me well enough to know that this has nothing to do with him. It's me not being able to get over the fears that I've had my whole life.

He stops coming directly at me and instead takes up the spot across from me just below the other corner of the bed. They make the beds here huge, so there's probably eight feet of air between us. Or at least it should be air, but it's so thick right now I feel like I'm breathing in soup. I have to take deeper breaths and start feeling a little light-headed. I have no idea what to do. I sounded confident before and I made that comment earlier and even grabbed him, but with him _here_ and looking at me like_ that_, suddenly I feel overwhelmed.

He gives me a look that's at least partially amused, his lips turned into a devilish smirk and his eyes sharp and dangerous. I can feel the heat trapped in them. "Not so tough anymore, huh?"

I want to answer his challenge with one of my own like I always try to, but I just fidget with the long robe I have wrapped around me and bite my lip nervously. I try to look away but I can't for more than a second, the connection of our locked eyes is too powerful to ignore. It's giving me the chills on the outside and burning my insides. The icy inferno surges through my body, confusing my senses and taking away my ability to think.

So the only thing running through my head now is the sound of my pounding heart, and I wouldn't be surprised if Gale could hear it too. I think he might too when his smile softens into one of caring and understanding.

"Oh Catnip, what am I going to do with you?" He shakes his head. I can see he's trying not to look disappointed, I can see how completely he wants this. Gale has always been the type of person to feel things with his whole being. Whether it's his rage at the Capitol, or as I'm seeing now, his longing for me, it fills him up and takes him over. I know what he's feeling by the way he's acting and that's what is making me so uncomfortable, it's his desire affecting me. And all I've done is run away.

I can only imagine what that makes him think. I can only hope he sees through it all, and knows that I do want this, and I'm just so terrified of what it means, of what's going to happen. Scared that I won't be good enough for him. He told me that morning we were almost together that he'd had dreams about me. I don't know if I can live up to a fantasy, I have no idea what I'm doing. What if I'm bad at it? What if this is his one and only chance to be with a girl and I'm horrible? Gale deserves someone who can make him happy, so why should he settle for me?

My eyes drift down, suddenly too ashamed to meet his. And when I hear him sigh, I close my eyes and feel tears starting to come. What's wrong with me, why can't I...

"Stop that. Stop it right now." I look up at him with the question in my eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, and you need to quit it." He smiles at me, as if it wasn't annoying enough that he can read my mind, he's gotta think it's funny. "You have nothing to be scared of, it's me. No matter what, I love you and I already know you're not perfect." His smile creeps into me and despite his comment, I can't help but smile back. I still can't seem to get my voice to work, though. I know he's not going to close the distance between us, certainly not without some kind of permission from me. But I still don't have the courage to give it to him.

Gale laughs, "Okay I have an idea." I look at him and he begins lifting his shirt over his head. I inhale sharply at the sight of the muscles of his stomach rippling as he stretches his arms up to remove the piece of cloth. Now I question why he was even wearing in the first place. If there was any justice in this world, there would be a law about him not being allowed to wear a shirt. He lets it drop from his hand, and once it hits the floor all distractions are gone. I study every line of his chest and arms and watch as his broad shoulders roll back and down as he relaxes. He looks like a sculpture, something beautiful and smooth made out of stone.

I don't know how long I'm standing there staring, but Gale clearing his throat gently brings me out of it. I look up to meet his cocky smile and eyes that say, _Like what you see? _

I can't help but run my eyes back down his body and back up. I bite my lip and nod slowly.

He crosses his arms and lifts an eyebrow at me, but I don't understand until he tilts his head with his eyes on my robe. _Your turn. _

The blood that had been running like lava through my veins turns to ice water. I mean I knew that at some point clothes would be removed but I figured it would be in the middle and I wouldn't have time to think about it. That, and I could distract Gale from being able to look at me like he does when he's studying something new. His intense and penetrating gaze looking through things and seeing the truth of them. I'm afraid that he'll see the truth about me, that even now I'm scared of this, scared of him and what he's doing to me. I never wanted to feel like this, I knew it would only bring me pain. But I can't help what I feel with every fiber of my body. I love Gale and I can't let him go without knowing that I have given my heart to him, and words are just not enough.

So I fight the nerves that are shaking my hands and the chills that leave the rest of me shivering and slowly undo the belt of my robe. I see Gale's cocky look turn to one of hungry anticipation, and I freeze for a second. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I can already see him taking in every movement and detail, but the childlike wonder in his eyes begins to warm me. I was almost naked in front of him last time but other than me briefly sitting up on him, he didn't get a good look. But he had the same look in his eyes then and I remember quite vividly how much he liked what he saw, it would've been hard not to notice with the way I was sitting.

That helps a little but as the tie comes undone and my hands grasp the edges of the robe I still have to take a deep breath and close my eyes. I slowly let it fall off my shoulders like Prim had suggested the other night and when the soft material slides down and hits the floor, I hold my breath, waiting for a sound of disgust, but it never comes. I'm now standing in front of Gale only in a lacey bra and what can only be called panties because of where I'm wearing them, it's more like two tied together triangles, another Primrose Everdeen special. I might as well be naked in front of him and to my surprise, he hasn't scoffed yet.

I timidly open an eye to see his reaction but instead of the look of disgust I see fascination in his eyes. I feel them inching over my now bare flesh, like me he seems to trace every line of my body, mine soft and round with skin turned to silk by the Capitol, his hard and angled, turned to stone by life and his time in the mines. I have the sudden urge to feel the contrast of his stone to my silk, but for some reason my legs won't budge from where they are.

Gale never takes his eyes off me, the look of wordless want taking over his face. But then he slowly slides his pants to the floor. I immediately notice the lump in the front of his boxers, it's hypnotizing and I could swear it's getting bigger as I'm watching it. Now the warmth spreads back through my body and the confidence that his hungry eyes give me stays off the cold as I reach for the clasp of my bra. I watch his eyes go wide as the cloth loosens its hold on my breasts. Over the last year since I came back a Victor, my body has filled out quite a bit thanks to our newfound abundance of food and money and my sudden lack of physical things to do, like hunting for our food. The place where it's the most noticeable is my chest. If being the 'Girl on Fire' wasn't already gaining me more attention from the men back home, I know that would've caught their eyes.

And as I lower the lacy garment, I see Gale's look of amazement turn into one of heated desire. I know what's about to happen before it actually does, and to my own surprise I feel my whole body tense up in excited anticipation, I feel like I'm about to burst. Neither of us can take it anymore, so when he closes the distance between us, I'm ready and waiting. The nerves and chills are gone, replaced with an all consuming flame.

Our lips crash together as arms pull our bodies tightly against each other and hands begin to roam. Our kisses before were passionate, but nothing like this. Our lips move as one and our tongues dance with each other. I feel him lift me off the ground, making our bodies press even tighter together. I squeal into the kiss, my legs wrap around his waist on instinct, and when they do I suddenly feel exactly how close we are, our new position aligning everything just right. I rock my hips against him, using my legs for leverage and I can feel the effect it has on him when his powerful grip loosens for just a second before he regains himself. He gives a throaty moan and his fingers press into my flesh.

After a few minutes he breaks the kiss and we stare at each other, trying to catch our breaths. He's still holding me in midair. I lean to the side a bit and look down. Gale chuckles when I tighten my grip on his neck, it might only be a few feet to the floor but somehow it seems like more. I give him a look of fake anger and bring my hand back like I'm going to slap him. It tells me volumes when he doesn't move to defend himself, because that would mean dropping me, instead just closes his eyes bracing for a hit that never comes. Instead I cup his face in my hands and lay a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes open to meet mine and something dances deep within the swirl of gray.

We don't have to say it, I know he can feel what I do. I smile at him and I let my fingers trace his lips. _So this is what being in love is like? Now I know what all the fuss is about. _I don't care if someone walks in, I am going to have Gale right here right now, and I can feel in the way he kisses me and the way he searches my body with his rough hands that he feels the same way. This is it, there's no stopping now. I belong to Gale Hawthorne, and he belongs to me.

Gale snorts a laugh and kisses my fingertips. It's slow and meaningful and even though it's such a simple act it drives me wild. I try to devour his face and it distracts him enough that he starts to lose his balance, but being as strong and nimble as he is, he manages to spin us around so when we do fall it's onto the bed, his huge form coming down on top of me. I gasp when I realize I'm about to be crushed, but he uses the frame of his arms wrapped around me to stop his weight from fully hitting me. That doesn't work for our connected hips, though. I can't describe the feeling that runs through me when we hit the bed; it's a shock of something I've never experienced before. However, I can describe the wave of need that comes over me afterward. It's consuming and scorching, just like the fire I've been compared to, only this is the first time I've _truly _felt on fire.

My legs tighten around him and my heels dig into his back, calling for more, which he responds to automatically. My head goes back as the sensation takes over and I start to lose myself to the moment. The thin layers of cloth that separate us are quickly becoming mortal enemies of mine, but they aren't the only ones. I'm going to kill Gale... he won't let me kiss him.

He has a hand tangled in my hair and every time I try to lift up to kiss him, he pulls at it, keeping my lips less than an inch from his. I actually kinda like the hair pulling, but that's not the point. Instead of giving in to my struggles, he watches with a smirk that is both undeniably sexy and slightly evil as the effects of our grinding hips wash over my face again and again like waves crashing on the shore. He's loving watching me squirm. I bite my lip and grab his hair in return, trying to pull him down to me.

I'm shocked when he gives in, but he still doesn't bring his lips to mine, instead he buries his face in my neck and suddenly I'm not mad anymore. I'm not anything anymore. Our bodies press together, one of his hands still tugging gently at my hair to give him better access to my neck, the other lightly tracing my neck and collarbone, creating a path for his lips, tongue and teeth. I get completely lost in the overload of sensations.

I don't know how Gale got so good at this, maybe it's just him reading my body like he always does but every time he kisses me, it makes me yearn for him to kiss me somewhere else and it's always the very next place his lips touch my skin. It's as if he's searching for every sensitive spot on my body and if I didn't know better I'd say he had a map. But when he nibbles at the soft spot just above my collarbone, I'm not so sure anymore.

My hands in his hair no longer urge him towards my mouth, I'm pushing him lower instead, for reasons I can't understand. My body is responding to Gale on its own, and considering how good this feels, they both seem to know what they're doing a lot better than I do. So I just stay quiet and enjoy the bliss that his loving kisses and embrace bring me, or at least as quiet as I can. The way his hands travel over my skin and the places he's putting his mouth to are making it impossible for me to stay silent.

At first I try to hide the squeaks and moans, but then I watch his face light up when I moan and then he repeats what he did to make the sound happen again. He looks up at me like he's discovered something new. He seems to be enjoying this almost as much as I am, so I hold nothing back. If it makes him happy to know he's pleasing me, I'll let him hear every little sound I make. And the lower he goes the louder I get. When his lips fall on my chest it becomes had to breathe. I knew they were sensitive but this is ridiculous. I yank at his hair and I feel my nails digging into his back.

I don't know what he's doing with his tongue or how he knows how to do it, but I don't care. I purr his name encouragingly and am rewarded with his teeth softly nibbling at me and his hips pressing against mine even harder. I'd heard that people's first times were supposed to be awkward and unskilled but this isn't like that at all. All those years as partners has made us fit together in every way. My body bends and folds to accommodate him and he fills every nook and valley of my body with his own, save one. But as his kisses begin to venture lower I anxiously feel the need for him to fill me completely.

Then as he lays down a trail of kisses along my tight stomach, his hands precede his journey and find their way to the edge of my panties. I gasp in and the breath is caught inside as his fingers wrap in the strings and he begins pulling them down, all the time kissing the newly exposed flesh. His kisses trail down my hips and just when I am about to have a heart attack thinking where he's about to put his mouth, he traces the line of where my leg meets my hip and then lightly drags his lower lip there, his hot breath against my skin. My whole body tenses up, I want to run away because it feels too good, but I don't dare move because it feels too damn good.

Instead my toes curl and my hands grab at his head. He kisses his way back up my body and leans off to the side a bit rather than directly on top of me. His long arms let him trace nearly the entire length of my body and how much he enjoys the view is the only thing keeping my insecurities at bay. I can't be as tainted as I think I am if he can look at me like that. Then our eyes meet again and I see something in them that I don't think I've ever seen.

Gale looks like he doesn't have a care in the world, no family to feed, no Capitol to hate, no games to fear. And when he kisses me they all disappear for me too. I don't even flinch when I feel his hand sliding down my stomach. My body responds on its own, opening up for him, and when his hand reaches its destination I am thrown into yet another brand new world of pleasure. This time it's tidal waves of pleasure, I can't even control my breathing, instead I gasp and moan with racing breaths in between, completely at the mercy of the rhythm of his fingers.

I know he's watching me, taking in all the pleasure filled faces I make, but I'm not going to complain about anything as long as he doesn't stop what he's doing. Besides, if he enjoys watching, I can handle his eyes on me. But only his. I bite my lip and moan into my closed mouth, feeling his body shudder as I gently run my nails down his back. I writhe against his hand and my back arches off the bed. My body tingles all over and my head thrashes around, unable to contain all the sensations filling my brain. He trails kisses from my lips to my chest and back again, every place where he touches me feels connected with his hands by electricity.

I feel like I'm about to explode, and then just when I think I can't take anymore, I do. Or at least that's what it feels like. An explosion of white hot lightning that fills every cell of my body, leaving every inch of my skin tingling with pins and needles. My whole body tenses and for a second all I can see is white. Then it fades into little star bursts in front of my eyes. I try to catch my breath but I just can't. When I settle down enough to see and think again, I look up into the smiling face of the person who just gave me the single greatest experience of my life. I attack his lips with mine; trying to convey everything he just made me feel through the kiss. Since he's not right on top of me anymore, I manage to push my way on top of him, my hands sliding over his muscles feverishly, reading the lines of his body.

When I straddle him, I slide my legs out, gently lowering my weight onto him. The first thing I feel is how excited he is. And as I push down onto him, I'm rewarded with a sharp inhale and a measured exhale. I feel confidence I never knew I had surging through me when I notice how Gale's intoxicated by everything I do. His body shivers at every touch and I hear his breath stop when I start to kiss places other than his lips. And when my hands meet the top of his boxers a surge of curiosity runs through me and I look up with a grin on my face that only gets bigger when I see Gale's expression. _He's nervous._

If I was feeling confident before, now I feel downright powerful. I watch him squirm as I eye his boxers and unconsciously lick my lips. I slide my fingers under the waistband and see his chest rise and his hips turn, trying to will me further. But instead of touching him, I carefully pull away his boxers, making sure not to touch him at all. He's frozen the second he's bare. All his confidence gone in the fear of having his manhood exposed. But when I look down at it, my mouth hangs open and I think that I'm the one who should be afraid. He's supposed to put that _where_?

I touch it like I expect it to burn me, first just slightly to test it, then slowly gaining confidence. While the rest of his body turns to pudding, the part that I have turns to steel. And I can see how much he's enjoying this. I remember the women at the bachelorette party doing this. Who knew that awful party would actually be helpful? Suddenly I get an idea about something else I saw them do at the party. At the time, I thought it was downright disgusting, but now? I want to see Gale in the same kind of pleasure he gave me, and this seemed to work for the guys the other night. And I've heard some of the _friendlier _girls at school talking about how much the guys love it. Hey, just because I don't participate in girl talk doesn't mean I'm deaf.

So I begin kissing Gale's chest, slowly lowering myself. He's too lost in what I'm doing now to notice, with his head back and his eyes closed, and as he softly breaths my name I smile, knowing he'd never expect this from me. Even I'm not sure why I'm doing it. Other than I know how good it will make him feel and for some reason right now making him feel good is the most important thing in the world. So I lower my head to a place I never thought it would go.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

My entire body stiffens as something warm and wet surrounds me. At first it feels too good for me to open my eyes but then I realize what's happening and I'm almost too upset not to. I wanted to be looking into her eyes when...

But then it hits me that I don't feel her on top of me and I open my eyes and I have no idea what's going on, but wow does it feel good. Katniss's head is in my lap and... whoa... You know what? I don't care what's going on. I didn't know anything could feel this good. I watch her for moment. When did my clueless Catnip become a sexual goddess? The way she looks doing that and the way she's holding her body, it's beyond sexy. It doesn't take long for me to feel it building inside of me. The one part of sex all guys seem fixated on, their own climax. I try to warn her but I barely get it out before it happens. I'm about to start apologizing when she comes up with a smile on her face.

She kisses her way up my chest, catching her breath and giggling to herself. She gives me a searching look. For one of the first times I see her searching my eyes like I do hers. With the love of wanting to know every detail. "So did you enjoy doing that to me as much as I enjoyed doing that to you?" Her newfound playfulness about sex is downright intoxicating. I kiss her deeply

But I didn't do that for her and something tells me this can go both ways. Guys brag about having sex but no one talks details, so I had no idea about this, but it's something I plan to fix. I roll over, pinning her under me again. "I don't know, I'll tell you in a minute." Her face goes wide as I start kissing a quick trail down the center of her body.

"Wait, stop, what are you..." I hear her mouth protesting but I can feel her body aching for me to keep going and I can tell which one of them is lying. So I continue on my path and when I reach my goal all the protesting stops. At first it's a little uncomfortable but I wind up putting her legs up on my shoulders and after that everything works out just fine. Better than fine actually, I'm driving her so crazy that she starts trying to climb her way up the bed to get away from the pleasure, but when I feel her whole body tense and go limp, I know that my persistence was worth it.

She smiles sheepishly as I bring myself back up to her, slowly kissing my way all the way up to whisper in her ear, "No I think I enjoyed that way more than you did."

"Uh huh," she says, still in the afterglow. I lay next to her, also catching my breath and am pleasantly surprised by her head coming to rest on my chest. Our now naked bodies snake together and feeling her soft warm body curling up next to me is like heaven on earth. I don't know how long we lay there but I know I enjoy every minute of it. Our hands exploring each other slowly and with gentle fingertip caresses, random kisses planted and smiles shared.

But then the touches get more purposeful, and the kisses longer. Our smiles turn to looks of want, and our eyes say the same thing to one another. _We're not done._

Our bodies snake together again, this time I end up on top. Our kisses are deep and hungry but not rushed. We take our time and as our bodies press together, we both can feel when it's time. Every guy who ever talked about it said he asked, usually more than once, to make sure it was okay. But I'm looking her dead in the eyes and there's no need for any questions. I hold myself above her and she uses a hand to guide me. I lower my lips to hers gently and pull back only a few inches.

"I love you." It comes out as a whisper and she answers with a smile that says everything I need to know. I slowly lower myself until our hips meet and when they do, we finally become one. Our bodies shudder as one and my whole being is a hurricane of sensation. Katniss digs her nails into my back, which tickles... kinda. And lets me know she's holding back pain. I knew this would happen so I don't panic. I just hold myself as still as possible until her scrunched eyes relax and she stops trying to bite her lips off.

Her lids open, the slightest hints of tears turning her grey eyes into shining silver orbs under me. My face doesn't even get all the way to '_I'm sorry'_ before her lips interrupt all logical thought. She kisses me slowly and deeply and our hips gently start moving to match the rhythm of the kiss. I can feel her tense and gasp, dealing with the pain for my sake, so I take it as slow as possible for hers, even though the winds in my head are whispering; _Faster, harder_.

My own muscles strain against me but it's not me who picks up our pace but her. After not too long her wincing stops and her breath quickens. She gasps with my every push and soon all restraint is thrown out the window, our bodies crashing against one another and the sounds we make mixing into a symphony of pleasure.

Lips and hands travel, scratches and bites appear, all fueling the melding of our beings. The Girl on Fire and her Gale, coming together as one...

Becoming a Firestorm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim) <strong>

I'm sitting in the dining room, eating what they call an 'ice cream sundae'. I asked for the best dessert they could find me and the avox girl actually managed to smile before she disappeared. She came back with this and brought a card with the name written on it. It was huge and I've never seen most of the things it was made of, but they are all delicious. She stays to watch me take my first bite and when I do, it's so good my eyes water. She beams at me, but when I thank her she just nods quickly and leaves.

I sit alone for a little bit, slowly eating the sundae. It's so good that I want to take my time and enjoy it. Besides, I'm not tired at all and I need something to do.

I'm completely taken by surprise when a pair of hands comes out of nowhere to cover my eyes. "Guess who," my mystery guest whispers in my ear. The voice is female and playful and I know it's not Katniss's, so that only really leaves one option. "Hey Sera."

"Err, wrong. Oh so sorry, thanks fa playin'." The hands come off and I spin around to see who it is, but they go the other way, forcing me to spin around quickly. The whole thing makes me a little nervous. If it's not Sera, I really don't know who it is and that means I'm here alone with a stranger, in the middle of the night with no one around. Katniss and Gale are exactly where they should be, which is... not here. I could be in trouble.

And things only get worse when I finally get a look at the source of the voice. I'm alone in the dark with Harley, the girl who scored a twelve. If she wants to kill me she could probably do it before anyone even noticed. But if she had wanted to she could have done it instead of covering my eyes and then not even I would've noticed.

And Gale told me about showing fear to the other Tributes. He might not be here but my partner can still give me strength. So I just give a smile and pretend to be disappointed. "Oh well how I could have guessed that? I mean I didn't know we were allowed on other tributes' floors." I try to be as subtle as possible, I don't want her to realize I'm asking what she's doing here.

"To be honest, I don't think we are. But I really couldn't sleep and everyone else on my floor is passed out so I was just looking for someone to talk to. You're not going to tell on me, are you?" He voice is light and sweet and sounds a lot younger than she looks. I know Gale said that we have to watch out for her, but now that I've gotten a good look at her, she doesn't seem so bad.

"No, your secret is safe with me," I say with a small smile. When she doesn't answer, I follow her eyes to my sundae, "It's an ice cream sundae, you wanna try?"

"Sure," Harley says but before I can hit the call button to have one brought for her, she grabs my hand with the spoon, digs it into the sundae and brings it to her mouth. She savors the taste even more that I did, I think, and then gives me back my hand and spoon.

"Wow... that's good," she says plainly, with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging. "Can I have more?" she asks innocently and the way her eyes are shining and her lip quivers leaves me little choice.

"Yeah sure, but why don't I get you your own?" She nods her head and eyes mine until hers arrives.

We sit there talking for a little while, and I spend almost the whole time laughing. Harley is so funny and even though she's much older than me, she's like an adorable little child. But pretty soon the ice cream is done and Harley has to go. I say goodnight and she skips towards the elevators, but turns around at the last second, "Goodnight pretty bird, hope we can play together again." She waves and jumps into the elevator.

"Me too!" I call after her.

I make my way back towards my room and I can't help but go by Gale's door. What I hear may be muffled, but I have a pretty good idea of what's going on in there. Now it's my turn to skip as I make my way down to my room. Finally, even if only for a night. They will both be happy.

I'm not worried about anything anymore. I can tell that everything is going to be okay because now that they've finally found each other, it just _hasta _be...

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

_Holy shit._ I feel like my body is about to fall apart at the seams, my insides are on fire and my skin won't stop tingling. In short, I've never felt so good in my entire life. If there was a book on ways to have sex, I think we would have not only covered every chapter, but probably made a few new ones too.

I was bent in ways that I never thought possible, let alone pleasurable. And Gale filled me so completely that I thought I would simply be torn to pieces. But he was never too rough and he never pushed too hard.

Don't get me wrong, there was definitely some hard and rough play, another thing I never imagined how much I'd enjoy. I'm sure the scratches and bite marks I left on him will be with him still when he goes into the games. I should feel guilty about that but I will have my own share of marks to cover up and I refuse to feel guilty about anything that happened or is happening, will happen again if he keeps smiling at me like that.

And yes I know it's his regular old smile but that's not the point. He should stop making me want him so damn much. But then it hits me.

This is a day that I never thought would come, that I never knew I wanted, and never imagined how amazing it would be. I mean if I knew it felt like this...

Now with everything going on, I finally discover what's been in front of my face the whole time and I'm about to lose it. It's too much. I cling tightly to his chest, I've been laying on it and listening to his heartbeat. He must feel the tears fall against his skin because his hand that was absently caressing my neck, shoulders and arm comes to pull my face towards him. I want to, but I just can't hide the tears.

Gale's absolute tranquility leaves him and his whole being seems to shrink. "So you're regretting it now?" I can feel him trying to hide his hurt for my sake and I quickly pull his face to mine and kiss him deeply.

"Never. I love you, Gale, and this was the greatest night of my life. I'm going to cherish this moment for the rest of my life." I make sure he looks nowhere but at me so he knows I'm telling the truth.

He sighs in relief and the tension leaves him again. "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to cherish this moment, because it's one of the only things I'll have left of you." My tears flow freely on his chest now.

He strokes my hair and holds me tight, "You'll have more of me than that. You'll have a constant reminder every time you see Prim. Besides, you'll be okay, bread boy is a pretty good guy, he'll take care of you..."

I almost yell at him. "I don't want to marry_ bread boy, _I want to marry _you._" I didn't mean to use Gale's nickname, this isn't Peeta's fault. But I need him to realize there is no second best, all I want is him.

And by the sudden change in his facial expression I think he might have gotten it. I look around frantically, but don't see what I'm looking for. "I wish we had some bread..." I say absently. He doesn't really get it at first but I add. "That is if you'll toast it with me."

I don't think he can believe his ears, so he double checks to make sure. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I guess I did." I laugh at myself. I knew the implication but I hadn't thought about how casually I was doing it. It was like it was already a done deal. "Not that it matters because we have no bread and no fire. Not even the judge, or a fancy party like the ones they have here." I'm rambling, trying to think about how I could get them to bring me a fire. Then Gale sits up, pulling me in front of him and locking my eyes on his.

"I don't need toasted bread, legal papers or any fancy ceremonies..." He takes my face in his hands. "...I don't need friends, or family. I don't need any witnesses, or anyone's blessing... All I need is you. For you to tell me that you will always love me, and for you to know that _no matter what_, I will always love you."

His words pierce me to the core, he's absolutely right. We've always been partners, partners in the woods. Away from our friends and family, going against the rules of our district and even more so defying the Capitol. What we share is beyond all of that, it would almost be sullying it if we let them acknowledge it. I don't want them to taint something we have managed to keep pure through all this.

I smile at him and nod my head. There's only one more thing to say. "I do."

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So be honest, how did I do? It was long and pretty much all foreplay but I think that adds to rather than takes away from it. I really wanted to do the undressing in Katniss's POV and I really hope she came off as a believable girl in that situation, as well as IC. I know what that kind of sexual tension is like and I even picked a few female brains on the subject. So I hope it lived up to all the hype I've been creating.

And how about that last line? In case you haven't noticed I have a thing about last lines. It might not be poetic this time but I still think it's got a certain bombshell effect :)

Don't forget, now only one chapter stands between us and the Games. And it will be entitled 'Love and Marriage'. WIth any luck it won't be 9,000 words and I'll get it out in less than a week. Really sorry about that. but it was either split it up or make it long, so here we are. with my notes attached this breaks 10k.

So until next time I'm eager to hear back what you think, so as always...

Please Review, thank you.


	16. 16 Love and Marriage

A/N:Okay here it is, the last distraction before the games begin. In order to keep my word about only having two chapters before the games I had to make this one as long as the last one, so I apologize for that. And honestly I feel like I skimmed over the whole thing, so please don't hate me for it.

There are some awkward situations going on here, and I always say it and my ever kind reviewers always tell me I'm crazy but, Katniss goes a little crazy at the end of the chapter. It's a bit OOC, but the way I see it, the emotions are running so high by that point that it's understandable that she's not acting like herself necessarily. My ending A/N is really long so I'll keep this short.

I'd like to say one last thing though. I'm sorry if I got carried away last chapter, but as that is _the_ major love scene of the story and with all the emotions involved I thought breezing over it would be wrong. And for a long time the only real romance we will have so I have to make it memorable.

**IMPORTANT! SIGN THE FANFICITION PETITION ON, Change .org. **"Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material." **If you like my story, and want it to stay, this can't happen. I could cut the sex but there's no way around the violence. And I'm sure this isn't the only story you like that has sex and violence in it. Thank you, and I'm sorry for the bold and caps but people need to know**

Anon Review responses:

Tara:I apologize if I went overboard with the details, but even at it's worst I kept it from being graphic. I've said it before I'm a closet trashy romance novelist lol. And I hate to say it but I was kind of hoping people would have a lot of questions about Harley. And the only one I'm openly willing to answer is that I didn't remember too much talk about guards on the floors, I kind of figured there wouldn't be a need, it's not like they have anywhere to run. So taking the elevator from one to another might not be that difficult. But I think paying close attention to Harley is probably a good idea.

Y: Thank you for saying so, I try. lol

Guess who: You're funny. That was a great description. I too am a fan of the firestorm now.

Amborsia: I'm glad I made it worth the wait.

Huh Interesting: Yes she most certainly is, nice catch. Now think about how much fun I can have with someone like that in the games.

That's all for now, so enjoy! And reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 16

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

Waking up the next morning is one of the greatest and worst moments of my life, both wrapped into one. First comes the realization it wasn't all a dream, the proof of what happened is all around me. I open my eyes and before I move a muscle I feel the warmth and weight of the body sleeping next to me. It's curled up to my side and using my chest as a pillow. The arm I have wrapped around her is now fast asleep, but that doesn't matter because moving it would wake her and I have no intentions of spoiling this.

I can feel her soft smooth skin against mine and her breath gently blowing across my chest as we exhale in unison. I bend my head down carefully and inhale the scent of her hair, it's been one of my favorite scents since the first time she allowed herself to show a little weakness and let me hug her. Now with the memories of last night attached to it, I find it downright intoxicating. I finally understand what it's like to be in paradise. But that feeling of tranquility is yanked away the second I remember what today is...

I take in a long deep breath, the same kind you take when you feel serious pain. Which fits, considering my heart just imploded. Hence the worst...

As I breathe out I gently shake my head. My rational side is coming to the surface and has a lot to say. _Nice job, dickhead. As if letting her go wasn't going to be hard enough, you had to go and... well okay, I guess I get why you did it. You knew it was just going to make things harder but did you listen to you? Nooo, and now here we are. In bed with her the morning of her wedding and the only two things you can think about is what's going to happen later, and in true Gale form, if you could get one last round in before anyone comes to find you. _Well I... _Damn it man, stop thinking with __**that**__ head for five minutes, would you. You are going to be in the games in 24 hours, and __**she **__is all you're thinking about. Get your head in the game, you can't start being selfish now. _I sigh. I hate it when I'm right.

I sit and stare at the ceiling for a minute, trying to come to grips with what I just told myself. The truth is, I still am kinda wondering about another round... but I shake that off and do what I really wanted to put off as long as possible. So I lean down, kiss the top of her head and say softly, "Catnip. It's time to wake up, beautiful." I get a mixture of sounds that might have been words or a growl, or a yawn, but with her face buried in my chest and her mouth closed the whole time, all I can get it she's not happy about the idea. "I know, I don't want to get up either, but it's better than having to listen to The Trickett."

I feel her stir a little, but her head falls back to its resting place. "You know she's really not that bad," Katniss says into my chest and gives her pillow a soft kiss. She gives me a couple more as she makes her way up, using as little energy as possible to shift so that she can nuzzle her face against my neck. I respond by pulling her in tightly, my arms wrapped around her and squeezing her against my side.

"So you keep telling me." Katniss may be getting better in realizing her own feelings, but she's still pretty clueless about other people. People I love have been afflicted by Effie's poisonous words, and as I fight with everything I have to stop her toxic touch from becoming fatal, I refuse to give her the benefit of the doubt just because she's... polite.

"Be nice," she says, laying a kiss on my neck this time.

I take one of her hands in mine, pull it up to my lips and give it a soft lingering kiss. "I'm always nice... to people who deserve it." I pull her hand to the side of my face and kiss her palm. "See."

She pulls my face down and we share a slow passionate kiss. Our bodies start to rub against each other, adding some urgency to the kiss, and our hands immediately go searching for some of the places we found together last night, a habit we formed in the hours we spent exploring each other. A moan rumbles in her chest and she pulls herself on top of me. And as if on cue, there's a knock on the door.

Cinna calls from the other side of it. "Are we decent in there?" Which means he's expecting to come in. I sigh and we share a forced half smile that says, _'Well doesn't that suck?'_

Surprisingly, before I can say anything, Katniss calls back, "Yeah come on in." Then she gives me a wicked little smile as she quickly leans down and plants a peck on my lips before jumping off and strolling towards the bathroom fully naked. I notice she's walking funny and I'm not surprised. I haven't even gotten up and I can feel aches all over my body. Cinna closes the door behind him and turns to give the whole situation a look of quiet satisfaction.

My first thought is to be angry that Cinna is seeing Katniss naked. A piece of my male brain overrides the knowledge that he's her stylist and saw her fully naked dozens of times before I ever had the pleasure. None of that matters now, though, because now she's... she's... _my wife. _A part of me is sure it's supposed to be panicking right now. I made a lifelong decision in the heat of the moment. That's normally a bad thing, but two things stop me from being mad at myself. First is the solemn knowledge that I would've made that decision under absolutely _any _set of circumstances, the second being that the term 'lifelong decision" could be equally well applied to my current haircut. My only problem is that I can't shake the feeling that something's missing.

I watch Cinna follow Katniss into the bathroom and just as I'm starting to feel a bit disgusted, I hear the shower turn on and Cinna reappears. For a second there I thought... well you know.

Cinna eyes me, obviously trying to come to a decision. One he doesn't come to before speaking. "You two have about an hour before I'll be forced to take her away. And no more funny business after she gets out of the shower." He sighs and shakes his head and just when I'm sure he's about to make some kind of comment about what happened last night, he gives me a sad smile. "My heart breaks for you both. I know how she feels about you, and how you feel about her is written all over your face every time you look at her. I just wish there was something I could do..."

And that's when it hits me. "Actually, I think there just might be..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

I never knew taking a shower could be so much fun.

Since we only had an hour, Gale said we should spend every minute together. I think was just an excuse to get into the shower with me naked and wet. I told him he didn't need one, but he kept up his story all the same. Now I don't know if I'll ever bathe again without thinking about the way our wet bodies felt together, which would be fine with me if it wasn't so damn distracting.

So now I have my head in his lap, looking up at him as he runs his fingers through my hair. He sits with his back against the end of the bed, studying me with his eyes. He brings his other hand up, gently traces my lips and then flicks my bottom lip. I give him a playful pout and then we share a smile. We haven't really talked much, not that we've ever needed words. But with everything going on there are some things that just can't be said in a look.

I pick up a conversation we never quite got to finish last night, not with how we kept getting distracted. "It doesn't matter what they say, I'm already married. Even if they make me say, 'I do', it doesn't matter because I'm already taken."

"Catnip, don't..." Gale says to quiet me. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head with a thoughtful smile. He sighs and says. "There's nothing we can do about that, we have to start worrying about the things we _can_ do something about. Like protecting Prim." He says it firmly but with a trace of pleading in his voice. He _really_ doesn't want to talk about me getting married, and for more than one reason, I understand.

"Well, I've been doing my best with the sponsors, and I've already got a ton of money. But Haymitch says as the games go on things get more expensive and that there is no such thing as enough, so I'm going to talk to as many people as I can during...later." I can't help the slip, but Gale's doesn't seem to hold it against me.

It's a far off place that his smile comes from, and an even further place that his eyes search. His voice comes from right above me, but it too sounds distant. "Katniss... I..." I think he seems so far away because he's searching for words that don't exist.

I lift my hand and brush my fingers against his cheek. Which at least brings his eyes back to me. I give a single gentle shake of my head and a loving smile. _You don't have to say it, I know. _

I see the frustration on his face and he shakes his head. Until then I was sure that he was going to try and say something about what's going on with us and how he feels about what's going to happen. And I know exactly how he feels, I can see it in every move he makes and hear it in every word he says. And I understand because I'm feeling a lot of the same ways. But I never get to find out what was really on his mind because Cinna bursts in, this time without knocking, and looks slightly annoyed. Before realizing who it was we'd both jumped up and done our best "we weren't doing anything_" _impression.

Cinna rolls his eyes and smirks. "It's almost time to go, you have about 2 minutes. And that's only because I told Effie that unless she was ready to deal with the consequences of everyone finding out where you spent the night, she'd better shut her mouth and wait. So here, whatever it is you have to do, do it quickly." He throws a small package that lands in Gale's lap. "Now I'm going to give you to some privacy, but remember, 2 minutes." He walks out and closes the door. My heart and brain both meet in my throat, making it hard to breathe and throwing any chance of speech out the window. I look over at Gale, and even just turning my head is hard enough to do with all the other things running through my mind. I'm like a frozen explosion. He, on the other hand, seems to have just exploded.

He's already torn the package open and found three short pieces of rope. He's halfway through knotting them before he even notices me looking at him. I would speak if I could but as always, he doesn't need my words to know my question. "I had an idea. You remember this?" And when he shows me what he's made, I recognize it in an instant. It's his 'broken heart' knot. A knot that he'd come up with himself, or more appropriately a combination of knots that when used together make the 'broken heart' knot.

Basically, it's a way to set multiple traps to the same trigger, for trying to catch more than one member of a group before scaring away the rest. It has two loops that look like halves of a heart and you attach the trigger points to the loops. It's designed so that the tension from the different connected traps won't set each other off. Instead a third line goes to what you actually want to set off the trap and when it's pulled, the two halves of the heart fly in opposite directions, hence the name. It seems strangely poetic that he would make it now. With our hearts on the verge of breaking.

He smiles at me, and this time he's all here. "Put your finger in here... No, not that one." He slides his own finger in first to demonstrate. It's the one a ring would go on, and I finally get it. Simple, sweet, heartfelt and perfect, it's Gale in every way. I can't take my eyes off his and when I feel the string around my finger, I feel a smile spread across my face that is so wide it hurts. We just stand there looking at each other until the door opens. We both turn and see Prim standing there with a look so smug I wouldn't have thought she had it in her if I hadn't seen it myself. Triumphant is the only way to describe it.

"So..." she starts and I can't even imagine what she was going to say. My sister hasn't stopped surprising me since we went to the Capitol, so I can only guess that it would've been surprisingly dirty. But Gale cuts her off.

"Perfect timing, partner, I need your help with something. Come here quick, we don't have much time." Prim rushes over, even more anxious to help than to gloat.

"What is it?" She looks around for something to help with. Gale holds out our hands and hands her the third piece.

"I just need you to pull that for me," he says without taking his eyes off of me.

"That's it?" she says, deflating.

"It's important, trust me." She gives him a skeptical look and looks at me to confirm.

I nod my head, "I'll tell you later."

She shrugs her shoulder and pulls the string. The tension that keeps our hands together disappears and they fall to our sides. Just in time too, as Cinna comes to collect me. I look back over my shoulder at the man who holds the other half of my broken heart and it makes me cling to the piece I have left all the tighter.

I refuse to let it go the whole time they're getting me ready, only going as far as to switch hands when they do my nails. They put me in the dress that the Capitol people voted on, and while I hate to admit it, I do look beautiful. I'm probably the most beautiful and well-dressed slave ever. It's like I'm their property now, and not just Snow's, but of all the Capitol people. Their puppet, dancing for the crowd, hanging from strings. But each string is the life of someone I care about, so I don't dare struggle against them in knowledge that if I snap a string, someone will die. But there's one string they'll never get a hold of because it already has an owner, and even if they could, _he's_ the only one that can make it dance.

My prep team is buzzing joyously about the plans for the day. They go on about processions, ceremonies, dances, toasts, receptions, greetings, something about throwing things at people. The more they talk, the more I realize how different this is going to be from what happens back at home, and what I did last night, and the more sure I am that the Capitol is doing it wrong. I'll take simple and intimate over grand and luxurious any day. But soon Cinna has reappeared and the others have left and I finally get to talk to him. I can't start crying and ruining all the team's hard work so I try to stay away from what's going to happen and focus on what just did.

It's hard, but Cinna is perfect as usual and every time my mind wanders or my voice wavers, he's quick to bring the conversation to some of the more pleasant details of our night. I'm surprised about how much I want to talk about it. Which is a good thing because it's not long before Prim comes bursting through the door and is about to jump on me when Cinna outright catches her in midair. "Oh no honey, we can't have any of that."

She nods and begins her assault of questions, reminding me that I promised I would tell her everything. Despite her seemingly dirty mind she doesn't really know what to ask, and most of her questions are if I liked it and how it felt and what's going to happen with me and Gale. He's been with her since I left to get ready, but he didn't tell her and I think I may know why. So I break my promise and lie, telling her that I don't know. I look past her to see Cinna's eyes behind me reflected in the mirror, and I've never seen them so heavy. There's a lot of things weighting down the people in this room, but once Prim gets a look at her dress, her excitement and innocence make all worries disappear and we are left to smile at her swishing from side to side and twirling around with it held in front of her. For a girl who always liked simple clothes, she sure is getting used to the fancy stuff. Cinna helps her put it on and soon we're looking at ourselves together in the mirror. Cinna proclaims us the two most beautiful girls in the world, and I can't find a reason to argue with him.

Prim chooses this second, the first moment since I put this dress on that I didn't despise it, to ask me about the strings. I sigh, the moment of pride exchanged for one of guilt. I don't know what to say. I didn't tell her before when she asked what's going to happen with us, but that was vague. This is a direct question, and I hate lying to her outright. Besides, she'll probably know I'm not telling the truth anyway, so...

"Prim... Gale and I..." Luckily, my stammering is cut short by a loud solid knock on the door. The type Gale uses, but not in his usual rhythm. I smile to myself, it's one of the million things about him I never realized how much attention I give to.

Cinna was making one last adjustment, putting this ridiculous veil on my head. Now he drapes it behind me, but I remember this one from the fitting, I almost tripped over it. So with the two of us busy, Prim bounces over to the door. Cinna calls a warning that the Groom isn't allowed to see the Bride before the wedding because it's bad luck. I tell him I hope it's Peeta then, but no one finds it's all that funny. Prim just shakes her head and opens it a touch, peeking through the crack, "It's Gale!" Prim squeals, "Should I..."

I hear Gale's muffled voice from the other side of the door. I didn't catch what he said but something was off about it, and then I look over and see Prim looking back at me. Her already pale skin has lost all its color and she desperately looks like she wants to run but can't. I don't know what Gale could've said to make her react like this, but the need to find out drives me straight across the room as fast as my legs can take me, and when I swing open the door, I see Gale first and almost forget everything else. But his face is like stone and the slightest flicker of his eyes to the side before I can say anything shoots my eyes to his right.

The dress had made it hard to breathe, and now all hope for air is lost, but somehow I can still smell that horrible stench. Blood and roses, the scent of my nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>(Peeta)<strong>

Here I am at my wedding, waiting at the altar for the girl I love to walk down the aisle so that we can get married and start the rest of our life together. When I say it that way, it sounds like I should be the happiest guy in the world. I'd thought about this moment a few times, back when I believed what we had was real. I was always a lot happier. Even when I pictured having to go through a Capitol-arranged wedding, it was okay, because it would be us against them. I knew Katniss wouldn't be ready to be 'husband and wife' with me and I had no problem waiting until she felt about me the way I felt about her. But we'd be together and that would've been enough for me.

Now this enormous room is filled with nothing more than hollow hopes. Which is fitting, considering how many of the people here are hollow, myself included. I envy the sycophants of the Capitol, they still don't know better. I look over the crowd to recognize the prep teams coming to take their seats, and a few of the Gamemakers are also in attendance. The Capitol calls us heathens, but even in 12 it's considered bad manners to show up to the wedding of someone you tried to kill... repeatedly.

I bet they consider this a spinoff of the games, still a part of their show. The upsetting part is that in a way, they're right. The TV cameras and photographers are everywhere. I doubt there's a channel in the Capitol that we're not on.

Maybe that explains why all the tributes are here. All dressed up special like some kind of honor guard, lining either side of the aisle. Some look bored, others excited, but I don't get the feeling that they know why they're here either. All part of the spectacle that has become my life, no doubt.

And when the music starts, I'm smiling effortlessly and looking hopefully down the aisle, playing my part perfectly. Even if I know it's all a sham, it's not hard to put myself into the character of a guy about to marry the woman he loves. A procession of people enters; including the head Gamemakers, our stylists, then President Snow and a woman I can only assume to be his wife. Which is odd, because during the rehearsals we'd been told that even though he wasn't there at the time, President Snow would be the one walking Katniss down the aisle. He takes his seat and then there's Prim coming down by herself, which isn't right either, but I put it all together before I see them.

I don't know how Snow does it. I couldn't think of any way he could make this worse, but apparently I'm no match for his depravity. As Katniss steps through the door, I'm blinded by her radiance, the smile on my face becoming genuine in an instant. When I can finally see anything but her, my suspicions are proven right. Katniss is being walked down the aisle to be given away to be married by none other than Gale Hawthorne.

I really thought this was hard on_ me_ until I see his face. The face that I've only seen break in anger and when the skin was torn from his flesh by the whip is holding in an eruption now. His jaw is clenched so tightly I don't know how he can have teeth anymore. I can see his balled fists and the strain it takes to move each muscle required to walk forward. His eyes lock onto the President just as he passes him and for a second I watch for Snow to drop dead, because if any look could kill it would've been _that _one.

Then his eyes meet mine and for a second I'm sure I've burst into flames. It feels like it's 500 degrees under my suit. It's not the same _I'll kill you _look he gave Snow, but this one is more serious. He lets Katniss's arm drop, takes a step forward to me and sticks out his hand. This was part of the 'giving away' process in the rehearsal but what wasn't is him pulling me into a one-armed hug with our hands between us.

"Leave your hand where it is," he says into my ear as he pats my back with his visible hand. The one hidden between us reaches into his pocket and slips something I don't see into mine. Then takes my hand again and says, "One of those is for you, the other one _isn't._" From the way he says it, I know what he means. _Her eyes only._ And between the look he's giving me now and the kind of courage it undoubtedly took to make the walk he just did, I feel like I owe him _at least_ that much.

I just don't understand why he'd be giving this to me now instead of giving it to her himself. But I don't have time to consider it as he presents the most beautiful girl in the world as my bride. It breaks my heart to see the shift in her smile when she goes from looking at him to looking at me. The switch in her eyes from happy to empty is enough to kill the moment of seeing her in this dress. The act is in full swing as we make our polite waves to the crowd before turning to the priest.

As he starts the lengthy sermon that will end by joining Katniss and me in matrimony, I can't help but wonder what I did to deserve all this. Oh, that's right... I made the mistake of telling the Capitol that I was in love. Leave it to them to warp even that enough to use it against us.

I stand in my dream turned nightmare and smile at them destroying my heart. Looks like Katniss was right, it was over from the moment we were reaped. I refused to play their game, so they came up with a new one just for us. Sometimes I wish I'd just kept my mouth shut.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

The words 'I do' ring out and echo in my head over and over again. When they lead the way from the altar, it takes Prim coming over and grabbing my arm for me to snap out of my daze. She doesn't bother asking if I'm okay, she just hugs my arm quickly and pulls me along and away from the crowd as fast as possible. I vaguely notice the other tributes are there on either side of the aisle, watching us very carefully as we walk past. I try to collect myself but I know more than a few saw the devastation written all over my face. I notice Dakrin smirk and then Harley whispers something in his ear and smiles. She waves, but I have no idea why, and I hate to say it, but right this second they are the last thing on my mind.

When we are finally clear of all of the people, Prim leads me back to where all the prepping rooms. There's a whole whirlwind of activity, countless people are trying to get different things ready. I know Katniss is in one of these rooms, but it's too late to see her now. She told me about everything she is going to have to do between the wedding and the big party afterward. She won't be there until at least an hour after it starts. But it's not going to matter because there is no way that I can sit through any more of this. I can't believe I managed to control myself at the altar. If we got to this party and I had to sit there listening to people talk about how beautiful a couple they make and ask me how happy I am for them, I'd make the bloodbath at the Cornucopia look like kids playing hopscotch.

I tell Prim to go be with her sister, because I can't and Katniss needs someone right now. She asks if I'll be okay and I say yes. She says she'll come back soon and check on me and I don't have the heart to tell her not to bother. I find Haymitch and he doesn't even ask what I want, he just cocks his head for me to follow him and gives the guard a bullshit story about how I'm feeling sick and he can't have his tribute going into the games already sick. The guard agrees and Haymitch orders me to the infirmary while we're still in earshot of the guard, but when we're far enough away, he sighs.

"That's a rough one kid. No doubt about it." He states the obvious with a thoughtful nod and doesn't even try to sound sympathetic. But he stops for a second and looks at me, and when he starts again it's not his usual gruff asshole tone, but one much softer, like the ones my dad used when he gave me advice. "You're a good guy, sure as hell a better man than me. I want you to know that if you do your part... I don't give a shit who tries to get in my way, I'll damn sure do mine." He puts out his hand, and I take it. We grip each other like vices, not in the _I'm gonna crush your hand _way, but in the way two men show their respect for each other. For us, we might as well be making out.

We drop hands quickly and he gives me a final nod. We know we won't see each other again. Everything that needs to be said is in that final nod and the one I use to return it. He goes back to the party. I know this is a great chance for him to get sponsors and arrange meetings so I don't fault him for going back there, but it does make the trip to the training center all the emptier. When I go up to our floor, I get looks of shock from the avox that are cleaning in our absence.

I feel like a asshole, but for once I'm glad they can't talk. I don't want to have to answer why I'm here and not at the big event. I just ask for several plates of food so that I can start loading up for tomorrow. And I only slept for an hour or two last night, so I'll go to sleep extra early in order to wake up early too and be 100% awake when the games start. I've noticed some people still in the edges of their morning daze get killed because their reactions are a split second slower. I change before eating and take my time doing both.

I'm trying to focus on tomorrow so I don't have to think about today. It's sad to imagine that I'd rather think about the horror that is the Hunger Games than a fancy wedding and celebration. I ordered a lot of food and I'm not even hungry anymore but I keep eating. I want to take in every little bit I can. My thoughts aren't helping the taste but I sit there and keep going all the same. From now on, everything I do is for one goal only, and I won't let anything distract me.

I'm in my own head so completely it's not until she's only a few steps behind me that I notice her. I don't need to turn around, I know who it is. "What are you doing here? You should be at the party."

"There was no way I was going to leave you here alone," she answers and walks behind me, wrapping her slender arms around me from behind and leaning her head against mine. Her blonde hair comes down over my shoulder

"You'll be missed," I answer and while it walks and talks like an argument it's not even close to one. I don't want her to leave.

"_You_ already were. Besides, I was told that it was more important for me to check on you than it was to be there," she says, relaxing against me.

"By your sister?" I could see her doing that.

"No, by Peeta." She says his name like it's a lit fuse that she has to get away from before it explodes. She probably thinks that it's going to set me off, but he's not the person I've focused my rage on.

Snow's little move today was so far below the belt that I'm surprised getting hit in the toe hurts like this. He obviously knows about us, exactly how much I have no idea, but enough to figure what that would do to everyone involved. And once again I have to admit I'm impressed by the bastard, he plays misery like a fiddle. But that doesn't mean Bread Boy is on the top of my favorites list right now. "Great, I must really be a mess if I need him looking out for me. I figured she'd..." My voice fades at the end. I figured she'd understand but I should have told her I was leaving, that was wrong. But she would've asked me to stay and I would have, and that would've just torn us both apart even more. I hope she understands why I did it.

"She thought you'd want to be alone. She figured that's _one_ of the reasons you left..." Her arms squeeze me tight and I feel a tear hit my neck.

"Hey stop that, why ya crying?" I twist in her now slack embrace and turn around, hugging her properly. At any other time I would get a kick out of the fact that I'm sitting and she's standing and we're exactly the same height, but seeing Prim cry is like watching perfectly good food go to waste, it's heart-breaking, soul-wrenching, and you never want it to happen.

My hug just makes it worse, though. She breaks down and sniffles out, "I just... wanted you... to be happy... together." I sigh. Sometimes it's so easy to forget that she's still a kid. And no matter how mature she seems, there are still parts on her that hold onto things like childish hope. Parts I really hope she still has when this is all over.

"Yeah, me too. But we can't think about that now, we have more important things to worry about. Here, eat up." I push one of my plates toward the chair next to me.

"But I'm not hungry," she says, still collecting herself and pouting.

"Me neither, but we need as much food in us as possible, so trust me and dig in."

She takes the seat and starts eating. She doesn't seem happy about it, but she does it. We sit in a weighted silence for a while and I notice her start to drift off and I smile. Looks like I wasn't the only one who didn't get much sleep last night. I leave the plates and effortlessly lift her tiny little body, scooping her up. She doesn't even try to resist, she must be even more tired than I thought. I carry her to her room and gently place her on her bed. I slide my arms out from under her and start to turn away when her hand shoots out and grabs my arm.

"I don't want to be alone... stay." In a different light this could be seen as _really_ creepy, but this is Prim and it's the night before the Games. It's completely understandable, and I can face down 46 people trying to kill me, but the pleading eyes of a little girl make me weak. Besides…

"You know what, we have to get used to sleeping next to each other anyway. Because I want you as close as possible at all times from this moment on." I climb onto the bed and she makes room for me. I lay down, not fully but with my head propped up on the headboard with a pillow behind me, and leave a little distance between us. But the second I settle in, Prim fills the space and snuggles her way under my arm. She lays her head on my chest and it takes about three seconds before I feel her breath go even and her body slack. She's fast asleep.

Great, she's already completely comfortable with it. Now I just have to stop freaking out.

It's not like anything is going to happen. But having her so close to me is a little bit weird, and I'm a little afraid I'm going to roll over and squish her. It might be a little crazy, but it's not like she could move me if I was asleep and rolled on top of her. I would probably wake up when she started struggling for air, though, so it might not kill her. Not to mention certain aspects of being a guy, not so much with the sleeping, but the waking _up_ in the morning. It's not exactly voluntary and I don't even want to think about how many different levels that would be completely messed up on. In the end I settle with extra blankets and a slightly defensive position.

Hopefully, my brain gets with the program that it's not a good idea to give me any surprises in the morning. I'm going to have to think of a way to make it not an issue in the games. I laugh at myself. The night before the games and _this _is what I'm thinking about? Wow, I'm a sick puppy.

With that in mind, I start focusing on what I'm going to do at the Cornucopia, but too much depends on the terrain and layout of the tributes and weapons. It's pretty much pointless until I know that, and I won't know until I come out of the tube. So I forget thinking and calm my mind enough to drift off to sleep. I think about Katniss for a second, and images from last night pop in my head. They stir something in me, so I rather stop. No doubt I'll be thinking about her plenty in the days to come. So I clear my head again and this time it works. I dream of being in the mines with Prim on my shoulder, pointing towards the light. I get the message.

Right now, it's me and my Canary against the world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

This is the new longest day of my life, and with everything I've been through, that's saying a lot. As if marrying me to someone I don't love wasn't bad enough, I had to wear that damn dress all day. I can't even tell you how many times Peeta caught me before I fell. Then there was the poking and prodding and pictures and greetings and long horrible toasts made by people I would rather see burning at the stake than standing in my honor. I swear the sound of silverware on crystal will make me cringe for the rest of my life.

The actual getting married part wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, even though my silent prayers that it would all get stopped somehow went unanswered. Peeta only _seemed_ to be more into it than I was, I could tell whenever his face wasn't visible to the crowd it didn't hold its light smile for long. I don't like myself for saying it, but I'm glad. Had heart been in it, it would've made the whole thing harder. I don't want to have to lie to him or give him some kind of false hope about what we have. I think the talk we had in the car the other day probably took care of that, but who knows. Does he expect things to change now that we're supposedly married? Even if _he _doesn't, what will the Capitol expect from their new couple?

We've kind of calmed down with how overly affectionate we are in public, but our marriage implies that things happen between us behind closed doors. And now that we're married, there's no limit to what_ should_ be happening. Will they know if it's not? I know we're the talk of the Capitol right now. Would they bug this room? What will they do if we're not acting the parts well enough? Will they force us somehow? Then one of my greatest fears grips me and I feel the air rush out of me. I hadn't even thought about it with everything else going on, it seemed too far away to have to think about, but now, when I'm standing in what they called a "honeymoon suite", it seems entirely too close to comfort.

We haven't said a word since we got out of the view of the cameras. We were lead here in complete silence and it stayed that way as we surveyed the room. One huge bed covered in rose petals with a bottle Haymitch would no doubt recognize sitting on a small table at the foot. I know what this room is for and I know what they expect to happen in that bed. But _that_'s not going to happen, not tonight, not ever. My heart is taken and with it my body. But even as I think that, I know the choice is only mine as long as it isn't made for me. "Peeta, you don't think they'll expect us to... expect me to get..." I can't even force it out, but he's gotten to know me well enough to understand.

Normally this is when he'd be optimistic and tell me I have nothing to worry about. But when I look at him, he seems so tired. He just sighs, sits down on the bed and takes off his tie. "I don't know, I can't even think about that right now." He rubs the back of his neck and stares at the floor. I've never seen Peeta look so defeated. Not even that night before our games on the roof. He looks like he's given up. Which is something I refuse to do right now. So I make a decision and go into the closet real quick before I go into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

It takes me a lot longer than it should, but eventually I get out of that ridiculous dress. I wind up ripping it a little to get myself out, and then a lot just to make myself feel better. I feel wrong destroying Cinna's beautiful design, but I know he'll understand. He always does. I change into simple sweatpants and t-shirt. I know Prim would yell at me for going to see him like this, but I'm not going there for that, and I want to see her too. Besides, I learned last night it's not the clothes but what's under them that drives him wild.

I wash off the makeup and other decorations that made me the Capitol's doll, then take out all the pins and ties that are holding up my hair so it falls normally. When I finally look like_ his_ Catnip again, I open the bathroom door all ready to leave, only to find Peeta standing with his back against the door, as if he's trying to block my way. The shelled look he had a minute ago is gone and in its place is a look of iron resolve.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" I ask before leaping to a conclusion that is quickly bringing my blood to a boil.

"I can't let you go see him." He doesn't even look at me when he says it. He just stares at the wall across from him as if planning its destruction.

"Are you serious? You're going to stop me from going to see _them_?You're going to stop me from seeing not only Gale, but _Prim_ the night before the games? What makes you think you can stop me? What are you going to do, wrestle me to the ground to keep me here? You know you'll have to hurt me to stop me."

I'm a little surprised when he doesn't even flinch at the mention of having to stop me by force. "If I have to. Listen to me..."

But I refuse. Now I can feel the anger bubbling under the surface, and with my mouth as the only release valve, what comes out isn't so much what I actually think as what my anger wants to say to strike back. "So that's your plan?" I spit the poisonous words out and they leave the taste of bile in my mouth. So I wash it out with some more acid. "So jealous that you're not the one I chose that you're going to hold me down and rape me on our wedding night to consummate my defilement by the Capitol? The one you started by telling the world you loved me?" I know by the look of stunned horror on his face that I hit him where it hurts. I also know that Peeta would never rape me, and that the other part wasn't his fault. But I don't care and inhale for my next assault, not even giving him a chance to defend himself.

"So what, did you plan this with Snow? Not to let me go see the man I _actually_ love the night before he goes into the Games? I bet it was your idea to make Gale give me away. Did you think that with him out of the way, I was going to come around at some point and love you? How could anyone love the person who sent them into hell?" I'm so angry at everything right now, I know that I'm not making any real sense, but I don't care. There are a million different emotions flowing through me right now, some more powerful than I could handle one at a time. I'd been damming them up inside all day. Peeta opened the floodgates and now he's being swept up in the tide.

His face is a mix of shock and hurt, he wasn't ready for this at all. I see him try to say something, but I cut him off again, this time screaming right in his pain-torn face. I should probably stop taking it out on him but I can't. "What gives you the right to..."

Peeta pushes himself off the door, backing me up, and screams over me. "Nothing! Okay nothing gives me the right! It's not me who doesn't want you to go. Will you please listen to me..."

I can't believe what I just heard. If it's not Peeta, then... I cut him off again. "You really are taking orders from that monster?" My voice is low and cold and I don't know what I'll do if he says yes, but every path I see has blood on it.

The look of torment in his eyes changes to anger, "Are you serious?" Then to a look of defiant satisfaction. He takes out an envelope from his pocket, and shoves it at me. "A message from the monster who didn't want you to go see the man you love. If you still want to go after you read it, go ahead." He glares at me and shakes his head before stomping over to the bathroom door and slamming it behind him. I hear the sound of the shower a few seconds later, but I'm still just standing there frozen. The envelope is in my hand, with my name on it, written in a handwriting that is all too familiar.

I slowly turn it over and open it like it's going to explode. When I pull out the paper I see that the handwriting inside matches and my heart sinks through the floor. I open it up and through the blur of falling tears I read;

_Dear Catnip, _

_I'm sorry that I didn't stay for the reception, I know I don't have to tell you why. But I can only hope you'll forgive me. I know it's much easier for us to talk without using words, but there's no way I could say this to your face. I wouldn't have been able to handle seeing you tonight, so I asked Peeta not to let you come see me._

_I love you and I have for a long time, I hope you know that. Even with everything else that's going on, spending these last few days with you has been the greatest time of my life. Finally being able to tell you how I feel, and knowing that you feel the same... It's made the Capitol bearable, and me happier than ever. I need you to know that every second we had meant the world to me, so that in the years to come you never come to regret what happened between us. Because I'm asking you to remember how right it felt and how complete we made each other for the rest of your life. Keep it locked away inside you forever, and a piece of me will never have to go into the Games and it will never be sacrificed. _

_I know it's selfish of me to just throw all this at you, but the way I see it I'm not giving you a chance to say no, so you have to do it. So please, for me, try and be happy. As much as I hate to admit it, Peeta is a pretty good guy and he cares about you. If you wind up having to stay with him or just growing closer to him, don't fight it because of me. I want you to find whatever peace you can in this world and hold onto it, no matter where it comes from, because I won't be around to give it to you._

_Also, from now on you have to think of me as a tribute that you're mentoring and nothing more, Prim's the one you need to focus on. I'm going to keep her safe no matter what, but I'm going to need your help. You and Haymitch are our lifeline and we need you thinking like a hunter and a mentor, not like someone whose family is in the games. So go with your gut and trust me, and we'll get Prim out alive._

_I knew I never would've gotten any of this out if I'd been looking into your eyes. Just like I know I wouldn't have wanted to sleep if you were with me, and I need to get whatever sleep I can. And it would be really bad if you were caught sneaking out of your room on your wedding night. So don't kick Peeta's ass and come anyway. Because you know I won_'_t turn you away even if I need to. So I guess that's one last thing I'm asking you. _

_Don't make this any harder than it already is. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to say goodbye, but believe me, I know how you feel and there is nothing that you could say that could make me love you more than I already do or change anything that's going to happen. So please just let me do this and know that I love you and even if I can't say or show it, I'll be thinking about you every minute for the rest of my life. _

_Goodbye, Catnip. I love you. _

_Gale_

_P.S. You know how I love to get the last word, now I've finally got it. _

When I get to the end I search for more, even though I know there is none. I'm holding the end of the greatest friendship and the only love I've ever had, and the fact that it's just a piece of paper tears me apart. What we had should have had stories sung about it and stories written in its honor. But in the end it comes down to a letter read in the dark by a girl whose heart crumbled with the words. My knees give out and my legs fold under me, I let the tears stream down my face like waterfalls and the sobs ring out freely.

It's a testament to what kind of man he is that even after what I just said, when Peeta comes out of the bathroom, he immediately comes to my aid, helping me off the ground and into the bed. He doesn't try to comfort me himself. I don't know if that's because of what I said, but I'm glad for it. I don't want him close to me right now any more than I deserve his sympathy. But the tears don't stop. I cry for myself and the fact that not only am I trapped but I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to the person who makes me feel free. I cry for Prim and for what she's going to have to endure if she's going to survive, and then if she does. She still doesn't know about Gale not being able to come out too, how will she live with herself knowing what he did for her? But most of all I cry for Gale. For so many reasons I can't even count. I watch the hours pass on the clock and after what feels like a year, the time comes.

Right now, in the training center, Prim and Gale are being woken up by Cinna and are about to be brought to the readying room. My mind pictures the whole scene, trying to make out what their faces will be like. I won't see either of them again until they come out of the tubes and are officially in the Games. All I can do now is trust Gale to keep Prim's safe. Which is one of the only things I'm sure I can still do at this point.

I clutch my half of _our_ broken heart. And I can almost feel the warmth of his hand closed around the other half. Love is a powerful thing, all it took was the illusion of love to disrupt the games and show the weakness of the Capitol. Now they're facing the real thing. In the form of a man who has absolutely nothing to lose. The truth is, they don't stand a chance.

Or at least that's what I keep telling myself...

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

* * *

><p>AN:So who hates me?

I know that most of my readers are women and I just kinda skimmed over the wedding, probably not what everyone was hoping for. But I'f I would've wrote out the whole thing this would've been 20,000 words. And to be honest, I think the knot scene was _way _more important.

And I know some of you were expecting something crazy to go on at the wedding. It to get broken up or for the rebellion to start, or someone objecting. But This is how I planned it from the beginning, sorry if it's disappointing. Hopefully the rest of the chapter made up for it.

Now, for those who are going to comment about me using a priest and altar despite the lack of religious references in the actual books. I think the lack of religion in Panem is a severe oversight by SC into the psyche of the human condition and therefore reject the idea that evident or otherwise there was no religion in Panem. If I could search the books with a find button I bet I'd find an angel or hell reference in there somewhere and even if not I think it's just because then she'd have had to decide on which religion was left and that could do nothing but piss people off. Additionally traditions are a bitch, and I think even if it was excised from it's religious connotations wedding would be held at some form of altar. But if any of you would like to discuss it at length, PM me and I'll be more than happy.

Oh and the 'broken heart' knot, tell me that wasn't good? I rarely brag, but personally, I think it was genius. lmao

Next Chapter, wait for it... THE GAMES BEGIN! WOOHOO! About damn time, if I do say so myself. Sorry for the wait, but this is the whole reason I started writing this story, so up until now everything has been set up for this. Now is when the story really gets interesting. And I''d bet a million dollars that no one is going to see what I have planned for our heroes coming, and that's with knowing that a lot of you are sharp as razors. Feel free to make guesses, and some of you will certainly get parts right, but not the major details. I look forward to hearing what people think.

Sorry for the crazy long A/N, after a crazy long chapter but if you made it here thanks for putting up with me and as always. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	17. 17 Bathed in Blood

A/N: **Lets the Games Begin!** Here we go, are you ready to rumble? I know I am. I truly believe you're all in for one hell of a ride from here on out, so I hope you all enjoy the show and remember reviews are appreciated. I'd also like to once again thank the wonderful Ellenka for putting up with the messes I send her. You should all go read her stuff as a thank you for her enduring benevolence, which is what keeps this from being a highly creative shit show.

I tried to respond to almost every review so I don't have much to say about last chapter other than thanks for all the kind words. As for this chapter, purist will notice something a little different. I have the cannons going off during the bloodbath. It's an inconsequential difference and for what it adds, it's worth it. I hope you think so too.

Anon reviewers: There were a lot of anon reviews this chapter, and most of them warranted lengthy responses. So instead of making people search for the start of the chapter I put them at the very end, after my final A/N. Sorry if that's a pain, but you guys keep giving me such great feedback and I don't want to ignore it, so I think this is what I am going to do from now on. I hope you don't mind too much. Thank you for your patience. :)

Now for the moment we've all been waiting for...

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim) <strong>

I wake up to Gale gently shaking me awake. I don't know how he managed to get out from under me, but he's already dressed. I ask him what time it is and he says 4:30 in the morning. When we went to bed yesterday it wasn't even 8 o'clock, but it's still hard to get up, getting up this early feels just _wrong_. They aren't scheduled to come get us 'til 6, which is much closer to when I normally rise. But Gale doesn't listen to my complaints, instead he grabs me under the shoulders and holds me up 'til I put my feet under me. When I do, he tells me to get ready and meet him in the dining room. I listen and he's waiting with a big breakfast, it's got all different kinds of food and Gale makes sure I'm drinking a lot of water. Then he's going over different possibilities of what could happen at the Cornucopia. What I should do if we start in water or on sand, what to do if I see someone coming after me instead of going to the Cornucopia.

Basically, I'm supposed to run under almost every circumstance. Mostly away, but if someone follows me, I'm supposed to run towards Gale and yell his name. He's hoping it doesn't happen that way because even if he could get back to me in time, he'd be unarmed and we'd be right near the Cornucopia with everyone else getting their weapons. So my job is to get to the closest cover I can find and once I'm out of sight, find a place to hide. That's why he had me learn all that camouflage stuff during training. Go in until no one can see me, hide and wait for him to find me. He's going for the Cornucopia, and says it will be a lot easier if he doesn't need to protect me. But that means we're going to be separated right at the start, and I can't get over the feeling that we'll never get back to each other.

This whole time we've been a team and the first thing we're going to do is split up, it just feels wrong. But I trust Gale, so if he says this is our best plan, it's the one we're going with, and I'm not gonna let him down. I'll do my best to get away even if someone is chasing me. Because making Gale turn around would get us both killed. He doesn't want to say it because he wants to protect me, but if he isn't one of the first people to the Cornucopia and can't get out of there before the teams rush in, there's a good chance he won't make it out at all.

So it doesn't matter if I'm in trouble, I have to take care of myself until Gale gets to me. I'm brave and can do this... I just wish my legs would stop shaking.

Cinna comes to get us and I'm so glad that we're staying together. He leads us to a hovercraft and when we grab the ladder it's like we're frozen solid. Once inside, a woman comes up to us and tells us she's putting our trackers in. It stings but there's nothing I can do about it. Then we can move again and when I look over at Gale, I notice him eying his arm as if it belonged to someone else. When he notices me looking, he just gives me a slight smile and winks at me. It was the same look he gave me when he came on stage during the reaping. I smile back at him before I can help it. I don't know how he does it, but he can make me forget that I'm afraid.

We're not in the hovercraft for long and when we land, the door opens into a tube that brings us under the arena and into the Launch Room. Kat told me about all of this after she got back last year, but being here is very different from hearing about it. We get our clothes and Cinna opens my package to check the contents. A pair of tight dark green pants, a matching shirt that hangs loose and has a wide neckline. Then there is a thin brown tank top to go under it. It looks comfortable and functional. "It's going to be hot. They didn't even give you a jacket, and even though they gave you pants, this material is as light as a feather, but surprisingly durable so you shouldn't have to worry about it ripping. And these boots, they're made for hiking. Which probably means it's not going to be even ground."

"Suits me just fine," says Gale from the other side of a changing wall. And I know what he means, back home he hunts in the mountains. He's used to moving on slopes, which Kat's told me is way harder than flat land. When I finish dressing, I come back around my own changing wall. Now that I'm standing here in these clothes, I know it's real. This is happening, right now. My heart-rate doubles, and I can't catch my breath all of a sudden. I can feel myself shaking and try to stop it, but I can't.

Cinna comes over and starts to fix and adjust my outfit, but stops to take hold of my hands as Gale comes out from behind his own wall and watches. "Sweetie, I need you to do something for your sister." I perk up and he pulls out the mockingjay pin. "Wear this for her and stay strong, you need to take care of Gale." He flashes me a smile and I can't help but turn up the corners of my mouth just a bit. And when I look up into Gale's face, he just gives me a small nod. I know what they're saying, but I have no ability to defend myself, if something happens to Gale I'm as good as dead. I can't put the fear aside, so I try to deal with it instead.

"I will." I look down at the pin that has now been in the games three times. I wonder how it will come out this time: as the symbol of a victor or as the souvenir of a corpse?

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale) <strong>

The last few minutes in the Stockyard are the hardest. As the time gets closer, Prim gets more and more antsy, until she starts pacing. But not me, I sit still and silent, staring at the tube and wondering what's on the other side of it. All the worrying, all the fear, all the doubts, they're all gone. I feel like a pressed spring or a wolf ready to pounce. I feel the strain of my muscles wanting to spring free, but something deep inside me tells me it's not the right time. Something that's slowly making its way to the surface, and I know exactly what it is.

Years of pain, torment, resentment, starvation, hate, and misery, all the times I was so angry I wanted to hurt something. All that piled together and stored up, mixed in with the part of me that can sit in a blind for hours watching for prey, and when it awakens, you get a caged animal standing in the same spot Gale Hawthorne occupied just moments ago. But I can't let it out, I don't know if I can control it.

I give Prim a small smile when I see her looking at me nervously. I want to make a joke and make her feel better, but for probably the first time in my life, I can't think of a single smartass comment.

Then there isn't time, a voice comes over loudspeakers and tells us we have a minute until launch, it's time to get into the tube. I go over to Prim and take her by the hand, and I can feel her whole body shaking. _This is no good, I need her to focus._ "Come on, partner, we're up," I say to her and she does her best to look brave, but it's not very convincing. Cinna gives us some last minute advice when we get inside the tube, but to be honest, I'm thinking about my own strategy so I don't really hear him. I just absently fidget with my tribute token, the only thing I could think to bring in, my half of _our_ broken heart. It doesn't soften me like it did when I looked at it earlier. Instead it adds the final layer of steel to my armor against this madness.

It's one of the reminders of why I'm doing this. That and the tiny hand tightly squeezing my own. I take a deep breath and settle my thoughts as I let it out. With my head finally clear again, I know exactly what to do. "Hey Prim, I need your help. You need to look around and tell me everything you see."

Her nervous look turns confused. "Gale, you're way taller than me, you can see farther than I can."

"Normally, yeah." I lift her onto my shoulder for one last time just as the five-second countdown starts. "But not when you're up there."

I did it so fast she didn't have the chance to react, but now that she's up there, I can feel her steady herself. "Right. Okay."

I feel the platform start to lift and straighten up as much as possible. "Remember, from now on, everyone is watching, all the time. We have to show them how strong we are."

"Right." There's no need to look up, I can hear the change in her voice. Prim's ready. We come out of the tube, looking just like we did in the parade. Proud, fearless and united.

The light is blinding at first, and when my eyes do finally adjust, I almost can't believe what I'm seeing. At first it looks like the woods back home, just a whole lot... greener. I see forest and hills all around. I call them hills, but that's only because mountains are something it should take more than a few hours to get over. Though, in the distance the hills appear to get larger. We're at the base of what I can only assume is the central hill. It's the smallest of them all and the only one that I can see that is completely bare. That is, with the exception of the large golden horn-shaped structure that rests directly on top, and the scattered lifesaving debris that surrounds it. Which is all I have time to take in before a voice that comes from everywhere fills the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the third Quarter Quell begin!"

And that's when it happens, the whole world slows down. I can hear the seconds ticking away, but they are drawn out to a crawl. It's like I've cupped my hands and caught time like water, letting it pool rather than flow. The only thing that hasn't slowed down is my mind. It starts absorbing every detail around me and taking notes.

Now as my eyes scan my surroundings slowly, I notice how different this place actually is from home. First, the trees here are taller and thicker, not completely unclimbable, but I would probably just barely reach the bottom branches. Most of the other tributes would need to jump or have their partners help, which might just help me later, so I store it away. Second, the brush is thicker here, much thicker. The bright green leaves on the plants are huge and overlapping. In some places you would disappear from sight no more than a few steps in. Makes hiding much easier. That works both ways, but it's good for us right now. Prim should be able to disappear safely. It doesn't look like there's much in the way of paths, which will change soon enough as we start tearing through it. Which means that at the very least, we'll be really easy to track. But Prim won't leave much of a trail and she won't have to hide for long. Plus, I can see what look like sporadic clearings in the tree-line, and if they are in the woods also, that will be helpful.

Also right behind me is a creek running between the hills. It's rocky and probably about 30 feet across, coming to about the waist at its deepest. I follow it with my eyes and it looks like it weaves between the bases of all the hills, at least the ones that I can see. I hope that's the case for all of them; that would mean at least water won't be hard to find. But I guess that with all these people here, the Gamemakers would have to make sure we don't all die of thirst and starvation. This is the Quarter Quell after all, that wouldn't be nearly exciting enough.

The hill in front of us is probably only 50 ft high, with about 100 yards between us and the Cornucopia. For the most part it's an even slope but it tops off and goes flat about twenty five feet in front of the golden horn. I finally look around at the other platforms. Luckily, we're almost all the way to one side of the fanned out half-circle. Only two teams are on our left, meaning I won't be completely surrounded if I can get in quickly enough. I might be able to get back out without having to take on too many people. So I focus on the teams to my right.

Many of the other teams are whispering to each other, some are looking around terrified, but as always, there's one that stands out. Luckily again, they're most of the way to the other side. Dakrin stands with his arms folded, looking around at the arena in the completely opposite direction of the Cornucopia. I see him exchange nods with one of the teams next to him. _That figures_. Looks like he'll be a part of the Career pack, probably the leader if I'm right about him.

But the really interesting one is Harley, she's probably the first person in the history of the Hunger Games to sit down on the starting pad. She's sitting with her legs crossed in a triangle in front of her and I see her looking around with a wide smile on her face and rocking slightly. My eyes go wide when I see her hand go towards the grass in front of their pad. One touch before the time expires, and they both explode. For a second I get my hopes up, but she simply plucks a piece of the grass and holds it up before letting it go. I use a trick like that to see which way the wind is blowing, but somehow I don't think that is what she was doing.

I really _need_ to figure these two out. Because if I die, it's going to be one of them that kills me, I can already see it.

But I can't focus on them only, so I keep my eyes moving. A few platforms closer to us are Jacob and Sera. Jacob is looking down the other way and Sera just staring ahead. Judging by the angle of her head, though, I don't think she's looking up the hill, just at it. I feel bad for that girl. She doesn't belong here anymore than Prim does, except her partner doesn't care enough to try and protect her. Honestly, even if he did, I don't know if he could.

I shake my head and in the background I hear the slowed countdown reach ten. I quickly pull Prim off my shoulder and place her down, giving her a firm nod and the slightest twitch of my head towards the woods directly behind our platform. She'll have to cross the creek, but the brush starts only about 10 feet on the other side, she should be able to get there before anyone reaches her. I don't want to say anything that might be overheard. She's an easy target, so I want people to assume we're staying together. The deception won't last long, but it only has to last for a second to give her a head start on the teams right next to us.

The last five seconds count down and I position myself so start running, getting as low as possible. This is one of the things I practiced a lot back home, and now it's time to see if my training paid off.

Then the time I've been cupping in my hands begins to overflow, running at normal speed for the last few seconds._ 3...2...1..._

The moment the gong rings out, the dammed up time is released, bursting forth all at once, making the time that dragged on forever just a second ago pass so fast that I blink and I've traveled half the distance up the hill. The other tributes are closing in and we're starting to get to the range where there are weapons mixed in with the items on the ground. I look ahead and I see two things that I want right on my way to the Cornucopia. The first is a spool of that clear fishing line, and the second is one of the things on the top of my 'Must Have' list: a knife.

I don't care if it's going to cost me a second, already having a knife when I make it up there is worth ten. I set my sights on it, but it's slightly off my path, so I slide in on a knee just as I get there. At the last second, right when my hand grabs for it, I see a figure out of the corner of my eye. I pull up just in time to watch a foot that was meant for my bent down face pass through the space where my head would've been. I grab the bottom of it and yank it upwards, sending the attached body onto its back. It's one of the males, but I don't take the time to find out which. My hand finds what it was looking for, and less than a second after he hits the ground, his cannon sounds.

The blade slides out of his heart as easily as it went in. Katniss said the first kill was the hardest, but right now, I don't feel a thing, except the need to keep going. Luckily, his partner had kept going so there's no-one waiting to attack me. I give myself exactly one breath before I'm back on the move, running up the hill, but now I'm a good 5 seconds behind everyone else.

_Damn it! _Now I have no chance of getting out without a fight, and most of them have their teammates with them. My grip on the knife tightens and my jaw clenches. _This is gonna suck._

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I did exactly like Gale said and ran straight behind us. I jumped over as much of the water as I could so that it wouldn't slow me down. It takes me about 5 seconds to reach the brush and at the exact moment I do, I hear the sound of the first cannon. I squeeze my eyes shut as if it could block out the sound, but the echo rings out just as clearly in the darkness behind my eyelids and I can't run with them closed. Not that opening them helps much, all around me is a sea of green. I can't be more than ten steps in and I could only tell you which way I came from because it's behind me.

I come to a clearing that I didn't see until I was there and it looks like a good spot. My plan is to break a few of the leaves on the far side from where I came in to make a fake trail, something I learned during training. Then I'll take those big leaves and use them to fill in holes between the leaves of a bush that's right against one of the trees. When I'm done, it will completely cover the spot I want to hide in. It's been about ten seconds since the games started, I should still have time...

The thought hasn't even fully left my mind when I hear voices, a boy's and a girl's, coming from behind me mixed with splashes in the water. I only have a few seconds before they're on me, so I just grab what's next to me and dive under the thickest brush.

Just as I do, I hear the second cannon and begin to pray that the third to go off won't be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

The second cannon rings right after I start running again. I look sideways and sure enough, I see a tribute on the far side pulling a hand ax out of the chest of another on the ground about half way up the hill, in a scene almost identical to the one I was just in. All I needed was to know it wasn't Prim, and my eyes snap ahead again. But not before I see something that convinces me my mind playing tricks on me, because _really_... Who could skip at a time like this?

The first of the tributes are just reaching the top of the hill, only about 25 feet from the Cornucopia. I'm catching up fast, my training and years of running in the hills paying off as they start slowing down but I don't. However, I'm still not high enough to see the top of the hill when they start disappearing on the other side and then the screaming starts. Cries of pain and death are all but muted by a torrent of cannon blasts, they come too quickly to count. For a fraction of a second I'm confused, and just before the answer comes into view I think to myself:_ Why'd they disappear so quick? Oh shit!_

I should've noticed the people that were a step behind the leading wave stopping short, some even throwing themselves to the ground to stop, but I was too focused on catching up. Thankfully, the entire point of reflexes is that the brain doesn't need to be involved, because when I reach the top of the hill I don't have time to think, I just react.

I spring off the ground in full stride, my already long steps multiplied by the speed and burst of the jump that carries me about 15 feet forward. Perfect, as it sails me right over the 10-foot spike-filled pitfall that surrounds the Cornucopia. However, considerably less perfect when my momentum sends me crashing into one of the pedestals. I fall into a heap of crap, and I can't tell you how happy I am none of it is bladed. I don't know how I managed not to cut myself with the one in my hand. I regain my senses in time to see some of the others start to back up to try what I've already shown can be done. "What the fuck was that?" The thought is so consuming that it forces its way out my mouth, for no one in particular.

I thought I'd recovered, but now I know I must have hit my head, because here comes the skipping girl I thought I saw before. She doesn't slow down at all, she only breaks her skip about one step before the edge and jumps onto the back of one of the girl tributes who stopped at the edge. She squeals with delight as her momentum knocks the girl off balance and she starts to fall into the hole. Harley grabs the girl's shoulders and her legs come up kicking off her back, sending the girl downward and launching Harley into a flip that lands her squarely on this side with her arms raised. It's as graceful and impressive as it is insane, and that's saying a lot. "Ta da!" Harley says with a bow. Then just when I'm sure this girl has lost it, her eyes snap into focus, with me as their target. She smiles and cocks her head to the side. "What, ya just gonna sit there?" she asks matter-of-factly, with a wicked smile on her face.

I look over and the first tribute to follow my lead soars through the air. I'm already scrambling to my feet when he hits the ground. I think it's one of the district 7 boys. He lands right between me and Harley, who is already making her way into the horn of the Cornucopia. Headed for what I have no idea, nor do I care, because she's all the way on the far side so the only immediate threat is the boy who just landed. I'm up and he's grabbed the closest weapon, a strange crescent-shaped blade. It may be fancier, but it's doesn't give him much of an advantage over my knife.

I notice time pooling up again as we give each other the briefest questioning look. He's a big District 7 lumberjack, and I'm a just slightly bigger coal miner. There's no question, we'd _fuck_ each other up and we both know it. I move to pick a bag next to me without taking my eyes off him and he nods, getting the message. Our silent agreement takes no more than a second and we're both grabbing supplies. I grab a big pack and throw it over one shoulder easily. I see a hatchet, which I take too and push it into a loop on the outside of the pack. Then I see what I'm looking for, it's just a few more feet in: a silver bow, almost identical to the one Catnip used, with matching arrows.

But out of the corner of my eye I see someone closing in from the side, he's too close and my knife is on the same side as my pack which is away from him. But it might not have mattered either way, since he's about to attack with a full-length sword and I have no defense and nowhere to go. A minute in and I'm dead,_ fan-fucking-tastic._

Not much of a last thought, and thankfully... it isn't mine. A flash of metal connects with the side of my attacker's head and his thrusting sword is thrown in the same direction as the rest of his body. Blood splatters across my face but I barely notice. I still can't believe I'm alive, and my disbelief multiplies when I see why.

"Whew, that was a close one. Mr. D would've been _so_ mad." Harley stands on the head of an enormous war hammer, leaning her own head on the handle. It has to be what hit the guy who was about to kill me... I look at it and then look at her. It just shouldn't work, I think the thing might outweigh her. If she can swing that thing around, I think I'm starting to get an idea of where that 12 came from. And something tells me I don't want a personal demonstration. "Ya know sumthin', Cutie? If you don't let out your other side, you ain't gonna live very long, and that would be boor-ring. Well, I'm gonna go have some more fun... and don't you have a pretty little birdie to protect? _See ya 'round, sexy!_" Her voice gets low and she strolls away with a smile, throwing her hammer over her shoulder... effortlessly?

_Who the hell is this girl? _I ask myself, and I'm suddenly faced with the obvious truth: she's the girl who just saved my life when she should be trying to kill me. So the real question is, what the _fuck_ is going on? And I really _thought_ I was ready.

But I don't have time for this analyzing shit, Harley's right, I have someone to protect. I grab the bow and the quiver, sling the quiver over my shoulder and neck, moving my bag for a moment, and put my knife away, holding my bow in hand. Then I turn to leave the Cornucopia, but freeze again as soon as I turn around. "Holy shit..."

I can't help the words slipping out of my mouth, what I'm seeing is nothing like what I've seen watching them on the television. Kids... or at least what were once kids, spread out fighting and killing each other. Blood sprays, flesh rips, and the screams of the dying mix with the roar of the battling into one of the most sinister sounds the world's ever heard. There are so many, twisted into monsters by this war of survival, with hate and rage in their eyes. I hope I don't look like that... I'm glad there are no mirrors here so I'll never have to find out. But I know I'll get used to it quicker then I'd like to admit.

I start eying my way through the chaos, and I think I see an opening. I'm still just inside the mouth of the Cornucopia, but people have gotten their starting weapons, so no one is paying attention to me... Wait, why isn't anyone paying attention to me? Weapons or not, my 12 should make me a target for the Careers, but they're spread out defending the Cornucopia from the other tributes. Some pairs have already run away, taking what meager provisions and weapons they could find on the outskirts. Others fight for more, but the Careers are doing a pretty good job of keeping people from getting things and getting out. _Ah... maybe that's what they're waiting for._

I step out into the open, and sure enough, just out of view was a tribute waiting on the other edge. "Nice try asshole!" I call out.

"You still have to get across and how are you gonna make that jump with all that?" He's holding a club, and with his idiotic grin all I can think of is a caveman. But he has a point...

"You're right..." I take the pack off my shoulder and get a good back swing before flinging it high in the air and across the pit. The Caveman has to back up and watch his head, and when he lifts his hand and eyes up to catch it, I take the opportunity and jump across, pulling my knife in midair and landing as I slide it into his belly. The speed of the jump and the angle of the stab drive the knife upward as he falls backwards and the hole left in him is massive. He's dead before he hits the ground.

The cannon rings for my second kill and I can't believe how easily I thought of that, or how well it worked, but I feel a wave of profound indifference at the action itself. The first kill was a reaction, this was a plan, but somehow it doesn't feel any different. Actually, what it feels like is killing a deer. They are beautiful creatures and it brings me no joy, but the meat I get provides my family with food for a week. And I'll do whatever I have to in order to survive, so I refuse to feel guilty for what I _must _do. And that's exactly how I feel now, the same void of emotion where my guilt would be. It might be helpful in here, but I don't think I like it.

But it's what keeps me moving. I grab my bag out of his now dead hands and look around to make sure I'm safe. Surprisingly, no one is even looking at me. Something's up, I can feel it, but I don't know what and right now I have more important things to worry about. So I throw my pack over my shoulder, and then notch an arrow, already jogging towards our starting plate. By the time the arrow is ready, I'm at a full run. I know Prim went into the jungle right behind our plate so that's where I'll pick up the trail. I just hope hers is the only one I find...

I take one last look over my shoulder as I cross the creek. The once brilliantly green hill is now streaked with red rivers and dotted with the bodies of the fallen. If I have nightmares about this place, this will definitely be in them. I start to turn and catch my rippling reflection in the water. My eyes sharp and my face covered in blood, I do look like them, and I should. I've killed two people already, and if I want to get out of here, I'll have to kill a lot more. It's time to get over the distinction between good and evil. Now there is only survival and death.

And to ensure Prim's survival... I'll gladly become death.

* * *

><p>AN: So who wants to tell me they saw the pitfall coming? Liars! lmao. Sorry that is really dickish of me but as you see I pitfall people rushing to the cornucopia. So really, what do you expect? lol

Okay now that I've gotten that out of my system, it was, (I apologize lol) It was actually my friend Danny who came up with that idea helping me brainstorm. So I hope that was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. And I'm really anxious to know two things in particular; First, did you get a good picture of the arena? Or at least the starting area, the rest will of course be fleshed out throughout the games.

Second, how did the action flow for you? Did you get a good idea of what happened? If there is any confusion please tell me so I can try to make it clearer. Also I'll answer any question about what exactly went down, as long as it's not giving away what's to come.

Oh and don't even get me started on Harley.

As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

**Anon Review responses!**

**Elizabeth –** You know I was a little worried when I hadn't gotten a review for 15 from you, I thought I'd lost you to my dirty romance novelist alter-ego, that takes over and makes long steam sexy scenes lol. He's evil but we're working on it. :) lmao. I almost put your name up with a pin drop echo, and a :( . but I thought that would be kinda presumptuous. But I'm glad that I didn't lose you and I hope you don't mind the joke.

And apparently my fear were unfounded you seemed to like the sexy time just fine. Not to mention the wedding. I thought that the real "I do" scene was with the knot, so after that I didn't want to do another. Oh and don't worry I believe in Karma ;) Now we're finally in the games and I think you're going to go nuts for what I have in store can't wait to hear about it.

**Tara –** You're definitely right about the camera's, but if they didn't see any fighting... might they just let it play out? Idk it was something they never really talked and besides, I could think of a few ways Harley could get around that, she is from D3. And I think the caster mattered. Granted it could have been anyone you're right but I think it being Prim made it all the more special. She was the tripwire that finally got them together. Though I'm pissed off at myself for not actually saying that so much as implying it. Could have made for a great line lol.

And I know I tugged at a lot of heartstrings this chapter and I'm not usually quite so happy about making people cry. I''m not a bully I swear lol. As for happy endings... I will only say that it will be a _happier _ending then Mockingjay. But there have been natural disasters with happier endings than that book, so that doesn't tell you much. You'll just have to stick around and see. ;)

**King Floppy**- Thanks from reviewing, late is always better than never. And I'm really glad you're enjoying it so much. I had the same feeling about Gale at the end, and now here we are. I hope it keeps being a treat to look forward to. If you like character based stories, I highly suggest Terry Pratchetts "Discworld" Series. The man is a genius, and his characters are unique and unforgettable. And feel free to gush as loquaciously as you'd like, I can take it lol. But I do like point praise just as much. Thanks again.

**Everyturnasurprise –** I feel odd in saying it, but I'm proud to have induced gibberish. I hope you didn't cry too much and don't worry we have a long time before the end.

**Y.** - Thank you for putting yourself out there like that, I definitely noticed, as a show of gratitude allow me to do the same, in spades. The D, stands for Donny. Donny BlaZe. Now everyone knows my secret identity, and be extension; Yup all kinds of dude-ness over here lmao. And I actually let that cat out of the bag a couple of A/Ns ago I believe. And usually it's a safe assumption in this fandom, so I don't mind. And the best writers remain sexless. Though it's always noticeable in some ways.

For example I loved the HP series but at time I was wondering when exactly Harry was going to start acting like a teenage boy. Granted he had a lot to worry about granted, but I can promise at that age, most things take a back seat to the discovery of girls. So the fact that I kept it so you didn't realize, is a compliment in my eyes.

Yeah I had a couple of people tell me they didn't really like the K/P argument maybe this is one of my guy moments coming out. I just think she's so overwhelmed at that point and she only has one target. With Prim and Gale going into the games and when it comes right down to it she feels like she has to take part of the blame for it, and with some justification. Even if it is misguided. But I appreciate the honesty

Oh and don't feel bad, apparently I should have taken stock out In tissues before this chapter, more than half my reviews mentioned crying. And it does testify to your investment. To which I am proud :)

**KDee –** I am flatter my friend, with all the talented people on here, calling my your undoubted favorite is saying a lot and I a humbled. And to be honest this is my last fan fiction, which I only did because I hadn't written in a while and I wanted to "get back in shape" as they say. And I hope this isn't the first time I hear you say this was my favorite chapter so far. Because now we get to the point of the story I wrote this whole thing for, and you ain't seen nothing yet lol. Thats not true, I think some of the best writing I've ever done has been in the setup. The Gale explaining the canary scene, being among my favorite. But still... craziness ensues...

And all the ideas you mentioned are some of the others I'm most proud of. And if you thought Harley scared you before, I can't wait to hear what you think after this chapter.

**Ambrosia** – Didn't want you to feel left out but I don't have much to say but thank you and yeah Kat was pretty mean lol

**Katy B** – Those were exactly my thoughts on the wedding, I'm glad so many ppl seem to agree. And never feel bad about ranting, just shows you care :) And you're right the ending is wide open, too bad I know exactly where it's going and I'm not telling.. lol But I can promise it will be one hell of a ride and your heart will certainly be feeling it by the end. :)


	18. 18 Crimson Reunion

A/N: Back again, I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Part two of the opening to the games, and things get even crazier. But before we get to that, I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for pushing this story over the 20,000 hits and 300 reviews. With anon reviewer "**Y"** for being the big 3-0-0. Considering this story has only been up for a few months I would say that's pretty impressive. So Thank you all for that. I hope I keep it worth reading.

**Announcement/Request!**: A friend of mine is doing me a huge favor and making me a cover for this story. I'm a huge pain in the ass and wanted something specific but have no artistic talents. He said he'd help me out. He's an inspiring artist that has currently started working on his own graphic novel series called "**Chrono Story**". Being as he's helping me out I was hoping I could ask you all to help me return the favor. For now he has his s on it's own Facebook page, and I'd like to help him get some exposure. Even if you're not into that kinda of thing the more "likes" he gets the better. If you copy this " **/pages/ Chrono-Story/ 201690073230737 " **and paste it after the normal face book address (minus the spaces), or just search "Chrono Story" on there you should be able to find it. If you guys could like his page and get him some support I would consider it a personal favor. He's looking for somewhere else to put it, so when he finds one I'll let you guys know. Thanks a lot in advance.

I got a lot of long and excellent reviews last chapter, and it seems Harley may just be our new fan favorite. Lots of people thinking lots of different things about her and I love it. This chapter we get a closer look at her partner Dakrin, I can't wait to hear what people think about him.

I Hope everyone got a good idea of what the arena looks like, as we go on I will flesh it out more, but for the beginning only the cornucopia area was important. But now, to discover who is following Prim and what will happen before our heroes get back to one another. I'm blanking on witty and intelligent banter so I'm gonna stop now.

**Anon Review Responses, after the chapter.  
><strong>

Chapter 18

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim) <strong>

I don't know who it is yet, but the voices are familiar. I'm doing my best to stay quiet and not move a muscle, which normally doesn't seem that hard, but I find it unbearable right now. I sit with my knees tucked in against my chest, hugging them tightly. It would be hard for someone to spot me but not impossible. Really, it's just a matter of time... _Gale, please hurry._

The voices get closer, but they're still muffled, the thick vegetation here blocks them from carrying. Then they go quiet and all I can hear is the rustling of the brush as they walk through it. Terrified, I squeeze my knees tighter and try to make the sound of my breathing disappear. Which seems to work when I see the legs of one of them step into the clearing. They take a few slow strides and stop. I can see the bend in the legs as the person scans around for almost a minute. I don't know if it's me they're looking for, or just anyone, but they seem to know they've almost found it. Frozen in place, I just wait it out until the legs start moving again, but what I'm not ready for is the voice.

"Prim... are you out here?" Jacob's voice comes out in a way that is meant to be heard, but not _overheard. _It's not Gale, but it's close. Something inside screams at me to stay put and be quiet, but right now it's not yelling nearly as hard as the voice that's telling me that I'm all alone and scared.

"Jacob," I call softly from my hiding spot, to his back just before he reenters the brush. He turns around, wildly searching the area with his eyes. He heard me, but doesn't know where from. I'm going to have to leave my hiding spot, but Gale won't be too mad, I found one of our district mates, that should make up for it. It's not until I'm already standing up, and Jacob's eyes have fixed on me, that I ask myself the important question. _Why did I only find one of them?_

"Jacob, where's Sera? Did you guys split up to find me or something?" I wait, holding my breath, expecting an answer I might not want to hear. I know she's sick, she could've easily...

"Yeah, we split up. Over here, I found her!" he calls. He looks into the thick jungle and seems a bit antsy, but we did just start the Hunger Games so I can't really blame him.

But still, something's not right. I can't put my finger on it, so I just keep my distance from Jacob and quietly wait for Sera. I'll feel better when I see her. I hear someone coming and relax a little. I still can't see her, but I know she close, so I call out. "Oh Sera, I'm so glad to see you..."

Then a female voice comes out of the jungle to my side, "I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" Now I recognize the voice at once and see Ruby coming out of the jungle, with a smile on her face and her eyes filled with hate. I take one look at Jacob, whose eyes are lowered and his head turned away. I don't understand what's going on, but I know enough to run. My legs take off away from Ruby as fast as possible, but my body only makes it a few yards before Jacob catches me around the waist and holds me in front of him. When I start to scream, he covers my mouth with his hand.

My back is against him and now I'm looking at Ruby, who couldn't be more amused at my useless struggling. "Poor little birdie, caught by the kitty." She laughs, "Your little friend here was all too ready sell you out. You and his weakling teammate. Her we just left to die, but you, little birdy... I was going to kill you anyway, because of your ox of a partner embarrassing me like he did." She bends down and gets close, talking really low. "But then I found out he's also the one that set the traps during the exams..." She's getting visibly angry, she's shaking slightly and her teeth are clenched. "I got the lowest score a District 1 tribute has gotten in years. I'm going to be a laughing stock, even if I win. And for that, I'm going to make him watch you die..."

I was trying not to think about why they hadn't already killed me, and now I know the answer. I think I was okay with the mystery, because now I'm struggling even harder and all it does is make Ruby laugh harder. I get my mouth free for one second and with what might be my last words I scream the only thing that comes to mind, as loudly as I can. I focus so hard on the sound that my eyes shut. "Gale's gonna kill you both!" It's silly, it's an empty threat, said by a doomed girl who chose her last words to be of defiance rather than defeat. Ruby just laughs, but I can feel Jacob stiffen.

But when suddenly I hear someone coming through the woods, my eyes burst open in hope. Something in the back of my head tells me it's not Gale, though. So when Ruby's partner is the one to burst out of the brush, I'm not surprised. He's carrying a small bag over one arm and a small ax in his hand. Ruby nods at him, "Nice, Shine, what did you get us?"

The boy I now know as Shine throws her the bag but keeps the ax. "There's a knife in there. Sorry 12, couldn't get one for you." If he is trying to sound sorry, he doesn't do a very good job, and the sly smile that the two partners share tells me that Jacob was never getting a weapon. I don't know if he notices it too, but he holds onto me even tighter.

Then I watch something flash out of the woods and pierce right through Shine's shoulder, catching us all by surprise and sending Shine screaming to the floor. I don't need to see in order to know where it came from. And then it hits me...

I knew it wasn't Gale before, because Gale doesn't make noise walking in the woods...

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

I'm 17 years old and about to die of my fourth heart attack in the last two minutes.

Being in this plush room with all the food I can eat and these huge screens to watch on is infinitely worse than being in the arena. I'll never question why Haymitch drinks again. I want to scream, jump through the screen and pull them out, but all I can do is grab the sides of the monitor and put my face inches from the screen, trying to take in every detail.

First it was Gale in the bloodbath, making the first kill, coming inches from dying only to be saved by the person we were most worried about before he went in. Now it's Prim being held as a bait by one of the only people we _weren't_ worried about, Jacob. He's working with the Careers. When I saw him grab Prim, the first thing I did after the initial shock wore off, and the realization of what happened hit me, was turn to my side and punch Peeta in the face. It might not have been the best response, but it was all I had. He was that kid's mentor, what the _hell_ did he teach him?

Haymitch pulls me off of him and takes Peeta away, which is probably a smart move because if they really do kill Prim, it will be _his_ tribute's fault. I don't know exactly what I could do but with Gale and Prim gone, nothing would stop me from ending this whole charade by stabbing Peeta with my steak knife at our next public dinner. Because I would wish for the sweet release it would bring me.

Then here comes Gale out of nowhere, firing an arrow to the shoulder of one of the two Careers, Shine, who hits the ground, rolling once towards the edge of the clearing. I'm back in front of the screen, fighting off the tears so I can see straight. He's always been handsome but right now he's the most beautiful sight on earth. The sight of Prim's salvation. Now that he's here, she has a chance.

Now Jacob focuses more on keeping Prim in front of him than on covering her mouth. Prim cries, "Gale...!"

Gale flexes his hand as he quickly grabs the next arrow. "Nothing to worry about, partner, I've got your back. Just close your eyes, and remember what I taught you." Gale makes his way into the clearing, his aim fixed solely on Jacob. Ruby stays quiet and backs to the edge of the clearing. "I can't believe this is how you want it to be, Jacob."

"What? After you turned me down, is it so hard to believe I'd try and team up with someone else? Or that I'd sell you out to do it? I want to live as long as I can, what's so surprising?" Jacob does his best to keep Prim between himself and Gale, but she's too small to cover all of him.

"It's surprising _because_ I thought you wanted to live. Didn't I warn you about hurting her? If you ask me, this is suicide. I'm just helping." Gale looks at him down the shaft of the arrow. The camera angle gets a good shot of his face and he's smiling. I don't know if it's a mask he's putting on for _their _sake, but how could he smile in the middle of all of this? Even if it _is_ fake, it's still kind of scary.

"Coming from a guy who volunteered to help a useless partner? You're in the same boat I was, you just don't see it. I ditched my partner and I'm going to live. You're trying to protect yours and you're both gonna die." I wonder why they're talking so much; Gale I understand, he needs to make sure he takes his time and does this right. But the other two should be pressing their advantage. He can't take the shot quickly, so if they rushed him it would be two on one. But then I notice it on the edge of the screen...

Ruby is starting to inch her way towards Gale's side, spreading the angle between her and Jacob and getting closer to Gale. She stays near the edge of the clearing, arcing out so she doesn't get too close. In a few seconds she'll be at his three o'clock, with his bow drawn that's basically his back. No amount of yelling could reach him, but that doesn't stop me from shouting warnings and cursing him for not noticing. But then I see his eyes flicker to her. _Of course he noticed, it's Gale_

"You know, Katniss told me that these were stiffer than our bows, but I didn't realize how much. If that was _my _bow, that last arrow would've gone through that guy's neck. But you see, now I've got the hang of it. So I have absolutely no doubt that when I shoot _this_ arrow, it won't hit my partner, but rather imbed itself right into your eye."

I know that Gale isn't such a dead shot, but Jacob doesn't. He stiffens and tries to get even lower, sacrificing his tightly hugged shield for one held by the arms in front of him. And that's when it happens. Gale sharply calls, "Left!" It must have been a signal, because Prim throws her entire body to the left, falling down and out of Jacob's hands. Before she hits the ground, the arrow is in the air, and by the time she's down the arrow's found its target. Just like Gale said, right in the eye. Yet, I can't bring myself to be impressed by his sudden perfect accuracy, just relieved.

My ease only lasts a fraction of a second, though. Prim wasn't the only one to start moving at the sound of Gale's voice. Ruby springs forward, her knife ready and Gale's back wide open. It looks like a perfect chance, but Gale knew she was coming and was ready for her. The second the arrow is released, Gale opens his hand, letting the bow fall, and begins turning towards Ruby. Only problem is, it looks like it's too late. She's already only a step away, and as the knife comes towards his side, I draw a breath that gets caught in my throat. All I can do is whisper, "No..."

The cameras shift to get the perfect angle of the knife going in, but that's not what happens. While twisting, Gale snaps his bow arm down, catching Ruby's wrist with his elbow. It knocks the knife off course, so instead of stabbing him clean in the side, the blade just grazes him. But he doesn't even seem to notice. Now with his whole body turning and Ruby trying to pull back after missing her surprise attack, here comes Gale's fist, swinging around with so much force I wouldn't be surprised if it took her head clean off.

But I've underestimated the Career, she manages to pull her head back just far enough and Gale's punch misses, going right under her upraised chin. However, her victorious smirk lasts even less time than it takes me to figure out where all the blood is coming from and the stain of red on his hand and the glint of metal reveal the secret, Gale didn't miss. Because of the camera angle, we didn't see on the live feed what they're replaying in slow motion right now.

Gale's drawing arm went straight down to his belt and pulled out his own knife. He had it clutched in his fist with the blade downward. It was hidden in the swing by his massive hand. Ruby thought she was dodging the punch, and instead spread her throat out perfectly. The knife sliced it through like butter and she gargled on her own blood until the end. The two cannons go off so close together they sound like heartbeat. It could very well have been my own heart restarting.

As I try to get my breathing down to normal, I shake my head at the screen and look at Gale. He wipes the bloody knife on a leaf and makes his way over to Prim, who is just getting off the ground. The main broadcast has gone back to the finishing bloodbath, but in the mentors' rooms we have monitors dedicated specifically to our tributes. With a button we can change to any camera that can see them. I don't know if that makes things better or worse, but it's good to know I can keep an eye on them at all times.

When Prim gets up, at first she looks completely lost. As if she's trying to figure out how things had gotten from what they were like when Gale made her close her eyes to what they are now. But as Gale starts to cross over to her, she stiffens up in fear. The look in his eyes when he sees her terrified face is one of devastation. But when she raises her hand, pointing with a scream, it's not at Gale but to the figure coming up behind him.

Gale's downcast eyes didn't notice Prim's gesture at first. He turns just in time to see Shine's ax begin its arc downward. I close my eyes, unable to watch.

I hear the sickening sound of metal cleaving flesh and Prim's screaming voice rings out, "Noo...!" I open my eyes just as the blood splashes onto the camera. I quickly hit the button to switch views and watch as Gale lifts Shine clear off the ground with an uppercut. I don't understand what is going on until the main screen flashes back onto them and splits to show what's happening now and a replay of what I missed.

Just before Shine could bring the ax down into Gale's chest, a streaking figure throws itself out of the woods and in front of the blow. The ax connects and they freeze the frame onto the horror-stricken face of a girl that even though I did my best not to remember, after this I'll never be able to forget. Her name is Sera. My sister rushes in to hold her dying hand and cry for her friend. Meanwhile, Gale is on top of Shine in a flash, pinning down his ax, and with an eerie look of satisfaction slides his knife into the boy's heart.

He looks back at Prim curling over Sera and exhales, shaking his head. I know that look; he didn't want it to happen but he knew it might. Prim tries to help, putting her tiny hands on the wound and trying to cover it, but the blood seeps through her fingers and stains her hands red. Her voice sounds tiny as it feebly tells the girl to hold on through the tears. Prim is a healer, she knows as well as anyone that what she's doing won't work, but right now she's trying to help a friend not a patient, and you don't give up on a friend.

I thank the dying stranger for saving both of the people I love most in this world. Another on the long list of debts I can never repay. Her last words are picked up by the camera as she weakly squeezes Prim's hand and tells her it will be okay. "I knew I wasn't going to make it, I'm just glad I gave the precious Canary the chance to see daylight again. You're like your sister, you have a chance to change this..." She spits up some blood and looks over at Gale, who surveys the scene as if getting any closer would be sacrilege. "You're gonna get her out... promise me that..."

I know Gale, this is exactly the kind of thing that gets to him. I can see him steeling himself against a flood of emotions. He settles himself, nods, and in a voice that could command the cosmos, he responds, "You have my word, she'll make it out of here." Gale may have been able to hold it back but I can't. Tears stream down my face as I silently watch the man I love declare to save my little sister, which we both know will be at the cost of his life even if he succeeds.

Sera's pained face relaxes into a peaceful smile. "Oh good... some birds just don't belong in a cage..." Her eyes close. I know they'll never open again and so do Prim and Gale. The cannon sounds and Prim collapses onto Sera's chest, crying uncontrollably. Gale just watches it for a moment. I see his hand ball into a fist, and the hard distant look in his eye is the one reserved for thoughts of the Capitol and his boundless hate for them. I used to think it was silly and pointless, but I'm starting to see his point more and more by the minute.

Then he shakes it off and goes around, collecting the things Shine had brought with him. He adds a second knife to his collection, and a hand ax to go with his hatchet. I didn't think there was a difference until I saw them next to each other. One's made for work, the other for death. Then there's the backpack, Gale doesn't go into it, he just walks back into the patch of jungle he came from and comes out with the big pack he'd gotten in the Cornucopia. He picks up the smaller one and fastens it to his. Then he finds a place for the hand ax, making sure the blade is tucked in, and throws the whole lot onto his back. It would probably make me wobble under its weight, but Gale doesn't seem bothered by it at all. Then he gets his arrow out of Shine's chest, but pauses before pulling the arrow out of Jacob. I can see the debate inside him. It's a valuable resource, but it's also someone from home. In the end he decides it's not worth the arrow.

When he's done preparing, he readies himself yet again, this time to face his hardest challenge so far. "Prim, we _really _have to go." He says it as kindly as possible, reaching down and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Prim yells and throws his hand away, clinging to Sera and crying even harder than before. He tries a few more times, but she just shakes him off.

Gale sighs and I can see him trying to figure out how to get through to her, but then his head jerks around back towards the Cornucopia. When the camera switches angles to catch his face, his eyes dart around, searching the forest. I don't know why, until the mics finally pick up the sound of rustling in the jungle.

A second later the main broadcast switches to the source of the sound. Three tributes are closing in on them, it's Dakrin with one of the pairs from District 2, Briton and Justice. I remember Briton, Prim pointed him out to me and said he gave her the creeps, and it's not hard to see why. He licks his lips like a lizard as he slinks his way through the jungle with a spear in hand and a grin on his face. I know I don't want him or his beady-eyed partner anywhere near Prim or Gale.

They switch back to the clearing just in time to catch Gale say, "I'm really sorry, Prim." Then he quickly covers her mouth, and yanks her off Sera all at once. He holds her to the side a bit, almost cradled but facing away from him. He's far too strong for her struggling to matter, so he just backs into the jungle, watching the direction the sound is coming from. They don't have enough time to get far and if they run they'll be giving away where they are. So their only real choice is to hide.

Gale softly makes a shushing sound in Prim's ear. After a second she stops struggling and her eyes go wide with fear. She turns her head towards the sounds in the jungle, and clings to Gale who just squeezes her tight.

He slowly lets her down and pushes her right behind him. Whispering so gently that I'm shocked the cameras pick it up, Gale tells Prim, "No matter what happens, you stay here and don't make a sound." She nods and he drops his bag silently, then moves into a spot from where he can see the clearing. I see him pull out both of his knives, and when the camera switches to his face I barely recognize him.

I don't know what scares me more, the fact that he wears the mask of a killer so easily, or that I'm relieved to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dakrin)<strong>

I know I just heard something ahead, but with the vegetation so dense here, it's hard to get any real bearings. I miss the uniform grid that made up the streets of District 3 already. I'm sure I'll figure this place out soon enough, but I need time before that happens so for now, I'm following these two brutes. Also because I couldn't bring myself to call Harley away from the bloodbath. You just don't pull a kid out of a candy shop.

Besides, I need to keep an eye on Briton. I saw him watching that little girl from Twelve, and I know that look. That's why when I saw him suddenly leave his position defending the Cornucopia to follow the sound of a young girl's scream, I left my seat on the starting pad and met him and his partner on their way to the woods.

Of course we'd decided to join up during training, so they didn't question me wanting to come along and no one would mind another tribute being unarmed, so that didn't come up either. Now they finally have a question, and it's a stupid one. Not a surprise coming from Briton, he's from 2 where they train the Peacekeepers, and it doesn't take a lot of brains to be brutal.

"Did you hear that?" Not only does he ask a question with an obvious answer, he voices it at full volume.

"Yes, and I'm sure _that_ heard you too," I say much softer, hoping he gets the point. He gives me a look, but I'm too busy keeping an eye out for the slightest hints of movement from the direction of the sound. To register what it is. He saw what Harley can do, he won't risk walking out of the jungle without me. She's not exactly the type to wait for explanations.

But after few seconds of silence, we don't hear anything else, so we keep going. Soon we come to a small clearing. At first it looks empty, but the second the floor comes into view I see it's anything but. _Now Harley's going to be sad I didn't take her with me._

Justice actually stops dead in her tracks. Which is surprising, I thought the Careers were trained to deal with death and bloody scenes like this. I wasn't necessarily trained for this, but I do have a gift for rationalizing and I've had a bit of experience with bloody messes. A sight I witnessed more than I care to admit back in Three. Her eyes go wide. "What the hell happened here?"

Now that_ is_ a good question. "I don't know yet, but it happened fast," I say and start looking over the scene. Some of the clues are harder to notice with the brush and dirt of the jungle floor, but there are others that it shows even more clearly. I quickly lose myself in the sea of information flooding into my eyes.

Briton is also studying the scene but not in the same way. He's just taking in the bodies with a strange look on his face. "We have to find whoever did this..."

Justice whips around, and in a voice that suggests she's talking to an insane person says, "You _want _to find the people who did..."

"Person," I interject when the picture of the scene begins playing itself out in my mind.

I catch them both by surprise. "What?" they say almost in unison.

"Person," I reiterate. "This was done by a single individual. Well not this one..." I lean down by the other District 12 girl, the unimportant one. Well at least to me, it appears someone was trying to help her. There are bloody hand prints on her shoulders and scattered across her chest. "...This one was killed by Shine, he's the only one here with blood on his hands. But him, Ruby and the other 12, they were all killed by one person."

Briton looks around, shaking his head. "No fucking way, who could kill Shine and Ruby by themself, unless these two helped." He points at the dead 12 pair. But I shake my head.

"No I don't think so. When the games started, Ruby met up with this one..." I point to the boy with the arrow in his eye. "...and went into the woods over here. Which is where the little girl from 12 went. I saw them when I was sitting on my starting pad, waiting for Harley. So..."

Justice interrupts me, "Oh yeah, I meant to ask about that, what's your deal, don't like getting your hands dirty?" She and Briton share a vicious snicker and I see their eyes focus on me, looking for any sign of weakness.

But truthfully..."It's nothing like that. I just don't need to," I say with a twinge of smug pride. But my cohorts miss my meaning. What a surprise.

Briton folds his arms with an amused smile. "Ha! That's rich. You're in the Hunger Games but you don't gotta kill no one. How you figure?"

I shake my head at his attempt to mock me. "Simple, how many people did you kill?"

He puffs out his chest and grins wide. "Two, not bad for the first day."

I play along, "Nicely done indeed. And you?" I say and turn to Justice.

She's a little less enthusiastic about it but soon answers. "Just one."

Briton starts laughing, "48 Tributes and you only got 1?" I take a moment while they're arguing to change angles and get a different look.

I was expecting to find the little girl here too, but apparently I need to give... Gale, yes that was his name. I need to give Gale a little more credit. Considering I already regard him as the main threat here, this just adds to my concerns. But the two people most likely to team up with him are already dead, while I have a plethora of killers at my back.

Yet there is something I just can't disregard about him. I can't place it, but when I initially saw him, on the train during the recaps of the reapings... I just knew. It was almost like when I saw Harley for the first time, except I got that same feeling from just looking him in the eyes.

I've been paying attention ever since. He has been playing the crowd well, and while I have no evidence to confirm my suspicions, I'm relatively certain he is the one who set the traps during the exams.

"Hey, you only got one more than me and it would've been more if it wasn't for that stupid pitfall." I can't believe they are arguing about this.

"But I'm not the one who was bragging back home about coming back with the highest body count ever." They're 18 years old and trained killers, but still bicker like children.

"Yeah, whatever. Weren't we talking about him? And why he doesn't need to do any of the dirty work..." They nod to each other and turn to me with looks that demand an answer. I just shake my head and sigh.

"Combined the two of you killed three, right? Not a bad team effort." Never trust when someone compliments you during an argument. I notice a small splotch of blood on some leaves on the edge of the clearing._ So they went that way..._

"Yeah, that's why District 2 has so many winners, we know how to kill. And a team is only as good as how many they finish off."

"Exactly, and Harley _'finished off'_ 4... by herself. Which means my team has more kills than yours, and I didn't even have to do anything."

Briton doesn't like being belittled and gets in my face. "Well, if I kill you now, we'll be even again."

Fortunately for us both, Justice keeps her head. "Briton we can't, he's the one with the plan. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have known about the trap," Justice pleads with him but he seems unconvinced. "If we go back without _him, _we're gonna have to deal with _her."_

Rightfully, that _does _make him pause. I raise an eyebrow at Briton, daring him, but he grudgingly backs off. He could kill me now, but Harley would return the favor. I made a point of having her show everyone how powerful our connection is, so I don't think I'll have to worry about any of them trying anything for a while.

Devoid of anything substantial to retaliate with, Briton responds, "You always let your woman do your dirty work?"

I laugh, if only he knew..."We're partners. I do the thinking, and she kills people. We complement one another beautifully."

"What does saying nice things about each other have to do with anything?" Some people should just never open their mouth, and Justice is one of the multitude of afflicted.

I don't know why I even bothered. "Anyway... as I was saying before, Ruby and the guy from 12 over here met up right after the start. Shine went to get a weapon and got an ax. He followed them shortly after." Now I have their undivided attention. Even if they do look a bit incredulous.

"This girl watched her partner go over to Ruby and then went straight into the jungle, but her movements were labored for some reason. I assume she followed them from the treeline so she wasn't seen, either that or stumbled upon this spot accidentally, but that seems unlikely. She might not have been able to keep up, though, because I don't think she got here till the very end."

"How could you know all that?" Briton says, still in disbelief

I shrug. "I don't for certain, but it is a logical inference." I can tell he has no idea what I said, so I explain. "It's a good guess."

"If you say so." I can tell their brains hurt already and I'm just getting warmed up.

"Additionally, when I asked Ruby to join the pack, she said she had a score to settle with the canary girl and her partner." I've already figured out generally how this happened, and I have good idea why. "I saw them together during the wedding reception yesterday. They may have been talking about joining up then. I think this kid must have offered the other two from 12 to Ruby so she'd agree to team up."

Briton and Justice nod their heads. This part is not so far-fetched in the games, we've all seen it in the past. But they stay quiet and I continue.

"The Canary ran straight into the woods behind her starting plate, while her partner went for the Cornucopia. I think Ruby was going after her. I don't know if they just wanted her dead, or if they were using here as bait, or something more." The smile on Briton's face makes even_ my _skin crawl.

"Oh yeah, then where's the girl?" Justice stumbles onto the same question I've been asking myself and there's only one answer.

I take one more look around and posit the only scenario that makes any sense. "_He_ must've saved her."

"He who?" Briton proves yet again how dimwitted he can be.

"Her partner. Who else?" Having to explain everything is giving me a headache, so I just go on, "I saw him running away from the Cornucopia too..."

Justice interrupts, "And you didn't stop him?" Apparently, they share a deficiency.

"He was well armed and I had nothing, and he's nearly twice my size. Besides, that guy scored a 12, and without knowing how, I wouldn't have risked a 1-on-1 encounter with him even if I was his size and armed."

"Oh yeah, and what does that say about you?" Briton barks, I can't wait until that smug smile is wiped off his face for good.

But he can think he's in control all he wants... for now. "That I for one am trying to survive through all this."

Briton's face turns dark and he makes sure I'm looking straight at him. "I wouldn't count on that. You're not gonna live longer than us."

"We'll see about that... However, you're missing the point. When I saw him, he was carrying a bow..." I gesture over to the arrow sticking out of the boy's eye. "And the wound on Shine's shoulder looks like it might have been an arrow too."

"But Ruby wasn't killed by an arrow, her throat's cut. With a knife most likely." Not surprising that despite how little they know about everything else, they perk right up when it comes to fatal wounds.

"My guess is she was too close to use the bow on. She probably got in on him after he shot one of these two." It makes sense and the others agree silently.

After a moment Briton breaks the silence. "So you're saying that the other guy came in, killed them all, and saved the little girl."

"Precisely." He forgot the part about Shine killing the one girl but that's okay. I don't wish to confuse the poor buffoon.

And it's a good thing I didn't because for once, he comes out with the next logical question. "Well okay, Mr. Detective, since you know everything. Where'd they go?"

I look back over to the blood I saw on the edge of the clearing. "I have an idea about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

Shit! This guy is way too smart for _my_ good. He says he has an idea about where we went, and if it's anything like his other ideas, he's about to point them right at us.

He hit the nail on the head with just about everything he's said so far. And what he was doing there was a lot more complicated than simply tracking us. I have a knife in either hand now and I have my breath drawn and waiting.

If he points this way, I'm going to rush them. Almost like before, the first thing I'll do is throw one of the knives at the one they called Briton. Briton. He should be the toughest out of the three of them, and Mr. Smarty-pants over here said he wasn't armed. Then it's two on one, and I'll just have to focus on the girl and make sure they don't surround me.

Yeah right, if only it were that simple. There's too many things that can go wrong. I'm not ready for this kind of fight yet. Before, I didn't have a choice, they had Prim. Plus, I had the bow ready and one of them was Jacob, who I knew couldn't kill Prim with his bare hands. That was the only reason I didn't shoot him first. Which turned out to be a really good thing considering how badly I missed the first shot. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is what Dakrin says next.

His pause is a little too long for my liking, almost like he's trying to draw out the suspense. I take a good look at him. Almost nothing, the son of a bitch is playing to the crowd. And they're probably eating it up, especially because unlike my _friends _here, the audience knows I'm here and Prim is right behind me. I can hear Caesar in my head. "Oh and what will become of our sweet little Canary and her Mighty Protector..." Well, at least he _should _say 'Mighty'.

But my untimely humor and the anticipation come to an end when he continues. "I have an idea, but it doesn't matter right now. We're not going after them." I'm so relieved I almost exhale normally, but I catch myself before any sound comes out.

Briton doesn't take it quite as well. He gets in Dakrin's face and almost screams at him, "What do you mean we're not going after them?"

The girl whose name I didn't catch tries to cut in, "Actually, I think that's a good..." But Briton keeps right on going.

"You said it was the Canary girl and her partner right? We can kill him, no problem..." This time it's Dakrin who cuts in.

"No problem?" he motions to the bodies around the clearing. "Do you see what you're standing in? I don't believe we'd get out of a confrontation with him unscathed."

A look around at my crimson portrait takes some of the steam out of Briton. "We could take him."

"Perhaps, but it's not worth the risk, not so soon. Don't worry, I had no intentions of fighting him until later in the games right from the start. Gotta keep my sponsor happy." He leans down for a second and picks a couple of rocks up off the ground. "It's okay, we've got plenty of time." He throws a stone into the forest randomly.

Justice and Briton share a confused look. It's pretty obvious that Dakrin has a plan, and these two aren't a part of it. But _we _are? Every time I learn something about this guy he's more of a mystery to me... and I don't like it one bit.

Dakrin continues throwing another stone. "Besides he's not the worst thing that could happen if we find them."

Justice scoffs at him. "Oh yeah? Then what is?"

He laughs through his nose, and says flatly, "Harley. She was quite taken by that little blonde girl..." Briton makes a sound in his throat that makes me want to rip it out. I know that sound and it shouldn't be associated with Prim. I'm a little surprised to see Dakrin's face turn to disgust almost in unison with my own. I guess everyone has a line. He starts to walk towards the far edge of the clearing, back toward the Cornucopia.

"Yeah, she said something about two nights ago and a Sunday. So if I went after them without her, she would never forgive me." He shakes his head and turns around, motioning them to follow.

Justice's face scrunches up in thought. "A Sunday? But two nights ago was..."

Dakrin waves her off. "I find with Harley, it's just best not to ask."

"But what about the canary?" Briton asks, trying to sound like he's only moderately interested.

"Don't worry, it's not like they can go too far..." Dakrin lets the other two continue past him into the jungle. "...and it's irrelevant, I can locate them whenever I choose." He throws his last stone in a high arch and my eyes are forced to follow it, the rest of me still frozen... all the way up and then down right into my lap.

_Fuck, how did he... _I know he can't see me, but his eyes are fixed on my location. "Let the games begin..."

He turns with a smile on his face and follows the others, leaving me completely stunned. A minute or so after I can't hear them anymore, I turn around and look at Prim. She's silently rocking, with her knees hugged against her chest. It takes me a second to figure out how to handle it. I kneel down and take her face in my hands, pulling her gaze to me. "Prim, we have to go. I need you to walk with me… for a minute." She absently nods and when I point her in the direction I want to go she takes slow shaky steps. This isn't good, so I have to work fast. I find a small sapling. It only takes me two swings to cut it, and then two more until I have two short but strong pieces of wood. I follow Prim's slow pace, while I work on them.

After I'm finished, I have two spikes. I take our trail right next to another sapling and tie it down so that it's bent back, ready to snap across the trail, and then I fasten the spikes to it. If it works perfectly, it will put a couple of spikes into someone's thigh, and if it misses, it will still make them think twice about continuing to follow the trail. I'm mowing too slowly to outrun anyone, so this is the next best thing.

We need time and space, but right now I have neither. I pick up Prim, throwing her arm over my shoulder, and start to jog. It's not running, but it's better than walking. Right now I need to find a place to take Prim so we can get ourselves together. I don't know this place, but I do know hills. So I do the only thing that I know will give us some advantage.

I climb.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>AN:Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I know a lot of you probably were expecting the other 12 team to last a bit longer but I've had this planned from nearly the begining, "Then why develop them?" The simple answer is the "Rue effect" the long answer would be too revealing. Sorry lol

And how about Gale? 5 kills in 5 minutes... pretty serious. And then Dakrin going CSI on the whole thing. I"m anxious to hear what everyone thinks.

As always reviews are appreciated.

**Anon review responses:**

**Just a reader**: Welcome, thanks for reviewing. Nice to hear it was so enthralling. As for your question:String rings with a hanging string.**  
><strong>

**Louisa**: Feel free to set the scene a little differently if you want. As long as the point is the same, it's all good with me. And I appreciate the compliment about the bloodbath. I'm bias, but i agree :-)

As for you're question, the answer is yes but it's a little more pointed then that. Split the word like a name and search for it and see what you get. I'm sorry if that's vague but it gives you a chance without blabbing it out. Hope you don't mind the cryptic message. Hope to hear from you again.

**Y: **My dear 300th reviewer, Thank you once again. (it's a silly thing but it makes me smile so why not mention it.)

Hello to Brazil, I hear it's beautiful there. I'm from New York, more atmosphere than scenery here, but I still like it. And yeah I can see why you wouldn't read some of my near chapter length notes if English isn't your first language. I don't mind sacrificing my rantings to my chapters lol

And I was kidding we can talk about Harley, but I'm trying not to say much. But you're right she is my baby and I am dying to flesh her out. You're not too far off about the other part either. ;)

And I won't hold any translation mistakes against you. I can only speak/read/write English and even that not all that well. So I can't say nothing.

**Elizabeth:**Tell your b/f I said sorry for stealing you. lol I hope i make it worth it.

And which of us is sicker; me for thinking it up, or like you said, your for enjoying it? But I'm glad sick minds think a like because I really am proud of my game traps and tricks and it will keep getting better from here (Imho). Hope you enjoy(ed) this chapter too. Thanks for the reviews.


	19. 19 Counting Losses

A/N: So this is a bit of a break in the action for some reactions and development. To be honest I struggled really badly writing this, and I'm not very happy with it so I'm not gonna say much. Just thank you to my reviewers and the people who liked my friends site. Speaking of...

**Announcement/Request!**: A friend of mine is doing me a huge favor and making me a cover for this story. He's an inspiring artist that has currently started working on his own graphic novel series called "**Chrono Story**". Being as he's helping me out I was hoping I could ask you all to help me return the favor.

For now he has his s on it's own Facebook page, and I'd like to help him get some exposure. Even if you're not into that kinda of thing the more "likes" he gets the better. If you copy this " **/pages/ Chrono-Story/ 201690073230737 " **and paste it after the normal face book address (minus the spaces), or just search "Chrono Story" on there you should be able to find it. If you guys could like his page and get him some support I would consider it a personal favor. Thanks a lot to everyone who helps out.

Once again, **Anon Review responses **at the end.

Chapter 19

* * *

><p><strong>(Madge)<strong>

I thought I had a pretty good idea of who Gale Hawthorne is. Even though we weren't exactly friends, being one of Katniss's only other confidants, I'd learned a good deal about him over the past few years. If only from the occasional shared story and minor third person interactions. He may not have liked me very much, but I never held it against him, because it had nothing to do with _me personally_, just with where I happened to be born - in the town. And now that I know his family and see how they struggle for food while I've never gone hungry in my life... I don't know if _I _like me very much either. How can we eat so freely while others starve less than a mile away?

But still, despite the distance and differences between us, I thought I had a pretty good idea of what kind of person he is. As it turns out, I have no idea. And judging by a lot of the faces around the square, I'm not the only one who's surprised. There are stunned faces and whispered conversations going on everywhere and everyone is wondering the same thing: _Did that really just happen?_

The answer echoes all around in the voice of Caesar Flickerman. "Well, did you see that, ladies and gentlemen? Our beloved Team Canary from District 12 narrowly escapes the bloodbath and a low dirty double-cross from a District mate. All thanks to the astonishing skills of the top scoring Gale Hawthorne. But with still so many to go, will he be able to protect his adorable little partner until the end? Only time will tell. Now let's check in with..." The drama in his voice may be faked, but that doesn't make what he's saying any less real.

What Gale just did was perversely incredible. I want to be scared and horrified by what he's just done, I know I'm supposed to be. The truth is, though, the more they play it and the more it sinks in, the more I have to admit that the feeling deep in the pit of my stomach isn't fear at all. And I'm never telling anyone about it. Well, maybe if I got the chance, I'd tell... _No! Stop that!_

I shake off my shameful thoughts just in time as I feel a tugging on my hand that I'm getting increasingly familiar with. I crouch down, bringing myself eye to eye with my new favorite person in the world. Her tiny little face is smiling, flashing over to the big screen every so often.

"Heya Madge, did ya see that? It was Gale on the big TV, and Prim too, and the bad guys had Prim and they were mean, then Gale came, and Gale beat 'em all up, which was so awesome, and then he made that one girl throw up red and then the nice girl got beat up by the other guy, who Gale beat up again, and then Prim starting crying because the nice girl was going sleepys and I think Prim still wanted her to play, and then they played hide and seek with those other guys, who weren't very good seekers, I find Gale all the time, and they didn't even know where he was, I saw him, right there on the screen, I don't know why they didn't, but I did." I still don't know how she says so much on one breath, her lungs must take up the entire inside of her body. The next big inhale that I thought was going to be another dose of the speed talk slows her down instead.

"But now Gale's running away with Prim... I think she's still sad because her friend can't play anymore. That must be why he's carrying her, he always carries me when I'm sad." She nods her head as if she's solved some great mystery, but her tiny brow is still creased in thought. "I don't like where Gale went, it's not a very nice place, I think they should come home." I'm so blown back by what she says, at first I have absolutely no idea how to react. I just stare at her. She shakes my shoulder and says, "Madge you okay?" and that's when my eyes water. I pull her into a tight hug so she doesn't see me start to cry. I bounce and twist, making it a _big_ hug by Posy standards. It gives me time to compose myself so that when I pull back, it can be with a smile.

"Yeah, Posy, I'm okay. It's just..." I'm trying to stay strong, but I can't look into those big shining gray eyes and think about what might happen to Gale at the same time. Knowing what it would do to Posy if her brother never came back crushes me under the weight of her and her innocent gentle gaze. "I just really want them to come home. I miss them a lot." I'm just not strong enough to withstand telling her the truth. That she may never see either of them ever again.

"Me too." She shrinks down they way kids do when their bubble is deflated a little and nods her head. She brightens back up in a second, though, and flings herself back into my arms, almost knocking me backwards. "But we can play together until they get back right?"

"Of course, sweetie, I'll play with you as much as you want."

She lays her head on me, and I don't hear what she says much as feel the vibrations of her words spreading through my chest. Maybe that's why my heart shatters when she says, "Good, because I miss them less when you play with me."

I squeeze her little body so tightly I think I hear her gasp for breath. "Then I'll play with you forever."

Over Posy's shoulder, I can see Hazellle watching us. The smile on her face fights the overwhelming sadness I can see in every other inch of her being. I whisper into Posy's ear that she should go jump on Rory, but saying his name loud enough for him to hear. He turns his head towards me and our eyes meet. I look down at Posy then back to him with a pleading look and soundlessly say _watch her. _I put my fingers up to show I need five minutes. He gives me a nearly indiscernible nod and then I give the word, sending my midget mercenary to attack her brother. I mouth a thank you, but Rory doesn't get to answer as he begins fending off his little sister.

One of the stall owners on the corner of the square gave Hazelle a chair to sit in on. People tended to do nice things like that for the families of those reaped. It's probably a good thing too, she doesn't look like she has much strength left to stand. It's only a few feet but it feels like it takes forever. She tries to widen her battling smile but her lips barely twitch. I can't hold it against it her, though, as far as I'm concerned, Hazelle is the strongest woman I've ever met.

She lost her husband and still single-handedly raised 4 incredible children, all while working almost constantly to keep them fed. She should be a nervous wreck with all the stress she has in her life, yet she's always calm and understanding and ready to give a helping hand. On top of that, she's wise beyond anyone's years, almost always knowing exactly what's going on and what exactly to say. She dismisses it as something that comes with being an adult, but I know plenty of adults and not one of them is like her. They'd call themselves smarter, but that only shows how little they know.

The truth is, I've only known them for about a week and yet I already feel like more a part of their family than my own. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but they never come running to the door excited that I'm home. Posy did it the other day, she led me in to the kitchen and announced, "Hey mom, Madge is home." And her mom looked back at me and instead of correcting Posy just said, "Hey sweetheart, could you help me with dinner?" It's something I've never had at home. A little sister who was happy just seeing me and a mom who wanted me to help make dinner. It sounds so simple, but Hazelle must have caught me spacing out twenty times thinking about how much it meant to me.

So I can't see her with that look on her face and not try to comfort her. As I learned from her, that's not what family does. I come to stand next to her and put my hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She reaches up and grips my hand. Can I feel her drawing strength from the contact, or is that me?

I bend down a bit and motion over to Rory who's swinging Posy around as she dangles from his arms. "That's one great boy you got there." Even if I was drawing strength from her, I still don't have the courage to just come out and say what I came over here to. "The way he handles himself, and even Vick and Posy, he turning into quite the young man."

A distant twinkle of pride breaks through the surface. This time her smile _does _get wider, if only for a second. "Yes, he really is."

"Just like his big brother." My breathing stops as I wait tentatively to see how she reacts.

Her eyes are the only thing that shifts in my direction; I can see them trying to figure out if I was being anything less than genuine. When she sees I meant what I said, she exhales, her shoulders sinking all the way down before she draws herself back up as she refills her lungs. She nods slowly. "Rory is a growing up so fast because he doesn't have a choice, and his brother had to do the same thing at the same age."

Her words seem far off, so I try to guide her back. "And judging by how well they handled it, they take after their mother."

She shakes her head. "Maybe, but that's also one of the only ways they're alike." I give her a questioning look but don't say anything. I can tell there's something behind those words and it's far too big for me to coax out of her. She's going to have to let it out herself. When she sees that I'm not going away that easily, she sighs. "They're both good boys, wonderful sons, and the best older brothers a little girl like Posy could ever ask for. They would do anything for her or any other member of our family..." I don't know if I gave myself away with a facial expression or if it's just Hazelle being Hazelle, but she pauses and makes a point to add, "Which includes you too now." I know my smile is giving me away this time, and I don't care. Hazelle tightens her grip on my hand for a moment and I know what she's saying. But her face falls again quickly.

"But, that's about all they have in common. Gale is a natural hunter, my husband took him into the woods and on his very first day, Gale set a snare that caught a rabbit. He was so excited, telling me how easy it was and how his father had promised to let him help clean it. Rory's gotten the hang of it over the last few years of Gale teaching him, but he still hates the thought that he's killing something. Even if it is for us all to eat. Gale can rationalize anything away if it's done in the fight for survival. Do you know what he told me really bothered him the most about getting whipped? It's that he went through all that and we didn't even get the turkey. The damn turkey..." She shakes her head and laughs at the memory in her head.

"That idiot, almost died of shock after what they did to him, but he would've made a joke and laughed the whole thing off..._ if_ we'd gotten that turkey. Rory could never do that, he doesn't have Gale's threshold for suffering. He doesn't remember the worst of what happened after the accident as keenly as Gale does. Even if he did, Gale always made sure the rest of us had food first, so if anyone went hungry, it was him. The only time he ever directly disobeyed me is when I told him to eat before me. I was still pregnant with Posy and he hadn't eaten in two days, but the rest of us hadn't missed more than a meal. I told him he had to eat first or I wouldn't. He told me that he would never forgive himself if his little sister didn't come out healthy." I see her eyes glisten with water, but no tears come.

"Can you imagine a 13 year old saying that? I was too proud of him to argue with him after that. I just made sure to pretend to be full before it was all gone. He still asked me 3 times if I was sure before giving in to his own growling stomach." For just a second I see her forget the moment as she strolls down the avenues of the past. A wide smile spreads across her face. "Gale is my husband's son, through and through."

She comes back to the present, but the smallest ghost of the past keeps her smile a touch wider than it was before. "Rory on the other hand, he's his mother's son. He's got same determination as his brother, I think they both got that from me, but Rory is too sweet for his own good. He's also a lot quieter than his brother, both in actions and words. He likes to do things and not take credit, fix things mostly. That's another difference. Gale can destroy almost anything, and sometimes does it without even meaning to. Rory can fix almost anything, even things he shouldn't be able to, like a TV and the electric lights they have in town." Again motherly pride takes over her face.

"It took me the longest time to realize what he would do when he disappeared for hours at a time. One day I found him in a tucked away alley fixing a lamp from one of the square lights. I don't know how he got it down without anyone noticing but the next day, it was back and working. I still have no clue how he did it. When I asked him, he just gave me a goofy smile."

"Sounds like you have two terrific sons to me," I say reassuringly.

"Yes it does, and I'm lucky to have them both..." I know the next word before it comes. "But... I knew a long time ago that Gale wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if they stood in the way of what he _had _to do." I watch her face silently. The pride is gone now and the only thing left is a profound dread. "It's a line you can't uncross. I was always scared he'd wind up in the games, and with all the slips he had in that horrible bowl, I was sure it was just a matter of time. You see... because out _there,_ there are rules, and Gale knows the price of breaking them. It would mean leaving us to fend for ourselves, so I knew he'd never break them. No matter how angry he got, or how much he wanted to, he wouldn't do anything to risk our safety."

She lowers her head and closes her eyes. The silence makes the air so thick I'll choke if I don't say something to break it. Unfortunately, I just blurt out the first thing that crosses my mind and I regret it even before I finish saying it. "But then why did he volunteer?" Hazelle's head slowly lifts and I'm already apologizing when it slowly turns towards me. "Hazelle, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... I know why... I understand... I wasn't..." Every excuse dies in my throat, and for a second I think I've just ruined the one good thing that could possibly come out of this nightmare.

I'm surprised when she just smiles. "I already told you, he'll do anything for his family. Those girls _are _a part of our family. Not to mention Katniss is a victor now, they have enough money to help us out and soon they'll have twice as much. So I don't think it will be a problem. Besides, if I know anything, it's that Primrose Everdeen will be my daughter-in-law one day, so I really have nothing to worry about."

I don't know if I'm confused, or she is. "You seem pretty sure that Prim is coming back, what about Gale?"

She looks around to make sure none of the Peacekeepers are too close and whispers, "Gale told me he didn't think he was coming back, and that's not something he'd just say."

I almost panic with the realization. "But if he's not..."

"Prim's going to make it." Her voice states a fact, not a hope or a prediction. "My boy loves Katniss more than anything, and he promised her he'd bring back the person _she _loves more than anything. He won't break that promise."

I understand her faith but this is the Hunger Games we're talking about. "Hazelle, I know-"

She actually snorts a laugh at me, but she's not mad. "No honey, I don't think you do. I wasn't scared of Gale going into the games because I was afraid of him dying, or because I knew he'd wind up killing someone and that it would haunt him forever..." She stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder. I can see her years in her face more than ever now.

She sighs and says, "I was afraid of him going in there and finding out exactly how good he could be at it. Because now, even if he does make it out, we've lost him forever. You see, Gale has a purpose in him. Ever since he was little I've known he was made for more than the quiet life. A mother can tell these things." She shakes her head

But destiny isn't kind to the ones it chooses, so I tried to protect him from it. Now they've set him loose, and they're the only ones who will come to regret it more than I do. I'll lose my son, but who knows what he'll take from them."

* * *

><p><strong>(Haymitch)<strong>

"Damn, I knew the kid had it in him, but _this_?" I shake my head. I've seen too much killing to be impressed by it, but I can still be surprised. Turns out the kid is a natural. 5 kills in less than 5 minutes, that's gotta be a record. I mean if he keeps this up, we'll be done before the night is out. That should be a good thing, get the whole mess over with quicker. But the truth is, if it ended tonight, it would end badly even if he managed to pull it off. Thankfully, it doesn't look like that's going to be much of a problem. He's heading away from the rest of the tributes, carrying Prim over his shoulder and climbing the hill they're on. Making pretty good time too.

They pan out on the main broadcast to show where all the tributes have gone after the bloodbath. There are only 22 competitors left of the original 48. If it wasn't the Capitol, I would be shocked that they'd do something so horrific, but I know better. Nine died in the pitfall, thirteen in the bloodbath, and four in that exchange in the woods. Five of them belonging to Gale, and right behind him was Harley from District 3 with four kills.

I don't watch the bloodbaths. There's absolutely no help we can give in those opening moments, and so often that's when the tributes from Twelve die. But for once I wish I did, I need to see how those kills were made, because it's not just quantity that matters. That's why none of the serious sponsors put their money in until after the first day. You don't know who's going to be alive, or more importantly, who's going to deserve to still be alive until after that. Which will make these next few days crucial. Too bad the princess wants to murder the prince, we could really use their couple angle right now.

But I turn my focus back onto the screen. If today taught us anything, it's that Katniss needs help doing this. She's too emotional to do it alone, and I can see why. That doesn't change the fact that they need someone watching their back at all times. So I got set up in another room. I told them the _happy couple_ needed their "alone time". It made the kid who I asked red enough in the face that I don't think he'll be mentioning it to anyone. Which is just fine by me.

As usual, the career pack is still by the Cornucopia, probably figuring out what to do with all those supplies. _Those bastards, every year. _

There's 10 of them, almost half of the remaining tributes. Considering that it could've been as many as 16, that's not too bad. But it's still not good. How can any team of 2 hope to survive against 10 people? _But if anyone can... it's him._

The other tributes have scattered in all directions. And even the ones that went the same way out of the main clearing got split up pretty quickly thanks to the terrain. It should be quiet for the rest of the day, and I don't think the Gamemakers will mind. They're going to have a field day with all the replays and highlights of the first day. Not to mention all the fuss they'll make over Gale and Harley, since both of the kids who scored 12 in their trainings not only survived, but combined for 9 kills. They'll be too busy playing that up to try and pull anything tonight so the tributes should be able to relax for a little bit in there. I take the time to really study their surroundings. Maybe I can anticipate what they'll need so I know how much money we need to get.

The first thing that pops into my head is: _I've never seen an arena quite like this one before._

It's all hills, and they're all different sizes, some wide and not that high, others thin at the base and sprouting almost straight upwards. I even see one with a steep but manageable slope on one side, while the other sides are almost sheer cliffs. The only thing they all have in common is thick jungle at the bottom and rocky outcrops at the top. So while you're at the top you can see all the hills around you, but you could get lost on the way down while trying to get to what you just saw. It's a maze and a puzzle. Everything looks almost the same up close, you have to pull back to see the differences. You could spend days traveling in circles around the bottoms and wind up in the same exact place you started. The worst part is, you could do it without even knowing it.

Which brings my attention to what's at the bottoms of the hills. There are shallow... I guess you could call them rivers, or creeks... how the hell should I know. Point is, they wrap around the bottom of all the hills. In some places the water looks like it's barely moving, in others it looks like it's uncrossable. What really bothers me is that it seems to be fresh water. Fresh, flowing water... all over the arena. Either that's going to dry up at some point, or I'm going to find out what this bad feeling I have is all about.

I just can't shake it, so I start to flip around to random monitors throughout the arena. The more I see, the worse the knot in my stomach gets. This place is a gold mine, there's water at the base of every hill and the jungle is full of edible plants as well as more than enough wildlife to sustain them all. I know they started with 48, but they knew about the pitfall and they had to know the bloodbath would be even more brutal than normal with all the extra people. So why are they making it so easy?

Something tells me there's no such thing as a free lunch. I just hope he sees it too. But when the main monitor flips back to the kid, I can tell that's the last thing on his mind.

He doesn't look nearly as calm now as he did a few minutes ago, but I don't know if it's the weight getting to him, or maybe what he just did finally sinking in. He starts to look around as they near the top of the hill. Now instead of random large-leafed plants, rocks spring out of the ground. Changing it from dense jungle to jagged rocky hilltop in a matter minutes. I knew it was going to happen from the map, but he seems a little surprised.

After a visual scout of the area he finds a small blind spot in the rocks where you wouldn't see them until you were right on top of them. He tells Prim he's putting her down and makes sure her feet are under her before straightening up, but her legs still fold under her the second he lets go. Gale half catches her, guiding her to the ground. I know exactly what's he's going through when he looks at her and takes a long deep breath. There are no right words this time, no charming smile will undo what just happened.

He decides on keeping his mouth shut. I don't know if time's going to help or how much he can give her, but it might be the only thing that can help. Instead he takes off his pack and starts rearranging it, taking the contents out of the little bag and putting them into the bigger one, then folding it up and putting it in too. I notice the slightest shaking of his hands and it's not surprising, adrenaline will do that to you. Now that the rest of him isn't moving, all that energy needs somewhere to go. It's like putting a stopper on a steam pipe; if you don't have a release valve, the pressure will build up and it'll blow.

He takes a second to calm himself, then he finds a way to wear all of his weapons, save the hatchet. Now he can reach almost anywhere on his person and come up with a weapon. He tucks the hatchet away into the bag and then closes the whole thing up. It's not until he finishes that I notice something is up. When he turns around to sit down against a rock, the kid looks like he's aged 5 years in the last hour. He looks up at the sky, or at least what passes as a sky in the arena, and his eyes search the clouds for something.

Then with a big exhale he brings his gaze back to Prim. I thought he was trying to work up the courage to try and talk with her, but just looking at her seems to take all the wind out of his sails. He just shakes his head and hangs it. After a second he gets a puzzled look on his face. I watch as he leans forward and reaches around to his back. When his hand comes out it has blood on it. I panic for a split second but the lack of concern on his face after seeing it stops my heart from jumping out of my chest.

He looks over to Prim, who despite looking in his direction is clearly not seeing him. For a moment he looks like he's going to say something to her again, but then he stops and for the slightest second I see him smile sadly to himself. He grabs his bag and reaches into it, pulling out a small package. When he opens it, I realize what he's got, a first aid kit. With Prim being a healer he should probably have her helping him with this but he doesn't even say a word as he peels off his shirt. You can tell what it once covered by where the splattered blood ends and clean skin begins.

The blood from his cut is a different story, though, the shirt didn't stop _that_ blood. It happened so fast and Gale handled it so skillfully I'd forgotten that girl from One actually cut him. It's not too bad, but with him carrying Prim and the pack, plus moving up the hill, it hasn't had a chance to close so that section of his shirt and the skin under are stained red in a wide circle. Prim wouldn't have seen it the way he was carrying her, but now he's sitting directly across from her.

Unfortunately, the blank look on her face hasn't faded yet. She just sits there staring as Gale gets out a few things he might need. He takes out something that says disinfectant, it's in a small bottle that he unscrews and with an odd twist manages to pour along the side of his back and over the wound. He makes the small universal hiss that everyone everywhere does when something stings, his face scrunching up and his head turning away.

She moves so quick it's nearly startling for me, her hands tenderly touching his skin. However, instead of jumping in surprise, Gale's face turns into a small smile that goes unseen by Prim, who is now kneeling by Gale's side with her face as close to the wound as she can get it. Her eyes soften with concern as she examines all the blood. "Oh Gale, when did this happen?" That's right, Gale told her to close her eyes. She wouldn't have seen it, and right after that... Sera. A connection Gale's already made.

I can see him fighting to hold it in. He can't look weak now. It would hurt what he created for himself today, and even though he doesn't know it, with the lull in the action right now, every eye in Panem is on him. But there's one pair that's more important than all the rest combined.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

There are countless emotions surging through me right now, but the healer in me pushes it all back like a curtain, letting me see through to what's important. My hands move on their own, reaching around Gale and grabbing the bag that I'm just realizing now I saw him take the bandages out of before. I find all kinds of helpful stuff in it and immediately start to clean and dress the wound. It's not bad, just a surface laceration, but it's been open a while, and with him running up the hill, it's got dirt and sweat in it and a quick splash of disinfectant isn't going to do the job.

It's so second nature that it doesn't distract me from what's going on at all. My body may be under my control at the moment... but on the inside, I'm completely freaking out. I came in to the games determined to be strong and to help Gale but now all I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry. I'm not ready for this, how could I ever have thought I was? And Sera... poor Sera...

She told me herself that she planned to die in the bloodbath, but I don't think I ever really accepted what that meant. She seemed so full of life and happy, and now she's...

It's not the same as seeing a patient die. When a patient is going, I usually know long before it happens, and I've never had a friend die on me before. If it wasn't for Gale's wound, I probably wouldn't even be moving right now. My whole body aches with grief and I finally understand a little of what my sister felt like last year. Even though I only knew Sera for a few days, she was a friend to me in this horrible place, just like Rue had been for my sister.

Except when Rue died, Katniss got mad and wanted to fight. Me... I think I'm more like my mother, I just want to shut down. The only thing that's stopping me is a tiny voice in the back of my mind reminding me that the last thing Sera wanted was for me to get out of here. I don't know what makes her think that my sister and I can change anything, but I can at least do my best to survive the games. So right here and now, I'm deciding that I am not gonna be afraid anymore...

Yeah right! Who am I kidding, that didn't even sound convincing in my head. Not to mention the constant cycle in the back of my mind, playing every gruesome death I've seen on TV or in the district, except with me as the person dying. It's all too much for me. I don't know how anyone can do it, so when I look up at Gale and he just gives me a small smile, I totally forget that he never answered my question. Instead I can't help but wonder how he's doing it. I wish I was as strong as he is. I finish the bandaging and he pulls down his shirt

But his smile fades and he takes a deep breath, "Prim, I'm really sorry about Sera, it's my fault that she's dead. I don't know why she did it, but if she hadn't..." He tries to continue a couple times but chokes on his words. After everything that he just went through, the thing he's most bothered by is the girl who gave her life for him.

I see Gale's not okay and I have to do something. I know she wanted it to be a secret, but I don't think it matters anymore. Besides, she'd want me to tell him... "It's not your fault, Gale. She knew what she was doing... Sera had Black Lung."

Gale turns his whole body towards me. He's shocked and confused and looking at me for answers. "What are you...?" His eyes go wide and he straightens up slowly, "No..."

"She knew she was going to die, and even if it was horrible, this was still a lot better than suffering it out. I think she was actually happy to have died saving you." I don't know where that came from, but now that I've said it, I can't shake the feeling that it's the truth. But it doesn't make it any easier to say. The world sparkles in the tears that gloss my eyes, but I fight them away... barely.

Gale shakes his head, "It wasn't me, she was really trying to save my little canary. It was you." I can't help it, tears run down my cheeks and I have to force myself not to make a scene sobbing. He stands up and picks up the supplies that we took out of the bag. "And I plan to make sure that she did just that. From now on we're never going to be caught unprepared again."

He stands me up and dusts me off. He's got me so curious that I don't have time to think about what just happened, "Gale, how can you say that? You don't know what's coming. If they come in a group..."

"They're never going to make it anywhere near us." I don't know if it's the truth but from the way he says it and the way he starts walking, I know he thinks it is.

And honestly, so do I.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I have very little to say about this chapter other than I couldn't get into Prim's head at the end there but what can you do. I promise I will make it better next time.

And Remember "Chrono Story" on Facebook.

**Anon Review responses:** Okay guys here's the thing; I had normal nice and neat Reviewer Response section almost all done and my computer did an auto restart. I lost what I hadn't saved, which was all of my beautifully written and detailed responses And I'm sorry but as much as I love you all I'm so frustrated right now that I just can't redo it all. I wanted to get started on the next chapter tonight and now I just want to throw my computer against the wall so, that's not gonna happen. So I'm going to go over a coupe of general points that a few of you talked about. And I will answer any specific questions after that. I remember one or two.

First, killer Gale. I always thought he would be a natural predator. some of you may have an unhealthy interest in the dark side of our hero. But as I understand it, the line for that bus is steadily getting longer.

Second, our pair from 3. They are a lot of fun. Polar opposites and a bit mysterious. I've heard a lot of opinions about them and I like how varied they are. I think everyone will like what I have planned for them.

Third, Sera, Jacob. I had this planned from the beginning. Some of the minor details changed but it was always going to go down basically like this. Some of you knew Jacob would be a traitor, some not so much. And everyone seemed to take the Sera hit the way I was hoping. So all in all I'm happy.

Fourth, Katniss hitting Peeta. Some thought this was overboard, but considering before the first games she shoved him over the lie. I think hitting him when his tribute basically sets Prim up to be kill is actually not going far enough. If I made it mathematically proportionate I would've had to explain where Katniss got a flame thrower.

**Y: **Yes. I'm sorry to say this will be my last fan fiction. With perhaps a spinoff oneshot or two. But those will be during this so this will be it. This is because I will be starting my own original project. Too many people have told me I'm good enough to get published, and I'm starting to believe them. So I will be starting my own book, and maybe if I get rich and famous one day you will be anon reviewing Fan fictions based off my work :)

**Tara: **Well I bet you've spoiled some things for yourself there. Some of those reviewers are pretty sharp and I tend not to lie outright when someone hits it on the head.

**Ellie:** As a new reviewer I wanted to say hi and thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying and I wish I could update more but i spend a lot of time responding now so it's gotten longer. But I don't mind you guys are awesome.

Sorry again and Next time detailed responses for all.


	20. 20 First Night

A/N: Finally, Chapter 20 is here. I know this was a longer wait then normal an I'm sorry. You can all blame me friend Danny for getting me into this really addicting game. But I've been working on this story almost non stop for 3 months, so I think I have earned a break.

But on to the important stuff. You should all be thankful to Ellenka, she wasn't going to be around for a few days, so last night she edited the chapter in a matter of hours. Which means you get this chapter today instead of Monday or Tuesday. So I'd like to give a big thanks to her an you should too.

I'm glad so many of you liked the outside views from last chapter. I know it kind of slowed things down a bit after the first two Games chapters, but I felt we needed to o that. This Chapter is getting us back into gear, though in and of itself it is kinda of tame. But we find out a lot of info here an get a good look at what the games will be like for our Heroes.

So I won't keep you from it any longer. Once again, Anon reviews at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

"The festivities of the opening day have calmed down considerably, but fear not! While our tributes settle in and get acquainted with their new homes, we'll be bringing you all the highlights from the first day, along with some expert analysis and interviews with the big stars of the day... the Gamemakers themselves! But first let us check up on the betting with a look at the opening day betting lines, shall we? As you can see, the favorites after day one are the pair from District 3, and despite the near-costly betrayal, our remaining..."

Before now, I've never been happy to hear Caesar Flickerman drone on about the horrible highlights and gambling that surrounds the games. It always made me sick to think that not only were the Capitolites cruel enough to think up the games, they were sadistic enough to bet on it. Throwing around more money than all of the tributes combined would see in their lifetime, just _to make it more interesting_. Because forcing children to brutally murder each other while fighting death traps and genetically engineered monsters apparently isn't exciting enough for them.

However, this time it means that nothing _'__interesting' _is going on and that means they're safe... for now. So I actually don't mind having to tune out Caesar's voice as I watch my private screens with Gale and Prim on them. They've been covering ground, but not very quickly, partially because Prim isn't any better in the jungle now than she used to be with me back in our woods. Also, while Gale can move silently, Prim can't. To make up for that, they're going real slow and every time Gale thinks he hears something, they stop and wait until he gives the okay to continue. I can tell he's being overly cautious, only once in all day were they anywhere near another tribute, and I don't think they would've been able to really hear them. However, Gale _was_ pointed in the right direction, or at least his arrow was. But they never came dangerously close to anyone.

I was surprised when Gale told Prim not to eat anything while they weren't moving. The clearing they were in was lined with some kind of vine fruit that looked delicious, Prim said she remembered it from the plant book and it was safe to eat. But when she plucked one off to eat, Gale stopped her.

'We're gonna be traveling, and if you eat now, you'll get cramps later. This is why I had us eat twice before we got in here. Our bodies were just starting to get used to the extra food, so they're expecting it now, that's why you feel hungry. Think about it, you've gone days without eating as much as you had for your first breakfast this morning, haven't you?" He knows she has, so he's already continuing by the time she nods. "Exactly, so our bodies need to get used to it again. And we'll help them do that by not eating today." Prim's jaw drops, "Yeah, I know, but trust me. It will make it so we don't feel constantly hungry the whole games. This way, little portions will keep us full. Which is exactly what we need. And leave it, there's food everywhere, no sense in carrying extra weight right now. "

All day they have little moments like this. Gale stopping Prim to give her the smallest piece of advice or knowledge. Explaining subtle parts of their survival strategies, through small yet specific lessons about how to live in the wilderness. It's a little surprising to see how good he is at it. Obviously, I know he's good in the woods and he's full of little tricks. I guess I just never added them all up into one package. But watching him teach Prim about how not to leave a trail, I'm suddenly reminded that once he taught me a lot of those things. I never understood how he picked up these little tricks, because some of them are pure genius.

At the end of the first day, as the sun goes down, he and Prim are making their way up to the top of one of the hills. I don't know if he picked this one on purpose, but there's only one real path to the top, the others are rocked off pretty well. Though, I don't know if that would stop that girl from 3. The one who saved Gale and then started flirting with him right in the middle of the bloodbath. I'm sure I should be mad at her for coming onto him, but she did just save his life, so I think those two balance each other out. Which leaves me with one question: _during the bloodbath_? What is that girl's deal?

My mind entertains thoughts of what exactly is her problem while I watch Gale set up four traps on the narrow path what leads up to their spot at the top. None of them are terribly complicated, but given their placement, they don't have to be. They aren't meant to kill, not even to really wound. They're made to slow and hinder. The narrow point of the path is only about 20 feet long, it should take less than 5 seconds to cross, but now unless you manage to dodge all the traps, you wouldn't get up there in less than a minute. And in a life or death situation, every second counts. I can tell what Gale is thinking. It's not a permanent shelter, but if he's staying the night, it won't be unprotected.

Gale pulls out some plastic containers from his bag, and they make a quick trip down to get some water. Prim actually goes down to the stream to collect it while Gale covers her with the bow. I wish I could tell them that they can relax for the moment, that there's no one around. But if I could actually talk to them, I doubt that's what I would take the time to say. I sit back and relax, taking my eyes off the screen for more than ten seconds for the first time since the games started. My hands come up to my face and slide down, making sure to rub my tired eyes as they go. I take a deep breath and fold my arms on the table in front of me, resting my head on them.

I spend a few moments in my tiny retreat, savoring the darkness and silence. Then I hear the door open, but I don't lift my head. It's either Haymitch or Peeta, and I really don't want to talk to either of them right now. I couldn't take Haymitch's worst case scenario mindset. I'm not mad at Peeta anymore, after calming down I realized it wasn't really his fault, but I also realized that I probably should apologize to him. It was the second time in less than 24 hours that I've gone off on him for things he didn't really do. He should know by now, though, that being near me just isn't safe. If the Capitol doesn't get you, I will. And right now I don't have the energy to tiptoe through an apology with so much else attached to it. We still haven't discussed what we're going to do about being 'married', so I'm in no hurry to start any kind of talk right now.

I just pretend to be resting and when I feel the presence sitting in the chair next to me, I tighten up in anticipation of a conversation I don't want to have. But it never actually comes. Instead I hear a familiar sigh, and a hand gently rests on my back. "It's gonna be okay." Leave it to Cinna to see right through my act. I raise my head to look at him. His dark eyes filled with compassion, he opens his arms to me and I gladly take the chance at comfort, something I know will be in short supply after today. "You need to eat and get some rest."

I shake my head against his chest. "No, I can't leave..."

He shushes me and stops my head. "Honey, it's impossible for you to stay here watching them 24/7. You have to rest and take breaks sometimes. And I hate to say it, but... you're going to have to make appearances. Both as a mentor and as one of the newlyweds." Cinna's voice trails off. He's one of the few people who know what Gale and I did this morning, probably the only one other than us that fully understands what we did. When I try and protest, he just talks right over me. "There's a bed over in the corner, and they will bring you anything you want, all you have to do is hit this button. But you should go get something yourself this time, you need to get out of here for a while." The button is right on the side of the monitor I've been staring at all day, but I was too focused on the images on the screen to see anything else in the room, including the bed.

"But, Cinna, what if..." I feel guilty even considering having food brought to me and peacefully closing my eyes in a warm safe bed while they are in _there_. And I think Cinna sees it.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here, and if anything happens, you'll be the first to know. They need you at full strength, because there may be times when you can't sleep for a whole day, and you can't afford to be distracted because you're tired or hungry. So no more arguments, out you go. First food, then rest." He folds his arms and gives me a look that reminds me of Hazelle when she's made a decree. I know better than to mess with it, so I just nod my head and excuse myself to get some food. I could use the button, but if I'm taking my eyes off the screen anyway, Cinna's right, I might as well get out of that room for a minute.

But on my way out of the door, I stop as something dawns on me. "It was Haymitch that asked you to check up on me, wasn't it?"

He smirks, "Except he told me he needed me to 'soothe the savage beast'. But you don't seem so savage to me." He raises he eyebrows and gives me one of his effortlessly perfect smiles.

"Well, you didn't see me attack Peeta. When you see Haymitch, tell him I said he's chickenshit." I walk out shaking my head.

I'm collecting bad memories by the second, and they're all attached to that room. Being out of it, if only for a moment, is making a big difference. Air fills my lungs again and the weight on my shoulders is cut in half. The further I walk down the hall, the better I feel. I still know they're in the arena and in constant danger. But out here, there's nothing I can do about it right now, so the best thing I can do for them now is keep myself ready for when they do need me.

I get down to the dining area. Unlike the training center, the mentoring complex has a group dining area. Unlike the tributes, there's no reason to keep us separate. So I'm not surprised when I see someone else sitting at the table. He's a small man, with black hair and skin that looks like it's never seen the sun. I'm pretty sure he's the District 3 mentor, but with everything else that's been going on, I haven't really been paying too much attention to the other mentors. I've met a few briefly in a group but never really talked to any of them.

This time isn't much different, I just give a slight nod and weak smile to the man as he looks up at my arrival. I didn't notice his glasses before, they look too small to be worth anything. He's fidgeting a little, eating with one hand and using a delicate tool to work on something small and golden with the other. Neither of us says anything, so I just order my food from the little panel. As always, it's there faster than it would be possible to make. This is one of the many mysteries of the Capitol that makes me shake my head. "How do they _do_ that?"

I almost jump out of my skin when he breaks the silence. "It's not my department, but as far as I can tell, there are only two ways they could. Either they are constantly making these dishes and whatever people don't order while it's fresh goes to waste. It would mean tons of food a day, enough to feed half a district, but the way they waste here... Or they have a way of preserving freshly made food perfectly, temperature included. I think this is more likely, it involves less work all around, and the Capitol hates to work..." He lowers his voice considerably, I barely hear him mumble, "...that's what we're for." If he looked up, I didn't see it. It was almost like his voice acted on its own.

I really don't have an answer to what he said, so I go for small talk. "You're from District 3, right?" I say as I sit down with my food.

"Yeah, my name's Beetee, but everyone calls me Volts."

Now I remember, I've seen him before during the other games, the reason I didn't remember his name was because he's one of the quiet ones they don't really fuss over. "Nice to meet you I'm..."

He cuts me off but somehow without sounding rude. "Katniss Everdeen. _Everyone _knows who _you_ are."

"I wish they didn't." I push my food around a bit at the thought before taking a bite.

I think I hear him snort a laugh, but I can't tell for sure. "Yes, I'm sure you do..." He's barely paying me or his food any attention, so I don't take his insensitivity personally. He puts the last loose piece in, and now I see the tool in his hand is a tiny screwdriver. I watch, mesmerized, as he completes whatever he was working on, and when he turns it over, I realize it's a pocket watch. He hits a button and it opens, exposing the face which is covered with glass. Beetee wipes across it with his thumb, and for the briefest moment, I catch the image of a bird.

A bird I've seen before, "Isn't that Plutarch Heavensbee's?"

Beetee looks at me a little skeptically and then responds. "In a manner. It's a gift he's giving to a _friend_, he asked me to fix it for him." He says it suggestively, but I don't get it. Right now my mind is too spent to play games.

It's weird, though. "Huh, I could've sworn I saw him with one just like it." Beetee seems like he needs to be somewhere else all of a sudden. He gets up, collecting the watch and his screwdriver.

"Oh, you probably did, he has one just like it. Goodbye," he says before giving a slight bow and walking off, leaving me slightly confused. But what else is new.

He's an odd little man, but I think I like him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

When we get back to the top of the hill, we get our first _real _break of the day, or at least I do. Prim got some decent rest during our little stops, but I had to strain all of my senses to make sure we didn't run into anyone else out there. So the times when we weren't moving were the hardest on me. The physical strain is nothing compared to the mental exertion.

Having the traps set up between us and the outside world gives me just enough peace of mind to let me really sit down for a moment. The sun's not quite down yet, and before it is, I need to take a look in this pack and find out exactly what we've got. I open up the bag and start pulling stuff out and organizing it as I make a mental list of it all. Katniss had gotten a pack last year, but it was from the outer edge. I took mine right from on the Cornucopia and I took Shine's, so the difference in the quality of supplies is obvious. It looks like the risk paid off.

When everything is out and separated, I start going over it. If I'm honest, it's better than I hoped for. It was a full-length pack, even on me, and they did a good job of filling it. We have a tent, it's made to look like a downed tree, but the coloring is all wrong for this place. Besides, I wouldn't use it anyway, if you're inside and someone finds it, you're trapped and blind. Two things I have no intention of being at any point during these games.

Then we have some extra clothing. It's thin and breathable but covers most of the body. Judging by the bugs that are everywhere, I think I can see why they put it in there. The clothes came in two sizes and they stretch, and unlike the tent, their coloring is perfect for this area. Prim's might be a bit loose on her, and the other tight on me, but they'll both fit. I look down at my bloodied shirt and nod, sliding it quickly over my head. The only issue I see at first is that with how intensely hot it was today, long sleeves might be a great way to get sweat to death. But as soon as I have it on, all my worries go away. I feel at least 10 degrees cooler now than I did a second ago. It's like the air passes right through it. Which would normally mean it's not very durable, but as I try to rip a small section just to test it, I find out it's tougher than it looks. It's not armor or anything, but I think it'll hold up pretty well.

There's also a tarp, but not like the thick loud ones I've seen at some of the houses in town. This one is thin, and when I shake it out to see the size, about 10 foot by 10 foot, it barely makes a sound. And I notice something about it. Its color changes almost completely. The tarp itself looks black, but it is a weird type of reflective. When I put it by the stones, it gets a grayish tint to it. Not quite the same color, but it might fool you if you were just scanning the area. And it goes green when it's next to the small plants coming up out of the rocks, again not exactly, but pretty close. I can already see how valuable this is gonna be.

Next I pull out two pairs of those glasses that Katniss had last year. She told me they let you see in the dark. I don't know how it works, and honestly, I couldn't give a shit. Seeing in the dark is _exactly_ the kind of advantage I need. Now we can move at night without a light that would give away our location. And we won't have to make a fire in our camp, at least not in order to see. I mean, I've always had above average night-vision anyway, so I would've adjusted, but I don't know about Prim. Besides, if Katniss was telling the truth, these are going to be more like seeing in green-tinted daylight. I'm strangely excited to try them out, but it's not fully dark yet and I still have to finish checking everything.

Then I find a sleeping bag, almost identical to the one that Katniss had last year, except much bigger, this one seems to be made for two. I don't know if this is the Capitol's way of trying to get some sexual tension into the show, but they are barking up the wrong tree here.

I pull out the small first-aid kit, just some bandages and disinfectant, and a pair of tiny scissors. I give them over to Prim so she can organize them. I also give her the small bag that Shine had and tell her it will be her travel pack. She'll keep any medicine we have, and some food and water in it at least. This way she can survive for at least a day or two, even if we do get split up. And besides that I find a decent-sized cylinder, it says "water filter" on it. I feel like an idiot, I haven't even really thought about that. And sickness from bad water has killed more than its fair share of tributes. Or at least made it way easier for the person who came to finish the job.

After that I find a small bag of jerked meat. It's not much but it's something. I take a piece for myself and offer one to Prim. She rips it from my hand and puts it in her mouth as quickly as possible. I laugh a little at the way she devours it and quickly asks for another. We haven't eaten all day and that was the plan, but putting this little bit in should be fine, and we do need something, so I give it to her. This will get us through the first night.

As for the next thing I find, I'm not exactly sure what it is at first. It's a thin metal tube, with one side open, exposing something hard and black. I scratch the black stuff with my fingernail and sniff. I know that smell. I figure out that the tube slides open, exposing the black center rod. I know what it is, but how does it work? I'm about to give up, so I slide it closed. Which sends a shower of sparks flying out of the exposed side. It's a flint rod of some kind. It will make starting fires much easier and it won't be affected by water. One or two scrapes will get you to a dry spot, and that's all you need to make a spark.

I'm getting towards the bottom when I find a small box with a small stick, some hooks and some more of the fishing line. I think this is for fishing, but I don't really understand until I take a better look at the 'stick'. There's a small button on the side, and when I hit it, I get hit square in the forehead with the tip as is extends into a small pole. I almost fall backwards, stunned, before catching myself. Prim starts to laugh but quickly holds it in when I glare in her direction.

I throw the rod to the side and reach in the bag one last time. I have to go all the way to the bottom this time, and I don't find anything at first. For a second I think that's it, but then my fingers brush something.

It's small and made of some kind of rough material, and when I pull it out, my eyes light up. Something I didn't even know I needed, but will be one of the most used things in this pack. A pair of leather gloves. My hands are rough and callused from years of setting snares and hard work, but these are still going to save me a lot of pain.

Add to that the extra spool of the fishing line I got off the ground back there and my two knives, a hatchet, a hand ax, and the bow with about 20 arrows to go with it. And I have to say I'm left with a small smile on my face.

To tell you the truth, I really hadn't expected to have so much. This is going to make the day to day survival part even easier than I imagined. I knew that like Katniss, feeding us was never going to be an issue for me, but this takes care of water and shelter and I was a little less confident about that. _So there can be good news in here, who'd of thought? _

It's starting to get really dark now. I pack everything back up except the glasses, the extra clothes, and the sleeping bag. The bag of jerked meat has gotten a lot closer to Prim in the meantime. Her hand dips in again and I just smile. I'll leave that out too, we might as well enjoy it. We'll have to start looking for food tomorrow anyway, but at least we won't be starving all night. I take a few pieces out of the bag myself and tell Prim to put on her glasses. Even here in the middle of all this, she gets a wide wondrous smile on her face, and if I'm honest, mine probably isn't all that different. I tell Prim to stay put and climb up the rocky wall of our little circle. It's only a couple of feet from the inside but a lot more on the outside, so it should provide a decent barrier.

The shadows are just giving way to darkness, and the tide of nothingness slowly swallows the jungle. Yet with the glasses on, I can somehow see better into it now than in the daylight. No shadows from the trees or blinding light occasionally poking through. Now I just get clean and clear lines in full detail. I scan it slowly and carefully, my eyes searching every inch. With the jungle being a bit thinner at the top, I can see a decent way in, but with the glasses tinting everything in shades of green and the fact that I am looking into a green jungle, it gets hard to distinguish much more than shapes and lines.

It doesn't matter, though. Colors aren't important, what I'm looking for is movement. Not just the sway of leaves in the wind but something big enough to be a person. My eyes don't pick up anything, so I quiet my breathing, close my eyes, and tilt my head to the side. My ears search for the smallest clues as to what might be out there, and as usual, they're much better at it than my eyes.

There are definitely things moving in there, and as it gets darker, I hear more and more. _So the jungle comes alive at night._

That's not good, animals that come out at night are made for it. People... not so much. I might manage, and that really depends on what's out there, but I don't know if Prim would make it in the dark. I know the Careers usually like to hunt at night whenever possible, trying to catch people with their guards down. Something they will find rather hard in my case. But I don't know how many of the others will be moving at night, which means we might not have a choice.

The jungle-life is fine as long as it stays in the jungle, and I didn't see or hear anyone, so I think we're relatively safe for the moment. Which means even if only for a second, I can breathe.

My chest rises and my shoulders sink. My eyes start to scan again, but this time I'm looking above the trees, not between them. I know it's not the real sky, but it _does _have stars, and even a moon. The soft light they cast over the tree-tops makes this whole place look like a paradise. I've always said there was magic in the stars, they can make me forget about the horrors of this place, and that's saying something. Even if it _is_ for only a second. It reminds me of being back on the roof of the training center my first night in the Capitol. A strange peace, found in the center of a land of madness. Though, the really crazy part is, I think I like it better here. Stars, trees, fresh air. I feel more at home than I have in over a week. Which is one of the reasons I'm kinda starting to wonder about myself.

How can I feel at home in this place? There is a huge difference between my forest back home and this godforsaken jungle. Besides the fact that they don't seem to have a single plant or animal in common, they _feel_ completely different. Back home I can feel the warmth and life in the forest, its energy always makes me alive and focused. Here, the energy is totally different. I can feel it creeping its way inside, and I don't like it. This place is vicious, filled with hate and death, and I think it may be too late to keep it from filling me up with that.

I already have enough hate to fill this arena 10 times over. I had to stop counting reasons to hate the Capitol when I got here, I wouldn't have had time to think about anything else. But that doesn't mean I stopped remembering those reasons. My mother worries about me, she always told me that I needed to learn to let things go. But I prefer to hold on. Hold on to it, bury it, and wait for the time when it's needed. Well for me, that time... is now. _And use it I did..._

Which brings me to the second reason I'm worried about myself. Today, for the first time in my life, I let everything that I have been bottling up for all these years take over. And when I finally unleashed it... I killed 5 people in as many minutes, one of them from my own district. Someone who came into hell on the same train. The others I barely knew from a hole in the wall, except I'm pretty familiar with holes in walls. Two I killed defending myself, and the last two defending Prim. Each was unique, with every detail chiseled into my memory, almost as if it happened in slow motion. But they all have one thing in common... I don't feel anything, about any of them.

I thought it was shock at first, or maybe it hadn't really sunk in yet, it _did _happen really fast. I've been going over it in my mind all day, replaying it, almost trying to _make_ myself feel some kinda way about it. But the inner voice that likes to start trouble, the same voice that got me into this mess, keeps saying stuff like, "You didn't send them into the games," and, "It was either them or Prim," or, "Careers? You can't even lie to yourself about feeling guilty about them". The last one is kind of dickish, but the first two are pretty good points, and there are a lot more where that came from.

And when the list starts drying up, it starts to remind me of all the stuff the Capitol has put us through over the years. Really, all it has to do is whisper the world 'whip' and I feel my doubts go away. I know none of that has anything to do with the other tributes, but right now they're all a part of the Capitol's grand Game, which makes them _all_ my enemies.

The only hope I have of getting Prim out of here is through them. So it doesn't matter who or what is out there, I will carve a path of corpses if that's what it takes. And I'm starting to think my newfound detachment might prove rather useful if that's going to be the case. The harnessed rage is a good barrier between my brain and my conscience. With any luck, I'll stay pissed off enough the whole time and the guilt will never get to me. It's not like I'll have to worry about mental problems later on in life.

I wonder if this is what Sera felt like. Knowing you don't have much time left really sucks, and she must've known for a while that her time was almost up. So she chose to come here to end things. Some might see that as the easy way out, but I know firsthand how hard her death was. She fought her way to make it to us. With Black Lung it's amazing she made it at all. Then with her final act, she jumped in front of a blow that was meant to kill me, and would have. She must have been in agony, yet she died with a smile on her face because she managed to save our lives. Both Prim and I owe her our lives, and now that I'm thinking about it, she saved another life. Long before she ever stepped foot in the arena, she saved the person who Jacob would've picked in her place.

Though only for a few minutes, Sera officially was a contestant in the Hunger Games, a game where kids are forced to kill other kids to survive. But instead, she saved three lives... including my own. I think I have a new all time favorite Tribute, and her name was Sera Turrance.

I may not feel anything for the ones I killed, including her partner, but now I can feel the tightening in my chest and the water in my eyes. She may have been the bravest of us all, and by 'us all' I don't mean tributes or even just all the people back in Twelve. In my eyes she made the same sacrifice Katniss did, but without even knowing who it was for. Then did it again, knowing full well who it was for and what it would mean. I'm honored to say I knew her.

That's when I decided what I have to do. I don't care that it goes against every screaming fiber in my body, and I know it's probably the dumbest thing I can do, but what's right is right, and I need to _make it_ right

I climb back down. I've probably been up there about 15 minutes and when I turn around, I can't help but smile.

There's Prim with her back against a rock, a piece of jerky in her hand, passed out cold. I don't think she meant to fall out but sure enough she did. I get the sleeping bag and worm it around her, gently lifting one section of her body at a time before I get it all the way around her. She stirs for a second, but I tell her to go back to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us. I wish I could follow her into dreamland, but one of us has to be up to keep watch at all times, and right now it's not Prim.

Besides, I have too much on my mind to sleep. I've been trying to construct traps in my head using the materials that I see around here, and there are plenty of possibilities, many of which I will use. But with the triggers themselves, I'm nervous about using them because I don't know exactly how much slip things will have or how stretchy it can be. If I was just hunting, it wouldn't bother me so much; you can see the problem with a trap in the way it fails. You fix and reset, and tomorrow you have game in your snare. But I need these traps to kill the first time... So I'm still thinking about it when the National Anthem starts to play and the Capitol's seal appears. Prim stirs, but I shush her back to sleep.

They begin flashing through the faces of the dead. I try to keep up with who is left, but they are going by pretty fast and there are so many that I have to settle for a number. 26 dead in one day... _Holy Shit. _

That means that less than half of the tributes are left. As for the ones killed by that I wasn't sure about in the beginning, one was from 5 and the other from 9. I didn't look at their names. To be honest, I don't want to know. I will be perfectly fine not carrying that piece of info around for my last few days.

Instead I go back to thinking about all the things I'm going to need to do before I'm ready to go on the offensive. Because now that I've seen Harley in action, all the ideas I had about how to play this have changed. I'm at a much bigger disadvantage than I thought. I had kind of assumed that I would be if not _the _toughest in here, then at least very close to it. I never thought there would be someone like that, who is obviously so much stronger than me. And you know what's the worst part?

I'm more than 6 and a half feet tall and one of the toughest guys in my district, and I'm being totally outclassed... by a girl.

Maybe it's a good thing I'm not going home...

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope that didn't drag on but I really did need some development inside Gale's head. People have been expressing a desire to know, and I had the desire to tell them, so it worked out nicely. I really hope that this will tide everyone over, Because after this it's going to pick up quite a bit.

This chapter took forever to write and I hope it doesn't feel disconnected from the rest. Really I wanted to get the first day out of the way so that I could start blending more than one day into a chapter, but there are somethings I had to talk about before they went on.

Oh and I'd really like to know what everyone thought of Gale's supply list. I was accused by someone I ran it by that I may have given him a bit too much. But when you look at what Katniss got for a bag on the outskirts of the cornucopia, I don't think it's unreasonable that Gale would get all that from a bag inside the damn thing. Not to mention, he stole shine's pack.

But I can promise you this, if you think that he is somehow too well prepared to make it a struggle, you'll soon find out that he's going to need a lot more than that.

Can't wait to show it to you all. Til next time.

Reviews are appreciate as always.

**Anon Review responses: **I'm sorry about last chapter, I think some of my Anon reviewers took it personally, or they just really thought that last chapter sucked, because I got far fewer than normal from you guys. So I'm sorry again and I hope I can win you guys back.

**Elizabeth: **I'm sorry? Next time I will try to let you get your kid killing fix conscience free ;P Just playin. And a lot of people didn't like the fact that Prim flinched. Let's face it though, all the preparation in the world wouldn't have prepared her for what she just saw. I don't think we can blame a 13 yo for a minor freakout. And you have every right and reason to be worried. Believe me.

**Y: ** You know, just because you were so upfront about it, if you want to mooch off my spotlight I think I might just let you lol. Besides Brazil is know for it's beautiful women, (it's home to like half the Victoria Secret models) and it never hurts to have a pretty face around. And mine doesn't count. :)

Oh a more serious note: I'm glad my characters are winning you over, and that I'm making the changes to their characters believable. I thought the Hazelle insight was pretty good myself. And as for the killing thing, I thank you for trusting me, and I promise I know where I'm going isn't going to be everyone's favorite part of the story, but it will be among the realest.

**Kat: **Technically your review is from 16, but I just wanted to say welcome back! You were missed :) Also I was basically trying to turn hearts into confetti with this chapter. Even I have to admit that while writing it I got a little watery eyed.

**L.S.: **Thanks a lot. I spend a lot of time making my characters believable so it's always nice to hear it pays off. And with the Gale/Rory part I thought that going into Gale from moms POV would be the most revealing. Glad you liked what came out. As for the arena, yeah... it's going to be Ugly. And yes, that needed a capital.

**Jess: **Thank you. I always like being compared to SC especially when I'm told I'm doing something better :)

And I'm flattered to know that you save me for last.


	21. 21 Shades of the Storm

**A/N: **Thankfully, the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. :)

Though after my frequent posting I suppose I can see where the worries arose from. I could get you a list of the reasons that I have been absent, tales of star crossed lovers and wild parties. Mixed in with things that drained me of every creative spark I had. But it's the sob story I write, not the one I live you came to hear about. I'm flattered and touched be all those who missed me, and said so. I feel bad having left you waiting for so long. So I hope this chapter makes up for it. I tried to make it a good one.

That said. I hope that I haven't lost the thread or feel of the story in my time off. I can't promise the updates will come as fast as they were, but I can safely say they'll come faster then this one. I beg for your patience with my lazy ways. While I was gone I crossed 400 reviews and 30,000 hits. I am humbled by how well this is doing and I promise that even if they are slightly delayed, chapters will continue to come out until this story is done. :)

I know I have a lot to make up for. And I am going to have to make up for a little more. As much as I want to write out personal apologies to each of my reviewers and laugh about one of two of them (intervention lol. That was only part of the problem.) I can't right now. I wish I had ways to get back to you all later, and those with accounts I will. But if I try to right all my review responses. it will be another week before shit comes out. So forgive me again please.

I hope you don't hate me now. I still love and appreciate all the feedback and support I've gotten in reviews and messages. If life wasn't in the way I would be a much more gracious author. Once again, I thank my amazing editor Ellenka. And in this chapter I start to use the names I asked for earlier. I want to give credit now because I am not sure when all the names will come up.

A special thanks to, Blooredfirefly, Ohhapoo, Aiedail Icestar. and there was one other person who gave me names for tributes and my stupid phone notepad erased it. So if you gave me names and I didn't list you. PM me and I will give you the proper credit.

Without further ado...

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

Prim tossed and turned for most of the night. I can only imagine what she was seeing in her dreams, but I know it was nothing good. I tried to comfort her a few times and gently shook her if it got too bad. She never woke up, though, just stopped fussing for a second and settled in again. It must be nice being able to sleep in all the time, actually sleeping through noises around you. I laughed to myself when a picture of waking her up with a splash of water crossed my mind. But no matter how funny it would be, she needs the rest, and I don't need her screaming and telling everyone right where we are. So I let her keep sleeping semi-peacefully, and even with the tossing and turning, she's the picture of peaceful innocence. A candle in the dark.

Me on the other hand, I didn't really sleep at all last night. I closed my eyes and rested after a while, pretending to sleep peacefully in case anyone was watching. But I was always listening, and if anything would've gotten too close, I would've been up in a second. Didn't stay resting all that long either, I got up long before dawn and started to get ready for the day ahead. Besides, staying still gives me too much time to think, and with everything that happened yesterday, it's probably good if I have as little time to think about it as possible.

I took out the spool of fishing line and started prepping simple snares so we could hunt. The only problem with that is having to come back to the traps later. If someone finds them in the meantime, I could be walking right into another kind of trap. Which gives me a great idea, I'll just have to be a little more careful. Also, I might have to rely on my bow a little more for food, which shouldn't be too rough. I might not hit everything I hit in the eye, but I still _almost_ always hit it. Not to mention it doesn't look like gathering will be a problem. I saw all kinds of edible-looking plants, and Prim said she remembers most of them from the books, so we'll easily steer clear of the ones that are no good.

The side of this spool says '200 lbs test'. I've never seen a label on a string or rope like this, most of our rope is homemade, and I used a lot different strings and scraps of thread for my traps back home, but it doesn't take a genius to guess that it means this can hold 200 lbs. I don't know what kind of fish they're expecting me to catch, or how the hell this thin, almost clear string can hold that much weight, but when I try to snap it by hands, I almost cut myself and the line holds. So I start making something a bit... bigger.

I'm just finishing up when I notice that the jungle's gone quiet again, or rather has started making different sounds. First thing I notice is that the birds are back. During the night I heard a lot of noises, but I didn't really hear any birds. At least not the type that chirp and sing.

I look up and even though the sky is still dark, it's getting that predawn look to it. The stars are gone and the black has the slightest hint of blue in it. In a world where I didn't have to worry about the Games, I would probably be on my way to the District 12 fence right now. My steps light and fast, knowing that soon I would be in the place I felt most at home, with the person that made it feel that way. But that's not what fate has in store for me today.

Instead, I tuck everything back into the bag, except the tarp. I use some of the fishing line to tie it around the entire back, the only things left exposed is a small section by the opening and the straps for the arms. I have one last task and it might be the most important, but first I gently wake up Prim. She startles awake, but seems just as scared when she realizes that even though she's awake, she hasn't left the nightmare.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask with a reassuring smile. She nods and starts to get herself together slowly. "We have to get moving, I'll be right back." I dip between the rocks that made the entrance to our hiding spot and undo the traps; we won't need them anymore. I salvage what I can, but time is more important right now. I've been up enough during these hours back while I was home to know this is when most of the tributes actually get their sleep. Predawn is usually the stillest time of the day, both in and outside the arena. So with it being the low point as far as viewers go, the Gamemakers aren't all that keen on wasting any of their _special tricks_ when it's not going to be truly appreciated.

This is the best time to move and I don't plan on wasting it. If we're lucky, this won't take all day, but I would like to get there before it gets too late. I look around for a second and find a decent sized stick. The thick end is about two inches across but it's dry, so I easily snap off two pieces. One about two feet long and the other about a foot and a half. I bring them back to the camp and find Prim already up and looking around to make sure she has everything. I put my hand on her shoulder and make her look at me. Her eyes are tense and holding in loosely veiled panic. I give her a soft smile and pull her into a quick hug. I feel her racing heart ease a little, and when I pull back, she finally returns my smile. I grab the pack, and with a silent nod we start off down the hill.

Unlike yesterday, we don't go up and down every hill, this time I skirt us around the bases, but we stay away from the rivers. It's one of the few places everyone has to go, so it's not safe no matter what time of day it is. Instead, we take straight lines through the jungle, which would be nearly impossible if it wasn't for my over-developed sense of direction to guide us. The jungle is so thick that a true straight line doesn't exist, and there's no way to keep hold of a landmark in the distance, because you can't see more than a few feet around you. But the way a shadow is cast changes slowly and predictably, so between that and my honed instincts, I'm _sure _we're still headed in the right direction... well _pretty_ sure.

The biggest thing is counting hills, we crossed a couple yesterday and now we've crossed a couple coming back. It's been about 2 hours and the sun is up but just starting to make its way across the 'sky'. If I'm right, we should be on the hill right next to the Cornucopia, but on the side furthest away from it. This is where things are going to get interesting. I take us straight up the hill, cautiously though, in case someone decided to camp up here. I wouldn't. It's too close to the Cornucopia, and the Careers, but I can't assume everyone thinks like I do.

Luckily, when we make it to the top, there is no sign of anyone. I take off the pack and find a place to stash it in a crevice between two large rocks. The tarp does its trick and at a glance, it looks like just another rock, and I doubt anyone passing by would even see it. Leaving it makes me nervous, but it's better than taking it with us. I keep my bow and I still have both knives. I've been wrestling with something all night and now I can't put it off any longer.

I turn towards Prim and hold out one knife by the sheath, "You should take this, you're gonna need it." My words hang in the air and so does the knife. Prim's eyes lock on it, but she doesn't move to take it. I know what she's gonna say before she does. "Prim..."

Then she shakes her head "I don't want it, I won't..."

"This isn't about _want._ I really don't _want_ to give it to you, but you _need_ to have something you can defend yourself with. I am going to do everything I can to make sure it never comes to that, but if it does..." I sigh and shake my head. "Remember what I said when we were training. I need you to trust me and do what I say; it's the only way this is going to work." She seemed so steadfast when I was explaining it all to her, but I guess giving someone unwavering faith and control is easier said than done. So I justify my actions on her terms, "Besides, you'll need it to help gather plants and roots. You don't exactly have any tools."

I can tell she doesn't like the idea, but she can't argue with my reasoning. She fights it over with herself, then slowly takes the knife by the handle. She immediately shakes it at me. "Okay, but I'm not stabbing anybody."

"Well then, would you mind not waving that thing in my face?" I say, leaning back and away even though it's sheathed.

"Oh right, sorry. But I'm serious…" She crosses her arms after putting the knife away. I can tell she's trying to make a stand here, but I don't have the time or energy right now to tell her how immature she's being. We're in the Games and I don't want her to have to kill anyone either. But if the time comes, I need her to at least be willing to try to defend herself. I'm going to have to deal with this, but not now.

"Whatever, we need to get moving." While we were walking, I spent some time preparing the sticks that I got earlier, and now everything's ready to go. When I put the tied-together sticks in her bag, Prim gives me an odd look, but I don't give her time to ask. "Okay, I'm going to carry you the rest of the way," I say instead. She looks shocked, so I explain, "Right now, it's all about being as quiet as possible. I can move through the woods quieter that anyone, but you're surprisingly heavy-footed for someone who weighs about as much as a wet sponge." She humphs at me, but I continue. "This is going to be really dangerous, but we'll be fine as long as we do it my way."

She just nods her head and lets me lead her up onto a rock, so I can stand in front of it and she can get on my back. I make sure she's high on my back and tell her to hold on with both her legs and arms. My breathing stops until I show her how to hold on without choking me. But after a second she feels almost exactly like the pack. Maybe even lighter.

"Okay, you need to stay as quiet as possible. Try not to talk, but if you need to, whisper in my ear." I feel her nod. "And I need you to keep an eye out for anything that might be coming up on the sides or behind us. I am going to focus on getting us in and out quietly, so you need to watch our backs in case it doesn't work out like I plan." I start down the hill, following our trail from yesterday. I'm a little surprised Prim hasn't noticed that we're retracing out steps, but then again, she wasn't exactly in the best shape when we made this trip in the opposite direction.

We pass the trap I set yesterday in case we were being followed. I'm a little surprised to find out it was never tripped, which means it's gonna go to waste. I grab the bent sapling and cut the trigger, slowly ending its life as a trap. I salvage the carved spikes, but nothing else. I would've left it, but I don't know how much of a hurry we'll be in on the way back, and I'm not taking the chance of running into my own trap.

I stop only for about 10 seconds while doing that, and then we're back on our way. This means we're getting close, so I start to take it a bit slower, making sure my every step is silent and every branch or leaf we disturb is as slowly replaced to its original spot as it was moved in the first place. The combined effort makes sure we move through the jungle with less noise than a gentle breeze. Really, the loudest sound we make getting there is the gasp from Prim when she finally sees where we're going.

Luckily, she covers her mouth so even that little sound is stifled. I step into the clearing and scan the far edges, looking for any signs of someone else being around. I strain my ears as well, and when both senses come up empty, I'm left with the slight comfort that no one is going to leap out of the jungle at us, but I keep checking anyway. I let Prim off my back and she slowly walks over to the bloodstained section of ground that Sera was on. She stares at it for a moment, and then sinks to her knees and starts quietly crying as she gently touches the bloodied leaves on the floor of the clearing. The sound she's making wouldn't travel more than 5 ft though this thick brush, so I let her cry.

I pull out the sticks that I'd prepared earlier, one just slightly longer than the other and tied together in the shape of a cross. I don't know exactly why grave markers are usually this shape, but I know they are. I go to the spot that would've been just above where Sera's head was and push the longer end into the ground. Prim stops crying and watches me with her head slightly tilted in confusion. When I finally get it in far enough that it stands on its own, Prim softly reads the inscription I'd carved in. "Sera Turrance, she came into the Games to save lives, not to take them." I can't tell you how hard it was to get all that on that tiny stick. I spent most of the trip here doing it.

Yet the second Prim looks back at me with her eyes wide in amazement, and for the first time since before the Games started, a real smile, I know it was all worth it. She looks around and finds a few wild flowers, collecting them and putting them at the base of the cross. She reaches out a hand and runs her fingertips over the words I carved, and then bows her head in silence. Prim's taking this better than I thought she would. Once again showing maturity way past her years.

Me? I want to rant like I would in the forest back home. Talk about all the injustice and cruelty, how people like Sera and Prim don't belong in a place like this, and how horrible the Capitol people would have to be in order to cheer at the deaths of such innocent and precious creatures. I don't bother, though. Something tells me we were probably the focus of the Games up until I took out that cross and someone realized what I was going to do. They sure don't want another Rue on their hands.

Also, I don't want to make any unnecessary noise, and I know there's no way I could get started and not get loud. I came all the way back here into a place likely to be surrounded by people who want to kill us because I felt this was something that needed to be done. Words won't make it mean anything more than it does right now. Neither will getting killed, so despite how hard it is to do, I put a hand on Prim's shoulder and when she looks up and back at me, I make the "time to go" head bob. She nods at me silently with a smile on her face and tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

She looks back to the makeshift marker and puts a hand on it. "I'll always remember you, and what you did for us, and I promise I won't let it be for nothing. We _are _going to win, and when we do, we'll make sure everyone knows how brave you were." Her voice may be almost a whisper, but the way she says it makes it sound like a declaration of war. When she stands up and looks at me, for one of the first times ever she looks almost exactly like her sister. The colors of her skin and hair are still just the opposite, of course, but the unwavering look on her face and the focused determination in her eyes are things that come from another Everdeen.

I can't help but smile to myself. I may have come here to put things right, but it looks like Sera still had one more thing she could do for us. Seeing this gave Prim the fire she lacked coming into the Games, given her a reason to fight other than just survival. Which is one of the few things I couldn't help her with. _Thanks again Sera, for everything. I promise I'll get her out of here for you. _

Once again I put Prim on my back, this time making my way up the hill. I put her down when we reach the top, and get my pack from between the rocks. Just like I thought, it was fine. The sun is fully up now. If I had to guess I'd say it's about 10 in the morning about now. The day has truly begun, and I can't help but wonder what it has in store for us. It bothers me a little that I have to suppress a smile at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

If I didn't love Gale before, I certainly do now. Not the same way Katniss loves him, but pretty much in the same way that I love her. He's so selfless, even in the middle of all this he took time to do something like that for Sera... and for me. I didn't know it until it happened, but that was exactly what I needed. Placing a marker, the words Gale carved into the wood. I needed all of it. Because now I realize that I can't be afraid anymore, I can't freeze like I did ever again. I have to be strong, like Gale, and Sera. Which means accepting the fact that I_ can_ die at any time and _will_ die... unless _I_ do something about it.

I told myself I needed to be strong before, but I didn't really understand what that meant until now. Because having seen real strength firsthand, I can tell you it's much rarer than people think, and most people will never see it.

That's why when we get to the top of the hill and Gale asks me if I need a minute, I just shake my head at him with my lips pressed tight. I'm ready to go before he is and I think I surprise him a little when I take the knife out of my pack and fasten it on my waist. Really it's because I know we have to start collecting food and Gale is right, it will be much easier with the knife. I still don't have any intention of using it on someone, but I find a little cloud of doubt in my mind that wasn't there less than an hour ago.

_Unless _I_ do something about it..._

If Gale notices me struggling with myself, he doesn't say anything. He just gives me a nod that I know means it's time to go, then starts walking down the trail that we'd left on our way here earlier. I start to follow him and immediately start seeing useful plants and herbs all around us. I must've been really out of it, if I didn't see this all before. I tell Gale we should stop and gather some of it, but he shakes his head and tells me not until we're further away from the Cornucopia. I don't ask again, but I can't help noticing the abundance all around us. Vines, fruits, and herbs that we can use are all over the place. And the fact that I see more everywhere I go makes me a little less worried about finding food later.

We don't take the same path back all the way. After we were off the far side of the hill, back by the creek, Gale stopped us for water. While we were filling our containers, he said that he didn't want to take the chance that someone had found our trail, so we were going to be finding a new place to sleep tonight. I didn't really like the idea much, but Gale knows what he's doing and I promised to both him and Kat that I would follow his lead, no matter what. Something he makes easy with all his strength and confidence.

When we set off again, it's slower and much more careful, like the first day. Gale shows me how to read his steps so that we put our feet down at the same time. Normally it would be impossible for me to keep up with him like that. His stride can be twice mine, but here in the woods his steps are short and measured. He holds the bow down but with an arrow loaded. We don't see anyone, though. We stop a few times when we reach clearings to gather. I look for fruits, berries, nuts and herbs for medicines. I find a lot of medicinals. With what I have already, I could treat burns, infections, even insect bites, at least the ones that itch. I can also stop a wound from bleeding. Something I have had a lot of practice with since the new Peacekeepers came to 12. They have the same stuff we use back home. It's shipped in and we buy it special from the shop now that we have the money, but I guess it really comes from places like this. It's a good thing too, if Gale gets hurt badly, this could save his life.

As for food, despite the variety I saw before, where we stop I find an abundance of one particular berry. I can't remember its name but I remember the picture, and these are definitely on the, "safe to eat" list. It might lack variety, but I nearly fill my bag, using the shirt I started with as a pouch.

Gale stands guard and looks for more meaty sources of food while I gather. The second time we stop, I notice him messing with an arrow and staring into the trees. When he's finished, I notice that he's tied the fishing line to it. He draws the bow and fires his leased arrow at something I can't see.

I can tell by the smile and wink he flashes me that he hit what he was aiming for. I stand up and take a few steps forward, just as he yanks on the string.

I almost scream as a huge snake hits the floor in front of me with a thud almost as big as the one I make when I fall backwards trying to get away from it. I'm across the clearing and behind a tree before I realize the thing is already dead. I can barely hear anything over the pounding of my heart, but what I do hear is Gale. He seems to have found this funny to no end, laughing hysterically as he yanks the arrow out of the snake. He cuts the string attached to it before wiping it off with a leaf and putting it back in his quiver. "You should've seen your face," he gets out between bursts of laughter.

I gather myself up and give him a look with all the defiance and "Why_ I oughtta..." _I can muster. Which of course only makes him laugh more. I give up and laugh with him. I have to admit, now that I know I'm safe, it _was_ kinda funny.

The rest of the day seems to go by quickly. The snake gets a couple of weird-looking lizards to keep it company in the makeshift game bag Gale made from a piece of the tent he cut out. Gale also makes gathering a million times easier for me. Showing me tricks how to get to things I can't reach and even pull things out of the ground that I normally don't have the strength for. By the time we're done gathering, I'm sure we have food for the next few days, or at least until this stuff goes bad.

Gale stops us for a minute in a clearing about halfway up the third hill we've been on today. I have no idea how else to keep track of time right now, so I'm counting hills. I'm surprised when I see him gathering what are obviously the makings of a fire, a decent sized one at that. Even I know that this isn't a good idea in the Games. People will be attracted to it. Katniss was very careful about when and if she lit fires, even using them as a distraction. So why is he starting a fire now?

I open my mouth to ask exactly that, but I stop myself. I have no doubts in my mind that Gale knows what he's doing. So even if it's something that makes no sense to me, I'm not going to make him waste time explaining everything he does. I _trust _Gale, and that means I don't need to know reasons to back him up. I begin to help, grabbing sticks and some dried leaves.

When Gale turns back to see me adding to his fire, I look up with "_Is this okay?__"_ written all over my face.

He smiles and nods. "Can you take care of that for me? I need it to be a big one. And put a bunch of live leaves in there too." I quickly nod and can't help the smile that crosses my face at the knowledge that I'm being trusted to help with the plan. It's not the _my__-__life__-__is__-__in__-your-__hands_ kinda trust I'm giving to Gale, but it's a start. Though when I look back, I have every reason to believe he does have that same trust in me. Even if I didn't score a 12.

While I'm collecting the wood, I see Gale using a small stone to throw the fishing line over branches along the edge of the clearing, then doing something down by the ground. I want to watch, but I need to focus on what I'm doing. So it's not 'til Gale has gotten one whole side done and starts to spread his work out that I notice what he's doing. He's made a net that he covers the floor of the clearing with. Its holes are small and even if it's made from a tiny see-through line, it looks and feels pretty solid to me.

He asks me to help him and leave the stuff for the fire under the net. When we spread it out, he works on the far side from where he started. Starting a new line for this side but doing the same thing he did on the other.

"Okay, I need you to get all the dry leaves you can from around here and pile them on the net. Spread it out so it's all covered, if you can, and just keep going." I spend about ten minutes doing this as he finishes what he's doing, then disappears from the clearing for a second.

When he returns, he has two decent-sized rocks and puts one at each end of the lines. Then he begins helping me fill the net with anything small and dry we can find. When we are done, he leads me over to one of the ends and stands me behind a tree before giving me the string ends with small sticks tied to them about five feet from the end for me to hold. He tells me to hold on tight. The tree is in my way so I can't see what he is doing but he calls over "Ready?" and when I answer yes I feel the strings trying to pull away from me. I peek around the edge of the tree to see the net lifting above our heads, ending at about 20ft high. I think I finally see what Gale is doing here.

After he stops pulling he asks if I'm good holding it still, again I answer yes, and then I feel the occasional tug of the line and hear a few choice swears before Gale appears on my side.

"Okay, I'll take those," he says and does. I couldn't explain to you what he did with the strings. Partially because it didn't look like one of the few knots he taught me, and also because he did it so fast. Before I knew it he was asking me to hand him the rock he'd gotten, tying a piece of fishing line to it, and then running it through the middle of what he'd just been doing . He stabs his knife into the tree near the base and ties the other end of the string the rock is on to it. He takes the spool out and ties the loose end to his knife too. Then begins to make his way around the edge of the clearing, keeping the line low and tight as he circles the bordering trees.

He's making a trip wire, even I can tell that. And as he gets back the knot, I see a strange look on his face, for a second I almost think he is smiling. But when he comes out from behind the trees having finished his trap, his face is completely serious. "Okay, time to go," he says, gathering our stuff and looking around. He stops for a minute and closes his eyes. "Okay, that way is downwind. You start walking slowly that way and I will catch up in a few seconds. Oh, and make sure to step over the line."

I do exactly as he says, and so does he. I'm alone in the jungle for less than a minute before he is hurrying up behind me. I can hear the crackling of fire from behind him; my eyes can't help but stare into the forest towards the sound. "Come on, we gotta move." Gale's eyes are focused and even though they only fall on me for a second, I feel my body stiffen under his intense gaze. He doubles our earlier pace, but we don't actually travel far, I'd say maybe a hundred yards. But with how thick the forest is here, it might as well be miles. I can smell smoke and before long I can see it in the trees above us. Trapped in the air by the thick canopy of leaves.

But it's the next clearing that we cross that Gale stops us in. He puts a finger over his lips, the universal sign for _be quiet_, and I just nod. In a matter of seconds he's collected enough dry tinder and a few sticks to start a fire. This one much smaller than the other. But before he lights it, he takes out the snake and a lizard and gets them ready to cook, skewering them on a couple of sticks that he leans over the pile. Only then he turns it into a fire. I move to take out the fruit to add to our meal, but Gale makes a small sound to get my attention, and then shakes his head. He mouths, _"Later."_

I just nod my head, putting the berries away. It's not long before the meat is cooked and he quickly gives one of the big snake strips to each of us, and then stores the rest away. The whole process took less than 10 minutes. Gale wastes no time putting out the fire and covering the remains. He didn't even start to eat until after motioning me that it was time to go. I didn't waste a second digging in, once the meat was in my hands. It's kinda chewy, so I'm still eating as we leave the clearing.

Some people, I imagine, would have a hard time eating something like snake. A lot of people I know are afraid of them. But living in 12 and having a sister who hunts has given me the unique combination of access to strange meats and the dulled taste buds of someone who can't afford to turn down any food. Snake isn't even on the list of strangest things I've eaten. Those little lizard things, though...

I can't describe the sound that echoed through the jungle, startling me out of my thoughts... but it wasn't the shock that made me drop my snake. It was the screaming that followed. I know what's causing that sound; I knew what we were making back there. But hearing it, somehow, makes it all too real. "Did we...?"

I had turned around automatically at the sound and I spoke at barely a whisper, but the big hand that rests on my shoulder belongs to someone who didn't need to hear me to know that I'm wondering. He speaks just loud enough for me to hear, _"We..._ didn't do anything. _I_... set a trap." The words seem harsh, but the explanation and understanding in his eyes show me what's really behind his reaction. He doesn't want me thinking like that. I may have helped, but not enough to make me guilty, Gale saw to that when he made me leave before it was set.

"But I..." His eyes lock on mine, and the sheer intensity of his gaze freezes the words in my throat.

"You won't be killing anyone. I won't have you going home with nightmares too..." I know exactly what he means, even though he doesn't finish. He turns and motions for me to follow as he begins quietly moving through the brush away from the growing pillar of smoke and crackling of the growing fire. I look down and find my snake meat covered with all kinds of bugs that were amazingly quick making a meal of it. Even with my stomach growling at me, I can't find it in me to try to eat it now. I just hurry after Gale's retreating form.

We have plenty of food right now anyway. If nothing else, I will just have some berries later. As I follow him into the jungle, I can't help but think about what's happened today. First, Gale goes to great lengths to honor Sera. Then he carefully constructs a trap like that...

I catch his eyes with mine for just a second when he looks back to make sure I'm there. The grays are so deep and complex that I wouldn't be surprised if there are two of him fighting for control behind them. A light Gale, and a dark one. Or maybe there was, and now the two have mixed together into someone with as many shades of gray as I see in the eyes he watches the world with. The only thing I know for sure, is how glad I am that he's on _my _side.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

I didn't really understand what Gale was trying to do at the time, the camera angles weren't good enough for me to get the whole picture. Not to mention the creativity of the whole thing. I doubt I would've even thought of a trap like that. It just goes to show how much of a gift he has for things like this. It's almost scary that he could imagine ways to kill so easily.

I feel a disgusting kind of pride as I watch the Career girl rolling around and trying to stop the fire spreading up her pants. She had tried to help her partner, but he'd been the first one in and caught the worst of it. She'd managed to pull him just out of the fire, but she had to leave him to put out the flames on herself. I was pretty sure he was dead already, especially since he wasn't moving to put out the fire on his own legs, but that wouldn't have stopped me from trying to save him either. I feel a rare twinge of sympathy for the Career. It's easy to forget that just because they came into this willingly doesn't mean it isn't hard for them too.

The girl finally gets the fire out and turns to her partner to see if she can help, but one look tells her it's far too late for that. Her legs fold under her and she starts crying quietly. As if on cue, it begins to rain, controlling the fire that had already begun spreading. I take off the mute that I had put on the main monitor, for some reason just seeing it doesn't seem like enough.

Something tells me these two were more than just partners in the Games. So even though this girl is still the enemy, I find myself connecting with her just a little through the screen. On the side, her partner's picture and name pop up. He was from District 2, his name was Alexander. I don't feel the same sympathy for him as I do for his partner. Who I now find out, thanks to a similar caption on the side, is named Terra.

Terra looks like a strong girl in her picture, her crying form sunk into the grass as the rain pours over her is a powerful contrast to that. But I imagine there were times during my Games when I didn't seem so tough myself...

I shake off the thought. I can't start relating with her, or anyone else who stands in the way of Prim and Gale making it to the end. Luckily, my little pull pack is aided by the arrival of someone who I will have no problem not relating to.

"Hey, Dee Dee! I found them!" Harley comes bouncing out of the jungle and skips right over to the burnt form of Alexander and bends almost in half to examine him as closely as possible. "He's a little too well done, I think."

That snaps Terra out of her trance, she's halfway to Harley with her hands reaching for her throat before Dakrin catches her. "You fucking bitch! I'll..." Harley is all smiles as she watches Terra desperately trying to claw at her. After a second she starts making funny faces at Terra, who all but rips her way through Dakrin to get to her.

Luckily for Terra, she never made it. The cameras could see what she couldn't, and even though Harley's war hammer was nowhere in sight, that didn't mean she was unarmed. A small knife was sliding out of its sheath behind Harley's back. Something tells me if Terra had made it loose, her life would've been a very short one afterwards.

Things calm down, with no help from Harley, who seems to think it would've been more fun to let the two of them go at it. They are just about to leave when something no one was expecting happens. I almost jump out of my seat, trying to get as far from the screens as possible, as if that would make the images any less visible. Dakrin startles into a defensive stance, looking around for the source of the noise before finding it in what's obviously the last place he expected. Terra freezes in absolute horror, and her tears come back in rivers. Harley just tilts her head to the side, confused, and looks down.

"He's all crispy, and alive?" That would've been a creepy enough question without the childlike amazement in her voice. Now it's just downright unsettling.

Terra goes to rush to his side, "Alexander..." She's so focused she never sees it coming.

Dakrin's fist hits the back of her head and she hits the floor. He sighs, "This one is going to make things... difficult." A huge smile grows on Harleys face and she slowly brings up her knife, pulling it out of the sheath and watching the blade as it comes free. "No, Harley, not yet. She could still be useful." Harley shrinks with the bad news. But brightens up again when Dakrin adds, "That other one though..."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. D.! You sure know how to show a girl a good time." She approaches what's left of Alexander, obviously trying to decide what to do. The smile of her face is making me sick.

Luckily, I don't have to find out what it is she's planning. "Harley, just make it quick. No one deserves to live like that... Catch up when you're done."

I find the display of humanity so out of place I find myself looking for some double meaning. The only one I can find is that maybe they aren't as bad as I thought. Maybe just knowing they were probably the biggest threat made me judge them unfairly. But somehow the smile on Harley's face, and the way she closes her eyes as she seemingly savors the way the knife blade feels slicing Alexander's throat, tells me something else entirely.

Some people are _made_ for the Games.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope that didn't seem to disconnected. I was hard to write towards the end because I felt like I was detached from what I'd written before. I hope it was okay. I', sorry again for the wait, but such is life. Hopefully you all haven't lost interest. I promise I wont let it take so long for the next chapter.

So what did you all think of the cross? And how about the trap? I personally thought that was a pretty good one, but I'm prejudice.

.


	22. 22 Wild Night

**A/n:** I am SOOOOOOOO sorry. You really have no idea how bad i have felt about the time it's taken me to get back here. It was like the universe itself was conspiring against me getting any kind of writing done. When I had time, my creativity was gone, then I had the vibe back, every two minutes i would be interrupted, if I even had time to get to the computer. Then it was my keyboard; me and my "D" key are in an epic struggle for dominance even to this very day. Also, life changes. I moved, am now living with a friend of mine. I am hoping the added freedom mixed with having no money will give me lost of hours in front of a computer. But seeing as what happened the last time i made a promise, I'm sticking with hopes this time.

I Hope, you all don't hate me for taking so long and being completely silent about it. Tbh I was so frustrated, I stopped coming to the site even to read. I hope my amazing reviewers will forgive me and grace me with their opinions again, though i understand if they don't. And i hope that this still feels like the same story after all this time, and that you are all still interested in what is going to happen to our heroes.

I will keep this short and I am going to start answering the reviews from last chapter after I post this. Annons, check back in a few days for a revision of this chapter with review responses at the end. Thank you to everyone who came back to read more. I hope to talk to you all again soon.

And another big Thank you, to Ellenka, for putting up with me, and creating for me a new cover for this story, even when i hadn't updated in so long. Sdhe's really amazing.

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p><strong>(Peeta)<strong>

It's been a couple hours since Alexander, the tribute from 2, died. Things slowed down as the sun set. Some of the tributes seem to have noticed that when it gets dark, their competition might just be the least of their worries. The announcers have been giving nightly reports on some of the different... 'wildlife' the tributes may run into. They usually don't use mutts in the beginning of the Games, but this is a Quarter Quell after all. And with all these tributes running around, it looks like they are giving themselves a bit more freedom. The jungle seems to have plenty of natural dangers, and the Gamemakers have added to the list.

Tonight's special is the "Predator Mantis". It apparently comes from some bug I've never seen before, called a Preying Mantis. I don't know if the natural version really had arms with giant blades that folded down at the end, but it I'm pretty sure wasn't about a foot and a half tall. They show a lab test with one of them, it jumps onto the chest of a dummy and slices its head clean off. Its razor sharp forearms seem to work like scissors.

The part that really bothers me, though, is its color. It's the same bright green that covers most of the jungle. You'd be right on top of it before you had the slightest indication that it was there. I find myself silently hoping that Hawthorne is as good as he thinks he is. He's going to need to be...

There's one thing even worse than the Predator Mantis on the screen. The zeal shown by the announcers as they explore all the ways it could gruesomely dismember the tributes. I wonder if they were as excited about the mutts who almost got us last year. On a second thought, I don't really have to wonder, do I?

I wish it were possible to watch something else. A device that can broadcast any image all over Panem, and this is what they put on it? Thanks to the mandatory viewing, it's not even like I can change the channel. Well, I can, but only because unlike in the districts, they broadcast the Games on five channels here. So that people can have a choice on how they watch children die.

Having been banned from the District 12 mentors' room, I found myself an empty common room with a TV to watch from. Having to follow the normal broadcast was driving me crazy because I was getting only occasional glimpses of what was going on with Prim and Gale. I did see the trap he set, though...

The tripwire around the edge of the clearing dropped the net down onto the area. Simple enough. Katniss had thought of using fire as a bait last year, so I can see where he got that idea too. As for how he thought of using the loose dead leaves to make a fire trap like that... I'm not even sure I want to know. How did he know it would spread through the air like that, engulfing the whole area and anyone under the net in a rain of fire?

If I didn't know Katniss and hadn't been in the Games myself, I would think he was some kind of monster. How does someone even come up with something like that? Despite the forethought, I can't bring myself to condemn him for it. Right now, he is doing everything he has to in order for them to survive. A plight I know all too well, both in and out of the Games. We just have different skill-sets when it comes to how we get by. Me with my words and him... Well, we'll see what else he comes up with.

I shake my head. Of all things to get stuck thinking about, I pick _him._

I turn my full attention back to the TV and catch the last part of some kind of special interruption. "_...they don't know it yet. It will last approximately 4 to 6 hours. Let's see what mischief our tributes get themselves into_." It's not Caesar, but one of the other announcers that sound entirely too excited to see kids in danger. As he says it, the cameras switch to a pair of tributes in the arena.

My mind takes just a second to catch up, but when it does, it rattles my head with a single blaring question. Each one of _what_has different effects?Not knowing gives me an ominous feeling. Without even noticing myself move, I'm suddenly sitting on the edge of my seat, listening to every word for any hints or what exactly is going on. The camera angle turns a bit, and then zooms in slowly to give us a good shot of two tributes. A boy and a girl, teammates by the looks of it.

"_We are catching up with our two remaining Tributes from District 9, Casso and Abril. By the looks of things they aren't under the influence yet. I'm told it all depends on how much you take, how quickly it takes effect, and how long it lasts."_

'Under the influence' is one of the many terms I hear related to Haymitch when he's drunk. But somehow I doubt the tributes have any liquor with them in the Games. And even if they did, that they'd be stupid enough to drink it. In a game of survival, why purposely give yourself the disadvantage?

He also said 'how much you take', which makes me think that they weren't stung by anything, or infected with something. That somehow, for some reason, they did it to themselves. Why, though? Unless... they didn't know they were doing it to themselves...

The camera follows them with slight movements as they make their camp for the night. The few minutes of preparation seem meaningless in the grand scheme of the Games. For a second I start to wonder if there actually is anything going on, and then it happens. They are both doing separate things when they turn towards the middle, almost running into each other. What should've been nothing more than a clumsily awkward moment, drags on.

They stand locked onto one another, looking almost confused. Her hand comes up and touches his chest, and I can see them both shiver as if electricity was flowing through them. Next thing I know, they're all but attacking each other. Their lips crash together, followed by the rest of their bodies in a frantic battle of lust.

The camera pans out a little as their struggle begins to move towards the ground. For a second I think they are going to switch to something else, and then I remember this is the Hunger Games, and that the people of the Capitol are surely loving every second of this.

I close my eyes and shake my head. I'm taking a deep breath to order my thoughts, and one comes right to the front. _They don't seem to be very _'affected'_ to me.__ More like _'affectionate'.

Almost as if they heard me, the announcers' voices break into the scene. Why is it that they always whisper when they are commentating? As if they thought the people on the screen will hear them if they're too loud. "No doubt about it, folks. They are definitely under the effects now, and as we can see, This one appears to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Which, of course, means something that gets the fires burning... If you know what I mean." The commentators share a laugh that makes me sick.

One thing nags at me. What did he mean by this one? A question I don't have to ponder long as the announcers continue.

He pauses for a moment as if trying to hold back tears. I try not to vomit, my stomach is twisting a little more with each word._ "So, do you folks wanna know the secret__? __Let me hear you then__!__" _I'd never found a measurement for the sheer depravity of this place. That is, until I actually feel the rumbling of the crowd through the foundation of the building. I can't explain the mixture of emotions that I feel bubbling up inside me: I want to cry, to collapse in defeat and to beat someone to death with my bare hands all in the same moment. The overload freezes me for a few seconds and I miss the first few things the announcer says after that.

When I manage to tune in, I immediately wish hadn't. It's unthinkable, yet those bastards went ahead and thought of it anyway... I'm blown away all over again.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the berries that these two consumed, as some of you surely know, were none other than common blueberries. A berry known to most people, even in the most backwards __of Districts..._" I feel my mouth gaping, but I can't seem to stop it. Then the announcer continues with a smug twinge in his voice. "_That is until our ingenious Gamemakers came up with this brilliant idea. Many of the arena's most abundant food sources hav__e been laced with carefully crafted concoctions… Hey, try saying that five times fast!_" The two announcers' playful banter while discussing something so twisted turns my stomach. "_As I was saying, these additives have been specially made for these __G__ames an__d are both odorless and tasteless. Each and every food will have a different effect on those who eat it, and the effects will last anywhere from four to six hours. Of course, our tributes have no idea which foods are laced, or even if that any of the foods__ are laced at all. Unlike simple poisons, the__se chemicals__ will not __cause death__, but__ as for__ the positions __the__ir victims will__ find themselves in__... Well, we'll all just have to wait and __see__."_

The words drip out of his mouth like slime_. "These two are__ under the effects of the drug nicknamed Lust Potion. For the next few hours they will be unable to stifle their carnal desires.__A show that will be brought to you uncut and uninterrupted on HG4, so if you wanna see these two go at it like animals all nigh__t long... you just go ahead and switch over. But don't go just yet, because there's sooo much more to it that, ladies and gentlem__e__n. Oh yes, Our __G__ames__maker__s__ never let__ us down, but this time... I dare__say__ they've out done themselves. The sublime simplici__ty of such a brilliant idea. It's almost divine."_

My whole body freezes, I even forget to breathe. The berries that Prim was collecting so many of... are third on the list.

The shock is only the first wave... then my mind races, thinking of all the horrible possibilities... I want to scream at the screen, but that won't do any more good then the whispering of the announcers. And there's no way to get a message into the arena, certainly not one like that. Or is there...?

I'm out of my seat and running down the hall before I know it. I only seem to realize what I am doing then I reach the door to the District 12 mentors ' viewing room. The same door I was thrown out of when Jacob turned against Prim and Gale. The door with Katniss behind it.

She won't be happy to see me. Even if she's calmed down enough to realize I'd never be a part of something that would hurt Prim, or even Gale, she will have wanted our next meeting to be on her terms. I can't worry about that now, though. So the deep breath I use to ready myself for a few hits is all that stalls me before stepping through the doorway.

She doesn't turn, just stares at the small screen in front of her. The ones she has tuned to watch are Prim and Gale as they make their camp. "Cinna, I ate. I promise... I had it sent to me this time. Tell that drunken sissy to stop sending you..."

"Sorry, not Cinna," is all I can squeak out at first. This isn't the time for my famous silver tongue to fail me, but things tend to break when you need them the most.

"Peeta..." Her face tries for angry, but doesn't quite make it there, and her voice isn't in it at all. It's like an edged plea. I can tell by how concerned she is with me that she has no idea what's going on with the berries. Her main screen is muted, and I'm sure her eyes haven't left the screen with Prim and Gale for hours.

"That can wait. Right now, we have a serious problem." Her entire body shifts, she looks confused, but she still trusts me enough to snap to attention at my warning. "We need to get a message to them. And we gotta do it fast."

"You know we can't send messages into the arena, and what could we possibly tell them..." She's not fully focused. I can see the circles under her eyes, she hasn't been sleeping enough. And it's starting to affect her.

I use the rewind function on the main screen until I see the list pop up. Katniss starts to read and her jaw drops just like mine did. But we don't have time for that. "I know. We need to get a message to them... through the gifts... like Haymitch did for you."

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Haymitch has been a mentor for more than twenty years. And I got lucky and figured out what he meant. I could have just as easily been wrong." She's still reeling from the news. I know she'll think of something when her mind clears.

"But you did figure it out, and now we have to hope Gale can too… the only question is what to send..." I hate to say it but I am not as good as the rest of them are with silent communication. Maybe it's because I'm better with words. Luckily, help arrives just in time.

"I think I might have an idea..." Haymitch leans on the doorway, breathing heavily. If I didn't know better, I would swear he'd been running. "Let's just hope your 'cousin' shares some of your smarts, sweetheart." Even while fighting for air, he still has enough for a sarcastic remark.

"Just shut up and tell me what the hell is going on!"

I'm not going to be the one to tell her that didn't make any sense, and despite the smirk that flashes on Haymitch's face, neither is he.

"Well, the attitude certainly runs in the family. Let's just hope it isn't the only thing..." He walks into the room, shoves Katniss away from the console and begins pushing buttons on the screen as fast as the images on them change. I hope that means he knows what he's doing, because I have no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

I'm really surprised by how much Prim helped with making camp tonight. I came back from laying my traps, and she had already taken out the food, set up some water for both of us, laid out our sleeping bags and finished a handful of other tiny, but extremely helpful tasks. Obviously, she's been paying a lot more attention in training than I gave her credit for.

Guess I really shouldn't be surprised, though. Catnip isn't the only one who had to grow up fast. For Prim, this is probably not that different from when her sister would go out hunting with me, and she would be home taking care of the everyday chores. I can't help but smile, partially because it's nice to see her acting so normal even here in the arena. I'm a little ashamed to admit that the first thought I had, though, was that her being able to do all that support work without being told is exactly the kind of thing that could make the difference. That means a lot less for me to have to think about.

Strangely enough, it's Katniss who tends to be the one that calculates first, smiles second. My smiles are usually a lot more genuine than this one. I tell myself that it's just because I'm in the Games, fighting for my life, but I find I'm not nearly as good a liar as I'd like to be.

It's not just the Games. It's this place. The forest itself puts me on edge, and forces me to stay focused and sharp. It's almost necessary to push your emotions to the back. You can't think about how the things you hear and see in the forest make you feel. If you focus on the fear, anticipation, excitement, you will be too busy talking in your head and listening to your heart race to hear the tiny sounds that will tell you whether you are the hunter or the hunted. At home, I'm completely comfortable in the woods, and usually I have Katniss to watch my back, so I almost never have to push too far into that feeling.

This place is a whole other story. I feel like the real me is slowly being peeled away, my carefree and sarcastic defenses pulled back to reveal a raw version of myself. I probably would've let the feeling take over already if it wasn't for the purest of blues looking back at me from the eyes of the little girl I had sworn to protect.

Her smile fills in the cold emptiness that had started to crawl its way into my mind, and brings forward my waning humanity. I feel it return like an old blanket, wrapping around me and making me warm again. I doubt Prim's even aware of the light within her. I don't mean literally, of course, but that doesn't make it any less real. She really is a canary...

I conclude the thoughts with a shake of my head as I make my way over to my pack to store leftover material for the traps. Prim is separating the berries she'd been picking into piles, and there must be another small pile forming in her stomach as some of the berries find their way to her mouth. It's cute the way she tries to almost sneak the odd berry to her lips. It's a time honored tradition of food preparation, who am I to deny it. Besides, from what I've seen, food supply is going to be the least of our worries.

It's kind of funny, though, she keeps staring the berries down before putting them onto the pile. I understand a quick look to see if they are good, but why the long intense stares? And she's got a slightly strange smile. I mean, I knew she liked plants and stuff, but I never thought anyone could find a berry so interesting.

She pops another in her mouth and savors it as if it's the finest thing on earth. I guess after what happened the last few days, things like good food might taste a bit sweeter than normal. I let her think she's getting away with it for a little bit, then I sneak up behind her and wait until she's got one halfway to her lips...

"Whattayadoing?" I burst out suddenly. She almost jumps out of her skin and her hand shoots down to one of the piles, placing the berry in it so fast that if you blinked you'd miss it.

"Nothing!" She freezes in panic for a second, but I can't keep a straight face and she loosens up at the sound of my laughing. "Gale! Don't do that to me!" She smacks my arm, and then gets back to the counting, making sure to turn her back directly towards me. But I can still see her trying to suppress a giggle.

I turn away to take a drink of water, and when I turn back; Prim is feeling the cloth of her shirt. Almost petting it. I give her a questioning look, "Prim... everything okay?"

She startles out of her mini-trance, shakes her head and smiles, "Yeah great. It just... feels so funny." I look at her out of the corner of my eye as I slowly bring my hand up to feel the material. It does have a unique texture, but… This must be one of those guy/girl things. Something I just can't understand 'cause I am a guy. Either that or my partner has lost it in the last ten minutes.

I hold in my laughter and turn to go get some water when I hear the faintest noise. I look up, and find the source. A small silver package floats down through the branches. I take a step to my left, hold out my hands and catch it before it hits the ground. There is no question it's for us; they drop these packages with unreal accuracy. The question is: Why?

We're in pretty good shape right now. Food, water, supplies, weapons, shelter, tools, even some healer supplies, but neither of us is hurt. So I don't get it. What the hell could they be sending us? We'd all talked about this. We were going to save our money as long as possible. Try to get as much money as we can and hold onto it till then end, or until things get really bad.

To be honest, I'm in a far better condition than I thought I was going to be this far into the Games, so as I start to open to package, I wonder out loud, "What the hell are they thinking?" The thought echoes in my head as the lid comes free and I stare down at the contents.

It's food. Why the fuck are they giving me food? I can eat better here than I ever could back home. This place is so rich which food, it's almost laughable. What really gets me is the fact that they didn't even send something cooked or prepared. Now I'm starting to get really annoyed. They sent things that I already knew I could eat. Raw berries and nuts, and things that I could probably find here. As a matter of fact... I've seen some of these here...

I lift up one of the berries; it's the exact same kind that Prim has so many of. I can feel my blood starting to boil. My head starts shaking on its own and I clench my jaw, trying not to curse out loud. This shouldn't bother me so much, but somehow I can't put a cap on the bubbling anger I feel coming to the surface. I am about to toss the berry when the question hits me again.

_Why would they send me food...? Food I would know was good to eat... Food I already had... Are they stupid..? _Then it hits me... _No... __They're__ not._

I spin around so fast I feel dizzy and my eyes lose focus for a split second before they come to rest on Prim. With a strange little smile on her face and a berry in her hand, halfway to her mouth. Before it closes the rest of the distance, I take the couple of steps to her and smack it straight out of her hand. Prim pulls back and gasps in shock. I use that second to snatch up the remaining berries and scatter the ones I miss onto the ground, stomping them into the dirt as quickly as I can. I'm not sure why exactly I am doing it, but I know I need to.

I turn my attention back to Prim, expecting to find her angry. I'm all ready to apologize and try to explain to her why I messed up like half of the work she'd done. Instead, she's trying not to giggle, her hand clamped over her mouth. I tilt my head to the side slightly and raise an eyebrow. "Prim, are you okay?

She takes a second to catch her breath and suppress the laughter, but she does manage what could be loosely seen as a nod. Since 'The Giggles' aren't exactly fatal, I take a second to really get rid of the berries, grinding the rest into the dirt just outside our camp.

When I get back, Prim's stopped giggling, but now she's just staring into space. Looking up into the trees. For a second, it makes me think something is there. I jerk my head around, but the trees are as empty of movement as her eyes are of thought. I wave my hand in front of her face twice before she looks at me.

While my mind begins filling with dread, her face spreads wide with amazement."Wow Gale... do you know, you're huuuge! I bet you're taller than my house."

_Shit... too late._

I put my hand on her shoulder and take a deep breath. "Prim... how do you feel? Do you feel sick? Are you tired?" I know bad food can do crazy things to a person, but the berries looked fine.

"No, silly. I feel..." Her eyes get even wider, glowing like little blue beacons as her smile threatens to split her head open. She begins slowly running her fingers along her arms. "All tingly!" It's like it's the first time she's ever felt her own skin, she's completely distracted by it. Well, usually your body doesn't appreciate it when you eat something that is going to kill you. So that's a good sign.

I have to know what this is going to do to her. If the berries weren't bad, and I know they were okay to eat... that means it's something else... something _They..._ did. But poisoned berries didn't work out so good for them last year. (It's how we all got into this damned mess in the first place.) Something tells me that they aren't about to repeat that mistake the very next year. So add that with Prim not feeling sick, and that means it's probably not going to kill her. Well, not directly anyway...

I look over at her. Now she is just starting up into the sky, with that same dopey look on her face. I can't help but sigh... _I really don't need this shit right now. Those sick fucks..._

Well, I can't afford to think like that right now, I have to keep my eyes on Prim. I don't know what those berries are doing to her, or how long it will last. I'm happy she's not in pain, but her newfound fascination with every little thing could be just as deadly as poison in a place like this, maybe even deadlier. Poison only kills the person it's affecting, but depending on how Prim starts acting, we could both be in danger. "Prim... I need you to do something for me, okay?"

Her eyes go from wondering aimlessly to fixing directly in an instant. I notice the black in her eyes threatening to swallow the blue completely. I'm sure that means something, and I doubt it's good. Too bad my healer is...

"Gale, I'd do anyfing for you. I looove you. Not like_ that__,_you weirdo, don't gimme that look. Like a brother, well since you kinda are my bro now, I guess that makes sense..."

"Well, we are cousins, I guess it does..." I cut her off before she can talk her way to the point of no return. She _knows_ she can't say this stuff aloud, but I guess I can't trust her tongue right now.

"No… that's not it... it's cause… you and..."

"Prim! Just listen," I almost shout. I seem to have caught her just enough off guard to shake her into focus for a second. "You have to stay in the camp tonight. Stay close to me. Can you do that for me?

"Uh huh." She nods, almost frightened. I almost have hope that she's still holding on a little, but the same light breeze that carries my relieved exhale takes her grasp on the moment with it.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

_So bright! Even in the dark this place has so many bright colors. I like green a lot better than the shades of coal gray that we get back home. I think I like this place better than home. There are so many __t__rees and plants, and animals and food. I bet we could live here forever. Wait... no we can't... wait... why can't we again? Why can't I remember? This place is supposed to be scary__,__ isn'__t it? Why aren't I scared? D__uh... _'_cause Gale is with me. Gale is t__oo ginormous for anything bad to happen while he's around... Besides... how could anything be wrong when the stars are soo bright__?_

I feel myself spinning around. The blood is rushing to my fingertips as I spread my arms wide and twirl. The stars become spinning lines of light and the woozy feeling in my head makes me giggle.

Now, I'm on the ground. Sitting... wondering how exactly I got there. But I only wonder for a second before I shrug and consider it one of the great mysteries of life, right up there with why Buttercup always smells so bad but never wants a bath.

Sitting is boring me, though; the ground isn't nearly as interesting as the sky. I plop down backwards, but instead of the soft leaf-covered ground my head hits a root. I know it's supposed to hurt, but I'm so lost in all the little sensations I'm feeling, all I can do is rub the back of my head in wonder, before breaking out in laughter. I don't know why it's funny but I know it is.

I vaguely hear Gale trying to shush me. I break out of my giggles just long enough to shush his shushing. I don't know what he's so worried about. Only the trees are listening... ooh the trees...

I am up almost as quickly as went down, my reason for wanting to lay down forgotten in the excitement of this new thought. I want to run...

I think I'm hearing Gale shouting at me, and my mind is telling me that I am not supposed to be doing this… but my feet don't seem to care. I don't even know where I'm going, but I know my feet are taking me there. I hear footsteps coming behind me, but if Gale really didn't want me to run he would've caught me by now. I'm smiling and laughing, the feeling of the leaves brushing my skin as I run past is enough to want me to run forever.

So it's a complete shock when my feet suddenly stop as if they've been nailed down. While I was running I didn't even notice I was out of breath. Now that I've stopped I feel the need to fill my lungs, and I gulp air and enjoy the sweet chill of the breeze on my skin. I feel so alive right now...

Suddenly I hear it, why my body stopped me. It heard something... now I hear it too. It sounds like someone is screaming, but… not in pain. My curiosity takes over and I begin to move through the jungle more slowly now, letting my fingertips brush over everything I pass by to take in the texture. I just love the way everything feels right now. Again I get the nagging suspicion that I should be worried about something right now. But I just can't seem to be anything but happy...

I'm getting closer to the sound now. I can hear it loud and clear, maybe that's why I don't hear Gale behind me anymore. Now I can tell it's more than one person, and they are definitely not in pain. I've heard these noises before, everyone has, but I never told Kat, that stuff makes her blush. Oh Kat... I miss her... I really gotta tell her how much I love her. And mom too, and Buttercup, and, and, Lady, and, and… and Gale, and Rory... Especially Rory... Wow... why did I get all fuzzy inside when I thought of Rory? And how come it makes me more curious about where this sound is coming from?

I guess I am almost at the source of the sounds now. I see a few stars through the trees up ahead, there must be a clearing... I bet that's where they are. I start moving all quietly like Gale taught me. I don't know why, but I know I have to sneak if I want to get any closer. When I reach the edge of the clearing, the moans fill my ears and drive my imagination crazy... and as I go to peer through the branches, I'm snatched from behind, a hand over my mouth and another around my waist. It happens so fast I don't even have time to struggle before I hear the voice in my ear.

"Don't move. Don't make a sound." It's so low, I wonder if my ears even heard it, or if it was spoken right into my brain. But no matter how quiet, it was a voice that left no room for questions or arguments. I'm frozen from the nearly silent command, all I can do is look down at the huge, rough, scarred dark-skinned hand holding my mouth, and my body goes limp with relief... I know who that hand belongs to.

No longer instinctively tensed up, I accept his embrace and move myself tighter against him, hugging his tree-trunk arm and leaning my head against his shoulder. He's so warm, and it feels funny when he moves and the muscles ripple under his shirt. I wonder if this is why Katniss likes him so much... I could get used to this. I am just starting to enjoy my new warm spot against Gale when he loosens up and moves his hand after another soft command. "Not a sound."

I nod, I still don't know why I need to be quiet, but I know I need to listen to Gale. I didn't get to see where the noise was coming from, but my disappointment is quickly forgotten with the discovery of a new sound. The sound of more people coming through the jungle from the other side of the clearing. Gale definitely heard it too. He'd lifted me off the ground in his arms again and I feel him slowly starting to move backwards. I don't know why, if he wanted a hug, all he had to do is ask, silly...

Am I supposed to be quiet now? I can't remember...

"Ga.."

He covers my mouth before I can even get out his name. I guess so... but he didn't have to be mean about it... I am about to huff at him, I turn my eyes up to his and... Why does he look so serious? The lines in his face... he looks so... old. Why...?

The question gets completely lost somewhere in the loud piercing scream that cuts through the jungle and the fog in my head. Suddenly I am completely alert and I feel a rush of energy going through me to the very tips of my fingers and toes. The jungle looks brighter than ever and I can hear every sound around me, right down to the bugs. I know what this is...

Too bad. I can't fight and with my feet almost two feet off the ground, flight isn't looking so good either. Gale can do both of those things, but he is just sitting here, not moving. It's because of me, he can't fight or run with me here. Oh no... if we are caught... it'll be all my fault. Why am I even out here?

All these thoughts cross my mind during the first seconds of the scream, one that is cut short by a sickening sound. One I have heard before, but never like this, never this close. Silence doesn't come in its place, though. New screams mix together instead, and I while I can't tell what exactly is going on, I know it's not good.

I still feel fuzzy, and with the initial rush of the scream fading, I'm losing focus and starting to forget things again. I want to fight it, but remember this might now be a good thing. So I just squeeze Gale, knowing that the safest place I can be is next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

Just when I'd thought I'd gotten to her before she got us both killed. She didn't get to see the two tributes in the clearing... who if I had to guess, probably ate something from that package I got too. Because why else would you be having sex at a time like this? Well okay... that part I can understand. But being so loud? I could hear them almost right after I started chasing Prim. If it wasn't for the fact that tracking is so much harder in the dark I would've gotten to her sooner and we wouldn't be in the mess we are in now. But I've stopped to grab those crazy glasses before rushing into the night. This may save us yet, though. Being able to see clearly in this light is a huge advantage and it's probably the only reason I found Prim so quickly.

As if a pair of tributes getting it on wasn't bad enough. I was already outnumbered, but at least they were a bit _busy_. Unfortunately, Prim wasn't the only one attracted to the noise. The lovers weren't the least bit ready when the Careers burst into the clearing. The girl was on top, and it was her scream that ripped through the night like the blade that ended said scream ripped through her flesh. It was a sword, wielded by a one of the girls from 4, Naneen. I don't think it's her weapon of choice, though, the swing was quite sloppy. It was probably meant to take off the girl's head, but the tip of the sword dropped down instead, catching the far shoulder, and the blade got stuck. The second it got caught, she knew she's in trouble.

Another Career is out of the brush about two seconds later, spear raised, but that is far too long. Dumb enough to get caught having sex during the Hunger Games but smart enough to keep the weapons in reach, the boy on the ground sits up and in the same motion raises a small ax and buries it into Naneen's spine. The guy with the spear is her brother and teammate, Narius. Like most of the tributes from 4, he is no slouch with a spear. And his blade is digging into the ground under the loverboy's throat even before his sister hits the ground. Three people dead in as many seconds.

The puddle of blood spreads around the feet of the stunned Narius faster than the realization that his sister is dead. For just a second I let the idea of catching him off guard cross my mind. And if Prim wasn't in my arms, I probably would've been halfway to him, just breaking into the clearing, when the others arrived.

"What happened?" I know who owns the voice before the owner comes into view. Dakrin... Damn... from bad to worse. Well, at least this time we aren't even involved. It doesn't matter how well he can track if weren't there to leave a trail. Prim, even all crazy, knew enough to stiffen up and not make a sound. The rest of their little group isn't far behind, but no one else says anything. I notice Harley is missing, probably back protecting the camp, also Briton is nowhere to be seen. Gotta appreciate the little things.

Narius doesn't respond, he just gets down, ignoring the blood he kneels in, and pulls his sister to his chest. But if it's anything like last time, a quick look around the scene is telling that know-it-all bastard everything he needs to know, and then some. The Careers don't stay still for long. They start to spread around the clearing, looking through the dead couple's things. They actually had themselves a decent little gathering or food, and water too. And a pack that the Careers take.

That's when I see them... blueberries.

Blueberries were in the package I got... that settles it; those foods must make people all... I look down at Prim who seems a little too comfortable in my arms right now... It takes everything in my power not to hold her out at arm's length. I don't even want to think about that. So I go back to the berries... and notice the Careers haven't touched them. Actually they didn't take any of the other food either, but I don't remember seeing that stuff in the package... What the...

I just watch them until Narius gets up, his face stony and determined. The others decide they've gotten all they can, and I take my first real breath in what feels like years. But as always, it's just a moment too soon.

Everyone else starts back the same way they came. There's some grumbling from the boy that's left from District 1, Ray, he's not happy that he missed all the action. "Maybe we should look around, we couldn't have been the only ones to hear them. Or wait and see if anyone else shows up?"

I shake.

Dakrin, who is bringing up the rear, stops before entering the brush again. He turns around and I'd swear he looks right at me. "No, I'm sure that scream would deter anyone coming this way. And I doubt anyone would be sticking after seeing what just happened. Besides, it's dark, we'd just get separated."

A few more grumbles, and then they are on their way again. All except Dakrin, who bends down just for a second before standing back up and flicking his wrist lazily in my direction.

Once again something comes arcing through the air. It's not as perfectly accurate as the first time, but it's close enough for me to get the point, and even a glimpse of blue.

That's not possible. How the hell could he know? There was no trail to follow and he didn't have these glasses on, there is no way he could've known I was there. And why didn't he say anything to his teammates again? I watch as he smiles and walks off into the wood. I want to get away from there as soon as possible, but I wait. Their sounds die off, and about two minutes later I finally get up and carry Prim back. She doesn't resist in the slightest.

I try to tell her how bad it was that she did that, and ask why she didn't just listen when I told her not to go. She only remembered me telling her that after I said it, and I don't think she'll remember it after I stop talking. She starts rubbing her cheek against my arm as I carry her back to the camp.

And that's when I make the decision...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: **I hope I don't seem too off my game. I know is long over do and I am sorry if it's not up to par, But I'm hoping to get back into the flow next chapter. Which hopefully will be coming soon.

Even thought i don't deserve them, all reviews are greatly appreciated. Even more so now. Feel free to flame me for my absence. That I do deserve.


	23. 23 Homeward Bound

**A/N: **Hello everyone, back again. I want to start off with yet another apology. I feel horrible that I haven't been getting to peoples reviews lately. The last few chapters I haven't gotten to even half of the reviews and, I have neglected some of the people who's reviews I enjoy and value the most. I really am sorry. I hope I haven't alienated too many of you, and you continue to write them. I promise I do read all of them and truly appreciate every single one, good or bad. I'm going to do my best to catch up on this chapter, but I still probably will miss some. I'm sorry to anyone who gets missed, it's not intentional at all.

Okay, on to the chapter. This one is a bit shorter than normal. I kinda decided I wanted to stop where I was instead of trying to rush the next scene. Hopefully it will make up for it in quality, but i lave that to you to decide.

Also, I'd like to give a huge Thank You, to my editor Ellenka. Again. lol Who is now also my illustrator. She made my lovely new cover. A woman of many talents that one. So a round of applause for her... Come on you know you wanna clap.

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

I open my eyes slowly, but they slam back shut at once. The light burns, so I turn away and try to shield my eyes. That's when I notice two things. My whole body feels like it's burning. My muscles scream out to me like never before. If it was any clearer, I could probably make out the actual curses they are using, and even better, figure out why they are so mad.

I didn't do anything to make them hate me this much. I walked all day yesterday, but that's no reason for my whole body to hurt like this. Each strand of hair on my head feels like if weights ten pounds. I never really noticed how many of them there are, but right now I can feel every single one.

Then we made camp... I took out some stuff... Sorted the berries... then...

What did I do after that? I don't remember going to sleep or being up on watch at all. The last thing I remember is the berries. I know I ate some... but then what?

I remember seeing Gale... and...

Nope, that's it.

Not being able to remember was bothering me so much that I didn't even give my second realization a chance to fully sink in. It caught up quickly, though, and my first set of questions seemed much less important now faced with a new glaring one.

"What's going on? Why am I all tied up?" I say it out loud, and I want to say it sounding forceful or angry. Because that's what Katniss or Gale would do. They would be tough and strong. But the meek tone and the sudden shaking that I can't control make it obvious that I'm not them. All I can think of is all the horrible ways I've seen tributes die in the Games, and some of the other things that have been done to the helpless. My vision goes blurry, I can't help the tears forming.

"Finally awake, huh?"

My trembling stops and I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off of me, except for the last few tons of my hair. Hearing that voice, I can breathe again.

"Oh thank goodness... Gale," I gasp out as my body relaxes.

"Well, who the hell did you think it would be?" He seems almost annoyed at the idea.

"Sorry, I just figured since I was all tied up..." I still can't see him but I feel him at my back, his hands undoing the knots on the ropes. I don't really want to repeat what I'd figured, so instead I go with, "Why am I tied up again?"

Gale shakes his head like he is trying to get something out of it. "Mostly so you would stop trying to... _cuddle_ with me." He snorts a near laugh. "Feeling better, I take it?"

"Well, I can't remember anything after sorting the berries last night. But if I felt worse last night then I do now, I hope I never remember."

"Oh well, then you'll be happy to find out that it was the complete opposite. You were feeling _really_ good, and trying to _feel _everything you could get your hands on. Including me." I can't hide the shock as my mouth goes wide and I can feel my cheeks burning red. Gale picks up on it as he finishes the knots. "Don't worry, _somehow_ I managed to fight you off." When I finally sit up slowly and turn to face him, he's got a smile like the kind Katniss has when I was being too much of a kid. After a second, though, it turns into a wicked smirk. "But you know... I bet there are some people who won't like the idea of you trying to get all frisky with me. You might be in some _real_ trouble when you get home."

My mouth hangs wide, thinking of another gray-eyed boy, and what he would think. I instantly feel terrible, knowing how hard Rory tries to follow in Gale's enormous footsteps. I can't help but hope he didn't see me all over his big brother. I don't know what I would think if it were him and Katniss... but I know it wouldn't be good.

I can see Gale's satisfaction at my reaction in his lingering smile, and stick my tongue out at him. The smirk stays on his face as he turns away, but I felt a weight in his words. I can't place it right now, but something is wrong about how he said that. He's already cleaned up most of our stuff and almost every sign of someone being here at all.

"But... what happened to me...? Why can't I remember? Who..." I'm trying to think, but my boulder of a head is as fuzzy as it is heavy.

It was the berries. They were... poisoned, drugged? I don't know exactly how, or with what, but it seems like at least half of the food here is not safe to eat. I should've known.

"So you mean all the berries I gathered…?"

Gale sighs and turns his head towards me with a sympathetic look. He nods ever so slightly, but it feels like being punched in the stomach. I can feel myself shrinking with the knowledge that I basically drugged myself. Even worse, all that work I did to find out what's okay to eat... that's all wasted too. So not only did I burden Gale by being out of control last night, one of the few ways I could help just got taken from me. Now what good am I...?

As if he could read my thoughts, Gale says, "Don't beat yourself about it. There's no way you could have known, and we won't be making that mistake again." Then he comes close and whispers in my ear, "Your sister made sure of that." He guides my eyes to a silver parachute. I'm confused until he hugs me and whispers again. "The ones we can't eat..."

It still takes me a second to put it together; even simple thoughts are hard to process right now. As soon as I do, though, I make my way over there and stare into the package. Almost all of these I recognize, there are even a few I've eaten before... I would've had us eating almost nothing but poisoned food! Gale's reassurance isn't as helpful as I wish it was. I stare into the package, trying to add each of these to the new list of poisonous in my head.

Gale gathers up the last few things and starts looking around. "I know you just woke up, but we really don't have the time to hang around. We've already been here too long." I take my eyes off the bag. I have them all pretty much down, but I keep the package anyway and nod my head to Gale.

It takes me a few minutes to be ready to go, with Gale all but tapping his foot to hurry me along. Every time I go to look for something, he already has it in his hand, waiting to give it to me.

Then we are on the way, the greens of the jungle blending together as we move through it slowly. Yesterday I was alert and looking around for food, but today I feel fogged. If I try and focus on anything as we pass my head starts hurting. So I give up and settle for staring at Gale's back while we travel.

Gale manages to pick off a couple of birds that I've never seen before. They are beautiful and colorful, I feel ashamed that I am too hungry to be mad at Gale for killing them. Gale watched the first ones we saw for a long time before deciding that they weren't mutts and he could take a shot at them. Which I was perfectly okay with. I've seen what those monsters can do, and I don't even want to think about what would happen if we picked a fight with one of whatever evil creations the Gamemakers thought up this year.

I try to ask Gale what happened last night a couple times, but all I get from him is wisecracks about never knowing I was "that type of girl". I stop after a while, and only the sounds of our footsteps can be heard for hours. We are moving uphill now, and if I had to guess, I would say that we are probably 4 or 5 hills away from where we started. I can't be sure, though, I can't tell which way we are going in this sea of leaves. Gale, however, seems to know exactly where he is going. I don't know if that's really true or not, but it makes me feel better that he seems to be moving with a purpose.

The only thing that worries me is when he turns back to check on me, his eyes hang just a moment too long for just a quick glance, and I can see something bothering him about what he is seeing. I'm starting to wonder if Gale is thinking the same thing I was... _How much longer can he protect someone so useless?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Haymitch)<strong>

"I'll give him this... The kid is almost as good as he thinks he is." I laugh with the small group of men that are gathered around me. I say _men_... _Vultures_ might be more appropriate, though.

They like to call themselves '_sponsors'_, but I don't know how anyone could call themselves a sponsor when they are just trying to help one child kill another. Nonchalantly deciding who lives and who dies with a few easy transactions, made at the press of a button. What makes it even worse is that they are almost never doing it because they actually have some concern for the poor kids' safety. No, they do it because they whimsically fancy one tribute over the others, or in most cases, have put large sums of money up in wagers as to who will win. Even a truly sizable donation is nothing compared to the money that could be won in the gambling that surrounds the game.

I've been trying to keep myself sober as much as possible, but if I don't have a drink now I'm going to kill the people I need to be our 'sponsors'. I grab the first glass with clear liquid and the right shape that passes by, downing half of it before coming back up for air. I can feel its warmth spreading in me immediately. My starved body greedily accepts my old friend and after a deep breath, I almost feel better. _Yeah, that's why they call it 'The Good Stuff'._

It's so much easier to act when I've got a little in me. "Even considering that kid thinks he is invincible, that still probably makes him better than the rest of them. I mean you guys saw that trap... I don't think I could've thought of something like that. Seems to me like he earned that 12 he got." I don't have to tell them that I'm referring to the pregame judging. They know exactly what Gale has been doing, probably since the moment he got here. With the depth of some of the pockets around me, I wouldn't be surprised if they knew more about his training and judging sessions than I do. After all, that's why they are standing here talking to me, it's certainly not for my charm or sex appeal.

There are plenty of women here, and men for that matter, far better suited for providing scenery or at least a decent conversation. Like Odair, with his sun-tanned skin and bleached hair, he's always one of the more popular mentors. Of course, I know what that popularity really means for his life as a victor. Here in these open parties, though, it can be what keeps his tributes alive. So he plays up his charm and looks, which sure will make him a busy man later on tonight, but he's told me flat out that he will gladly pay that price to be able to bring just one kid home. That was when I decided that he was more than just a pretty boy and that he could be trusted. He's been a good ally to have here. I just hope that he won't hold all this against me later.

I get back to my own conversation and turn my thoughts back to how to keep my own tributes alive. On the plus side, The Kid has given me quite a bit of ammunition to fight with. Some years I have to beg for favors just to get someone to talk to me and tell me they aren't interested. This year they are coming to me. Some a bit skeptical, and always for the same reason: Prim isn't a strong enough teammate. The other thing I keep hearing is how impressive the pair from Three, Dakrin and Harley, have been. Not that I can't understand why… those two are downright scary.

Dakrin is probably the smartest tribute I have ever seen. On top of that, he seems to have some sort of sixth sense when it comes to Gale. The real problem, though, is that he seems to be completely without remorse or pity. Not like the hyped-up Careers that usually revel in the bloodlust and have private moments of humanity when they think no one is looking. He seems to be looking at them all as pieces in a giant game. And he doesn't seem the least bit affected by death, whether it's an ally or an enemy. Also, he doesn't seem the least bit concerned about his own safety. It's like he knows he won't be killed. It really bothers me that a piece of me believes that confidence might be justified.

The reason for that is without a doubt Harley Klaun. That girl is dangerous, plain and simple. Forget remorse, she revels in the violence and death. Watching her dance around during the fight at the Cornucopia... The look of pure glee as blood splattered against her face... the way she was so excited about killing her wounded ally... She's a sick puppy, no doubt about it. Then, there is the way she uses that hammer... it's gotta weight almost as much as she does. It's comically large for a war hammer, but still she flings the thing around like it's nothing. It doesn't help that she can jump around like the funny guys in tights that do flips onto stacks of chairs, and all kinds of other things I wouldn't think was possible if I hadn't seen it done.

Her one major weakness seems to be her lack of focus and the fact that she seems to be missing a few screws, if you know what I mean. The only problem with that is that she is completely obedient to Dakrin, which takes away her one weakness and makes her a tool of that creepy little bastard. I don't know how he managed to get her to be so fiercely loyal to him; they must have some kinda history together. What I do know is that the smartest thing that guy ever did was choose her as his partner.

I look at one of the huge life-sized monitors they have in the room. Right now it's focusing on the Careers, who look like they are on the trail of something. I'm surprised to find Dakrin in the middle of the pack, with the tracking skills he showed earlier and the fact that he's obviously the leader of this group, I would think he'd be up front. But there he is, directly in the middle, looking particularly uninterested in where the group is going. I can't hear the announcers over the sounds of the party, but the cameras pull out to a shot of the whole field, and little dots appear to show where everyone is. I breathe a small sigh of relief when I see that despite being almost right on top of them yesterday; the Careers seem to be moving away from Gale and Prim.

I'm kinda surprised the Gamemakers are letting them separate. I can only guess that the crowd is still happy about last night's display. Which is perfect, because the last thing Gale and Prim need is a run in with those two and their little gang. I bring my attention back to the room I'm standing in. Luckily, a distracted mentor is so commonplace that they all seem more interested in what I saw than in my lack of manners. I rabble on something about liking the direction they are going, and make sure to add, "You know...", a long swig of my drink draws all of them a little closer, each trying to gain any tidbit of what someone who has 'been there' is thinking. "... those Careers might have a few people with some skill, but my guy managed to avoid them no sweat, and protect his partner while she was on the Ecstasy Elixir. The kid has real talent, and sharper instincts then I have ever seen in a tribute. I almost wish I could bet."

My job now is to downplay the skills of the pair from Three, and think of ways that Gale and Prim could beat them. Problem is I'm having a really hard time doing either. The more I think about it, the more those two worry me. And as the night goes on, I find it harder to keep my doubts hidden. I do have a saving grace, but in truth, it's making me even more uneasy. You see, I have more people in my circle than I should, and I think it's because the mentors from District 3 aren't here.

It's a good thing for my fundraising, but my gut tells me that it's a bad thing for Gale and Prim in the long run. All the investors are here, and there aren't too many opportunities for a face to face with this many of them in one spot. Missing one is a big deal, so why aren't the mentors here? The only reason I wouldn't come to one of these was because I thought I had enough money. Only problem with that is, there's no such thing as enough money. The longer the games draw out, the more expensive things become. And the prices become outrageous after about the week mark.

_Unless you had... Oh shit! Don't tell me... but how else..._

_Oh fuck... that's_ **really** _not good..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

Finally! Now we're actually on the hill that I was looking at this morning. Prim is even slower than normal after last night, not getting much sleep and the aftereffects of the berries seem to have done a number on her. Which means the half speed that I have been going is cut in half again. It's kind of annoying to have to go so slow and stop and wait constantly, but considering I didn't sleep at all, I'm not complaining too much about the slower pace. It's not the first time I have been up all night after a long day, hell that's practically everyday life back in the Seam...

It seems so long ago, and so far away. Well, it probably really is far away, but it wasn't very long ago when the biggest fears I had was not getting enough food on the table or being caught trying to make sure I did. Who knew I would come to think of those as "The good old days". This last year, ever since the moment they said Prim's name the first time and the realization of what would happen next hit me, has been harder than all the years that came before it combined. The things I've been worrying about this year make everything before seem so much simpler

'It's always darkest just before the dawn.' Or at least that's what they say back home. Trying to tell themselves that if they hold on just a little bit longer, the light will come. But I know better. I've seen the world just before dawn, it looks no different than any other time of the night. If you want there to be light, you have to make it. Or do what I'm doing... follow a girl on fire.

She would hate it if she knew how taken in I was by the whole 'Girl on Fire' image that was made for her. She could never really see herself that way, but for me it was like finally getting to see what I always knew was there. But you can't have that kind of light, not in our world. Anything that took away from the grandeur of the Capitol or gave hope to the people had to be snuffed out. So they tried, but failed. Her time with me in the woods made her stronger than they realized and she made it out of their free reign killing field.

Now she's too loved by their own people for them to hurt her directly, so they came after Prim. If the Capitol has so much power, why is it that they only seem to target children? Probably to keep us all constantly worrying about them. As kids we worry about ourselves, and adults naturally worry about their children. Like if they keep us wrapped up in the basic instinct of protecting our young, we won't have time to think about anything else.

Before I can help it, a small chuckle comes escapes my lips and I shake my head. _On the plus side, all my worrying is almost over._

I start climbing upward towards the peak, wondering _why the hell I am thinking about all this now._

Fortunately, I have plenty of things to think about to bring me back to reality. First of which is, what I'm going to do if someone is already up there? We've been traveling, and neither of us was in top shape to begin with, we're going uphill and there is a very real possibility that someone will be at the top when we get there. All in all, things could be going better.

Truth is, though, it's a chance I'm willing to take. When I was looking over here, I saw something that I had to see up close. If I'm right, we'll have all the time in the world to rest later but, even though I want to, we can't afford to stop now. Because if I'm right, I'll need every second of light we have left.

So when we get to where I can see the treeline thinning, I slide my pack off my back and wave Prim off the semi path we'd been using. A series of hand gestures and a few mouthed words later, she is tucked away behind one of the trees, hiding in the bushes. I'm extremely nervous about leaving her at all. So far every time we've been apart, something has gone really wrong. It came down to the thought of what would happen if someone was already there. She's safer here for a few minutes than she would be in a fight with another team. Surviving two people will be hard enough without having to protect her too.

When I turn back up the path, I close my eyes and take a long deep breath. My chest swells and my resolve hardens. I let the air out slowly, and with it all thoughts of the rest of the world. When my eyes reopen they are narrowed, sharp and focused. I feel something almost electric inside of me, spreading into my fingertips and all the way to my feet. This is how I connect with the forest, letting my senses take over in place of thought. I feel like I can see and hear better and I feel lighter and faster as I start to stealthily make my way higher up the hill.

I almost hate to admit it, but this is almost the same excitement I feel our woods, outside of 12. This is like how I feel when I'm hunting all alone. Somehow it's different here, though. I can't put my finger on what exactly, but I feel more on edge, more anxious, but not because of fear. If I wasn't so focused on what I was doing I might have time to consider how sick that makes me. As much as I would tell myself I'm dreading any possible confrontation, I wouldn't be able to deny the tingles going up my spine and the fact that even now I'm planning how to surprise-attack and kill at least one of the potential opponents.

I do, however, realize that I'm smiling for just a second. I'm even happier that I left Prim behind now. I doubt she would like the look on my face anymore than I do. I don't know what's coming over me, but I don't feel like myself at all. Even though this is basically what I am, a hunter.

Unfortunately, this swell of instincts was all for nothing. When I reach the top of the hill, no one is there. I feel the tension of the moment melting out of me. My shoulders sag and I let out a long sigh. I'm surprised to find myself feeling... disappointed that no one was here. It's the best possible scenario, not having to fight for this spot after a night of no sleep and a day of traveling. Not having to draw attention to our location when the hovercrafts come to collect the bodies of the dead. That is, of course, assuming I wasn't one of them. So why the lingering sadness? Would I have felt better about this place if I'd fought for it? Did I want to conquer the hill?

Now that I'm out of hunter mode, all those thoughts have time to catch up with me. And the frown deepens as I realize my head is pretty fucked up right now. I tell myself that it's just this place, starting to have an effect on me, making me feel this way. I don't know if I'm buying it, though. I take a second to collect and toss away those thoughts. Then I back for Prim and bring her and the packs up the hill. When we break out of the trees and I finally take a long good look at the area. A huge grin appears on my face. _I was right. This place is perfect._

We were so far away that I couldn't tell for sure from over there. The whole top of this hill is a circle of jagged rock cliffs. I thought at first it was just a big rock at the top, but our hill was a little higher and I noticed what looked like a hole in the top of it. I was hoping that it was a sign of there being something more, and I was right. It took us a minute to find, but we finally come across a hole in the rocks. A small winding crack that makes a path inside the hill. Inside there is just a single round-ish area, it gets smaller towards the top, eventually becoming the hole that I saw from afar, which is at least 20 feet above my head. I'd say that the base of the room is probably almost thirty feet across, but if I tried to stand up anywhere within a few feet of the edge, I would bang my head on the stone walls.

It's basically the size of my home back in the Seam, without any of the walls, and with one big hole in the ceiling, rather than a few that I have to constantly plug. It's way more than I could've ever hoped for. Other then the fact that it won't really guard from the rain, I couldn't have designed a better place for us.

Now the smile on my face is well warranted and I look over at Prim, and I think she's starting to put together why we are here as a smile slowly spreads across her face. "That's right, my little Canary, welcome to our new home." Her head snaps up and her eyes ask the question for her. "Yes really, this is going to be our camp for as long as we can stay here."

She throws herself at me and her arms squeeze my waist as hard as she can. "Do you think we'll be safe here?"

"Yeah, I do. It's well hidden and can be easily defended. There are only the two ways in, one of them involves being able to climb up a cliff then drop almost 30 feet from above. Most people won't be able to fight much after that. And the other entrance... well let's just say that when I'm done, there will be no way to safely get through there if you aren't me." My head is already filling up with trap ideas and where they should be set. I wonder if the asshole Snow has any idea how much simpler he made this for me. Without having to worry about Gamemaker traps, I could live in this spot for the rest of my life...

Well, when I think about it, I probably _will_ live here for the rest of my life. I guess it works out perfectly, then.

I look over the last shelter I will ever know, a dank, damp hole in the world, in a place where I'm not likely to live very long...

"It reminds me of home."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how did you guys like it? I hope it wasn't to boring. I know not much really happened action wise but, this was more of a chapter for the plot then the excitement. I hope to hear many opinions about some of the stuff I opened up here. How did you guys like Haymitch's section? I kinda enjoyed writing it, so i hope that translated into good writing.

What do you think of our heroes' new home? I hope I gave a good enough description for you to get a solid picture of it. Also I know some are going to accuse me of making it too easy but, I promise this will be no pleasure cruise for our friends.

Thank you all again for reading and putting up with my flakey writer syndrome. I hope to hear from you all. I put a small section for the Anon reviewers. For everyone else, til next time. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Tara: I'm glad you liked the berries. I was particularly proud of that idea, or more so of the ideas of what I can do with it. We'll just have to wait and see. And I believe that Harley might be the most fun character that I have ever written. It's just more fun to be crazy. lol Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you liked this one as well.<p>

Jess:I know what you mean. Dakrin seems a bit too good. But remember, just because we haven't seen his weaknesses, doesn't mean they aren't there. I can't say too much more here, but I needed him to measure up to make things plausible. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

Everyturn: I hope you enjoyed the re-read, and this new chapter as well. Ty very much

Multi-"Guest": Ty for the reviews. Glad you are al enjoying


	24. 24 Fortification

**A/n:** Here we go again, back for another installment. Hope it wasn't too long for you guys. I know it's getting old, but I'm sorry again for my flaky author syndrome. But here is, our next chapter, more development into the games and our heroes, but fear not, things will be picking up soon. Fortunately for you all, I don't have much to say right now, so you are privy to the shortest A/N yet. But i hope you enjoy the chapter. And as always, all feedback is appreciated.

Chapter 24

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

Last night was a long one. After seeing what happened to the tributes who gave into the effects of the berries, I couldn't sleep for some reason. It wasn't that I didn't trust Gale to protect Prim while she was... whatever you would call that. I was more worried about what Prim was going to try and do. I know Gale wouldn't let her, but the thought of her even trying was enough to get my heart racing and ruin any chance I had at sleep. I did manage a few hours after Gale tied her up, though. Slept until just before they found their new shelter. I let Peeta stay in the mentors' room; he watched them while I slept. Still haven't really apologized for what I said to him, but I think he knows that I'm sorry.

He's been trying to take care of me, bringing me food and always having something hopeful to say. He's being even sweeter to me than normal. I should just tell him I am not mad anymore, after all he probably saved Prim's and Gale's lives last night. But I'm having a hard enough time dealing with everything else. I really don't want to deal with him too right now. Maybe later. I turn my attention back to the screens, to my partner... no, my husband. Even with everything that is going on, I feel a small stir deep in my stomach when I say it to myself. For just a moment, a small smile appears on my face, perhaps the first in days. But it only lasts until the thought gives way to another. _If Gale keeps this up,__ I'm going to have to send him more rope and fishing line.__.__. again_.

I've already sent him one set today, and he's almost used it up, as well as what he'd started with. I couldn't even tell you how many traps he's made since finding the cave. The speed he is putting them together at is damn near inhuman. He'd spent a lot of last night fidgeting with the fishing line. What I didn't know at the time was that he was prepping snares and setting up what he could for his other traps. Well, I had an idea, but all the work he's done proves that I wasn't thinking big enough.

I know Gale better than anyone, besides maybe his mother. Still, I could never have imagined him as focused and intense as he is right now, he's truly something to watch. The Gamemakers must think so too, they have had the main broadcast focused on him for almost an hour now. Very unusual for someone who's alone and not on the attack or about to be attacked. Thanks to the locator feature in the mentors' room, I can tell he is in no danger of either of those happening for at least a while. Gale is making a fair amount of noise, though, so it might not be too long before someone is on their way to him. The spectators must be as curious as I am about his traps. I left the sound up just a bit this time, but only so that I can just barely hear the announcers. It sounds like they aren't sure how much good stationary traps can do without some kind of bait. Seeing as they are the only bait, doing that would mean drawing attention to their newfound haven. Something that I know Gale doesn't want to do.

Unlike the announcers, I know my partner well enough to say without a doubt that he won't be baiting people to these traps. He wouldn't endanger Prim like that on purpose. These traps are for defense, not offense. He's trying to make it nearly impossible to make it to their cave. As of right now, without knowing Gale's exact path to get there, or being able to fly, I don't see how anyone could get there without getting caught in at least one trap. Not all of them are fatal; many would just cripple or ensnare the person caught by them. However, if you took the path that they came on, you would be dead before you were even halfway there. I think Gale is being extra cautious after seeing how well Dakrin can track them. So anyone who tries to follow their path will be sorry they did. On top of which, Gale keeps running lines back towards the cave. For now he has them all looped around a tree branch, and while I haven't figured out what exactly he's doing with them, I'm sure they are important to his plans.

I really thought I knew how good he was at trap-making, but the more I see, the less I realize I knew. I've seen him use deadfalls and snares and dozens of other types of traps, never anything made for a person, though. He's making it seem like he's been trapping people his whole life. Granted, there are some of his old faithfuls in there, but even the simple traps are completely re-imagined. His foot snares, that would normally just lift an animal upside down, now come with a few strategically placed rocks, or in a couple of places where the surrounding brush gives some cover, with spikes that whoever trips the trap would almost certainly swing into as they were jerked off their feet. Whether it was the rocks, or the spikes, the person in the trap would be severely injured as they were captured, if not killed.

He's also been using some of the thorny vines that grow all around. He made another drop net, this one wrapped in thorns, not fatal on its own, but since these are plants created by the Capitol, their thorns aren't your normal prickly annoying kind. They almost remind me of the razor-covered wire on top of the fences back home. Gale's also made a pitfall area - after digging a foot into the ground over almost an entire clearing, he set up a grid of spikes. Long enough to go through someone's foot, or if they fell...

Then he covered the whole thing with leaves and other stuff from the jungle floor, hiding the spikes and completing his trap. It's almost like the pit from the beginning of the Games, just nowhere near as deep. It scares me a little to see him so quick to use a Capitol idea. At the same time, I know what it's like being where he is._ If it can help you survive, you do whatever you have to._

Gale doesn't stop until the sun is almost completely set. By then I would say the better part of the top half of this hill is covered in traps, or paths that will lead you to them. Another piece of his plan, decoy paths leading directly into series of traps. If I didn't know better, I would say Gale was a sick and warped person, because you'd had to be at least a little bit twisted to think of some of the things he has.

But I do know him, and I know that this is all to save my sister. No matter how dark it may seem, the light of why he's doing it keeps him from melting into the shadowy abyss of true evil. He's not like the people who put them there; he's doing this for the right reasons. Sometimes you have to dance with the devil in order to get close enough to beat him. I keep telling myself this, because the alternative is... something I don't want to think about.

Gale goes back to their new home and grabs his kills from earlier in the day. While he'd been out working on the traps, Prim had cleaned them up and gotten them ready to cook. She'd also set up their sleeping bags and taken out anything that they might need. Her small pack of medicine and stuff stayed together, but the rest was taken out and spread around the cave. It's almost like she divided the cave into sections: one for storing and cleaning game, one for sleeping, one for sitting, one for eating, and there's even an area to hang up clothes. She'd found a couple of exposed roots hanging on the walls and made a clothes line.

I'm not sure if it's nearly as smart as it is cute. It makes Gale smile, though, and he gives Prim a quick hug and tells her she did good. But his eyes seem weary when she can't see them. He tells her to wait there and leaves again with the prepared meat and one of their plastic containers for water.

Gale uses the fading light just like I did, but he waits until he's all the way near the base of the hill before stopping to make a fire. He'd set up the meat first and made the fire a decent size. Then he left it cooking and went the last bit of the way down to the river to get some water. Animals won't go near a fire and if any other tributes show up, it's better to be coming from the outside than to be the one standing by the fire distracted by the food.

But with the size of the fire and how small he made the pieces, the few minutes he is gone is more than enough time for them to cook and not enough time for anyone to get there even if they did notice the smoke or smell. Gale returns to the fire without any trouble, and after another minute the fire is out and he is erasing the traces of it as best as he can. By the time he reaches the cave again, only about 20 minutes have passed.

The sun is disappearing now, and the cave is quite dark at night, and Gale does something that I would have never expected: he starts another tiny fire, this one just big enough to get a light flickering on the walls of the cave. While they start to relax and eat, I'm panicking and feel like I'm about to throw up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" I scream at the screen. One of the dumbest things you can do in the games is to start a fire at night; you are pretty much making yourself a beacon in the dark. Gale knows this as well as anyone – we used to just shake our heads at the tributes that were dumb enough to do it when we watched at home. Now of all people, Gale is the one doing it? I want to grab him through the screen and shake some sense into him. Luckily, this was one of the things I'd warned Prim against. So while Gale munches on his food, his appetite well earned with today's work, Prim is getting increasingly fidgety be the second.

It takes her a lot longer than it did me and she doesn't say it quite like I did, but she clears her throat, getting Gale's attention, and looks at the floor while saying, "Um, I like being able to see and all, but, won't the fire show people where we are?"

Gale cocks an eyebrow at her, examining her for a second. "Did your sister tell you that?" Prim nods in response but only barely makes eye-contact; I can tell she feels bad questioning Gale, the man with her life in her hands. He just smiles, though, lets out a small laugh and answers while staring blankly into the fire. "Well, normally, she'd be absolutely right. And it's a good rule to remember, just in case something happens and you have to survive on your own. But as long as we keep it small and only do it at night, we're safe here."

Prim looks completely confused for a moment, and then brightens up, "Oh because of the walls, the light can't get out..." She sinks again after a second, though. "But what about the hole up there?" She looks up to the open ceiling of the cave.

"Well, that's a good question. Do you see anything above the hole? Branches or bushes or anything like that?" He says it like a teacher trying to lead his student to the answer.

After a moment of intense staring, Prim responds, "Umm, no?"

"Exactly. So if there's nothing up there, what's going to be lit up by the firelight for people to see?" Now his tone ventured a bit into the area of smartass. I smile while Prim crosses her arms at him. Yup, still my Gale.

"Well... nothing, I guess," she says grudgingly. Gale just gives her a big grin and takes the next bite of his food with double the satisfaction. It's a good point and one I didn't even think of. "What about the smell? Won't someone smell the fire?"

"The smoke rises, we are at the top of the hill, they'd have to be up here too to smell it. And even if the wind blew it to someone, they would be so busy following their nose that I doubt they'd be able to pay much attention with their eyes. Which will get you into some serious trouble around here." I see a twinge of pride in his face.

"Because they're in the arena..." Prim says with a mixture of realization and remorse.

Gale puts a hand on her shoulder, "No, because _I_ am." He gives her the slightest of comforting smiles before pulling her against his massive chest. This time the change in his face is barely noticeable, but I see it.

Gale told me that I was stronger than the other tributes before I left for the Games last year. Having my experience as a hunter and my life in Twelve as preparation. He came into this game after being trained by people who'd survived the Games, and having all the same 'benefits' that I did, not to mention being one of the biggest and strongest boys in our entire district. I wonder if there has ever been a tribute more ready for the Games than him.

The Careers were just trained and groomed for this. Gale was forged and tempered. I never really saw it until now, but he's a living weapon. One that has been caged by the Capitol and fear for those around him.

But now, the cage is open...

**(Snow)**

"He's truly remarkable. He's doing much better than I would have ever expected. It's too bad he'd never consent to joining us. He would be an invaluable resource if properly molded. What a shame, such potential going to waste."

The voice from the other end of the phone responds with edge in it. "Perhaps, but you know what that would mean..."

Sigh. "Yes, of course, and we can't have that. It would be inviting too much trouble."

"Besides, the plan you have now is brilliant, and you won't need him anyway when it's all said and done. This will be all wrapped up and new doors will open for you..."

A measured smile crosses my lips, "For '_us'_ don't you mean? Don't think I have forgotten your part in this, or your request." Ah, the moments when it's truly fun to be a politician... "You will have all you desired, as long as you succeed in playing your role to perfection." I get an unusual whiff of blood, a scent I thought myself long desensitized to. _Hmm, how appropriate._

"Thank you, Mr. President, and rest assured that I will do just as you requested, to the letter. No one wants this more than I do, sir, I can promise you that." It delights me how quickly I can find people willing to do my bidding. No matter how obscure or terrible the request, there is always a way. Even if it involved a great deal of maneuvering, this will all be worth it if he accomplishes his mission.

"Excellent, and when you are finished, I will personally see to it you get exactly what you deserve." _Though I doubt my idea of what you are entitled to and yours will be very similar_. "I must go now, I will contact you again when necessary. Until then... May the odds be ever in your favor." Now the smile on my face is a full one, I do so love that saying. I think it's perhaps the most comical one we have in all of Panem. Because those whom it's told to have no odds but those I give them.

His voice catches just the slightest before, "Thank you, sir." I hang up the line and stare at the phone for a second. I may have gone a little too far in saying that.

He may be too sharp for his own good. I better be more careful, I don't want him to give up on his task before he completes it because he figured out what awaits him. Enough about him, though.

I press the button that calls in my assistant; he materializes in a matter of seconds. "Get me the Head Gamemaker, tell him I wish to speak with him about the direction this year's Game will take."

"Very good, sir. Also there is the matter of the most recent uprising. It seems the people are getting more daring by the day, this time they attacked the Peacekeepers' food storage. Left them with nothing. They are requesting a resupply and more men to deal with the problem, sir." He takes out some papers that require my signature and leaves them on my desk. Part of the endless flow of paperwork that comes with being the head of a nation.

"Those imbeciles can't even protect their own food? What a disgrace. Such incompetence." I can feel my features contorting to an expression of enraged contemplation. I sit looking over my steepled hands for a few long moments. I can feel my aide getting nervous at my silence. Out of the corner of my eye I see him trying to say something but catching himself; he's learned it's not good to disturb my thoughts. But I don't have the luxury of thinking about this all day, so...

"Send in more Peacekeepers. Double their current contingent. But don't send a single grain of food. Tell them if they want to eat, they will take back the stolen food from the people. I don't care if they have to search every house. I will not send any food until the next scheduled shipment, which isn't for a couple of weeks."

"What about the newly assigned Peacekeepers?" my assistant asks, almost shaking.

"What about them?"

"We rationed the food for the Peacekeepers based on the number that was already there. With double the number, even if they manage to get all the food back, it will still only be half of what they will need to make it to the next resupply."

I lean halfway across my desk and look at him with stony eyes and a steel grin. "I know that. You will tell them that they have my permission to take whatever they need from the people. Not just the resources that have been stolen, but whatever they deem sufficient to keep themselves fed."

"But aren't the people already starving? Why else would they have done something so foolish?" Poor man, he has a conscience. We'll cure him of that yet.

"Exactly, and now we must show them what happens to people who let a silly little thing like starvation make them do something as foolish as to steal from the Capitol. Now they'll _really_ have nothing to eat. And tell the officers to make sure the people know exactly why this is happening." He's frozen, almost as if he is waiting to see if he's about to awake from some terrible nightmare. I'm going through aides too quickly these days; I would rather not have to have this one killed too. "Now go. I have more important matters to deal with. It seems that we're having a bit of trouble with our broadcasting of the Games." I get up from my chair, adjust my suit, and begin to walk out the door.

That snaps him out of it. He steps out of the way and bows his head slightly to avoid my gaze as I sweep past him and out of my office. He immediately falls in behind me, riding my wake through the waiting room of my office. His head swivels around and glimpses one of the screens showing the Games. Confused, he says, "But, sir, the Games are on right now, looks like everything is fine to me."

I almost laugh at him. "My dear boy, there is so much that goes on during the Games that neither you, nor anyone else will ever see. We only show our people what they want to see, and the rest of them see what they need to be shown."

My aide is puzzled again, it's written on his face even before he opens his mouth. "Sir?"

He's so young, and I know he is just trying to understand things. _Truly though_, "If I have to spell out everything to you, it will be much more difficult for you to be of any real assistance to me." But finding good help is hard to do these days. "Those _p__eople _see what we are capable of and what we are capable of making them do. Something they clearly need to be reminded of. The newest reports from the Districts are proof of that. Enough of that, though, it's not the Districts themselves I'm concerned with. Right now, I must concentrate on destroying their little symbol and all those around her. Let them see how powerless their beloved Girl on Fire really is..."

**(Gale)**

I didn't even realize how tired I was. I was so focused on what I was doing and making sure we could spend the night here, it didn't hit me until I lay down after letting Prim get some sleep. The last thing I remember is thinking how uncomfortable I was and that I should probably move. But I woke up in the same spot I was in, with aches all over. Also I didn't wake up right at dawn, it might be because we are in a cave, but usually I'm up before the light hits me anyway. I lift my head and see Prim sitting across from the entrance with her sheathed knife in her hands. It's good to see that she's thinking right; having the knife on her when I'm asleep is a good call. Though I think it would help even more if she wasn't curled into a little ball, asleep sitting up.

I should be mad at her for leaving us unprotected and vulnerable. If someone had managed to find their way here... we'd be dead right now. I feel the anger swelling inside me as I sit up. I take a deep breath and am about to all but yell at her, when my eyes finally totally focus on her. Her tiny body, all curled up to itself, I swear I could almost fit the whole thing in one of my legs. Her head rests sideways on her knees and her arms wrap around her legs. Other than how tiny she is, I can't shake how young she looks right now. Her pale skin and light hair add to the innocence I see when I look at her. She looks almost like a doll, except I know she's anything but.

I can't imagine how hard this is for her. I have been preparing for months, physically and mentally. Not to mention being older and used to a life or death existence. Prim was probably one of the only kids in the Seam to have any kind of sheltering against that struggle, thanks to her sister. There were bad times, of course, but Prim barely remembers what it was like at its worst, and Katniss was the one who went out to fight for their food. So she rarely if ever saw the grittiest side of survival, up close and personal. Which is exactly why she is the way she is. Her sister's greatest triumph is giving Prim the ability to be genuinely hopeful. Unlike winning the Hunger Games, it's a victory she can be actually proud of.

I go from mad enough to shake her awake and chew her out to guilty for having to even wake her up. She deserves a chance to rest.

No, she _deserves_ to not even be here. She's a beacon of light in a place like 12. So bright and cheerful, always making the people around her smile. On top of that, she's dedicated herself to becoming a healer, and from what I have seen and been told, she's already almost as good as her mother. She spends her life making people smile and keeping them healthy, and this is her repayment for that? I feel the anger coming back, but it's not directed at Prim this time.

I take a long deep breath, ranting about it won't help either of us now. So instead, I put all that energy into setting up for today's work. I still have a decent amount of supplies for my traps. First I have to finish what I started yesterday. I trailed a bunch of lines from my traps back towards the cave. When one is set off, it will pull the line, and when I am done there will be a series of small clacks inside the cave, probably just some random branches or rocks. Not only will I know someone is here, but I will know exactly where they are.

Since I don't really have to go far from the cave, I leave Prim asleep and get to work. Hitting random things together to see if they will make a decent enough noise. By the end I am thinking stones are the way to go. I wrap them individually and make it so that they slap together when the line is pulled. Simple, but it will do the trick.

I get all the loose lines and carefully run them back into the entrance of the cave. I use a couple of small sticks wedged in the rocks to guide the lines against the bottom corner so they aren't in the way. I get back inside and have the lines set up through holes I made in a thick piece of bark, to separate them so I can tell them apart. I carefully label them with initials like FLB, 'Far Left Bottom' and MRT 'Middle Right Top'. It's still only general because each line is connected to several traps, but as long as I have a good idea where the enemy is, I shouldn't have too much trouble hearing the person cursing in pain when I get near. Or I can just go from trap to trap to find out who or what got caught.

I'm almost done when it happens. I hear a little stirring from behind me, Prim waking up by the sounds of it. At first just a few small shifts, then I hear her frantically tossing around. Probably just coming out of a dream. I go to turn around to say good morning and make a joke about her dozing off, but before I even manage to shift my weight around, I get jumped on from behind. Prim's tiny arms latch around my neck, almost choking me. After a minute I peel her off of me and turn to face her.

"Well, good morning to you too," I say before my eyes catch hers. When her head does come up, her face is full of tears. Predators, death traps, people trying to kill me, I'd take any of the above rather than be faced with a little girl crying. "W-what? Why? It wasn't me." I don't know that for sure, but I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything, at least I really hope not.

"No, it was me. And I'm so so sorry," she gets out before breaking down even further into tears. "I fell asleep while on watch! If something happened to us, it would've been all my fault. Here you are doing so much to protect me, and I can't even manage one of the only things you ask of me." She throws herself against me again and I can't help but wrap my arms tightly around her. I feel her tears on my neck, where she has her head buried. "Please don't hate me."

I wish I could tell her that it's okay and no big deal, but it really _is_ a big deal. There is one thing I can assure her of, though, "Prim, I don't think anyone could ever hate you. Certainly not me." Her arms squeeze tighter and her shaking form calms just a little. "It's not a good thing, but we're both okay. So for now, no harm, no foul, but you can't fall asleep on watch again. Next time, we might not be so lucky."

Between sniffles, a small voice by my chest says, "I know." She's really beating herself up about it, I can hear it in how weak her voice sounds.

"Listen, kiddo. Yesterday was a rough day. I know you didn't mean to. But you can't get hung up on it. You need to look forward. We have another long day ahead of us, and I need you to be a hundred percent here with me. Can you do that for me?" It sounds kinda corny, but it's the truth. I can't have her distracted while we are out and about.

She doesn't answer at first, taking a few seconds to collect herself before pulling her tear-streaked face back so I can see her. "I can do that." One last sniffle and the tears are gone. Prim straightens her back and looks around. "We went a little heavy on the water last night. We'll need to get some more." That's my girl, she's right back to having her head in the game.

"That is one of many things on the list for today, my little Canary." I get myself up, and offer a hand to Prim. When she takes it, I lift her well off her feet and swing her up into a real hug. I feel her relax into my arms and I whisper in her ear. "Remember we are being watched, we can't afford to break down in front of them. So no more beating yourself up, okay. Show them all how strong you really are, show them that beautiful smile of yours, as much as possible. They won't be able to help but love you." I give her a small kiss on the top of her head before putting her down.

Our eyes lock for a moment and I see the wheels turning in her head as she stares back at me. I tilt my head to the side questioningly, I thought what I said explained itself. She smiles at me, shakes her head in disbelief and says, "How do you do it? How do you make me feel like everything is going to be okay? Even now."

"Well that's easy, because everything IS going to be okay..." _Because I don't care if I have to die to make it happen, I'm going to make sure you are._

The way her eyes search mine I could almost swear she was reading my mind for what I didn't say. I nod quickly and turn to avoid her piercing blue eyes. I grab my pack, which is light now that most of the stuff from it is strewn around the cave. It will give us plenty of room for food and water, as well as anything else I might see of use. "Get ready, we gotta go for supplies, and I have to set up some more stuff, but I want you close today."

I went out the opening slowly, making sure to disarm all the traps on my way out. Coming out into the light was a little harsh after the darkness of the cave. I'll have to remember to let my eyes adjust fully before stepping all the way out. If someone happened to be waiting I would be basically blind for the first few seconds, and that's more than long enough to get me killed.

Prim comes out, and I make a point of showing her each of the traps by the door as I set them again. Tell her how to avoid each of them and how to safely trip them if necessary. Then we are off down the hill. I take a different path than the one I took yesterday. I don't want to wear a clear path, so it's good to change it up, and on the way back I will put a few traps on this one just to be sure. It has crossed my mind that perhaps I am going a bit too far, but every time I do, I think to myself... _PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!_

Anyway, I tend to lean towards the thought that there is no such thing as overkill when it comes to home security. As a matter of fact, I have started to think I need to find ways to make some of my traps even more dangerous.

Right now, though, the priority is food and water, and a little bit of surveying the area. I saw a good part of this area at least on the top half of the hill. And I saw the area down by the river where I got the water from yesterday. It was actually a pretty good spot, with a few good places where it's easy to hide, while giving you a good view of the area through some covering brush. And it was a bit higher than the far shore, which is a good advantage to have if someone happened to show up right across the river.

So after changing it up on the top half, I come back to the same path I used yesterday at the bottom. This will lead anyone trying to follow it back into the worst section of traps, an area which even I don't feel safe in at this point, so treading it down won't be a problem. Prim follows closely behind, half jumping to try to only step where I do. It's cute, but I tell her the path is safe and that she should walk how I showed her to keep the noise down.

For the most part, though, other than my occasional comments on the traps and little tips, it's a quiet trip. I think Prim is still beating herself up over falling asleep, and I have way too many things to pay attention to at the moment. The layout of the area, the sounds and smells of the surroundings, the layout of my traps, the amount of food and water we'll need, not to mention how I'm going to keep the Gamemakers off my back while keeping our little haven safe.

I have a plan for that, but it's going to have to wait. Still though, I'm so caught up in all the different thoughts I'm having that I almost walk into the river. I stop so short that Prim bumps into my back. It's enough to break the tension as she breaks into a giggle.

"Well, it's not my fault, who thought to put the river here in the first place?"

This produces even more giggles, "Oh sure, blame it on the river. Leaped right out in front of you, I saw it."

"Exactly, and I have a witness." I give a stern nod before catching Prim trying to hold it in, which of course makes us both start to laugh.

The mood stays light as we start to fill up the water containers. My eyes are scanning for movement, for any sign of life other than our own. Nothing, but I keep scanning anyway, it's giving me time to sort things in my head. The sound of the running water is oddly calming, it makes the thoughts in my head slow down and come in a little clearer. That's when I notice it.

"Something's wrong." My eyes move over the far shoreline, and then I look behind me at the path from yesterday. My spine tingles and I know something is wrong, but my brain is getting in the way.

Prim's eyes are locked on me now. I'm not exactly panicking, but I must look pretty frantic right now, I can see fear starting to creep into her eyes. She's following my quick turns, trying to see what I am looking at, but there is no way she could see. She wasn't here yesterday. Finally she asks, "What happened?"

It takes me having to put it into words to wrap my head around it. "It's moved..."

She starts looking around, "What's moved? Does that mean someone was here?" She's standing up now, searching the area.

"No one could..." _No wait, someone could. Those clever bastards. _"No, they did."

"What did they do? Who are 'they'?"

"The Gamemakers... they... Moved the island." It sounds crazy, but the area across isn't the same as yesterday, the height advantage is gone and the river is wider now. I don't know exactly how they did it, but now that it's finally sunk in, I can't deny it.

"What are you talking about, they couldn't have..." She's shaking her head, looking at me like I'm nuts, and I can't really blame her.

But facts are facts. "I barely believe it myself, but it's true. I'm telling you, they moved the island." Which means I can't trust my bearings once I get off this island. And that I can never know where danger is coming from. There was no preparing for this...

Just when I thought I have enough going through my mind, a cannon fires.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Okay, so I hope that wasn't too bad for all of you. And again I am sorry for the wait. I will try to get to all my reviews, but as many of you know, I haven't been as good about it as I was. Damn adulthood. But I will do my best, and I do appreciate and read them all, so please don't give up on me and shoot a review my way.

Some last minute anonymous review responses:

Elizabeth: Well I missed you too :D. Thought i had lost you there for a while. I got nervous when i hadn't seen you for a while, so I am glad to see i was wrong. I'm sorry for the scare. And thank you for the comments of my various show of genius. :D always nice to be noticed. I loved the fire trap too. And the drugged food was one of my favorite ideas I've let out so far, with a few more in the wings for the upcoming chapters. Dakrin... well I will say as my one true OC, I am kinda making him shine a bit, and with all the Bad ass points Gale has on the score sheet, there needs to be a balance. And I am trying to explore all of the aspects of Gale's thought process as the Games go on. We will see the range from him before it's all said and done. Can't wait to hear from you again. Thankyou again for the review.

Eagle peak. - That is one of those things that unfortunately I plan to let you wait to find out.


	25. 25 As the Earth Turns

**A/N: **Welcome back everyone. Hope i didn't keep you all waiting too long. A few quick announcements to make. I should have say so last chapter but we crossed the 500 review mark. Yay! Thank you all so much, you have been amazing. I hope that there will be much more that makes you want to review from here on out. I love hearing from you all, even if I don't get to respond as much or as quickly as I used to.

Now on to the chapter. A lot more happens in this one then in the last few. So thanks for sticking it out with me. Tbh, I had planned some of this to go differently, but it just kinda came out here, and I liked it. So now it stays. Oh the fickle muses. Well I wont keep you too long. Just a final note, Thanks again to the wonderful and benevolent Ellenka, for gracing me with the charity of her time and wisdom of the words.

* * *

><p><strong>(Madge)<strong>

"_...In bloody pits watch them fall. Smashing, slashing, kill 'em all. Lots and lots of fun for me. Thank you, thank you, Mr. D.!"_

"That girl has lost it." The words slip out of my mouth as I stare dumbstruck at the bloody scene in front of me. I've seen so many people die, but I think this one was the worst. That girl... That hammer... Harley Klaun is a monster.

Why did she have to draw it out like that? It was like she was playing a game. The only time she wasn't smiling and laughing was when the other Career girl tried to just kill the poor kid. For a second there I thought that she was going to kill her too, but that Dakrin guy got in the middle and Harley immediately went all smiles and turned back to her maimed prey like she was returning to an unfinished puzzle.

She crushed all four limbs with her hammer. The legs got it twice, once on the feet, then the thighs. He was begging them to kill him after the second swing. After the third, he started passing out in shock, so Harley had to wake him back up before swinging again. I think he died after the fifth swing, the one that crushed what remained of his left leg. After that, I didn't hear any screams, or choked tears, or pleading.

Harley swung again anyway. And then one last time to crush his chest. She squealed with delight as his torso popped like a grape and bits of the poor boy went everywhere. By then even the other Careers weren't watching anymore.

The Capitol showed every second of it.

I heard people puking near the garbage cans and behind me in one of the alleys. I almost did myself, but managed not to when I felt a tiny hand grab mine. I gripped it tight, knowing who it was even before I looked down to see Posy looking back up at me.

She doesn't say a word, but I can see the shine in her eyes and the evidence of droplets on her cheeks. I pick her up and hug her tight. "I know sweetie, I know."

Kids shouldn't be made to watch something like this, but with everything that has happened, the phrase 'mandatory viewing' has actually started to mean something around here. We are practically penned into the square to watch the Games during the day. We are allowed out for meals, but if you are gone too long, they will send someone to look for you.

I'm going to ask my dad to let us stay at the house. Even with the increased pressure on him, I think that we'll be safe from the roundups there. We still won't be able to escape from the broadcast, but at least we won't be under constant watch. Also, there are rooms with no TVs in them, so we could at least get away for a little bit. At the very least, Posy could.

I know Hazelle is too strong and too worried to even think about not watching the broadcast. She is going to watch for her son and, even if only in the way of the all mothers standing in the door watching their children set off, with a silent prayer for their safe return, she is going to watch over him. She didn't tell me any of this, but with the way her eyes stick to the screen and silently plead with it, she doesn't have to.

For now, though, we are forced to watch this horrible scene. Harley keeps singing her dreadful song, and everyone but Dakrin has walked away. Harley bounces around before coming over to Dakrin, "_Did you see the way he wen__t, SPLAT?"_

She looks like she is about to give him a big hug when he puts up a hand. "_Ah, hold on, look at you__r__ clothes_." She's such an open book I can see her face go from joy, to confusion, to questioning, to realization, to deflation, all in the span of about three seconds. "How many times have I told you that I don't like being covered in blood the same way you do?" He sounds like a parent scolding his kid.

"_Lotsa times__._" Harley plays the child perfectly.

"_Hundreds of times__,__ in fact_. _And you have bits al__l over you, that's just disgusting._" He takes a step back and looks himself over for any trace of remains. Meanwhile, Harley has solved her problem by striping down to almost nothing and casually throwing her bloody clothes away. Then she launches herself at Dakrin who, not surprisingly, doesn't stop the nearly naked girl from jumping into his arms.

I see Hazelle trying to cover Rory's plate-sized eyes. Even in the middle of this horror show, I can't help but laugh. Hazelle just shakes her head and gives me the look that all women are born with, that says with a sigh, _Boys..._

Back on the screen, Dakrin peels Harley off of him, his eyes barely lingering on her bare body. It looks like this isn't something new to him. Well, usually the only people who see each other naked are lovers, and maybe close family. These two aren't family, and while Harley seems rather affectionate, her partner gives off almost no sign of it.

We haven't seen them kiss at all, and I don't have much experience in the matter myself, but I've been told that boys have a problem stopping their hands from traveling. Yet he didn't try to grab her at all. "_I mean really, was all that necessary?"_

"_Yup! You always tell me that life is short and it's important to have fun. And that was soo much fun!" S_he does a little twirl on the spot with her hands flung into the air. "_You should lighten up__,__ Dee Dee."_

"_And you should get dressed." _Yeah, that settles it. Definitely not lovers. Hell, I'm starting to wonder if he likes girls at all. What kinda guy tells a girl to put her clothes on? Even if it is the smart thing to do.

"_Okay__,__ if I have to__,__" _she pouts as she retrieves her shirt and pants. She slides the bloody garments back on as Dakrin starts slowly walking away. When she's all done, she catches up, skipping her way up behind him. He doesn't even turn around. Harley's bouncing stops and her voice sounds meek, "_Are you mad at me__,__ Mr. D.? I'm sorry I took so long playing, but I was just having so much..."_

"_No, I'm not mad__,__ Harley. It's just that I have a lot on my__ mind at the moment. I can't really play right now."_

Harley just shakes her head and sighs, "_You were a lot more fun back home."_

As they walk into the forest, the announcers take over once again. "_Oh my, such viciousness. I haven't seen that sort of viole__nce __in years._"

His partner nods his head and replies, "_I agree__ it's quite... ref__r__eshing__,__ isn't it?_"

The first practically squeals, "_Absolutely!__It's good to see a tribute that truly embraces the privilege of being in the __G__ames. The honor it __is to represent your District__!_"

"_I couldn't agree more, but enough of that. We just got word that one of our teams made a discovery while we were being entertained by the love__l__y Ms. Klaun._"

Lovely…? That's the word they use to describe that maniac? I feel my stomach trying to turn all over again. If I didn't want to leave before, I certainly do now. I start trying to think of my excuse for leaving, and estimating which of the Peacekeepers I could get past.

I still have Posy in my arms. Her tears have stopped, but I think she's still pretty upset, she hasn't taken her head off my shoulder. I could probably make an excuse of taking her to the bathroom at my house because hers if too far away. She would have to play along, though, and that might be a tall order right now.

"_That's right, so we are going to give you a quick replay of what happened just moments ago. We join the surviving pair from District 12..."_

My head immediately snaps back towards the screen. Sure enough, the screen fades for just a second and when it comes back, there they are. I look over and notice Hazelle's sigh of relief when she sees her son unharmed.

"_It's moved__…_" His voice rings out over the courtyard, and you can hear the murmur of the people gathered here. Even if it's only a little bit, the mood in the air lightens, so does the weight on my shoulder.

Posy's head lifts slowly, "Gale?" I can hear her eyes going wide in her voice.

"_What's moved? Does that mean someone was here?_" Prim looks around frantically.

Posy does the same as her head snaps around. "Prim!" Her smile is wide as she sees her brother and friend on the giant screen. I'm jealous of the kid's ability to rebound from what she just saw so quickly. But I would be lying if I said that seeing them safe didn't feel good.

"_No one could..._" Gale looks like he's seen a ghost. Even so, it's not long before he steels his face and nods his head. "_No, they did._" Who did what now?

"_What did they do? Who are 'they'?_" At least I'm not the only lost one.

"Madge, look! It's Gale and Prim!" In her excitement to see them, she doesn't notice the fact that I'm already staring at the screen. "Mom, look!" Hazelle puts a finger up to her lips and I hear Posy stop mid-inhale and then deflate as she obeys her mother's silent call for quiet. But she's beaming at the screen again before I have even a chance to give her a little squeeze of comfort.

"_The Gamemakers... they... Moved the island_." Say what now?

"_What are you talking about, they couldn't have..._" Prim's disbelief is understandable. Gale's acting a little crazy right now, looking around the area, his eyes darting all over the place. This is Gale, though. If he says that's what happened...

"_I barely believe it myself, but it's true. I'm telling you, they moved the island._" The clip ends with a cannon firing, and we are brought back to the live feed. Gale moves along the edge of the hill, stopping every so often, but the cameras are too far away to see why. He's talking to Prim, but the words of the announcers drown his voice.

"_That's __right__,__ ladies and __g__e__nt__s, from the minds of our brilliant __G__amemakers comes one of the biggest twists in the history of the Hunger Games." _A computer model of one of the hills comes up. The announcers explain the technology involved, but what it comes down to is a very slow rotation of the hills, only about 2 inches a minute. Doesn't sound like much, but that's 10 feet an hour, and with the other mountains also moving, I can see how it adds up quickly.

The movement is constant to stop the tributes from feeling it. It didn't start until after the second day, and each hill started when either no one was on it, or when the people on it were asleep. They have all kinds of technical explanations as to why there aren't vibrations or any sounds involved. Turns out, one of the main functions of the interconnecting rivers is to hide the seams at the bottom of the hills and to cover the sounds that would escape from them.

The hills stay in the same place but as they turn and the other islands around them do the same, it completely changes the relationship between the hills. Going down the same path would bring you to an entirely new spot every day. Even if you managed to find a way to get back to a specific hill, it would be a different part of that hill that you were looking at when you got there. It's designed to get them all lost, and I think it is going to do its job very well.

Says a lot for Gale, though. This is only the second time he came down this path, the first time he'd be able to notice, and he did, in seconds. Which tells me that if anyone could figure out a way to get around that, it would be Gale. I just hope I'm right, it's not every day the world rearranges itself on you.

When the announcers finish their explanation and their demented delight over how creative the Gamemakers are, they go back to Prim and Gale. It's only been a minute or two, and now I get a good look at what Gale was doing before.

He's placing rocks in small, almost unnoticeable patterns along the edge of the river. He runs and occasionally stops to do the pattern, which gives Prim just enough time to keep up with him. They watch him as he finishes going all the way around his hill. It takes him a while and they flash to what other tributes are doing in the meantime, but nothing is really happening right now, so they keep coming back to Gale. Now that he is back to the beginning, he takes a second to stop and rest and have a good look around.

.

When Prim catches her breath, she asks him, "I know it will work, but is it worth all this?"

Gale takes a deep breath and nods solemnly. "Yeah, we need to know exactly how we're moving. In a minute, I'll cross over and spread out a couple of markers on the hills next to us. You'll stay on this side, but keep up with me. I need you to remember which markers go together okay? I'm doing it, but you're going to need to pay attention and know this too. Just in case..."

Both of their faces fall for a second. Prim's more than Gale's, and he recovers in an instant as he stands up and goes across the river on one of the shallower batches of rocks. He sets up a few on the base of the hill, but never leaves sight of Prim. Then he crosses over and does the base of the next hill. Prim follows him on her side and we can see them lining everything up.

I have to admit, the more I watch him in action the more impressed I am.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

It's been a couple of hours now, and despite all I have been doing, I'm just starting to wrap my head around what's going on here. It helps when we start to head back to the main path and I can already see that the markers aren't lined up anymore. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't absolutely sure I wasn't going crazy before that. My gut told me I wasn't, but the brain was making some pretty persuasive arguments as to why it was more likely my marbles were on the loose.

We're about halfway back, walking instead of the half running pace I was keeping before, and that's when I hear it. The sounds of the river drowned it out until it was too late to avoid it. Because only seconds after my ears pick it up, someone emerges from the woods on the other side of the hill. It's a girl, if I remember correctly she's from District 7, lumberjack land. But training feels like a lifetime ago, I can't be sure I'm right. She wasn't one of the main people I paid attention to as a threat, so it's fuzzy.

She freezes in her tracks, obviously as surprised to see us as we are to see her. In that split second I become aware of several things. This part of the river is a little deeper, so she won't be able to cross it so easily, so no need to panic and react just yet. She has a short sword, which means that she either made it in and out of the Cornucopia, or she's killed someone else who did. That's not a weapon you get from the outer edges. I can see she is comfortable handling it too, so this isn't going to be an easy one.

Especially when I realize that, like an idiot, I was so caught up in the moving islands and what to do about it, I left my ax over by the path with my bags, and my bow is back at the cave. I thought this was only going to be a couple of minutes by the river and that we could just retreat into trap territory if anything went wrong. But we still have a little distance to the path and I can't protect Prim and lead her up that path at the same time. So looks like it's just me and my knife.

The last realization I make is probably the most important, and it would've been a lot better if it was the first. It hits me that it wasn't footsteps or moving brush I heard... Fuck me, it's was talking. Which usually means...

This whole process takes about two seconds, but the sinking feeling in my stomach when I see the second person break through the brush seems to last a lifetime. Him I definitely remember. Crayton... definitely from 7.

He is one of the only people who really made me nervous. He's my size easily, if not bigger, and he handles an ax like he was born with one in his hand. He's got one now, not like mine, though. This one is a full-length killing ax. It makes my hatchet and hand ax seem like kiddy toys. Double-sided and heavy, I doubt you could hit someone with this ax and _not _kill them. He was one of the people I was really hoping I wouldn't run into here, and not just because he's got bad breath.

For a minute, though, we are all locked in place by the power of the moment. I'm sure the announcers are loving this. It's like a standoff; everyone is waiting to see who is going to move first.

Damn it! All my plans and preparation, and I get caught out there like this? And worse yet, Prim is here. Even if I could take them both on, I can't be sure one of them won't just go straight for her. What the fuck am I...?

Then it hits me. There is only one thing I can do.

"Prim, give me your knife." She does it without a second's hesitation. "Good girl." It breaks the spell we were all under and they start eying the river while doing their best not to look away from me. They are looking for an easy way over. There are a couple, one back-a-ways between here and our stuff, but none right here. Hopefully they will see that and try to start across. The second they are in too deep to run, we will. However, I have no intentions of relying on hope. So Plan B... "Prim, if they attack, you are going to run back to the stuff and grab one bottle of water. Then I want you to run straight up the center path, okay?" I know they can hear me too; I look away from them just long enough to give Prim a look I can only hope she understands. "Listen to what I said, trust your gut. I'm counting on you."

This is a shitty plan, but we are in an even shittier situation, and it might just be all we got.

"You idiot, even if she gets away, you just told us where she's going. Do you think we are going to let you guys get away?" The girl starts to spread out, but luckily not in the direction we are heading, so she is giving Prim more and more room by the second, but there is a shallow section over there. When she gets to it, she'll be able to cross quickly enough for it to be a problem.

"Careful, Skye, he's the one who got the 12, remember." Crayton speaks cautious words but his voice is almost laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'll just kill his little pet there and it'll be two on one. 12 is no match for 18."

"Haha! Good point. Well, just kill her quickly and leave him to me in the meantime."

So I guess it's now or never.

"We'll just see about that... Run!" It's like an explosion of action. Prim immediately breaks for the path and she gets a good jump too. She might actually make it. Crayton jumps halfway across the river, cutting down the amount of time it'll take him to wade across and taking away my best chance to attack him while he was still in waist-deep water. Smart move, asshole.

The one called Skye sees the shallow section and breaks for it. I still have a few seconds, so I retreat back towards the path too, but I face them the whole time. I'm not trying to actually get there, just closer. Crayton reaches the shore just before his partner catches up from going around, but the water pouring off of him makes the ground wet and harder to walk on. So just as he comes square with me, about fifteen feet away, here comes Skye, running out from behind his back and going for one good lunge at me.

I can't help but smile as I start to sidestep. The whole moment is in slow motion as I watch her blade pass by in the space I was occupying a second ago. Then I look past it and see her completely exposed side and stomach. My knife is already halfway to its target when my instincts take over and react for me, and I leap backwards as Crayton's ax swings down past me, so fast and close I see my reflection in the metal.

Skye gets past, unscathed, and I didn't even slow her down a little. I want to run after her, but Crayton follows up his miss with the ax with a left cross that hits its mark perfectly. It makes me feel like my brain is about to come out of my ear, and I stumble back a step. I was off balance from the double dodge and there was nothing I could do about that last one. Especially since I'd turned my head toward Skye.

My ears are ringing from that hit, but I can still hear him as I take a step back to give myself a second to recover. "You're fighting _m__e_, 12, don't worry about them. I'm sure Skye will have your little girl under her sword before I even get to kill you. So don't worry, you'll get to hear her cannon go off before you die."

Crayton doesn't seem like he's in too big a hurry to attack. He's extremely nonchalant about raising his ax again. He bounces it on his hand like he's enjoying the moment. "You know, 12, I was kinda hoping I would run into you. You seemed so cocky and sure of yourself. Then there was the training dummy. Showoffs never impressed me much, I could've done that too, but I didn't want people looking at me the way they were looking at you after that. Even if you weren't a target before, that would've..."

I realize what he's doing and the next time his ax bounces off his hand, I rush him. Only having one hand on the handle slows his ability to react. I get in close and just as I think my knife will hit its mark, arching up from my right side, he twists the ax and knocks my blade away with the handle.

My other hand is already coming down with an overhead strike that would've ended in his neck if it wasn't for him putting the blade of his ax in the perfect spot to cut my hand off before I made it there. Luckily, I see it coming and pull back my hand in time. I jump back a step or two, just enough to be out of range of the ax.

"Nice try. Not nice enough, though." He's not bouncing his ax anymore. Now he looks like he's ready to fight.

I should've stayed in close since he has the reach advantage with that ax, but realizing your hand could've not been attached to your body anymore is enough to make me value not rushing to do anything stupid. Only problem is, I _do_ need to rush right now...

He's stalling. For him the longer this battle goes, the better the chance that Skye will find Prim and get back here, making it two on one. Which is the same reason why I need to hurry this up. I flip my knives so both blades are coming out of the bottom of my hand. It feels more comfortable that way, now I can punch and slice.

I take only a second to find an opening. When I see it, I lunge in. He swings the second I'm in range. Which is exactly what I was expecting. I keep going, dipping down slightly to avoid the head of the ax as it swings downward in a 45-degree angle from my left to right. It's still on track to hit me, though; Crayton is good enough to change its direction mid-swing. Without even looking, I can feel the edge of the blade on its way to my shoulder.

This is the moment of truth. I fully commit to my plan and push in the last little bit that I can. My arm comes up and I bite down hard, readying myself to feel the excruciating pain of my flesh being ripped open.

Instead I feel only a slight cut, and then my forearm hitting the handle just under the blade of the ax. _Bingo!_

It makes me drop the knife out of that hand, but that doesn't matter now.

My eyes come up at the last second to lock with Crayton's, he looks like he's seen a ghost. His mind must still be trying to wrap itself around the insane move I just made. I can feel my cocky smirk flash onto my face.

Then the blade in my other hand finds the target it missed before and slides between his lower ribs, right to the handle. I hear him try to gasp for air and see the panic of the dying on his face. I push him back, off of me and my knife. He hits the floor, blood pouring out over his stomach and onto the ground. He's still alive, but not in any condition to fight back right now.

That move I just pulled could've easily gotten me killed, but I didn't see many options that ended this quickly, and this was the best one. Of course, now that it's worked I will claim it to anyone who asks as a feat brought about by my brilliance and executed with balls of steel. I will leave out the fact that I almost shit myself for the split second I couldn't see his blade.

"F-Finish it," Crayton spits out with the air he can get into his lungs. No, I suppose he didn't seem like the begging-for-his-life type. Good for him. His courage won't save him, but it's a much better way to spend your last moments on earth. I close the small distance between us, go to lean over him to respect his request... and that's when it happens.

In the heat of the moment I'd almost forgotten, but my reality check comes in the form of a cannon blast.

"Fuck... Prim!" I don't even hear the taunt that Crayton manages to spit out at me. I am already flying towards the path. I don't know why I'm running at full speed. The cannon has sounded, I'm already too late. It's over, I've failed.

All I can do now is make sure that the one who did it dies, painfully. Hurrying like this is probably the last thing I should be doing, but I'm hoping I can catch her before she's on her way back to me. Or I would be if I could stop thinking about how useless I am and how for all my big talk I couldn't keep that precious little angel safe.

I'm turning up the path as my thoughts finally come to Katniss. The hatred she'll be feeling for me right about now is so powerful I can feel it spreading out from her and into me. My heart grows colder with every step I take and my grip on my knife gets tighter, I pick up my ax as I fly by our packs. So now I have a knife and an ax, and the urge to tear that girl to pieces.

Then, almost too suddenly, there she is, just standing in the path. She's faced the other way, and not moving at all. Her head tilted down a little like she's staring at the ground. I can't see what's on the other side of her, but I can see blood dripping down the hill around her feet.

I probably would've thought it strange that she hadn't turned around to face me. I wasn't exactly being stealthy on my way up here. At this very moment, though, all I can think of is revenge and all I can see is the red of the blood on the ground.

I close the distance like lightning, bring up the ax and swing it at her neck. I must really have caught her off guard because she still hasn't moved, which works just fine for me.

The ax doesn't slice the skin as much as cleave it. You might think that's the same thing, but it's not. Slices are clean and controlled, cleaving is like using a chisel on metal, you are forcing a blade to wedge its way in with pure force.

Well, I didn't swing hard enough to cut her head off, but I came damn close. Her head flops over, hanging on only by about an inch of flesh on the far side. That is obviously a kill shot but that doesn't stop me from using the knife in my other hand, stabbing into her kidneys. Or the second swing I make at her neck with the ax. It doesn't cut the head clean off like I was kinda hoping it would, but it does make a huge mess of the hole. Not a big enough one to make me feel better, but I don't think anything could make me feel better right now.

I take a deep breath, and step back. Letting the knife slide out so she can actually fall to the ground. Strangely enough, though, she doesn't. Here I am, staring at a damn near headless corpse, and it's still standing.

"Fuck, I've really lost it, huh?" Right now my brain is going in a million directions and nine out of ten of those thoughts are about how badly I fucked this all up. It's sad to say, but the question why a dead girl won't fall down is really low on the list of my priorities. Which is a pity because if I'd thought about it, what happened next wouldn't have been such a surprise.

"Well, you did just try to decapitate a girl who was already dead so... I'm gonna go with… yeah you've really lost it." What I'm hearing is so impossible that my brain short-circuits and all I can do is turning around slowly.

There, standing on the path as if nothing had ever happened, is none other than my little Canary. "Prim?" I swear I feel my heart skip a few beats as I'm waiting to see if this is just another proof that I'm going insane.

She almost dives forward and even though it's barely there, the weight of her body hitting mine and the slight squeeze of her hugging my waist tells me it's real.

"I was so sure it was you." I lift her up off her feet and pull her into a hug so tight I'm afraid I crushed her when I don't hear an answer. I let her down and kneel with her so we are face to face. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and it's all I can do not to break down with her. I hug her tight again before I finally ask the question that hit my mind right after I saw her.

"How...?" I say with the disbelief clear in my voice.

"You told me to run straight up the main path. But when we were coming down the hill earlier, you told me to never take the middle path. That it was basically the most dangerous place in the arena. So I figured that when you said that, it wasn't me who you were trying to tell that to. So right after I got into the woods, I found a place to hide and waited to see you pass by. I tried to stop you, but I guess you didn't hear me call out to you."

I'm only half hearing her as I turn back to Skye, who still hasn't fallen. "I was so sure that cannon was for you... I just..." Now that my brain has rejoined the party, I take a step around the body and see what actually happened.

Pressed up again Skye's chest is a small but thick log, with ten-inch spikes coming out of it. Most of which are resting firmly in her chest. The log is dangling by some fishing line, and the spikes that impaled her are stopping her from falling. I'm staring at them, but I still feel pretty far away, as if the whole thing is happening to someone else. I am still trying to get my brain around the fact that Prim is okay. It may not have been more than a minute or two, but those moments when I thought she was dead might as well have lasted a lifetime. I look down at my hands; they're covered in blood and shaking. I try to steady myself, but my adrenaline is on full blast.

Then two tiny pale hands grab a hold of mine, and like an anchor, her touch stops my hands from trembling. "Hey... Hey, look at me..." When my eyes meet her shining blue orbs, my mind quiets. "It's okay... I'm okay. You protected me." Prim hugs me again, and her caring and comforting embrace reminds me of Mom. My whole body relaxes and a wave of fatigue hits me. I take a deep breath and melt into the hug just a little bit more. I lose myself in the moment just for a second, but that's enough.

Suddenly white hot pain sears into my shoulder and I can feel a weight on my body. Prim gasps as I almost throw her backwards. My body spins on instinct and I can feel something tearing in my shoulder. Now that I have my senses back and my brain is working, I know exactly what is happening.

I push back and separate myself from Crayton, who holds the knife I dropped earlier, now covered in my blood. He's obviously having a hard time even just standing there. One hand is covering his wound, but the blood is seeping through his fingers. That's probably the only reason I am still alive.

He had a free shot from behind, I bet he was going for my neck and missed. Instead, I got stabbed in the shoulder, and in the meaty part at that. It hurts like hell, and I can barely move that arms and every time I do it hurts, but it isn't fatal.

I had dropped my knife when I saw Prim, and now it's right at his feet. So he's got a knife and I have nothing... Great. His movements are too labored, though. His injury is far worse than mine, so I still have a chance.

That's when I notice his eyes move past me and look right at what used to be his partner.

"You killed Skye, you bastards!" He lunges forward at me, but I'm ready for him. I sidestep the knife and knee him in the chest. Our combined momentum knocks the wind right out of him and sends him to the ground, choking on blood. I take my time getting to my own knife. He's not getting up anytime soon, not with a wound like that and the wind knocked out of him.

This is the part where the bad guy talks and talks until the good guy has a chance to recover and make some last minute miracle happen to save the day. Except I'm the good guy, and good guys don't gloat.

I put a knee on his back just to make sure, and lean down to say _sorry_ as I slide the blade of my knife between the bones in his neck, cutting his spine. The third cannon of the day fires. And unlike the last one, this blast makes my heart lighter, even if my conscience is heavier.

"Well, that's that." I say as I half sit, half fall onto my ass. Now the pain in my shoulder really kicks into gear. "Damn that hurts."

Before I can even make another smartass comment about it, Prim is at my side, trying to patch me up. To my surprise, she rips off a piece of Crayton's shirt to use as a makeshift bandage, like it's nothing. I can't help but shake my head. "Listen, we have to get back up to the cave so that I can close this properly. I'm going to go get our stuff, I'll be right back."

"Get his ax while you are at it, if you can. If you can't carry everything, just hide it. We can come back for it," I call after her, but trying to shout hurts, so I don't know if she heard me or not. Things get a little blurry for a minute there, but before long, Prim is back. She looks so funny trying to carry all that stuff, but laughing hurts too. So I just settle for pulling myself onto my feet, with a little help from my tiny companion.

"Holy crap, you're heavy," she says as she helps me steady myself. We start up the hill, I find that I'm more tired then I realized.

"Well, I'll remember that the next time I plan on getting stabbed and making you carry me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how was that? A lot of action this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too rushed. I kinda felt that it fit the fast pace of the situation but at the same time I wouldn't have minded fleshing it out a bit more. And how about that Harley? lol.

I have to say this was a lot more fun to write then the last few. Hopefully I can take some momentum into next chapter and have it out sooner for you guys. Thank you all for sticking with me this far. I hope to hear from you guys, reviewer are appreciated as always. Anon Review responses will be down at the bottom.

Til Next time...

**Anon Review Responses:**

CatnipxGale: Thank you very much, and you are most welcome. I am glad you are enjoying it so much. And I know that feeling myself. It's both a source of great pride and great shame that I give people the same feeling i get when waiting for new installments of m favorite stories. I know the pain of waiting even a week. So I must be terrible.

Anon: I see all new reviews, so it doesn't matter what chapter you review on. And it seems like some of my favorite parts are your too. That's awesome. Sorry to make you cry though, even if it is kinda a weird compliment since that is what i was going for there. Thank you for the review :D

Elizabeth: Your comments are extremely flattering. It's nice to know I am worth the trip back here :D. Sorry about the wait. Hopefully it will be getting better soon. And yeah.. at the risk of possible **spoilers**, I can tell you that things are not going to go well for Snow. In a big way. Hope to here from you soon, thanks again.


	26. 26 Hard Partying

**A/N: **Hello again everyone. Back a bit sooner this time. I really am trying to cut down the time it takes me to post, but that is a lot easier said then done unfortunately. I got some great responses from you guys about last chapter. People enjoyed the return of the action. I can't say i blame them. Also a lot of comments about our D3 team. Harley is definitely a fan favorite around here, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I tried to get back to everyone. I think there is one or two more recent reviews that i didn't get a chance to answer yet. I was in chapter release mode the last few days. Things are really going to start picking up from here though, both inside and outside of the arena. I won't keep you for long. I am hoping to have the next chapter out in about 2-3 weeks. i apologize again for the wait, but unfortunately i have to eat and pay rent too lol. Though if anyone of you out there happen to be rich and want to be my benefactor... just sayin.

**Anon Response: **Normally i do this after, but there is only one this time so.

Elizabeth - Well tell everyone i am sorry for kicking them out lol. But it's really flattering to hear you take it so seriously. And i like how your mind went to Prim having won that altercation, shows a lot of faith there. And yea, i kinda love both of my OC's i can't lie. But Harley is soo much more fun to write for lol. Thank you for the wonderful review, until next time.

And now, for your regularly scheduled program...

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Finnick Odair)<strong>

I ride up the elevator, alone for probably the last time tonight. Soon enough, I'll be surrounded by people; some merely looking to talk to the golden boy, others looking to do more than talk. Since three tributes died yesterday, people are making moves today. Changing bets and conducting any _other_ forms of business needed while there's little chance of the Gamemakers causing trouble. Like acquiring _entertainment_ for themselves.

It's no secret that these little shindigs aren't just so we can get sponsors for our kids. We're being put on display like merchandise, the bidding will start later in private. Thanks to one of my Capitol 'friends', I know all about the backroom deals that are made for our bodies and time.

I'd always known it was happening, now I know when, where, who and how. The 'why' though... well I know why it's done. But I'll never understand it. Even after all the warping my soul has went through here, I'm still not even close to being sick enough to think like them.

I almost envy the ones like Jo. Act crazy or nasty enough, and they won't be able to find people who want to buy you. But she paid for her unwillingness to fall in line, just like everyone else. They can't punish us directly when even their own people love us. That would be too big a scandal. So instead it's the people who stand at the edge of our spotlight who suffer when we disobey. There are too many people I still care about, so I play along and I play well. I'm not proud or fond of the time I spend here, but at least I have made something good come of it. I just hope it's enough.

The elevator finally clicks off the last of the numbers, and a ding announces that I've reached the top floor. I take in a deep breath as the elevator settles and the doors start to open. My shoulders go back, I straighten my suit, and a confident smiling mask hides my real face. Unfortunately, it's not a mask of someone else or even something else. Right now, I would do anything to be someone other than myself.

However, while it isn't the only purpose of this party, I'm here to get sponsors and to have a few choice chats, if possible. So when the doors open, Finnick Odair steps out of the elevator, shining as radiantly as ever. I notice some of the people who happened to be facing the elevator point out my arrival to the circles they're talking with. Within seconds of my arrival, over half the eyes in the room are looking at me. And so the show begins...

I speak up so the whole room can hear, "Good evening, everyone. Ladies…" I put on my most charming mask and make eye contact with the wealthiest of the women in the room. It makes them think they are special, that I actually _want_ to spend time with them. "Sorry I'm a little late, you know how distracting the Capitol's wonders can be." I start to make my way around the room.

It's bullshit, of course. I can't stand this place. Even when I was here as a tribute, I hated it. There isn't a view here that compares to the one out of my window, overlooking the ocean. And there isn't a single place in this whole shithole of a city where you can feel real sand under your feet. Sure, there are fabrications. People have brought sand here to try and recreate the beach. Some did it specifically for me. By that I mean so that they could see me in my 'natural environment'. It was more trouble than it was worth the one time I mentioned that there was nothing natural about their 'environment'.

If they wanted the 'beach boy', that's what they got. It's actually kinda funny how many roles I've been made to play. Like for this woman here. "Hello, Theodora, it's so good to see you again. Behaving ourselves, I hope." I can see the effect my words have as her eyes turn almost feral with desire. She likes being disciplined for being 'bad'. She wanted to be a tribute and me her mentor, and she'd have me yell at her and then do things like spank her with a paddle for disobeying.

I have to admit, that wasn't the worst of them. I got to hit someone from the Capitol with a paddle. She thought I was playing into her fantasies, when really I was just enjoying the tiniest of retaliations. It was a win/win, I guess.

Not only did my comment find its mark, but she's the only one in her group that I addressed by name. I don't have to look back to know her eyes follow me as I go to the next group to say hello. The rest of them aren't wealthy enough to buy me, and therefore not worth wasting my time trying to recruit them as sponsors.

The next group is one with a little more sway. It's a trio of power couples, each extremely wealthy and influential. I've slept with almost everyone here. The Wellingtons wanted to share. They weren't too bad. No unusual requests or games to be played. Actually, I found it funny how business-like they were about sex. I wasn't the least bit surprised when I found entries in their daily planners scheduling their sex life.

The Suttons were a little different. They wanted to take turns watching, and the one watching would call out orders to be fulfilled. That was definitely not one of my favorites. That woman needs help. I have a feeling it was a good thing that one of the conditions of our service is no damaging the goods. She wanted to see pain, and thanks to another 'friend' of mine, I found out that they go through Avoxes very quickly. Most turn up dead, looking as if they've been severely tortured. Others are lucky enough to escape, only maimed to the point of uselessness. Of course, Avoxes aren't really considered people in the Capitol, so there've been no charges.

The third couple is the most powerful of the three, the Vanders. He is the head of the Peacekeeper Corps, and she runs one of the largest banks here. I've only met the wife intimately. Apparently, the husband has a mistress of his own, and buys his wife whatever she wants as compensation. Including nights with Victors. I've 'met' her on several occasions, and if I'm honest, she's actually one of my favorites. Her only wish is to be treated romantically, and considering how closely she resembles the person I truly wish to treat that way, it wasn't hard for me to fake it. In fact, I'm ashamed to say that once or twice I let myself be drawn into the fantasy, replacing her with my beloved in my mind. I wanted to imagine having a night like that with _her_.

That's not the reason Mrs. Vander is my favorite, though. It's her desire to talk that truly endears her to me. We've talked a great deal. I'd say that the majority of our time was spent together was not in bed, but on a couch, with wine and words. It was also one of the key factors in bringing me to where I am now. I wonder if she'd be proud to know what she's truly given me, or what her husband would do if he found out the price of his neglect.

Pleasantries exchanged, a whisper from Mrs. Vander about seeing me again, and then I'm off again.

My journey becomes a big blur of, 'Fucked her... fucked her... fucker her... Got fucked by him... Fucked her... Don't smile at me like that you sick fuck, you'd deserve to be skinned alive for what you do… Fucked her...' Despite the building and almost crippling pressure behind it, my mask holds through my rounds.

Then I'm quite surprised to see the favorite of all of my 'friends'. I walk over to one of the only lights in a dark place, take her hand and put it on my face. "Hello, Grams."

For a woman of her age, her hand moves surprisingly fast to catch mine. "Oh, Fin. I was so hoping you would be here tonight. I can't get around like I used to and don't get out to too many of these, but I had to make sure I got to at least one, so I'd have a chance to see you." The woman is over a hundred years old. Thanks to Capitol medicine and having all the money in the world, she's been able to stay in pretty good health even now. She's blind, though, and despite being more than wealthy enough to pay for it, she wouldn't undergo the surgery that would've given her perfect vision again. She refused to take someone else's eyes. One of the many reasons why this is the one person from this place I will truly miss.

She shakes as she moves in to give me a hug, her frail frame fighting time. I go to her, bending down to wrap my arms around her tiny body. "You didn't have to do that, if you would've sent word that you wanted to see me, I would've come to you. You should know by now that you don't have to compete with these people for my time. I'd go see you anyway. I had planned on it, in fact."

"I'm sure you did. You're such a sweet boy, just like my Fesik." I see the slight sadness that comes from nostalgia creep into her eyes. That's because she's the only client I've ever had that didn't want anything romantic or sexual from me. All she wanted was to spend time with me and get to know me. You see, she told me I reminded her of her dead grandson. Apparently, even here there are diseases that can't be cured. All she wanted was to watch me grow up into a fine man. I know I didn't succeed, but you couldn't tell her that.

"Then why all the fuss just to come out here?" I hug her again. She looks even worse than she has the last few years; time is really catching up with her now. I have a feeling that this is the last year I'll get a chance to see her, and I think she does too. I'd never say it aloud, though.

"I know I don't have to buy your time anymore, my dear Fin, but I know that if I do, that means _they_ can't." The woman gives me a soft smile and slides her hands up my chest to find my face. "Don't you worry. I have enough money to buy you for the rest of the Games."

"Oh, Grams..." I'm floored. The amount of money that would take is unfathomable. I don't even know what they call the numbers that high. Even for her that would be everything. I guess she really does know her time is short. It's a pity that I actually kinda need to see a couple of my 'friends'. "I already have a few set up. Other than that, I'm yours for the taking."

I hug her again and whisper in her ear. "Thank you, you're too good to me."

"Grandparents are supposed to spoil their grandchildren. Now go, get money for your kids, and don't worry about the others." I lean down to give her another hug and she holds me next to her for a moment. "You know, I remember what it was like before this..." I don't get it at first. But after a breath she continues, "I liked it better here before the Games."

She starts to pretend to fix the collar on my jacket. A funny ruse coming from a blind woman, but she's been called eccentric for years. "We could go to the districts, and they could come here. We were still much better off than they were, but we didn't flaunt it like they do these days. Even still we gave them more than enough reasons to do what they did. I never blamed them, that's why I never understood the point in punishing you all. I may be blind, and it may have been a long time since I lived in the real world, but I can still feel it coming. It's going to happen again and if I had to guess, I would say it is going to happen soon." She's finishes playing with my collar. "I know you well enough to know that you'll be right in the middle of it all, and that nothing I could say will change that. Just promise me you will be careful, you have that sweet girl to take care of. Don't go getting yourself killed." She reminds me a bit of Mags, they have nothing in common but old age and me but, they both have that such wisdom in their eyes.

I don't know how to respond, so I just kiss her cheek and say, "I promise." I'll miss her. The only thing other than the food and sugar cubes. If I stay any longer, I'm going to crack, and I can't afford to lose my mask here. So back into the fray I go.

I grab the first champagne glass that passes me and make a few excuses of being famished to avoid getting pulled back into one of the circles I have skillfully removed myself from before vomiting. I'm on a direct path to the food tables when suddenly a body plants itself in front of me. A body belonging to Haymitch Abernathy.

Cue smartass comment, "Hey, fish stick, fancy meeting you here." I notice something is off immediately.

"What's this? Haymitch breathes out and I'm still sober? I must be dreaming." His smile tells me to fuck off so that his voice doesn't have to. "Don't tell me the newest additions to our dysfunctional little family are turning you into a respectable man. What is the world coming to?"

His famous sarcasm makes an appearance. "Ha ha ha, I doubt we have to worry about that just yet. Who knows, though, at the rate that girl is going..."

"Right? I must say, she's something else. Both of them, really. It's been a long time since there has been such a splash in the Victor pool. Personally, I think it's exactly what we all needed." My voice hollows out for that last part so only he could hear me. I notice a couple of the groups around us have gotten just a bit closer. Two opposing mentors talking is always a cause for eavesdropping.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't get us all killed," he says into this drink. Then his eyes flash to me seriously, just for a second. "Everything's good on your side?"

"Of course, fun in the sun over here. You just worry about yours." He nods with a hardened look in his eye, and then disappears into the crowd again. That was a little out of character for Mr. Careful over there, but I guess none of us are acting like ourselves these days. Not since Her.

The elevator dings, and like a dog trained by the sound of a whistle, I turn my head to see who is joining us. Years of searching out marks for my tributes has made it instinctual. However, what I see there isn't a potential sponsor, but rather a fellow Victor.

The room goes silent after a second of fake coughing and significant gestures towards the elevator. I commanded most of the eyes in the room when I walked in, but he commands them all. Well, I imagine that some of them are busy searching for Her, but the elevator doors close and he's left standing there alone.

I have to give the kid credit, it only takes him a couple of seconds to go from frozen stiff to a smile and wave that any politician would be proud of. Considering this is his first year, that's practically flawless. Hell, that little hesitation will probably endear him as still young and innocent, even though he was basically whored out for their entertainment less than a week ago.

I heard that they aren't on the menu for the auction. Even considering their 'love' story, that surprises the shit out of me. I figured there would at the very least be people paying to watch. It's not like the people here are above that. I mean, look what happened to me. I was one of the younger Victors, and the 'customers' wasted no time.

Good for them, though. As much as a part of me is envious of their freedom from having to be 'of service to the Capitol', I would never wish that on anyone. I hope they never have to go through what so many of us have to.

He might have adjusted well to the attention but he still seems lost as to how to proceed. Or maybe he sees the spiders' parlor for what it really is. Either way, the kid looks like he's drowning, and I'm not the type of guy who can just watch someone gasping for air.

About halfway there, I feel the eyes starting to flicker over to me. By the time I am within a couple of steps, I feel the spotlight is firmly on the two of us, so I make sure to give them a show. Peeta Mellark sees me coming at the last minute, turns to me and goes to put out a hand for me to shake. I knock it away and bring him into a big tight hug. When my mouth is next to his ear, I whisper, "Everyone is watching, play along, trust me." I feel him embrace me back, and then pull away but keep my hands on his shoulders.

"Peeta, it's so good to see you. Those tributes you have really are something, aren't they? Of course, I'm not worried, mine are pretty capable themselves. Come on. I have some people I'd like to introduce you to." A big smile for the crowd from both of us as all eyes follow to see who is important enough for personal introductions from me. I lean back to his ear, "We have to talk... nod, smile and laugh like I'm telling you something funny." He responds perfectly.

I make a few sweeping introductions as we go from group to group. I make the same lame joke about getting their claws on him later, they all laugh, as usual. And between each group, I get in a whispered sentence or two. I have to say, when you consider what I'm telling him, the kid keeps up the act beautifully. He makes all the proper excuses for his missing wife, and never fails to leave a group charmed. I'm truly impressed.

This is the first time we've been at the same party, so I haven't had a chance before now. This is the first place we've both been where we aren't under the strictest surveillance, so it may just be now or never. I just hope I can tell him everything he needs to know before I run out of people to introduce him to.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prim)<strong>

"Damn it, why won't you listen to me." I've had plenty of frustrating patients, but Gale puts them all to shame. "I said stop it." I smack his hand away from the bag he is reaching for.

"Relax, it's not that bad." So says his mouth. The grimace on his face as he slowly leans back, and the way he uses his other hand to bring his arm up close to him again, tell a much different story.

"Of course not, you were only... STABBED!" He's weak, but I'm just fine, so when he tries to move again, I'm all but sitting on his chest before he can even sit up.

"But I..." he starts with a huff.

I cut him off. "Stop acting like such a little girl, sit still and let me take care of you." This stops him cold.

"Little girl? One of us is..." He tries to sit up again, and I just push him back down by the forehead. A little trick I learned from my mom. People who are lying down can't get up if you press down on their forehead. It doesn't even take a lot of force.

"You heard me. Don't make me hurt you." I give him my best mom look, and much to my surprise, it works. He leans back and sighs, rolling his eyes. "With that moss, if you sit still it will be almost fully healed in two days. If you keep moving around it could take a week."

"A week!" My hand is already back on his forehead before he can move.

"Then stay!" I point at him like I would at Lady, and just like her, he shakes his head at me and takes a long deep breath. He doesn't try to move again, though.

"If you'd have gotten something bigger than a bird, I would be able to come up with something to stitch you up with and you'd be able to move more. The bird's tendons weren't long enough to make usable thread, unfortunately. Besides, they're already gone. I wanted you to get some meat in you, to help you heal."

I straighten up the mess I made while redressing his wound. It's just starting to get dark, things are getting kinda tough to see. And even if Gale says a small fire is okay, I want to do as little as possible to attract people here while he recovers.

I don't really have anywhere to go with the bloody bandages, so I throw them into the area we've been using to make the fire. Burning them off is probably a good idea anyway. Gale was already worried about an animal smelling the blood and trying to get in. He asked me to set yet another trap in the entrance to the cave. This one specifically for littler intruders.

I wanted to tell him he was being paranoid, and then I remembered where we are. The types of animals that might be out there sure deserve extra traps. Not to mention, with Gale down for the moment, any extra barrier between us and the outside world is probably a good thing.

That's why my heart stops when I hear the small clacking sound behind me. It's the sound of Gale's warning system, meaning something or someone is in one of the traps. I can hear the hustling of his sleeping bag.

"Don't move!"

"Prim, if there is someone out there..." he starts pleadingly, and I can hear him struggling through the pain as he talks while trying to sit up.

I spin back around and tower over him like he would over me if he weren't lying down, "...You'll get yourself killed. You are in no shape to be fighting anyone."

"But if they're caught in one of my traps, I won't have to. They're either seriously injured too, or dead. But if we give them time to get out..." The clacking stops. "See? Either they are dead, in which case we are wasting a chance to get any supplies or weapons they may have..."

"Or they got out of your trap and aren't as hurt as you think. Or maybe their partner is with them, and one of them is hurt but the other one is still fine. You can't go running around like you're not hurt, not without knowing what's out there."

No sooner do the words leave my mouth then the clacks start going off again. This time Gale freezes before trying to get up, but instead just tilts his head to the side to he can see around me to the clackers.

"They're getting closer." This time I'm too frozen by his words, and too busy staring at the entrance to the cave to stop Gale from trying to get up. A sharp and painful hiss brings me back to the moment and has me by his side, but this time to help sit him the rest of the way up. I know Gale won't stay lying down for this, and truth is, even hurt he's more capable of defending us than I am.

It takes all of my strength to not hit the ground as Gale uses me as a crutch to stand up. "Damn, you're heavy." I'm kinda surprised that I don't get one of his trademark sarcastic comments. Even in situations like this, he's usually the first one to crack a joke. And of course, thinking that only makes me even more anxious than I was. If he can't make a joke now...

I'm trying to figure out what to do next after Gale gets on his feet. I look around the cave as if the answer is in here somewhere. Gale moves to the entrance of the cave and peers out like he's waiting for someone. He bends down to undo the first trap leading outside, and I can hear him muffling the sounds of pain coming out. He's a tough guy, so it must be a serious amount of pain. And it's just a little worse when he goes for the next one.

Meanwhile, the clacks are still going, so whatever is in that trap is still there. Gale explained the way he organized his traps and how he set up the clackers. The ones that got tripped were on the left side of the entrance about one third of the way down the hill.

That's when I get struck dumb. It's like being dumbstruck, except you do it to yourself with a stupid idea that you decide is a good one. I know this isn't a good idea, but now that it's in my head I can't seem to shake it. _I mean, what's the worst what ca__n happen? I could be maimed, tortured, killed or eaten. Maybe even all of the above. No biggie._

I grab the see in the dark glasses, the color changing tarp and my knife, which I keep in my hand. Gale is just finishing disarming the last trap when I turn around, which is perfect. _Damn this is stupid._

He just has a chance to back his way out of the entrance before I squeeze my way into it past him. "I'll go check it out. You stay here." I'm practically running by the time I reach outside.

I hear him trying to whisper and yell after me at the same time, but it doesn't matter. My mind is made up and I'm already gone. I know he's going to follow me, but I'm hoping that with a head start and the glasses, I'll be able to find out what's going on first. Gale will try to fight even as he is, and I'm not gonna watch him die because he's protecting me while already injured.

The darkness is settling in quickly. Five minutes ago, I could still see pretty decently, but not now. It probably doesn't help that now I'm under the dense treetops either. Even during the day it can get kinda dark in some places. Putting on the glasses changes everything, though. Suddenly it's like everything is lit up. Black turns to shades of green, and anywhere that there was the slightest bit of light, now shines white.

I can see why Kat was so impressed with these things. Even with everything that's going on, I can't help but take them off and put them back on a couple of times just to marvel at the difference. Well, this makes my plan a little easier. _I__'m p__robably __still going to die__,__ though._

I know I can't do anything to protect us from danger, but if I can tell Gale what's coming, maybe I can stop him from getting himself into trouble. His amazing ability to walk and move silently doesn't work when he winces and wheezes with every step.

I can't walk as silently as he can, but right now I'm making less noise than he is. So I try to focus on what Gale's been teaching me. Making my footsteps as light as possible and watching where my feet fall so I won't step on anything. _Why am I doing this? It's not like I can do anything if I find trouble. But it's too late to turn back now._

The other things I have my eyes peeled for are Gale's trap markings. The smallest little notches as high up as he can put them. They're hard to see, and wouldn't mean much to anyone else. But Gale's marks can tell me exactly where I am in his web of traps. Every big mark means there is a trap there, it shows you where you don't want to go. Smaller ones on the sides tell you how many traps are in each direction from there. It's like a map made of a few lines. _Who'd think of that? _

I don't really have time to think about it either. Gale is faster than me, even in the dark and having to watch out for traps. He's smart enough not to come after me without a weapon and his injury will slow him down, but not too much. _If I don't keep moving__,__ this will all have been pointless._

His marking tells me that I'm about two traps over and still need to go a bit downhill. So I find the next two traps over and start downwards, making sure to stay well away from any of the marked killzones. The only problem is in trying to avoid one, I wind up almost walking into others. It's scary how tightly he has this whole web set up. There is no way a person could get through here alive without knowing about the traps. I almost die despite having a map. But in all my ducking and dodging, I manage to stay quiet and not set off a single trap. If I wasn't being such an idiot, I would be proud of how clever I am.

It's just like I thought, this isn't the kinda spot I can run away from. They wouldn't have to catch me, they could just let the traps do the work. That's why I brought the color change tarp, though – because it might help me stay hidden. If I can run for a few steps and disappear, I might be okay. And in the dark, you can't tell this thing from its surroundings at all. It's still risky, but it's all I got. _This is the part where you ask yourself if you __are __sure this is a good idea... I'm sure alright. Sure tha__t this is the wors__t __idea I've ever had. _

As I get closer to where the traps were set off, I start going a little slower. I can't even hear myself moving anymore, which is actually pretty awesome. Too bad I don't have time to celebrate my newfound stealth, as the sound of something rustling in the bushes not too far ahead breaks into the emptiness in the air my footsteps would normally be filling

Even with the glasses, I can't see where it's coming from yet. The brush is just too thick here. I'm slowly trying to slip between the leaves, getting low to avoid most of them. I see the marking on a tree only a few feet ahead. The trap is on the right side of the tree, so I edge myself to the left side and peek around as slowly as possible.

Damn it. I don't know if I can get any closer without being spotted, and I'm way too close to try and disappear if I do. I hear the slightest hint of a wheeze coming behind me. That makes up my mind for me. I can't let Gale get here before I know what it is. I push my head forward until I'm peeking out of the brush on the edge of the small clearing of the killzone.

What I see surprises me more than scares me, and that's my mistake. I see what looks like the ground moving. I watch as a shape detaches from the floor and spins around on me. I'm too confused to react, even when a mouth appears out of what should be a lump of dirt and rows of white teeth stare me in the face.

It isn't until the hiss that I realize what's about to happen, and some instinctual part of my brain screams 'get out'. I throw myself backwards just as the mysterious mouth leaps forward and snaps shut where my face was just a second ago. I wait for another lunge forward but instead it snaps back, rolling over as the snare around its neck yanks it away.

Now that it's moved, for the briefest second I get a decent look at it. It looks like a giant newt. It's long, or maybe its thick tail just makes it look like that. I'd say it's about the size of a person. It's got four legs, they aren't very long but the claws on them are. Its mouth would've covered my whole head, and if it's a mutt, it probably would've bit it clean off. The really scary thing, though, is the way the colors of its skin shift. In a matter of seconds, it's practically disappeared again. Suddenly, the instinct I had a moment ago turns into a full-fledged thought. Something along the lines of... _RUN!_

It's recovering as I scramble to my feet. I start to stagger backwards, but instead of getting away, my back bounces straight into the tree I just came around. I was in such a hurry to leave I didn't look behind me, a mistake I curse myself for as I fall right back into the clearing, this time even closer than before.

"No..." Is all I can get out as the mouth appears again and leaps forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well here we are people. At the end of yet another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I almost feel bad leaving a cliffhanger considering the length between my posts lately... almost. But what is a story without a little suspense. How did everyone like the Finnick section? I hope it wasn't too dark for you all. I had kind wanted to do more with that party, but it turned into something else part of the way through. more about Finnick then the plot, sorry. But if you were paying attention there was still quite a bit of story woven in there. And if there is one thing i have learned while writing this is that some of you are paying better attention then I am.

But I do wonder how many lives Prim has... A question for next time.

As always reviews are greatly appreciated. See you guys soon.


	27. 27 Blending Together

**A/N: **Hello again! See, I'm getting better. Only like three weeks this time lol. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. It's hot as hell here, but other than that it's been a good one. I'm going camping in a few weeks and I hope to get out one more chapter before that happens, but if I'm honest it's a toss up whether or not that will actually happen.

Hope everyone enjoyed last chapter. I got some great reviews. I'm trying to add in the different elements in the arena and keep some of the other story points going. I apologize if i drop some of the plates. I really hope that it doesn't feel too dragged out. If you think so feel free to review and tell me. I don't want to bore people by getting so involved in the little things that the big things are lost.

Once again I need to thank the great and powerful Ellenka for her amazing editing and overall general awesomeness. Patience of a saint that girl.

The Anon reviews will be answered down after the chapter, as per usual. And now on to the show...

Chapter 27

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss)<strong>

"What the hell are you thinking?!" For the thousandth time, the screens I yell at don't answer, but I haven't let that stop me yet. "Damn it, Prim."

"You only had one job, to stay close to Gale. Why are you running out into the jungle alone? I know he's hurt, but you were in a safe place." If anyone ever makes it to that cave, they're going to be in worse shape than Gale is. I don't know why he didn't see that either. He was talking about going to get whatever supplies he may find on the intruder, but they already have more than I did last year. What more do they need?

I watch as Prim makes her way through the jungle, looking like she's been moving in the forest for years. She picked up on Gale's silent walking method pretty quickly. She isn't as good as at it Gale or even I am, but she's good enough – it would be real tough to know she's coming. Especially if you weren't listening for her.

She looks up at Gale's trap markings, something that has become an unconscious reflex of mine over the years. Nothing pissed Gale off more than me accidentally setting off or trampling his traps. But those were meant for rabbits, squirrels, or maybe a fox, they couldn't really hurt me. These are meant to kill people. One wrong move and she could be killed by the very things that are keeping her safe.

If it wasn't for how openly Gale made a point of explaining them, I might be the only person who knew what she was doing. Instead, the announcers are pointing it out now. If it wasn't for the panic filling me up by the second I would probably be proud of Gale for thinking to show it off. But right now I really don't care if it made him look good. I just care if it saves Prim's life.

I see her slowing down, she must be getting close. It occurs to me just now to look at the tribute tracking map. I hit a button that switches one of the smaller feed screens and there are the dots... Fifteen of them. A few pairs, a clump that is obviously the Career pack, and then I get to the hill Gale and Prim are on.

I put my face almost against the screen and squint as if that will make the picture change. It's doesn't, and for a second I feel a sense of relief. There are only two dots on their hill. I breathe out and feel my heartbeat slow to only a couple hundred beats per minute, instead of a couple thousand.

Then a realization hits me, and I can feel my nerves frying with all the things my body is telling me to do at once. I'm so overloaded that all I can do is just absently sit back down in my chair, my mouth still gaping from my realization. _There are far worse things than other tributes in the Arena._

I feel my whole body shudder as I remember the mutts that killed Cato. Those horrible... things. More of my nightmares end with them getting me to than I'd like to admit. And whatever is out there with Prim right now survived one of Gale's traps, broke out of it, and is now in a second one but still alive. Unfortunately, the camera choices they give me are based on the tributes, I can't even jump ahead to see what she's about to walk into.

Not that I could really do anything other than have a heart attack, but not knowing is even worse. So is watching as my sister inches her way between traps and bends down. They pull that camera angle on the broadcast, and I can see the brush just in front of Prim rustling around. But the movement is staying in one spot. So whatever it is, it's still in the trap. By the looks of things, I'd say it has quite a bit of fight left in it.

I am inches from the screen again, trying to see through the sea of green that is the underbrush. Hoping to get even half a second head start on what she's dealing with. But they don't shift the camera angle until Prim pokes her head out into the small hole in the brush made by the thing struggling in the trap.

Now I'm looking over Prim's shoulder and I should be looking right at whatever it is, but I can't see a thing. Not until a mouth appears out of what I thought was the ground. That's when the announcers freeze the broadcast to show us exactly what this thing is. Some kinda lizard mutt. I've seen things that look like this back home, but they're no bigger than a rat. This is the size of a friggin' person. They're saying more stuff about it, but I don't really hear it. I'm way too busy cursing, "You fucking bastards, let me see her!"

I almost lose it before I realize my smaller monitor has Prim on it too.

I watch the thing lunge at my sister, its jaws slam shut just inches in from of her face as she stumbles backwards trying to get away. "Prim, what are you doing? Get the fuck out of there!" I'm so anxious I stand up, but so nervous I have to sit back down. My legs are jello, and I'm fighting off tears so that I'll still be able to see straight. I can't miss a moment of this.

She's saved by the fact that the mutt is still caught in the trap. When it lunged, it got held back by the rope. After its jaws snapped shut, it gets pulled back away from Prim. It takes a second to shake itself off before practically disappearing against the background again. Despite everything else going on, a piece of my brain can't stop itself from thinking, _That_'_s one hell of a trick._

Prim's on her feet and backing away slowly. It looks like everything is going to be...

I don't even get to finish my thought when her back hits the tree and she stumbles and falls right back into the trap area. "No..." I say practically in unison with Prim, who is now on the ground and staring straight into the creature's mouth. I would say that the next few seconds were to be the longest moment of my life, but all things considered, I think I'm just going to have to put them in the top ten.

The mutt hisses and lunges again, its tail springs it off the ground and I can tell the rope won't save Prim this time. I'm fighting the urge to look away. This is the last thing in the world I want to see, but considering it's my entire fault, it's not worse than I deserve.

It happens so fast I barely realize it. Prim quickly rolls to the side, her left shoulder falls towards the ground and her other arm comes up. Her head moves just out of reach of the lizard's mouth, but her hand comes up and now her arm is right in its path.

The quickest flash of silver is all I catch as her hand meets the side of the lizard's snout, and instead of biting down on her arm, it thrashes away wildly. It bounces off Prim, and its head whips into her before it's pulled back again by the rope.

"Get the hell up!" I scream at the screen. She got lucky just now, but the lizard is already recovering. It's just knocked the knife out and is shaking off the pain. She doesn't listen to what she couldn't have heard, and I can see when the camera angle shows her face that she's shocked to be alive. She starts to move, but it's really not fast enough.

With her slight daze costing her valuable seconds, the mutt recovers before she does. I'm yelling at Prim, telling her to look behind her. I slap the screen like she'll hear it as I watch the lizard set its sights on her. She must hear something, though, because her head swings around as the mutt rears up on its hind legs, its tail holding it there. Her face goes wide when she realizes she missed her chance at escape. Her eyes dart towards her knife, but it's much closer to the mutt than to her.

Another contender for the longest moment of my life shows up as the two of them stare each other down. The announcers are going nuts with 'what ifs', which only makes it worse. Then it gets even longer as the lizard's mouth opens wide and begins a hiss that my instincts tell me can only end in an attack.

And when it does…

…Gale bursts through the brush, kicking the thing under the chin so hard he lifts it clean off the ground. I can hear a pained grunt, but that doesn't stop him from doing what Prim didn't think to do: following up his attack. His knife is in under the mutt's chin and pulling its way down towards its gut in less than two seconds.

I feel a jaded satisfaction as I watch the creature go limp. "Holy shit... that was way too close," I say to no one in particular. Which might be why I almost hit the ceiling when I get an answer.

"Yes it was." After my initial heart attack, I spin around to see Peeta standing near the doorway. I guess he's still a bit nervous around me after I punched him, so I wave him in and motion to the other mentor's seat next to my own.

He takes the invitation, but he's moving really slowly. It's almost like his body is trying to work out what to do on its own, while his brain is off somewhere else. The look in his face as he gets closer tells me I may have just hit the nail on the head. It's still a bit awkward talking to him, though, so I leave him to his thinking and turn back to the screen. I want to know what's up with him, but I can tell just by looking that he's not ready to talk about whatever is on his mind. I've seen that furrowed brow before; he's still putting pieces together. Which is fine by me. I leave him to it and turn back to the screen.

Gale, however, is having absolutely no problems telling Prim exactly what is on his mind. "Are you FUCKING OUTSIDE YOUR MIND?" He yells as he pulls the knife out and spins around on her. He doesn't give her time to answer, "You must be! Why the hell else would you go running into the jungle like that? Do you even understand how easily you could've died just now? You're lucky you even made it down here, let alone that you survived that fucking thing. It could've killed you, Prim._**I**_ could've killed you... Do you even..."

"YES! Okay? Yes, I get it. I know it was stupid and I know what could've happened. I know." She's almost yelling back at him, but her attempts at lashing out are seriously hindered by the tears streaming down her face and her shaking voice. "I know... but I couldn't let you go out either. Not when you're already... Because, do you understand? _YOU _could've died just now too... Maybe not quite as easily, but you're hurt, Gale. You're not invincible. It took you getting really hurt for me to remember that, and you need to start remembering it too." _Wow__,__ Prim, you tell him._

Gale shakes his head and his voice softens. "Prim, I'm f..."

"NO, YOU ARE NOT FINE!" She walks over and punches him on the front of his hurt shoulder. From his reaction, though, she might as well have just stuck a finger in the wound. Gale's other hand shoots up to it, and I can see that it takes all his strength to stifle the grunt that almost escapes his lips. His whole body tenses up defensively when she raises her hand as if to hit him again. Who'd have thought that little Primrose Everdeen could make big bad Gale Hawthorne flinch. "See? What if it had been one of the Careers? You'd be just as dead as I would."

"Yeah, but that's different, it's okay if I-"

Again she cuts him off. "What? It's okay if you die? Says who? What the hell kinda thinking is that? We're partners, Gale. It's not okay for you to go off into the woods and die on me. How long do you think I would last here on my own?" She pauses for a second and her eyes go wide. "Wait. Is that why you set up all those traps like that? So that I would still be protected if you went and died?"

That might not have been the only reason, but he'd definitely thought about it. It's written all over his face. He just looks at the ground. Prim shakes her head and sighs.

"Even with all your traps, it would only be a matter of time before someone, or something..." Her voice sounds disgusted as she points to the creature. "...finds me. I need you, Gale, and you know it. So you don't get to be stupid either."

Gale just grumbles under his breath while Prim stands there looking at him like his mother would. He finally comes out with, "Well, at least we have something bigger than a bird now. You'll be able to stitch me up now, right?"

She glares at him, and then rolls her eyes. "Yeah, maybe. But that means we have to drag this all the way back up the hill."

"Well, I guess you got some work ahead of you." A grin creeps across his face.

"Don't you mean _we_ do?" she says, squinting at him.

"I can't... I'm injured, remember?" He holds his hurt arm and pretends to be in pain, barely even trying to hide his laughing. "I'm afraid all I can do is leading the way to keep us from getting caught in any more traps while you drag it all the way back."

Prim falls right into it. "Do you see the size of that thing? It probably weighs more than I do. How am I supposed to...?" Gale breaks out laughing, and she just stops and gives him a nasty look. "Gale Hawthorne, don't you start messing with me. Do you know what I just went through..."

He turns back and gives her a look that I wish I could've seen from straight on. It was way too long to be nothing and I saw the slightest of twitches in his face. After a second his smile goes wide and he laughs a little. "I don't know, you seem to have held your own okay. A lot better than most people would have, anyway."

_Ah, so that's it._

Prim smiles and her whole attitude seems to shift. She gets almost bubbly. "Well it was just a giant newt. Not that scary."

"Yeah, I guess you were the one protecting me this time, huh?" He gives her a big smile and opens his good arm to her. She responds by immediately launching herself onto him. It's all for the cameras now. Gale realized once they were out of the heat of the moment, and I'll bet anything that his look to her had somehow told her to remember that the audience is watching.

"That's right. I gotta pay you back while I can. Once you're healed, I won't have the chance anymore. You'll just go and take care of everything before I even know what's going on." It's like they planned it beforehand.

Gale's smile becomes genuine as he looks at Prim with a surprised satisfaction. "Well, everyone's gotta be good at something."

The announcers begin commentating on what just happened. Both with the mutt and the conversation afterwards. I should care about what they are saying about them, considering their words can affect what the people think. Somehow, though, I can't bring myself to stomach listening to them, and since I can't do anything about what they think, I turn the sound back off and sink back into my chair, trying to settle my heart down after what just happened.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I only get one second before Peeta speaks. "Katniss, we gotta talk."

I don't have to open my eyes to know he's serious, but I do and turn to look at him so he knows I am too. "I know, there's just been so much else going on that I keep putting it off. But it's unfair to you that-"

"I'm not talking about that, and not here." He says it so quietly, I'm not sure if I actually heard it, or was lip reading. I know what he's saying, though. We need to go where no one is listening.

"But I can't leave..." Just the thought of being away from the monitor bothers me. "What if they need something?"

"I think they'll be fine for on their own an hour. Even I have enough faith in Hawthorne to think that much. Besides, didn't he tell you not to send him anything unless he asked? I don't see him needing anything while he drags that thing back up to the cave. But I knew you'd say that, so Cinna is on his way." His smile softens for a second into the one he used to give me while we were still pretending to be a couple, except for him it was never an act.

With everything that's happened, the smile that was one of the only things that brought me comfort during our Victory tour, now only makes me uncomfortable. Behind that smile are feelings that I share with someone other than him. It would be easy to fall into that smile like I used to, but I can't and won't now, so I turn away quickly and try to keep my voice even as I say, "Good idea. Thanks."

Cinna is there almost immediately, and after saying our thank yous and him promising me like thirty times that he'll look after Prim and Gale, we're off to get some air.

At first we walk separately, but after a few questioning looks of passing people, I take Peeta's arm and slide my hand into his. After all, why wouldn't newlyweds be holding hands? We obviously can't go on the street, even though as mentors we are allowed a tiny bit of freedom. There would be too many people trying to talk to us or get pictures of or with us to actually talk about anything privately.

We choose one of the huge observation deck balconies instead. Mostly because I said no to the roof. I wouldn't be able to think with the memories of me and Gale up there. So here we are.

We go out to the railing and look over the side of the building. A lot is going on down there, and even more going on inside my head. Why would Peeta want to talk to me, but not about 'us'? And why did we need to go somewhere no one would hear us? His very first line answers my two questions

Even here he is practically whispering, "So, what do you know about District 13?"

Answers two, but gives me a hundred more.

* * *

><p><strong>(Haymitch)<strong>

Damn those kids. I was all ready to get out of this godforsaken place, and they had to go and pull that. Now I have to stay at this fucking party to talk up what just happened and steer the conversations away from how reckless Prim was. I finish my drink and lay it down on the nearest table before rejoining the party.

I enter a circle I overhear talking about them. Immediately, I'm greeted and become the center of attention. These past two years have seen me to the center of more circles than the twenty-three before combined. I graciously accept the attention, despite how sick they all make me. I make sure to grab one of the glasses off the first drink tray to pass.

"Ah, Haymitch my good lad, we were just talking about that delightful pair of yours. Quite something, aren't they? I was quite taken with the little one's performance tonight. Frankly, I wouldn't have thought she had it in her." His dry laugh is echoed by the group, and all their eyes shift to me as if I was on stage with a spotlight.

"Well, I can tell you this, that 'little one' has more fight in her than you can imagine. She's the only one I have ever seen bossing Katniss around, so who knows what else she's got up her sleeve. I have to say, though, I was pretty worried when she was on the floor and it lunged at her. I don't know if I would've thought of rolling and coming up with the knife that way."

Another member of the group chimes in. At this point, though, things are pretty blurry, the fact that he is on the other side means he's nothing more than a blob of colors to me right now. "I thought she was as good as dead there, it was very impressive that she lived. Even if the big guy came and saved her at the end."

Not even remembering their names yet, huh? Don't worry, assholes, you'll remember them soon enough. "Yup, those two are even better than I'd thought, and I already wanted to bet on them. If I could, you guys know where I'd be putting my money." I finish my drink between sentences and no one says a word. Waiting to see if I have more to say. I wish I could tell them what's really on my mind. How disgusting they all are, and how it's not going to matter who they bet on.

But I'm only drunk, I wouldn't be stupid enough to actually say something like that unless I was on the third level of shitfaced. Lucky speech becomes incoherent at the second level of shitfaced. Besides, I still need to talk them into betting on us so they'll sponsor us, so I play like I'm one of them. "That is, unless you wanna wait till the end when the odds won't be as good. I think we're still at 12 to 1. Not too shabby of a pay out, if I do say so myself."

I make my excuses and continue onto a few more groups, all having similar conversations. I'm pretty sure I got at least three or four good investors on the line. When I finish making my rounds, I say a few goodbyes and go for the elevator. It's just about to close when a hand pops into the crack and the doors open again.

In walks the glowing ray of sunshine of the mentor world. "Hello, Princess Jo, may I say you look lovely this evening." I bow sarcastically, trying not to mess it up by laughing.

"Oh, blow it out your ass, boozy!" she says, trying to stretch or rip her dress into something that might be comfortable enough to wear. I know she hates dressing like that, and to be honest, she'd probably just strip it off if she could, but we are still in public, so she restrains herself to only ripping it in a few places.

"You know, I was pretty sure that my guys were going to last till the end," she says to the door.

"Well, they might have, if they wouldn't have met up with my guy." I don't put any emotion into it. I'm neither proud nor sorry about what happened. "It is what it is, you know that."

She doesn't respond, because, she knows. The kids are fighting for their lives, it's not personal. Instead, she waits just long enough for it to be considered a new topic. "You know, I was talking to someone back home last night, after it all went down. I had some things that needed saying to some people."

I drop my eyes to the floor and nod slowly, "The parents?"

She snaps back at me, "Shut the fuck up! Don't act like you know me." God forbid she shows her human side, but I don't take it personally. Everyone is entitled to cope with this hell in their own way. I use a bottle, Jo treats everyone like shit. Tomato, tomahto. After another minute, she speaks up again. "Do you know something, though? It turns out that even after what happened, there are a lot of people in 7 that want that asshole of yours to win."

I don't know what's more surprising, the news, or that Jo is sharing it. "Really? Well, I guess Katniss really got to some people last year."

"Maybe. Or it could just be those two. It's hard not to like a guy who's made it his personal mission to protect a little girl, even if he's an overconfident little prick. The idiot volunteered for the job for god's sakes. A ballsy move, a bit dumbass too, but certainly ballsy." I can hear her grumbling to herself and a tell tale sigh. "And even I have to admit that she's one cute little I didn't know people could glow like she does, at least not someone from the districts. I just hope that Snow doesn't make it his mission to turn out that light." It took her a lot to say that. God, this place really screws us up.

"What's this? _You_ of all people have taken a liking to our little canary?" I wish I could've said it without the mocking tone, but some things are just beyond my abilities.

She waves me off as the elevator comes to a stop. "Yeah, yeah. Doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice to them if they make it out of there. They still killed my tributes. And if you tell anyone I said it, I'll split your skull down to your neck."

"You secret is safe with me, Princess." I bow again.

She turns around to flip me off, with a face that says worse things than the finger. She turns back around again, and her voice gets low and a lot softer. "I really hope things go your way, you pathetic lush. You may be an asshole, but I think those kids of yours making it out will be the best thing for us all." The doors open and she is out of them immediately. It takes me an extra second to recover from the shock.

When I do, though, I'm the picture of confidence. That's what we really need, the support and approval of the other districts. And if we can get that kind of response right after they had to kill two of the members of that district, it means that they're actually winning people over. If we can get to Jo, we can get to anyone.

Everything is going as well as we could hope for, even better, really. Let's just hope it stays that way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

I knew this girl was going to be the death of me, but I didn't think it was going to be from a heart attack. I mean... Damn it! How stupid of a move was that? I really wanted to rip her a new one, and I was about to do so before I realized the cameras were there. Can't rip into her like that in front of them. I'll say it quietly later, when they have no reason to be watching us.

We just got back to camp a few minutes ago, the mutt seemed to get heavier as we went up the hill. I had to undo and redo the setting of some of my traps coming back up, but I think it was worth the effort. It's a lot of meat, though I'm not sure how I feel about eating a mutt. I'm going to do some cutting first and see what the hell this thing looks like inside. If it's mostly just a normal animal, I'll cook up a tiny piece and see if it kills me.

Even if it makes me uncomfortable, this is a lot of meat to just pass up on because I don't like where it came from. If I did that back home, we would've starved a long time ago.

Besides, I have to cut it open so Prim can get what she needs for my stitches. Well, cut it open more anyway.

I basically gutted the thing when I killed it. Or at least made the hole for it. So I emptied most of its insides while we were down, no reason to bring all that back to the cave. Not to mention it lightened the load a bit.

At first I don't know where to start. I look at the thing for a long minute before Prim's voice snaps me out of it.

"What's the matter? Never prep an animal before?" She snorts a laugh while saying it. I've probably prepped and cleaned more animals than most of the people in the world, and Prim knows that as well as anyone. Funnily enough, though, I really did need the reminder.

_It's really just a__n__ animal_, I tell myself. So I start just like I would normally. Finish taking out the insides and peel back the skin from where I am working. It seems pretty normal to me, the meat doesn't smell or look funny and there aren't any obviously foreign objects in there. It's looking like it might be okay to eat.

Normally, next would be the head, but where exactly this thing's head and neck meet is kinda up for debate. So I leave that for now, and start taking off the limbs. I take some guesses about where the tendons Prim needs are. I do pretty well, only cut a couple, and come out with some decent-sized ones.

Prim takes them and hangs them up to dry out. Meanwhile, I start a tiny fire so I can cook one of the legs and see what the deal is with it. While the leg cooks, Prim brings her makeshift hanging rack over the fire to dry the tendons out faster.

We stay pretty quiet. I think Prim knows I'm really not happy with what she did, and that she's pissed off at me for it. What she said about me thinking it was okay for me to die is sticking with me. Mostly because she's kinda right.

That _is_ pretty much how I have been thinking. Partially because I know it has to happen sooner or later. So just in case it happens before planned, I have been trying to make sure Prim would be as safe as possible without me. And just maybe, a piece of me is kinda hoping it happens before I plan it to. It would make it so much easier if someone else did it.

My entire life has been me fighting for survival, clawing my way through. I don't know how to give up. A hell of a first lesson, though. Guess life is trying to make up for all the time it lost on my education.

I come out of my thoughts as I smell the leg staring to burn. I turn it over to cook the other side and look back at the mutt. I'm staring straight up his tail. Even in this poor light I can see fine, but something is bothering me about this thing.

A giant lizard is a bit below their standards. The fact that from what Prim says it could change colors to look like whatever it was up against adds a little bit of flair. Yet I still can't bring myself to believe that's all that there is to this monster. It could be poisonous. That would make sense.

I finish cooking the leg and cut off a small piece for myself. I chew it well and separate it in my mouth, trying to make sure there is nothing funny about the taste of it. I can't find anything wrong with it. It kinda tastes like squirrel, but squirrel kinda tastes like everything, so no surprise there.

I still don't know if we should trust it, though. So I take a step into the entrance and toss the leg as far as I can.

"Hey, I was hungry, what did you do that for?" Prim says, all disappointed.

"I don't really know if it's safe to eat." I say as I sit back down by the carcass and pick back up my knife.

"But you just..." She says with her mouth wide, pointing between me and the fire.

"Yeah, and if I'm still alive in the morning, we will eat more." I turn around to start working on the mutt.

She grumbles a little before just saying, "Okay."

But I'm not really paying attention to her, because I'm testing my theory. I had cut up under the thing's chin when I killed it, now I open it up all the way by cutting flaps by the jaw line. I open it up and can't help but smile at my own genius.

There, sitting just about where I thought they'd be, are two large pouches tucked into the back of its jaws. Look like poison sacks to me. I've seen them a million times in snakes. I cut around them carefully. Knowing the way those Capitol bastards think, this could be some highly toxic stuff. I might not even want it on my skin. I get it all ready to come out, and then grab a few pieces of the fishing line to tie off the edges tightly.

The side that goes to the mouth seems to have something inside the tube, I'm guessing a stopper so that poison isn't always flowing out. I tie it off on the other side of that, and then when I'm finally ready, I take my knife and cut the tubes. They come out fairly easily, at least for someone who's had the practice I have.

I hold it upright and loosen one of the strings just a touch. I want to see what we got here. Maybe I can use it. I tilt the sack over a bit and put my knife right to the opening so it catches the couple of drops that squeeze out. I wasn't expecting what happens next, though.

Instead of some nameless poison sitting harmlessly on the blade of my knife, I watch the metal start to smoke. It takes me aback for a second, and then I figure out what is going on and quickly bring my knife to the edge of the cave and rub it in the soil. It smokes too but after a second or two it goes away and all I'm left with is a partially melted knife.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." I say mostly to myself, but Prim hears.

"Me? What did I do?" she says, looking up from her work with one tendon, beating it with a rock to turn it into sinew. I knew it could be done, but I never knew how. Apparently, it involves quite a bit of hitting it with rocks. But right now I'm much less concerned with that than...

"It's fucking acid," I say, staring at the spots on the knife it started to eat.

"Acid? Here? Where did you find acid?" She must've been pretty focused not to notice what I was doing.

"In this thing." I point at the mutt. " I thought it might be poisonous, but it turns out it's not poison that we have to worry about." I hold up my knife for her to see.

"You mean if it would've bit me earlier, it would've covered me with acid?" I can tell she's pretty shocked by the news when she gives herself a once over to make sure everything on her is fine.

"I don't know. I don't see why it would do that. How can it eat you if you are covered in acid? But I guess for now we have to go with _yeah it would_."

"Oh great, giant disappearing acid lizards... what the hell are they going to think up next." She took the words right out of my head. Or at least some of them.

The other darker voice is saying, '_You could use these, you know.'_

It takes me a second to put it together consciously, but when I do, I get a smile on my face that might be just a bit too wide. "This is going to be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know that was half a recap but I wanted the Prim section from the outside too. I wanted to make it like a paragraph and it snowballed. So there you have it. Next chapter should be crazy. Things are going to start shaping up, and questions will start to be answered. This is probably the mid way point of the games. So the setup is over and now to the main event.

Please review! They're greatly appreciated and the lower numbers per chapter are killing my confidence lol. Needy writer syndrome in full swing. DO IT!

**Anon Review Responses:**

Tara: Welcome back! Glad to see you haven't given up on me. As always your insights are very keen, but I'm afraid I can neither confirm nor deny your sponsor theory. As for the wondering about our D3 pairs origins, you will start to learn more about that soon. I think you will like it. And yeah, Harley is just going to keep going further down the rabbit hole every time we see her. And thank you, I really liked the moving islands idea myself. Kinda brought it out sooner than I had planned because of that. And yeah... Prim... silly rabbit that one. I hope you like how it worked out. Thank you as always for he wonderful review :D

Sabrina: Thank you very much for saying that. With all the talented people on here, I take that as a huge compliment and I hope you still think so by the end. Thank you for staying with it. :D


	28. 28 Moonlight Stroll

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! Back with another installment. This one will answer a few questions and pose a few more. So i hope everyone enjoys it. I don't have a lot of time to write this A/N so you all get off lightly. I will respond to my anon reviewers on the end of the chapter as soon as I can. Until then, Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Peeta)<strong>

Well, Katniss took the news a lot better than I expected. It only took her a couple of minutes to calm back down. I was fully prepared to have to defend myself and hold her down for an hour. Maybe there was a time when I would've been right, but she's been so emotionally charged since the games started, especially earlier tonight. I think she might be too drained to put up much fight right now.

She mostly wanted to know who was making all these decisions and why now, why her. I didn't have any of the answers she was looking for. All I know is what I was told, which wasn't all that much. I have ideas why, though. However, something told me that the last thing she needed to hear right then was the fact that this is all because of what we did last year. Actually, it was mostly her; I just opened my big mouth beforehand and helped get the ball rolling. She showed that it was possible to defy the Capitol, even in just the tiniest way, by standing together. If I had to guess I would say that District 13 has been waiting for something like this, and someone like her.

It started when Cinna made her the Girl on Fire. She became a symbol, one so striking and shining that people couldn't help but stare at her. Then the way she fought for her life in the Games, but refused to trade her humanity for it. First, her alliance with Rue. Teaming up with someone from another district, a small girl and possibly the weakest in the arena. Then after showing that it was possible to cripple the Careers all by herself she comes back to face Rue's death. Immediately killing the person who did it, then laying Rue down and singing her to rest the way she did. Taking time to mourn and honor a girl she'd just met, one she was supposed to have been fighting to the death for the sake of the Capitol.

Time and time again she showed the strength it takes to change this place and she did it without even considering what it meant. She did it because that's who she is, and the people could see that. Her intensity, her bravery, her heart was on display for all of Panem, and they fell in love with her as easily as I did. How could they not? Those beautiful gray eyes of hers, proud and defiant. Watching her struggle against odds that should've seen her dead a hundred times over. I watched it for years, they got to see it on camera live for weeks, in situations I wouldn't have even considered possible to survive. Both were more than enough to show her for the incredible person she really is.

I hate to say it, but the only time that she wasn't entirely herself was when she was with me. But the act between us was more for the Capitol, Haymitch manipulating us to get us more support. I can't really complain considering I'm still alive. Actually, I _can_ complain _only_ because I'm still alive, so I should probably just keep it to myself. She really did have me going for a while there, though. I thought she'd come around to seeing me differently, like _that._ Maybe she even did to some extent, but once we were back home and _he_ was there, that faded quickly. I should've known it would end up something like this. But one of the only things holding my heart and sanity together after what happened was her. So maybe my instinct for self preservation kicked in, and blinded me from what I didn't want to see, so that I would hold on just a little longer.

In hindsight though, self preservation is a bitch. If I knew this is where I was going to end up, married to a girl I love, who is clearly in love with someone else, I would've told my instincts to shove it. Now that I'm here though, in the middle of all this, I find it hard to think that way. I understand the ramifications of what is going on here and it is way bigger than all of us. Now if I'm going to die, it won't be for the Capitol, but for a cause. One worth the sacrifice.

I left Katniss up on the roof so she could have a few minutes alone with her thoughts, and came back down to relieve Cinna. I wanted to tell him to go up and talk to her, but I don't know if him knowing about what is going on would be a good thing or a bad thing. I know that he's not actually from here, and would probably be willing to help us. It's not a risk I can take, though, and it's not my place to tell him, nor Katniss' for that matter. I'll leave that up to the veteran mentors, as far as I can tell they're the ones running this side of things. Truth be told, Cinna may already know, but I still can't take the chance.

Instead I just thank him. And when he asks where Katniss is, I just tell him that she wants to be left alone for now. His lips tighten and his body tenses. Then he sighs and nods ever so slightly. "I'll be around if she needs me." This time it's my turn to nod and tense up. I want to be the one that's there for her, but I know that I'm probably the last person she wants holding her when she cries. So all I can do is rely on Cinna for now. I have no idea what is going to happen _after. _I don't think even she knows how much the end of the games are going to affect her. All I can do is being here if she needs me. So that's where I'll be.

Standing by the girl I love as she cries over the person _she_ loves. It's quite the exquisite torture that can crush someone's soul without ever touching their body. Only the Capitol could come up with something so perversely profound.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dakrin)<strong>

_Imbeciles._ I'm surrounded by imbeciles. If I have to hear one more comment about who's got the best weapon or who's going to kill who before this is over, I might just lose my cool and end the debate right here right now with a "Go ahead, Harley". It would delight her to no end and give me just a few minutes of peace. Sound logic if you stop the thought there.

Unfortunately, I still need the extra insulation from the arena that our numbers provide. As of right now, we make up just over half of the tributes left in the game. Eight of the remaining fifteen tributes are in this group. Six others besides us, almost all of them dangerous. Well, normally at least. What they don't know, though, is that I have been slowly dosing some of them with some of the contaminated food. I'm trying to make them a little more tolerable. It's hard to do without anyone noticing, and even harder trying to figure out exactly how much to give them to affect them only partially. Luckily, none of these morons has even the slightest idea about the drugged food. We're still eating the supplies from the Cornucopia, so I haven't had to divulge that information or worry about steering them around the ones we don't want to ingest. It would be quite problematic if I had to explain how I knew.

The other night, no one recognized the berries near the team we killed, so I just said they were poison. But some of the other berries are well known to be edible. I'm sure I could come up with something, though. Even if I couldn't, I can talk circles around these halfwits. I doubt very much that I would actually have to tell them the truth. Besides, I could just have Harley interrupt the conversation if I do get myself cornered.

I've been slipping it into the canteens I have been so nice to volunteer to fill. It surprised me that they were so quick to trust me with their drinking water. And it takes so little that no one has really noticed anything other than that the water here is a little sweet. We took all the food we could carry from the Cornucopia before I dropped the rest down the pitfall with all the unused weapons and gear. We've been using the rivers around the arena for water because it would just be too heavy to carry a supply as large as we would need for any length of time.

I didn't want to split up or stay near the Cornucopia. Both of those options make our group weaker and much easier to track for the other tributes. Now that they have partners too, we'd basically need to split our group in half to leave people back there, and it would make them stationary targets. I saw last year how poorly that strategy can end up. Instead we're on the move, as hunters should be. Besides, the more actively we hunt, the quicker I can achieve what I came here to do and finally get out of this dreadful hellhole.

I've been trying to use the berries that make people happy and calm on everyone except for Terra. Her I've been giving the ones that those two tributes we killed the other night were on. The ones that make people horny, for the lack of a better term. I have been going a little heavier on her dose because it's a little more useful and a lot less obvious. If she's the only one acting that way, people will think that it's just her way of dealing with what's going on. Though I doubt the guys haven't taken so much as a moment to contemplate why an attractive girl is acting overtly sexual. And the girls seem to be more worried about the reactions of the guys. Sliding only the occasional dirty look Terra's way and mumbling various insults about her uninhibited flirting.

That's what the dose I'm giving her so far has accomplished. I've made a note of exactly how friendly she's been getting and with whom. As far as I know she hasn't gotten any of the guys alone yet to make any real moves, and no one seems brave enough to make the move or accept the flat out offers she's given in front of the whole group. However, I have seen the wheels in some of their minds turning as to how they will get a chance.

Funnily enough, whenever a guy is going off alone and Terra volunteers to join him, or vice-versa, another of the girls immediately offers to go with them.

Last night Terra actually made a move on me. But between her being a test subject, and the barely audible yet overwhelmingly felt growl that came from Harley, I was quite quick to turn her advances away. I know the growl wasn't really for me, but if she killed Terra, it would mess up my little game and I can't have that happening. Right now I have the whole group looking at each other and small non-violent rifts are forming. It's going to make it easier to single people out later and maybe even get some to turn on each other. Now is not the time, though, for the moment they still have uses.

That's what I have been keeping myself occupied with, figuring out exactly how to use all of these cretins. Harley is so loyal and eager to please that it takes little to no effort to handle her, but these…clowns. Not only are most of them borderline psychotic, their average IQ is probably somewhere between a dog and a well trained monkey. So not only do I have to deal with the ever swaying balance of their mental stability, but I have to try to make sure I don't use too many words with more than three syllables while I'm at it. It's amazing that I have to strain my brain just to lower myself far enough converse with these...'people'.

Moving past all that, it seems like I'm going to have to stop playing around on the sidelines soon. With so many tributes already dead and all this space, it's only a matter of time before the Gamemakers start pushing us all together. After that, it will be much more difficult to get a moment alone. Not to mention some of my "comrades" will probably take that as the cue to break our truce. Which means I must make my move soon if I am to succeed.

I look around the camp. Almost everyone is getting ready to sleep. It's getting late and with all the noises and things we've heard in the jungle we decided that the normal hunt at night strategy wasn't something we should be following. Briton is keeping first watch tonight so he is still wide awake, and Terra is supposed to do it later. However, the looks she's giving him now are telling me that tonight our camp won't be getting watched as well as it could be.

"I think I'm going to take a quick walk around before going to bed, make sure no one is in the area," I say, standing up rather than laying down.

Briton flashes a feral smile my way. "Don't get lost now. I would hate to see you get hurt by one of those things that go bump in the night." He's still fondling his weapon. I swear that neanderthal never puts the damn thing down. Which I might think proves he's smarter than I gave him credit for, if it wasn't for the way he stares at it with that strange smile on his face.

"No need for concern, I'm taking something that does a lot more than bump... Harley!" I don't get a chance to give him a look of my own as Harley comes flipping out of the tree above me and lands with perfect grace, lifting her hands like a performer. "Very nice, Harley. Perfect marks," I say like a drone, barely glancing in her direction.

"Really, Mr. D.? You think so?" I don't even have to look to know her face is glowing and she's probably bouncing with joy at my feigned interest.

"Of course. Now is not the time for that, however. We're taking a walk, let's go."

"Should I bring my hammer?" This time I do turn to look at her. Harley is extremely unbalanced, to say the least. One of the side effects of that, though, is that she is greatly in tune with her instincts. I've learned to pay special attention to her feelings. I don't want to have to ask her out loud in front of everyone whether or not she thinks she should. It is kind of cumbersome so I was thinking no, but Harley might be asking me for a reason.

That's when I suddenly become aware of all the eyes that are on me right now. Just a quick glace to my peripherals is all it takes to see that everyone is watching, a few a bit too anxiously. So it seems that I'm not the only one thinking about his opportunities being limited. Everyone has seen what Harley can do with that hammer and her being separated from it is probably a prerequisite for any of their plans of attack. Being that it's with her most of the time, they might take their chances and come after us even if it's a bit early. So maybe there are a few more brain cells around here then I thought.

"Yes, you should. Never know what we might run into out there," I say, perhaps a bit louder than necessary and feel the eyes turning away the second I do. _That's precisely what I thought._

She dances her way over to the massive war hammer, lifts it with relative ease and throws it over her shoulder. She doesn't dance her way back, but there is an almost skipping-like spring in her step. I notice everyone watching her, a few heads shake. They probably can't come to terms with how easily she swings that thing around. I don't know how heavy it actually is, but I wouldn't be surprised to hear it was upwards of fifty pounds. Almost half her weight and she swings that thing around like it's nothing, it really shouldn't be possible. The best part is, they all know that.

So we walk out of the camp leaving the others to talk among themselves and I would wager a guess that I know exactly what they are talking about. It's just too bad that none of them could possibly have the slightest idea of what her secret is. There's only a handful of people in the world who could even hazard an educated guess, and only two that know for sure. Too bad neither of us are talking. It's one of the many things about Harley that makes people wonder. Which works out perfectly, because while they are busy trying to figure her out, they are paying almost no attention to me.

I wait until we are out of sight, then I change directions and begin to circle around the far side of the camp. I said I was going to take a look around so being in the opposite direction that I started from probably won't arouse any suspicion, but I think it's much less likely people will look in this direction if they are looking for us. So I start leading us up the hill, the top of this particular hill offered so little protection we decided to camp in a tight group of trees instead.

No cover also means no obstructions, so when we finally exit the trees and climb up on the bald spot that tops the hill, we can see most of the arena. I take a look around. I know things will be moving but if I can just get a good view of the tops of these hills I should be able to tell which is which on sight. The mountains might be rotating, but the tops stay the closest to the same spot. So once I've seen them, I'll remember them. Then I can come up with a plan of how I'm going to do this.

Luckily, they have the moon setting turned to full, so as I look out over the hills, they are bathed in moonlight bright enough for me to get a good look at all of them. "Would you look at all this? It's almost a shame this place is designed to kill us, otherwise it would be a pretty nice place to live." I've never been the kind to be stricken by something like the beauty of nature. Possibly because where we come from there is no such thing as nature. I could've lived my entire life back in D3 without ever seeing anything like this, and now that I'm staring at it, I find it hard to look away. Of all the things to bring me back to reality, Harley wrapping her arms around one of mine and snuggling up to my shoulder is perhaps the most ironic.

"It's so romantic." Harley says with the kind of sigh that only a girl can make as she curls up even further against my body. She speaks softly in my ear. "After the other day I thought you didn't want me anymore, but if I knew you were going to bring me somewhere like this, I would've..."

"Sorry, Harley, we didn't come up here for that." She deflates immediately, her hands which had started to wander fall back to her sides.

"So I was right, you really don't want me anymore..." She's visibly shrinking and I can hear the sniffles that will lead to one of her full scale crying tantrums. I can't let that happen

"Stop it, Harley, it's not like that and you know it." Actually, it is exactly like that, but I can't let her know it. "I told you that I had to focus while we were here. There is no way that I could concentrate on what we need to do if all I can think about is all the different things I want to have you do." Which is not completely a lie, the things that girl is capable of and willing to do are extremely distracting, even just as thoughts. But they are the furthest thing from my mind right now, for a whole list of reasons, what we have to do now being the least of it. "You don't want to see me fail after all this planning because I'm too horny to think straight, do you?"

Luckily though, my words are taken at face value, and Harley perks right back up and snatches my arm again. "Well... no, I guess not. But after we are outta here you have to promise me..."

I cut her off before she can get into the details. Besides, it's a moot point anyway. "Yes, of course, to your libido's content. But please Harley, a few moments of quiet." I feel her nodding against my arm. I can tell her to stop talking but detaching her from me will be too difficult without setting her off. As long as she's silent it won't bother me for now. I need to be able to concentrate on all the things I'm finding out.

I scan over the tops of the mountains again and it doesn't take me long to spot the one I'm looking for. "With the rate of spin, if we head out in the morning it will be proximately 62 degrees to our left looking from the camp to the base of the hill, assuming my calculations are correct." I doubt any of my teammates have noticed the turning of the islands, and if possible I would love to keep it that way. It gives us a marked advantage when we have to split up.

"Well, your answers are always right, Mr. D." Harley gives my arm a little squeeze. "So that's the way we're going?" she says, following my line of sight. She starts to hum her little tune. It's always the same melody, but the words change every time I hear it.

"Yes, it is. We should find them on that island right there," I say, pointing to one with a particularly large rocky section on the top. "There is a cave or something of that sort up on top of that hill. It would seem they're holding up inside. It won't be easy getting there, though. Our large friend apparently likes to set traps."

"Wooooww! You can tell all that just from looking from here? I knew DeeDee was amazing, but that's like magic." Her eyes are as wide with wonder as mine were the day I met her.

"I wish I could take all the credit, but it wasn't just my observational skills that gave me so much invaluable information," I say with a small smirk finding its way to my face. One of the few things I could never have accounted nor hoped for as I was carefully sculpting my plan, but it's turned out to be almost as useful as Harley.

"I knew it! You're keeping secrets!" She spins me around to look at her with so much force I might have fallen if she wasn't still holding on. "You told me last time I asked you'd tell me later. Well, it's later..." She folds her arms and taps her foot on the ground, the very picture of childish impatience. I want to laugh, but I settle for a smile while I shake my head.

"You know, there is just no hiding things from you. Okay, I'll tell you, but first one thing." I lean in and whisper in her ear, "Communications off."

She shakes for a second like she's been electrocuted. Her eyes open again and she looks at me almost confused. "What did you say?"

I just shake my head and wave my hand dismissively, "Nothing important. I just wanted to make sure we were all alone before I let the cat out of the bag."

"But we _are _all alone. There's no one up here but us, I would know. And what cat?" She's so cute when she's puzzled, it's almost enough to make me forget how scary she can be other times. Almost.

"We were alone on this hilltop, but now we are all alone, without any prying eyes and ears." I say with a hint of pride escaping into my tone.

Harley squints her eyes for a second, trying to look through me it seems. She gives up, her face turning into one of confusion. "DeeDee, you know I love you... but sometimes... you're really weird."

It takes a great deal of self control not to burst out laughing at how seriously she, of all people, just said that. "You might be right, but that is for a different conversation. You wanted me to tell you how I knew all that information, correct?"

Harley nods vigorously, "Mmhmm, mmhmm."

I reach up to my ear and after a little bit of fussing, manage to pull out a small flesh-colored piece of plastic, smaller than the tip of my pinky. I hold it in my open hand and put it in front of her face. "OoOOOooo." A mixture of surprise and curiosity fill her face and she just looks up at me innocently, waiting for my explanation. It's secretly one of the things I like most about her, she's always completely attentive and fascinated when I explain something like this to her. The perfect audience for such a revelation.

"This is a one way communication system. There is someone on the other end who gives me helpful information, like which hill those two are on. Whenever there is something I need to know I can just say it out loud and I will get the answer through here. They can also give me information I don't even know that I need. Like when we killed those two tributes that were having sex, I got a message saying that the team from 12 was in the bushes just a few feet away."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she almost yells.

"QUIET!" I almost shout back, as my hand flies up to cover her mouth. Then I regain my senses and lower my voice and move my hand. "Yes, I'm completely serious. That's how I've been keeping us out of danger and making the other Careers think I know everything. Like how to track people in the woods. Granted, I can read the signs pretty well myself, but I doubt I would be nearly as accurate on my own. I certainly wouldn't have known they were in the bushes."

"But DeeDee, isn't that cheating?" She's got no problem with popping someone's limbs like grapes with her war hammer, but she looks squeamish when she thinks that we might be breaking the rules of the game. I sometimes wonder if she'll ever stop surprising me.

"It's not cheating when the rules are broken by the people who made them. Besides, I only care about cheating when it's the opposition doing it."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed the banter and the not so much. Next chapter, the games take a wild turn, hope you all are ready for it.


	29. 29 Gathering

**A/N: **Here's another long over due installment. I could make excuses but they are pretty much the same as last time and I highly doubt anyone wants to waste time reading them so blah blah blah, I really suck and I am really really sorry about this. It kills me to know how many great fans I've probably lost since i started but unfortunately life seems to be plotting against me. That said ,to Angel and the many others who asked. No matter how long it takes me, I WILL finish this story.

Actual notes for the chapter. I am sorry if this seems like a no development chapter, but in fact this is kind of me setting up for the end of the games and having a little fun at the same time. Hopefully that comes out okay. Also this was going to come out last week and I made some comments to that affect to some people but my lovely and talented editor caught me sucking and wouldn't let that come out on her watch. So a slight rewrite later and here we are. I thank her for her diligence and you all should too. So without further ado...

**Chapter 29**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gale)<strong>

I woke up earlier than normal, especially considering the night we had. I quickly told Prim I had some stuff to do and would be back soon. Before she could even argue, or gather her things to come with me, I was out and into the jungle. I really want to say it's just my nerves not letting me sleep, then I wouldn't have to admit how excited I am about the idea I had last night. It's nagging at me how easily it came to me, and how much I liked it. I really want to say that I'm not that kinda person, but right now, the evidence is staring me right in the eyes and it's kinda hard to argue.

I stare up into the newest of my traps, and I can't keep this scary sense of pride out of my head. Why am I so happy about this? This isn't so much a killing trap as one that maims. Definitely not my normal type of trap, but then again, almost every trap that I've made here is like that. I snort a bitter laugh to myself. _That's because normally, you aren't making them for other people. Way to go Hawthorne, you're a natural sadist. _I shake my head slightly, trying to clear the thought.

I made it so that the acid sacks will come swinging down from overhead and hit a small section of grated thorns, spraying the acid down over a few square feet. I only have the two packs and I didn't want to waste any, so I didn't get a chance to test it, but I'm positive it'll work... Mostly.

The only thing I didn't do is set the trigger for the trap; I need to wait another day for these stitches to do their job before I finish my plan for this little slice of hell. I made it just in from the base of the hill, and I'm going to try to lure someone here. The hardest part is doing that without telling everyone in the arena where we are. I think I'm going to do it with sound, probably by banging rocks and pretending I'm making something. With the arena the way it is, the sound should travel only to the nearby hills. And once I stop making the noise, the turning of the islands will throw off anyone trying to move in the direction it came from. So once I attract one person or a pair, they should be the only one I have to worry about. If a few groups arrive at the same time, or worse case, the ones who find me first are the Careers, it should still be alright. I have traps going all the way up the hill. Even if they figure that out and start watching for them, it will still slow them down enough for me to stay ahead of them. Between traps and arrows I should be able to keep us safe. If not, we'll have time to get away.

I start on my way back to the cave, choosing my steps carefully all the way up the hill. Back home, when I set traps and was walking back, my mind would fill with all the possibilities of what I could catch with them. Would it be a rabbit, or a squirrel? Or would today be lucky and I'll get a deer? That was one of the little pleasures of hunting. Here though, it's twisted into thoughts of how mangled will the people who get caught in this trap be. Will it kill them outright? Will they be disabled enough that it will be easy to finish them? Or will they be strong enough to fight and pissed as hell? None of these bring the pleasant thoughts of how well my family will eat, or how much I can make off of it. Yet much to my own surprise and disgust, I find a smile creeping its way onto my face. I haven't felt it happening, but every time I think about it, I can't help but notice how much this place is getting to me. Nothing I can do about it now. Even if I could, the darkness I feel seeping in might be the very thing I need to get Prim home safe.

I take my wonderfully pleasant thoughts into the mouth of the cave with me, but when I come out of the narrow opening... "Honey! I'm home!" I say it so loud Prim almost hits the ceiling.

"You jerk! Why do you do that? You know I hate it!" she snaps, readjusting whatever it is she's got in her lap after sending me the look of death. Being nosey, I take a peek and see her working on the rest of the sinew from the lizard. Smart girl, she knows we're probably going to need more.

"Maybe it's cause I know you hate it," I say as I put down the bag I was carrying, immediately afterwards feeling a tiny rock hit my back and a tiny sound of satisfaction from behind me. I just sigh a laugh and turn back around towards our food supply. We have a decent little stash going so I don't skimp out when I take some of our 'veggies' for myself and hand some over to Prim.

She digs in so fast that I yank my hand back to avoid losing it."Someone's hungry, huh?"

"Mmhmm," she manages through her food.

"Why didn't you eat, then? The food was right here." Despite the possibility of this being broadcast over all of Panem, I say it with a mouthful of food. The briefest thought of my mother's horror and embarrassment makes me smile.

"Don't laugh at me! I just didn't know how much you wanted to save," she gets out before stuffing her face again.

"Thinking ahead, good job, partner." She flashes me a smile full of food and we both crack up for a second. "I think we're doing okay on food right now, and I would rather have to ration a bit more later rather than see it spoil because we rationed too much too early." Prim just nods in understanding. Then I make sure she sees me look her up and down before saying, "Besides, worst case scenario, I could always just cook you. Wouldn't be much of a feast, but you might be a decent sna..."

I'm cut off by an angry little blonde bird flying at me. I catch her easily, but make a show of falling backwards anyway. I raise my hands in defeat and try not to laugh at the finger waving in front of my face. "You just try it, mister."

I'm just about to come up with something clever to say back when I start to feel a rumbling. Our playful mood quickly ends with me leaping up so fast that I literally lift Prim right onto her feet before getting there myself. I grab my bag and point Prim to hers as I go for the weapons and add a couple of things to my bags from around the cave. Less than ten seconds later, I'm pulling Prim behind me as we leave the cave.

We step into the light and I immediately break for the top of the hill. I let go of Prim's hand so I can climb some of the rocks to avoid having to go the long way. I'm almost to the top, just above the treeline, when a flash of light hits the rocks I'm climbing and the sound of an explosion so loud it rings my ears and echoes through the hills, a blast of wind coming with it. _Ka-boom-boom-boom._

I spin around to see what just happened and when I do my whole body freezes and the only thought my mind can summon flows right through my lips. "What... The... Fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Harley)<strong>

"Look! Look! Look! It's soooo prreettttty." My favorite colors fill my eyes, and the sweet smells and sounds that join it are also some of my favorites. I close my eyes to take them in, and when I open them, I turn back to find that I'm the only one who is enjoying this beautiful sight. But I can't help myself, I twirl back towards the view.

**Well, not the best shade, but… **"I love it when the world turns red."

_And can you hear it? "_I love the sound of it, it's like music."

**Oh me too, and that smell. **"And the sweet scent of things when they're burning."

_All that fire... I wonder how... Oh I get it... _"Mr. D, why did you blow up a mountain without me?" I whine a little because I know DeeDee hates it, but since he just had all that fun without me... "Wait a second... was it a surprise for me? Huh? Did ya, did ya?"

Everyone spins around to look at Mr. D. I guess they wanna know why he went and had all the fun without us too. But I look at him and know... he didn't do it. When my DeeDee does something like that he always smiles just a little while he watches. Like he did the night we met, I'll never forget that face. It's the one I fell in love with.

Instead he looks like he's trying to figure something out. "I had no part in this, Harley."

**Knew it. Mr D. wouldn't leave us out of that kinda fun.**

_Oh really? Then why didn't you tell me before I asked?_

**Because I like it when you're a dumbyhead. Shows I'm the smart one.**

_Oh yeah? Okay then smartypants, how did a whole mountain go on fire?_

**Magic.**

_oooOOOooo. Really?_

**Yeah, really...**

_Wooow... I wanna learn magic._

…**.**

_What?_

**...You really are stupid.**

_No, I'm NOT!_

"Harley, enough with that. Come here," DeeDee calls. I bounce over to him. He's being all serious, so I make a funny face at him. "I know how you get excited, but I need you to calm down and pay attention." I nod and straighten up, being all serious-like, and put on my best salute. "That's the way we wanted to go. So now we need a new path. Go look up top and tell me if any other hills are on fire. We'll keep heading in this direction, catch up with us when you're done."

I smile and bow, then flip around and start to skip my way up the hill.

**He's not happy.**

_DeeDee is mad at us?_

**I don't think so.**

_Oh goodie, then all we have to do is go hurt whatever is making him sad._

**I don't know what it is, though.**

_No problem, we'll just have to play some games until he's happy again._

**We can't do that. Mr. D. told us not to play with the others.**

I can see the edge of the treeline. I'm almost to the top now. I bet I can get an even better view of the fire from there.

_Well... I got nuttin' then._

**He already turned down my idea.**

_DeeDee is no fun sometimes. He needs to lighten up or he's gonna get wrinkles._

**Yeah, but he's so cute when he's like that.**

_No, DeeDee is the cutest when he's watching us play. That little smile of his makes me want to just... mmhmm._

**Yeah... I know what you mean. So yummy.**

Bringing my Johnson along cause Mr. D. told me to keep it with me really slowed me down, but I finally reach the top of the hill. It's a small area with big rocks poking up all around. You could walk through some of the gaps, but it's more fun to jump from one to another.

I put my hammer down on one of the few flat spots. Then I jump across till I see the pretty lights, and I swoon. This is even more romantic than last night. DeeDee is lucky he isn't here now; he'd need a safeword to stop me. I stand staring into the fire for a long time. I spin all the way around and it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. It's like...

**The WHOLE world is on fire...**

_Squeeeeeeeeee!__Fiiiiiiyyyyyaaaahhh! Yeaaa! _

Just when I think things can't get any better, I hear a rustling from the bushes.

"Yay! DeeDee came to see it too!" I say as I twirl around once with my eyes closed. "You better watch it, mister, I am about to do some things to you..." I stop my twirl, facing the sound, but when I open my eyes it's not my Mr. D. I see. Instead I gasp in excitement as my eyes go wide and my smile stretches ear to ear. "Even better! Playmates!"

_I wonder why they don't look as excited as we are..._

**Because they know what's gonna happen next.**

I giggle to myself. _Me too... Yummy..._

**There's two of them, a girl and a guy.** **I think they're a team, but I really don't care enough to remember which. It won't matter pretty soon anyway.**

They look at each other quickly, and then they raise their weapons. The guy has a thing with a big spikey ball on the end of a chain, and his girlfriend a thin curved sword.

_Well, they had their chance to run. _

I lick my lips. **This is going to be fun.**

"Her weapon!" the girl shouts, and the boy and I start for it at the same instant. He gets there first, grabs the handle and pulls, trying to lift it with one hand.

_Wrong!_

Instead of lifting it, he winds up pulling himself towards it and just a bit off balance. That tiny second of delay is all I need. I leap at him, my hand grabbing the top of the handle just above his. Planting the hammer on the ground, I use the handle to swing my body around and knee him in the face before he can make a move to stop me or swing his own toy. He falls backwards, but one of the boulders stops him from hitting the ground. The girl rushes in to protect her partner.

**Fool.**

My feet touch the floor for less than a second, and I flip back over the Johnson's handle to avoid the sword aimed where my neck would've been. I land on one of the rocks, then lift Johnson up to follow me. The guy slowly recovers while the girl stares at me in shock. My grin threatens to rip my face in two.

"You shouldn't have touched my Johnson! He gets mad when people touch him."

They look at me with silly little confused faces, but that goes away when I start swinging my Johnson at them.

**They went with fear, a good choice for the occasion, I think.**

I miss with my first big round swing, then come jumping off the rocks with a downward smash that sends them scurrying away between the rocks.

_I could see why you'd say that, but I think this is more of a time for red rather than yellow._

The boy comes rushing back though, screaming with the rage of a warrior as he flails his little spikey ball around.

_See, he agrees. Definitely red. It matches all the pretty fire. Simply sublime._

I dodge his wild attack easily and spin, tucking in my hammer as I do, and when I come around I press the top edge of my Johnson into his chest, pushing the boy back a bunch of feet. He's lucky he was too close for a proper swing. His partner comes in as he goes out, with a swing that I duck under as I bring the hammer around, hitting her in the side with neck of the handle and hooking her with the head, tossing her to the side like a rag doll. I keep the momentum of the hammer by swinging it in a big figure-eight around me.

**I can smell the yellow on this one, though. It doesn't take animal senses to smell fear when it's trickling down someone's legs.**

I sigh to myself, "Different strokes, I guess." Then I shake the thought and look back and forth between the two of them. We're all thinking the same thing. So I just say it. "Whose turn is it?"

They give me that confused look again. "My turn it is!" I move in time with my Johnson's swing and go for the girl. She is frozen like a little kitty that doesn't know where to run. She should've went splat against my Johnson, but she panics at the last moment and trips over the rock behind her, rolling off of it, just a split second before the hammer comes down and smashes it to pieces. I would've had more than enough time to finish her before she got up, but her partner is already coming up behind me. I let go of my Johnson for a second and jump backwards, getting inside his swing before it gets around, spinning to face him just in time to meet his chest with my own.

Our faces are inches apart. I can see how bad he wants to kill me in his eyes, and say, "Heya, handsome," all sultry, and before he can react, plant a kiss on his lips. Then I smack him and knee him in the balls to help him recover from the shock.

**Yummy... Did you see that? I'm all hot now. I don't know how much longer I can last.**

_Already?_

**I can't help it, I know he'll make my Johnson feel oh so good.**

_Okay, fine. But you could at least let the fun last a few more minutes._

**I promise nothing.**

The girl is up now and while it would be fun to try the kiss tactic with her too, I have already decided what needs to happen.

_Fine. But we play with her a bit first._

**Deal!**

She comes after me without the fear this time, her sword flying all over the place, so fast and wild that all I can do is back up. "I'll kill you, you crazy bitch!"

_Oh look, that kiss must've really made her mad, what a home wrecker I am._

I do twirls as I back away, bringing my Johnson up across my back, my one arm wrapping around the shaft, holding it right up against my back and the tip at my side.

"It's not my fault all the boys find me irresistible."

On the third twirl she lunges. I time it perfectly and the blade heading for my stomach gets deflected away by the head of my Johnson. In the same step of my twirl, I grab the hammer by the head, using my own spin and the swing of the shaft combined, slamming the handle into her ribs. I think I hear a crack, but it could just be wishful thinking on my part. Either way she collapses to the ground with the wind knocked out of her. Giving me a little one on one time with my new lover boy.

**Look at him, trying so hard to stand straight. So cute. **I put the hammer down head first and lean my chin on it, giving my boy a sympathetic look." Still hurts, huh? Well, that's why you shouldn't get fresh and take advantage of impressionable young ladies." I wag my finger at him, and now he's mad at me too.

"You're gonna die, psycho."

**I can't take it anymore. My Johnson is starting to ache, I need it now.**

He comes rushing in so fast that I have to duck under the first swing just about the time I start swinging my Johnson.

**Yes!**

The second one comes, I jump back out of the way but use that to help sling shot the hammer around, and when his third swing is on the way, so is mine.

**Oh yes!**

But he's still rushing at me and too close to get a full swing, so I change my plan at the last second and yank my hands to my body, bringing my Johnson's head right in front of mine. At the last possible moment I throw myself just off balance backwards. Just before I lose sight of him I blow him a kiss.

**Oh god yes! Look at me, baby!**

I'm so close to the metal on metal clang that my ears start ringing. That's okay, though, because the Johnson that filled my vision for a moment moves out of the way just in time for me to watch the big spikey ball swing back around and catch my lover in the side of the head. I gasp as time slows down for me to see every detail. The spikes ripping through his skin, the pain on his face for the briefest of moments before the ball crushes the side of his head like a rotten tomato...

**Oh, fuck yeah... that's the good stuff right there.**

_Sooo pretty!_

I hear the cannon blast like it came from within me. My whole body is tingling and I feel like a flower dancing on the wind.

All his juices squeezing out, I almost expect to see seeds but there are none. Just one white bit that I'm almost sure was his eye. I stare down in awe of the beauty for a second.

"Gotcha, cutie pie. You were terrific, by the way. One of the best I've ever had." I blow him another kiss. And turn around just in time to see my other new friend finally picking herself off the ground. The anger she had before is all gone now, all I see in her eyes is pain and terror. A cloud of tears and snot and whimpering, her sword is up, but barely, and it's shaking all over the place. After such an amazing performance, this is so sad it breaks my heart.

"Really? I mean really? You're no fun at all. And here I was going to take my time and play with you. Not even gonna fight? BOOOORRRRIIIINNGG!" I drop my Johnson and take out my knife. I walk up to her and she panics, pathetically swinging her sword at me, I don't even think her eyes are open. I smack the sword away with my free hand and come in close enough to hug her as I slide the blade between her ribs. She would've died from that first one, but I give her a few extra sticks to make sure, or maybe just to make myself feel better. It helps a bit.

"Would it have killed you to play along just a little?" Her last sound is some kind of weak lumpy moan. I shake my head and sigh. "Some people..." I let her fall limply to the ground and kneel down to watch the blood pour out. The boom of the cannon isn't as sweet sounding this time around. But it's too hard to stay sad right now. I begin dancing around and posing my new friends in different positions to see how they will look best when everyone sees my work.

No one gets to see what I do back home except DeeDee, and he always just wants to get rid of them. It makes me happy knowing the whole wide world will get to see my art this time.

I sit the boy up against a rock and dip my finger into the hole in this head for a second

I start to hum and then I paint a little birdie on the rock by his shoulder. It makes me think of the new little friend I made earlier.

_I wonder what she's up to, with her big sexy killer bear man._

**I know what I'd do with him... I bet he'd look sexy with whip scars.**

_Or a few tiny burns._

**See, and this is why I like you so much. It's like we share a brain.**

_Don't make fun of me!_

I pick up my Johnson and look at the blood soaked tip. **Must've been his first time. They say they bleed the first time.**

_Well, most people would bleed if we smacked them with our Johnson. That's better than those old men always talkin' bout it ever did. I bet our Johnson is bigger than all of theirs. Tell me I can't smack someone with my Johnson, will you? Well, we showed them._

**Yes, we did!**

I stand up proudly and look around, enjoying the beautiful view. The sea of fire burning all around fills me with sweet serenity. Bliss fills my heart as I bask in the afterglow.

_You know something... This place is so much more fun than home. I hope they let us stay._

**Me too.**

…

There it is again. Those pesky bushes. This time I'm not letting them fool me, though. I pick up my hammer, lift it high above my head, and then hold it there with hawk eyes on the bushes. Perfectly still except for the smile spreading on my face. It's like a game as I wait for something to pop its head out. Then I see the bushes shake, and in my excitement I start my swing.

"Harley, are you..." Mr. D.'s words stop short as he comes face to face with my Johnson. When he starts again, I can tell right away that I'm in trouble. "Harley... what are you doing?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm... Nuttin'!" I say quickly, swinging my hammer behind me to hide it. I don't think that's working.

"Is there a reason you were about to kill me?" He tries to look around me. I turn a little to keep the hammer on the opposite side of me.

"Nopey dopey," I say, trying to be cute and make DeeDee smile.

"Then would you be so kind as to not do it again?" Mission failed. Abort! Abort!

My shoulders sink and I lower my head. "Okie dokie."

I hear Dakrin take a deep breath. "How very kind." He moves past me now and looks over the beautiful art I've made. He nods to himself and then turns to me. "Were you injured?"

"Aww Mr. D., you really do care," I say as I leap at him. But I'm stopped short by a raised hand.

"Not the time." He's standing right next to me, but I can tell he's not really here anymore. I look up and follow his eyes, and realize he's looking at all the pretty flames. I curl up to his arms and put my head on his shoulder.

"Isn't it romantic?" I say with a lover's sigh.

"Actually, yes. I do believe it is." We stand there together for a moment and then his voice comes from a spot just next to me, even though it's as far away as his mind. "They're making the arena smaller, that means it's almost time."

"Time for what, DeeDee?" I don't really care as long as he doesn't say to go.

"For this whole twisted game to end. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who decided it was time to make a move." His words make me jump a little in excitement.

"Do you mean I can..."

He cuts me off. "Not yet."

"But you didn't even let me finish, how do you know what I was going to say?"

"Simple, you want to kill them all."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No," he says and starts walking down the hill.

"Come on... Pwetty pwease?" I immediately bounce after him, hanging onto his shirt.

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance, very soon now. Tomorrow we will be splitting up. I suspect that not all of them will be returning after it's over. Either by choice or chance, I doubt we'll have more than a couple come back, and whoever does, we should assume is just trying to get close enough to kill us. So after tomorrow, you have my permission to go wild. If you can be good till then."

_DeeDee's such a softie sometimes._

**He always gives in eventually.**

"Well, okay, but I just want you to know that I'll blame you if none of them come back to play with me." He just waves a hand at me and keeps walking.

After a minute of silence, I can't help it anymore. "So what did you think of my picture?"

"Shows real talent, Harley," he says without a slightest hesitation. "Sometimes I wish you would use colors other than red though."

"Well, then tell people they should start using different colored blood. I can only work with what I'm given."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well I hope that came out alright and didn't seem like me just indulging in some mindless action. Even if that is kinda what it was lol. No seriously though, I was trying to balance out Harley's crazy with actually being able to tell the story. And get a little more of a complex view into her head. The two insane arguing voices, and one intelligent and sharp inner center. I hope that came across okay. As always reviews are greatly appreciated even though i don't really deserve them with how long i've kept you all waiting.

Normally I do anon reviews after the chapter but it's been so long I feel like they'd be disconnected from the original thoughts that were had.. But I will repost if i find any that really need answering. Until next time. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
